Glitch! Welcome to the KHR world
by Lissana
Summary: What happens when Lisa and Kyon got sucked into the KHR world after playing a game? Well there will be chaos and mayhem as the two try to find their way out of this anime world. Be prepared for some violence and a lot of humor!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! It's me Lisa and this is the forth story I made so far. I know, I know...I kinda neglected my other stories but I promise I'll update soon,okay? Now I'll be writing in dialogues so I hope its okay with you...ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What...is this?"

"What do you think it is?"

Kyon suddenly shoved a disc in front of a Lisa's face.

Lisa looked at the disc and then at Kyon as she reluctantly closes her History book.

"You dragged me all the way here for an excuse of studying but gave me this..."

"Come on! Look closely!"

Kyon pointed at the title on the disc excitedly. Lisa only just sighs and took out her spectacles to take a look.

"Let's see...Reborn's RPG"

"Yup"

"So?"

"So! It's a KHR game that I have waited so long to get! You wanted it too..."

"But it was sold out, so I gave up. Besides that thing cost quite some money."

"It's just 20 bucks"

"20 bucks is really a lot Kyon, especially for a saver like me!"

"I think you mean cheapskate?"

"Don't push it Kyon..."

Kyon pouted as she walked towards her gaming console...

"You want to try?"

"Aren't we supposed to be studying?"

"Come on Lisa! It's just for an hour, please!"

Kyon started staring at Lisa with her puppy eyes but only got a deadpan from Lisa...

Kyon didn't give up and kept her pose...finally Lisa got bored of her attempts and walked towards the now grinning Kyon.

"Let's get this over with..." Lisa grabbed the console as she sits down.

Kyon inserted the disc and waited. After a few minutes the title comes popping out onto the screen and asks the player to start...

* * *

_**I'll use dialogues from here onwards~~**_

Lisa: *pressed start*

**PLEASE SELECT YOUR WEOPAN**

Lisa: You first.

Kyon: Sweet! *used her controller to pick the guns*

Lisa: Why must it be guns?

Kyon: They're cool…

Lisa: You play too much online games...

Kyon: *sweat dropped* Just choose...

Lisa: *sigh and choose cards as weapon*

Kyon: I didn't even know there were cards as weapons.

Lisa: Because you were too busy choosing the guns than looking through the whole bunch of weapons...

Kyon: Geez, sarcastic much...but the cards are pretty lame though...

Lisa: *roll eyes*

* * *

**CHOOSE YOUR DESTINATION**

Lisa: I think we know where...

Kyon: Namichuu...*pressed button*

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SETTINGS, NOW JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE GAME...**

_As the words appeared, the screen turns into a swirl and starts sucking the two into the television...The two of them floated inside the unknown portal then finally being sucked into a bright light..._

Lisa: *opening eyes* Where am I...Kyon?

Kyon: Yeah...I'm here. Ouch, my butt hurt!

Lisa: Stop worrying about your butt and try to find a way out of this place...

Kyon: You're right. But why is this place so tight and dark...

Lisa: I think that's the handle...*trying to open handle* Damn...it's stuck.

Kyon: *going to help Lisa* Let me do it...*bangs at handle*

Lisa: *face palmed* you're hopeless...hey I think I found a box...*squirming over to the corner*

Kyon: Ouch, careful! This place is tight!

Lisa: Opps, sorry! *looked inside the box and her eyes widened* Umm, Kyon...

Kyon: *still pulling at the handle* what? You found the key?

Lisa: No, but I think we're not in your house anymore...

Kyon: Isn't it obvious? Man, just open sesame already! *the door suddenly flung open*

* * *

_The two girls fell out as they stack on each other..._

Lisa: Kyon, you okay?

Kyon: *underneath Lisa* can't...breathe...

Lisa: So-sorr-*got a gun near her forehead*

?: Who are you?

Lisa: A five year old baby...*jaw dropped*

?: Hmm, hey answer me or else! *finger at trigger*

Tsuna: Reborn, stop it!

Kyon: Reborn? It can't be...

Gokudera: Juudaime, what's wrong?

Yamamoto: What's going on?

Tsuna: HIEEE! What are girls doing in my closet? (Japanese)

Kyon: So that's his closet...

Lisa: How do you know? He's speaking in Japanese…

Kyon: I know a little...

Lisa: Looks like our Japanese are going to be put to the test...

Reborn: Shut it Damn Tsuna! *turns back to the girls* Why are you here? Who are you? Where are you from?

Lisa: A-ano...Watashi wa Lisa, Koko ni watashi no yūjin wa Kyondesu

Reborn: You're a native...*glaring*

Lisa: Hi-desu *sweat dropped*

Kyon: Your Japanese accent is the worse!

Lisa: *bongs her head* Shut it!

Tsuna: Umm, you native? Home where?

Reborn: *hits Tsuna on the head* Damn Tsuna, you're useless…

Gokudera: Juudaime let me handle it. *turns to girls* Where are you guys from? (Perfect English)

Kyon: *Finally got up* we're from Malaysia…heard of it?

Yamamoto: Malaysia? Is it eatable?

Kyon: *face palmed*

Lisa: It's a country on the eastern side…we kinda suddenly end up here…

Gokudera: How?

Lisa: Don't know….*mumble* I blame the console…

Kyon: *shrugged*

Reborn: Well, you two do seem a little strong…

Tsuna: No way! Reb-*pause*

Reborn: Do you guys want to join the mafia?

Kyon: SURE!

Lisa: WHAT? Kyon!

Kyon: It's a once and a life time chance besides….*whispers* we can't get out anyway, so this is our chance at trying to find clues to why we're sent here and a way out…

Lisa: But-*sigh* Fine….*turn to Reborn* you got a deal, but where do we stay?

Reborn: You can stay here in Tsuna's house…

Tsuna: WHAT? I DIDN'T-*pause*

Reborn: Shut it Damn Tsuna, it's already settled…

Tsuna: *depressed*

Yamamoto: Don't they need to go to school?

Reborn: You're right, I'll write to the principal saying you two will be going to NamiChuu tomorrow.

Lisa: School?

Kyon: Oh well…

Reborn: Yes, so you'll be admitted to NamiChuu starting tomorrow.

Gokudera: Reborn-san, is this a good idea…I don't really trust them…

Kyon: You never trust anyone…

Gokudera: What?

Lisa: *covers Kyon's mouth* Nothing…

* * *

Reborn: And here are your weapons back. *hands a gun and a deck of cards to them*

Lisa: WHEN DID WE HAVE WEAPONS?

Kyon: When did you even confiscate them?

Reborn: *smirk* when the both of you fell out from the closet.

Tsuna: You guys have weapons?

Kyon: Uuh, yeah… for self defense…

Gokudera: Che, like I'll believe that.

Yamamoto: Maa…maa...ne Lisa-chan, what does your cards do?

Lisa: Not sure…

_Lisa took out a card and throws it at the poster on the wall. The card flew straight at the poster slicing it in half and clings tightly on the wall._

All the boys except Reborn: *jaw dropped*

Lisa: *smirked at Kyon* and you said that cards were lame…

Kyon: I take that back, it's totally awesome!

Reborn: Okay then, take your time looking around the house…We'll be out for a while*dragging Tsuna*

Tsuna: What the-*pause* HELP!

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Yamamoto: See you girls!

Lisa/Kyon: Bye!

Lisa: Should we tell them that they are anime characters?

Kyon: No, they won't believe us moreover we might get kicked out so just stay low…

Lisa: *sigh* I wanna go home.

Kyon: Relax, what could happen?

_**TO BE CONTINUED~~**_

* * *

_**So what do you think? Good or Lame? I hope you guys like it so please review and give some plots, please! THANK YOU!**_


	2. The challenge for Lisa

_**I'm back with a new chapter, so let move it! ENJOY!**_

* * *

**THE CHALLENGE FOR LISA**

_Lisa: I wanna go home..._

_Kyon: Relax, what could happen?_

* * *

"Yeah, what could happen...?" Lisa's hand griped tightly at the helm of her skirt.

"It's just a school..." Kyon stared at the giant building before her...

"NamiChuu"

"I never thought that I can see this building in person"

"But you are now..."

"You don't need to tell me, Lisa"

"Whatever, let's get inside"

Lisa dragged the still astonished Kyon into the school.

Lisa looked at the note she kept in her pocket and started looking around anxiously...

"What's that?" Kyon peeked over Lisa's shoulders while trying to take a look.

"This is a note Reborn gave me, its direction to the staff room"

"Why?"

"To report to the teacher that we're the new students...what else?" Lisa rolled her eyes as she replied

"Sheesh, I was just asking...but looks like those directions are pretty useless..."

Lisa was confused but looked around trying to see where they are. They was not even a single sign of the staff room anywhere...Lisa grumbled about Reborn tricking her while Kyon only stood and sighed.

"What are you herbivores doing?"

"That voice..."

"It can't be..."

_The duo turned and found themselves face to face with the well feared yet sadistic prefect and his man Kusakabe..._

* * *

_**Going to use dialogues now~~**_

Hibari: What are you doing? It's almost time for class.

Lisa: E-eto, we're sorry, but we're kinda lost.

Kyon: Yes, we're the new students. *hands Hibari the forms and hide behind Lisa*

Kusakabe: *looking through the forms* Kyou-san, these two seem to be sent by Reborn-san.

Hibari: The baby? *turns to the girls* did the baby send you?

Lisa/Kyon: Y-yes...

Hibari: *death glare at them*

Lisa: *nervous smile* Umm, Hibari-san may we go to our class now?

Hibari: *smirk* you're pretty bold, herbivore. *raises tonfas*

Lisa: No-I-*thought* so that's why Reborn told me to bring my cards...

* * *

_***~flashback~***_

Reborn: Bring your cards along...

Lisa: Huh? Why?

Reborn: Self defense...*sip at expresso*

Lisa: Umm, okay...wouldn't it be confiscated by the prefects?

Reborn: Don't worry, nothing will happen...

* * *

_***~Present~***_

Lisa: *shivering with fear because of the tonfa under her chin*

Hibari: Hn, fine... Kusakabe bring them to their class...*puts his tonfas away and walk away*

Kusakabe: Understood

Kyon: *hiding behind Lisa while hugging her tightly*

Lisa: Kyon! Let me go...he's gone!

Kyon: So scary...

_Kusakabe did as he was told and brought them to their class...guess whose class..._

Lisa: Tsuna?

Tsuna: Lisa-san?

Kyon: We're in the same class as the trio, sweet!

Teacher: What? Are you the new students?

Lisa: *bows* Yes, I'm Lisa

Kyon: And I'm Kyon

Teacher: Why didn't you report to the office?

Lisa: *nervous laugh* we bumped into same problems on the way...

Kyon: *depressed*

Kusakabe: I'll be leaving then...

Lisa: Umm, thank you for showing us our classroom...*bows*

Kusakabe: En...

Teacher: Okay now, you can sit at the two empty seats behind Gokudera and Tsuna.

Lisa/Kyon: Okay.

_The girls walked toward their seats as they pass all the other chattering classmates..._

Lisa: *sat down behind Tsuna* Hi Tsuna!

Tsuna: Hi Lisa-san

Kyon: *sat behind Gokudera* Yo!

Gokudera: Che...

_So begins their boring day at NamiChuu...or is it?_

* * *

_**At the Disciplinary Room**_

_Hibari Kyoya was sitting quietly on his chair, fiddling with his pen as he does his paper duties. Suddenly the window opens and a familiar baby comes dropping in~~_

Reborn: Ciaossu Hibari.

Hibari: *smirk* Baby... you want to fight?

Reborn: Hmm, not today.

Hibari: *frown*

Reborn: Why don't you try it with those two...

Hibari: Those herbivores are not worth my time...

Reborn: But the one called Lisa might...give her a try...

_Before Hibari could answer back, Reborn already disappeared from the window. The prefect frowned and put down his pen. He head to the door while grabbing his jacket near the sofa..._

* * *

_***~Lunch Time~***_

Lisa: *stretches her arms* finally over...

Kyon: I can't understand a thing...

Lisa: Except English...

Kyon: *frown* you're an expert when it comes to English subjects!

Lisa: It takes time to learn Kyon...now that we are in Japan we have to learn Japanese too!

Kyon: *grumbling*

Tsuna: Lisa-san, Kyon-san?

Lisa: Tsuna, hey!

Kyon: Hey...*in a depressed mood*

Lisa: *sweat dropped* Ignore her, she always like that...so you guys going for lunch?

Yamamoto: Yup, we're going to the rooftop, wanna come?

Gokudera: Like they will want hang out with us...

Kyon: *back to normal self* Not really, we're cool with that...besides, I'm hungry.

Gokudera: Then go buy your own!

Kyon: But Yamamoto says he's willing to share, right? *cute puppy eyes*

Yamamoto: Ahaha, of course...

Tsuna: *sweat dropped*

Lisa: *shakes her head* Really Kyon! Stop go-*pause*

**KYAAA! IT'S HIBARI-KUN~~**

Lisa: What the hell?

_Lisa and the others walked out to check on the reason of the commotion but only saw a bunch of girl shrieking and squealing at the arrival of the NamiChuu prefect..._

**HIBARI-KUN!**

**HE'S SO HOT!**

**KYAAA!**

* * *

Lisa: *twitching* so this is the so called fangirls...

Kyon: I take back what I said about Hibari, those girls are scarier and annoying...

Tsuna: Looks like Hibari-san is coming this way...HIIEE! Let's go!

_Tsuna pulled Lisa's hand to take her back to class but got stopped by a tonfa..._

Hibari: Where are you going herbivore?

Tsuna: HIIEEEE! Hibari-san!

Lisa: Umm, hello!

Hibari: *glare at Lisa* you herbivore...

Lisa: Yes? *sweat dropped*

Kyon: Oh dear...LIS-*pause*

Hibari: Rooftop, now!

Everyone: NANI!

**WHAT DOES HIBARI-KUN WANTS WITH HER?**

**THAT BRAT IS STEALING HIBARI'S HEART SO EASILY!**

**Hibari sore ni gait****ō**** shinai! (DON'T FALL FOR IT HIBARI!)**

Lisa: I don't think I stole his heart...I just met him for god sake! *thoughts*

Kyon: What does he want with her?

Gokudera: I don't know and I don't care...

Kyon: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE, IDIOT!

Gokudera: WHY YOU!

Yamamoto: Maa...maa...

Lisa: Rooftop?

Hibari: NOW!

Lisa: Why?

Hibari: Are you disobeying me? *raises tonfas*

Lisa: *squeak* I gotta go guys, help me Kyon! *ran towards the stairs*

Hibari: *puts away his tonfa and gave a death glare to everyone before leaving*

Kyon: What are we going to do now? *panicking*

Tsuna: Lisa-san, what's Hibari-san going to do to her?

Reborn: They are going to fight.

Tsuna: Reborn, WHAT!

Kyon: They can't fight! LISA'LL GET KILLED!

Reborn: *smirks and pulls down fedora* we'll see...

* * *

_**Another chapter done, hope you guys enjoy it and please review. I'm pretty happy if you got any suggestion too. ^-^**_

_**Sorry if you think it's a little short because that's all I could think of for this chapter, the next one should be longer because of all the fight scene...hope you understand.**_


	3. The fight on the rooftop

_**Yay! I'm loved~~ Thanks guys for the reviews! One of you guys asked me how I get the idea on having cards as weapon. Well, I'm a fan of magic and illusions so I thought "hey, why don't I put in card projectiles as a weapon!" Did I answer your question? So, on with the chapter~~**_

* * *

_**THE FIGHT AT THE ROOFTOP**_

_Lisa finally reached the rooftop after running all the way up those stairs. She was panting as she thought of what she done to upset the great Hibari..._

"Herbivore" the familiar sadistic prefect stood at the door while glaring at Lisa.

"Hi-hibari-san, why am I here?"

"..."

"Hibari-san?"

"..."

Hibari didn't answer but only walked pass Lisa and stood at the opposite side of her. Lisa can't help but feel frightened and bewildered by Hibari's action as he took out his tonfas...

"Get ready herbivore!"

"Eeh!"

"Kamikorosu!" The skylark smirked at Lisa as he raises his tonfas to a fighting stance.

"Wait! What!"

Hibari just lunged toward Lisa with weapon without even giving a straight answer...

"HIIIEEE! HELP!"

* * *

Kyon and the others were rushing up the stairs towards the rooftop. Kyon ran up front as she was the most worried about her best friend's life.

"Come on boys! Move faster!"

"Kyon-san, we're trying!"

"Doesn't Lisa know how to use her cards?"

"What! The game hasn't started then-" All the boys looked at Kyon dubiously as she anxiously try to cover up her lie...

"Lisa is still like an amateur gamer, she doesn't really know how to use them yet..." Kyon told the gang with a nervous smile and turned her back against them while continuing her way up the stairs...

"Gamer?"

"Uh huh, Reborn..." Kyon replied while sweat dropping

"Hmm, maybe I was wrong at letting Hibari fight her..."

"You are totally at fault Reborn!" Tsuna shouted but shuttered when Reborn glared at him.

"Stop fighting and let's-"

"CLANK!"

The sound of metal clashing was heard from the rooftop making the gang finally fasten their pace toward their destination...

* * *

_**Dialogue time~~**_

Kyon: LISA! *Swing opens the door*

Lisa: *shivering with fear* K-kyon...

_Everyone was at awe as they saw Hibari's tonfas being blocked by a barrier of cards...The cards were radiating a dark flame as the barrier was formed._

Kyon: L-Lisa, what are you doing?

Lisa: I don't know...

Yamamoto: Hibari, stop the fight...she's just a girl!

Hibari: *glare* don't bug in, herbivore...*attacks the barrier*

Lisa: *shocked* Wait! Why?

Kyon: Reborn asked him to fight you!

Lisa: WHAT! WHAT DID I DO, HUH?

Reborn: I thought you were trained...so I wanted to give you a test...

Lisa: *twitching* WHAT PART OF ME SEEM TRAINED!

Reborn: *points at cards* not many people uses cards as weapons, besides I think you got it...

Lisa: NO! I DON'T GET IT...NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Reborn: Aren't you the one, who should know?

Lisa: *depressed*

Kyon: Lisa, remember what did you saw when you pick this cards?

Lisa: REMEMBER WHAT!

Hibari: Che, fight herbivore! *lands another hit at the barrier*

Lisa: OUCH *saw crack on the barrier them a cut on her hand*

Gokudera: The barrier is connected to her...

Tsuna: So when the barrier is attacked…Lisa-san will get hurt!

Kyon: There must be something...description...anything!

Lisa: Description?

* * *

_***~flashback~***_

Lisa: *chooses cards and got a list of description*

Kyon: Come on, don't read it...let's just play...

Lisa: Geez, it's for a minute...be patient...

Kyon: *frown*

Lisa: *sigh*

**Weapon: Cards of Dark Winds**

**Type: Wind/ rare Darkness**

**Abilities: Barriers and long distance projectile...level up to use other functions...**

**How to use: The cards are connected to the user physically and mentally...The mind is the key to control these cards. Be warned it consumes much energy.**

Kyon: Done yet?

Lisa: Yup, let's do it!

* * *

_***~Present~***_

Lisa: You gotta be kidding...

_Hibari was getting annoyed and attack the barrier harder on each blow. The gang could only stand and watch as Lisa sits in the barrier doing nothing..._

Tsuna: What is Lisa-san doing?

Gokudera: She seems to be...meditating?

Yamamoto: Huh?

Kyon: THIS IS NO TIME FOR MEDITATION!

Reborn: *smirk* No, she's readying her attack.

Lisa: I swear I'll never touch a video game after this...*took a deep breath and closed her eyes*

_Hibari raises his tonfa for the final blow, only to see the barrier breaking apart...rotating its sharp edge at him...Hibari barely avoided the card of Ace flying towards him._

_He backed off and stood at the farther side of Lisa with blood dripping from the cut on his cheek..._

Hibari: Che...

Lisa: What...did I just do?

Hibari: You finally got serious, herbivore!

Lisa: *gulp* can we not fight?

Hibari: *furrow his brows and charge at her*

Lisa: *gulp*

Kyon: OMG!

Tsuna: Lisa-san...she did it!

Reborn: Hn, not bad...though she has to try and stay alive before the fight ends...

Kyon: WHEN ARE YOU PLANNING ON STOPPING THEM?

Reborn: *polishing guns* after she does it...

Kyon: *irritating mark* DOES WHAT? LISA!

Lisa: *busy trying to avoid the attacks* Hi-Hibari, please can we stop?

Hibari: losing your formalities, huh? *smirk*

Lisa: *clench her teeth* Because of you!

Hibari: Hn...

* * *

_Hibari suddenly made a trust from under with his tonfas...That tonfa almost hit Lisa if she didn't back off just in time. But she falls clumsily on the floor as she tried to balance herself after the sudden attack. Hibari wasted no time to attack and pounced on Lisa with his tonfas. The card projectiles makes an unforeseen move as it emanates a dark flame and when towards Hibari in a whirlwind pattern as it tried to attack him from each direction...Though it's pretty much useless as Hibari blockes all the cards woth his tonfas..._

* * *

Lisa: What the? *Hibari' suddenly appeared in front of her*

Hibari: *lick his lips* Amusing...*pounces on Lisa*

Lisa: HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AT A YOUNG AGE!

Reborn: *fires a shot*

Lisa/Hibari: *Hibari trying to pin her to the ground*

Reborn: That's enough Hibari!

Kyon: Aah! Let go of her you pervert!

Tsuna: HIIIEE! *cover his eyes*

Lisa: Watashi o tasukete! (Help me!)

Hibari: Hn...*lets go*

Kyon: *hugs Lisa* OMG Lisa...I thought I'll lose you!

Lisa: Then why didn't you help?

Kyon: I don't have my weapon with me...

Lisa: *irritating mark* THAT'S NOT ENOUGH OF AN EXCUSE!

Reborn: That's enough of fighting for one day isn't it?

Lisa: It was your fault...I almost got killed!

Reborn: But looks like you got a new technique...

Lisa: Why you little...

Tsuna: Maa...maa...at least Lisa-san is okay...

Reborn: You're right...*turn to Hibari* so what do you think?

Hibari: Still a little weak...

Lisa: WHAT?

Reborn: You lost to him...so that means you are a little weak...

Lisa: *grumble*

Hibari: Hn, I'll come back for you later herbivore...*smirk at Lisa and walk away*

Lisa: No, don't come back...better yet find another opponent!

Kyon: He's gone...

Lisa: *anime teary face*

Reborn: Hmm, he could be a good spar partner...

Lisa: NO! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! *faints*

Kyon: Aah! Lisa! hang in there! don't go in the light! *shakes Lisa*

Reborn: Relax, I think she's just tired out...

Tsuna: *sweat dropped*

* * *

_**Lisa: Finally, it's done! So you see it's just torture chapter of me...**_

_**Kyon: I thought you were happy? **_

_**Lisa: SHUT IT! Who would be happy almost getting killed!**_

_**Reborn: But it was the hot Hibari. **_

_**Lisa: Who cares...*blush* he a maniac, hope I don't see him again...**_

_**Kyon: Yeah right!**_

_**Lisa: Grr...So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and you can suggest anything if you want to...**_

_**P.S I'm not good in writing fight scenes...so it might be a little boring...sorry =. =" If you don't understand anything, don't hesitate to ask….**_


	4. Bucking Bronco Dino

_**Lisa here with another chapter! Dino's up in this one! SO let's welcome out our Italian big brother! Let's go!**_

* * *

_**BUCKING BRONCO DINO**_

"Romario, are we there yet?"

"No boss, just wait for a few more minutes"

The blonde sighed and went back to his paperwork...

"I wonder how my little brother is doing."

"I'm sure he's fine, boss."

The blonde gave his right hand man a happy grin as he turned towards the jet's window...

"I think I see Japan!"

"That means we're here"

"I can't wait to see Tsuna!"

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kyon came running up towards Tsuna and the others...

"Hi, Kyon-san"

"Hey! Where's Lisa-chan?"

"Lisa? she got ambushed on the way"

"Ambushed!" The boys jaw dropped at Kyon's straight-forward reply.

"STUPID WOMAN, WHAT HAPPEN IF SHE GETS KILLED!"

"Relax, it's just Hibari!"

"..."

"That prefect came springing out of the crossroad and bumped into us...He saw Lisa and went berserk; chasing her after that."

"K-Kyon-san, why didn't you..."

"No weapons, I can't bring guns to school, can't I?"

The boys sweat dropped at the carefree attitude of Kyon...

_When they reach the front door they saw a red Ferrari parked outside...with a lot of men..._

"That car..."

"Those men..."

"Hmm? Tsuna, whose car is that?"

"Umm, Kyon-san...well that's..."

Before Tsuna could answer, Reborn suddenly pops in and lands on Tsuna's head.

"Ciaossu"

"Re-Reborn!"

"Hn, you're late Damn Tsuna" Reborn stomps on Tsuna's head...

"Itai, Itai! Reborn!"

"Che, Damn Tsuna, where's Lisa?" Reborn turned to Kyon

"She was ambushed by Hibari, now I don't even know where she is..."

"Really?" Reborn smirks evilly

"Reborn, you don't mean..."

The conversation came to a halt when a handsome blonde comes walking out from the house...

* * *

_**Dialogues~**_

Dino: Yo Reborn, whatcha doing out here?

Reborn: Just chatting...Kyon this is Dino, the Cavallone's tenth boss...

Dino: Hi!

Kyon: *smile* Nice to meet you.

Tsuna: Dino-san, I didn't know you came to Japan...

Dino: I just got here; Reborn said he wanted to discuss something...

Kyon: Discuss?

Reborn: There they come, wait for it...

_Reborn gestures toward the road and told them to wait. Before long there came a pair of familiar figures running towards them..._

Lisa: STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!

Hibari: Hn...

Kyon: *sweat dropped* Lisa...

Dino: Wow, is that the card wielder?

Reborn: Yup, Hibari is her spar partner.

Tsuna: *sweat dropped* I don't think Lisa-san agrees to that...

Lisa: *slides out a card from her sleeves and throw it at Hibari*

Hibari: *blocks it* Bringing poker cards to school huh? Your punishment will be increased. *smirks*

Lisa: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Gokudera: Idiots...

Yamamoto: Ahaha, they're like a couple

Dino: Should I stop them?

Reborn: *smirk*

Dino grabbed his whip and pulled the running Lisa behind him to block her from Hibari.

Hibari: *glare* Pony boy…

Dino: Yo Kyoya…

Lisa: *panting* you…

Reborn: Dino, the Bucking Horse Bronco.

Lisa: *panting* Really? Thanks….*turns to Dino*

Dino: *smiles back and turn back to Hibari* you shouldn't be bullying helpless girls, Kyoya…

Hibari: Hn *raises tonfas*

Dino: Yare, Yare…*readies whip*

Kyon: Are they going to?

Romario: Yup…

Lisa: *stunned by Romario's sudden presence* Gah! Where? You?

Romario: Easy girl…take a deep breath…

Lisa: *took a deep breath* Okay, I'm fine…thanks.

Romario: No problem. So, you're the two members of the Vongola Decimo's family?

Lisa: Umm, yeah. I'm Lisa and she's Kyon…

Kyon: Hi! *looks at the crowd of black-suited man cheering* Wow…that's a lot of subordinates…

Romario: *laugh* Oh them? Yeah of course…we respect our boss and if we weren't here…*pause*

Lisa: He'll become a klutz?

Romario: *surprised* How do you know?

Lisa: Umm, intuition?

Kyon: *thoughts* Damn, she almost blew it….

Reborn: *pops in on Lisa's shoulders* this girl is the card wielder

Romario: Cards?

Lisa: *sigh* is it that strange? *turns to Reborn* the boys done yet?

* * *

_Reborn signals to the fighting duo. Hibari was trying to land a critical hit on Dino but seems to fail every time; Dino was busy trying to avoid the tonfas with bruises on his cheeks…._

Lisa: Wow, Dino is fast…

Reborn: He is my student after all…

Lisa: Ah huh….*looks around* Hey, where's Kyon?

Kyon: *came out from house* Hey Lisa come here….

Lisa: Gotta go…*waves to Reborn and Romario* Kyon! When did you go into the house?

Kyon: While you were busy talking…

Lisa: Grr….

Kyon: Whatever, Nana-san wants us to go buy some groceries…

Lisa: Oh, isn't that Tsuna's job?

Kyon: It was but I told her we'll handle it. Besides, you don't want to see a bunch of boys fighting it out, right?

Lisa: *frown* Fine, but I think you took the job because you want to buy Pocky…

Kyon: *shrugged* It's just snacks…

_The two girls walked away from the crowd of noisy men and metal clashing and headed towards town. What they don't know is that a shadowy figure was watching them…_

_5.00p.m_

Dino: Ouch! *covered in wounds*

Tsuna: Sorry Dino-san

Romario: Hibari really is hard on you today, boss.

Reborn: Maybe because you snatched his prey…

Dino: *frown* I was trying to help…*looks around* Where are the girls?

Reborn: They went out to buy groceries for Mama…

Dino: Is that so?

Nana: *came out of kitchen* has Lisa-chan and Kyon-chan back yet?

Tsuna: No Mama, why?

Nana: Oh dear, I'm really worried…its getting a little late and they're not back yet…I hope they are okay…

Reborn: I think we should go and wait for them, just in case…

Tsuna: You're right…we should…

Gokudera: Juudaime, wait for me…

Dino: I'll follow…

Nana: Be careful.

_As the gang walked out the front door…Ivan, Dino's subordinate comes rushing towards them…_

* * *

Ivan: Boss, bad news! *panting*

Dino: What's wrong?

Ivan: We…were….attacked…

Dino: What? By whom?

Ivan: Some unknown enemies… they were all in black hoods so we don't know their real identities…

Dino: The other?

Ivan: All were injured lightly…no casualties. But the enemy seems to be looking for the two girls…

Tsuna: Lisa-san, Kyon-san?

Reborn: Why?

Ivan: Not sure…

Yamamoto: We have to save them!

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Tsuna: *nods* Yes we have to be quick!

Dino: *turns to Romario* Roma, get the car!

Romario: Yes boss!

Reborn: I hope those two are alright….

* * *

_**Ah, we reached the climax…what will happen to Lisa and Kyon? What secret will be reveal? And will the boys find them before it's too late? All in the next chapter so keep on reading and REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**P.S I got a deviantart ID going…and I posted a sketch of Risa too! Anyone who's interested in looking at what Risa looks like can go and check it out! (Anyone with a deviant ID too? If you do, please add me) **_

_**I'll put up my link in my fanfiction profile for your convenience or you could go to deviant art and type "KHR-OC Risa and Arias" **_

_**My deviantart name is Ventobuioguardiano.**_


	5. Ambushed! Secrets of the Rings

_**Here comes the climax of the story...hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

_**AMBUSHED! SECRETS OF THE RINGS...**_

"Kyon! It's all your fault!"

"What? I can't help it!"

"Grr, Because of you and your Pocky, we're late!"

"Sorry..."

_Lisa frowned at Kyon and turned away. Kyon sighed as she adjusts her grip on the big bag of groceries..._

"I wonder if the others are worried."

"Geez Kyon, I wonder..."

"Don't be so sarcastic, you're acting like Hibari!"

"No I'm not! But I hope it doesn't rub off on me..."

"Then maybe both of you could be a couple"

"Kyon...do you want to taste flaming cards in your mouth?"

_Lisa took out one of her cards in a threatening matter. Kyon gulped and shakes her head violently..._

_Suddenly, they heard some rustling in the bushes and froze..._

"W-What was that?"

"I don't know, but get ready your weapons...I got a bad feeling."

_As soon as Lisa said, a blue hair male in a suit comes walking out from the bushes..._

* * *

_**Dialogues~~**_

Stranger: Buon sera. *bows*

Lisa: Who are you? *defensive stance*

Kyon: What do you want?

Stranger: *smirks* my, my… I'm not here to fight...

Lisa: Then answer the question!

Stranger: *chuckles* Feisty, let me introduce myself...Rex is my name...and I'm here to retrieve your rings...

Lisa/Kyon: Rings?

Lisa: We don't have rings; better yet we're not even guardians!

Rex: On the contrary, you're guardians...chosen guardians...

Kyon: What the heck are you talking about; we're just your normal everyday teenage girls!

Rex: *smirk* Normal? Would normal girls be sucked into a TV?

Lisa: How do you know?

Kyon: Che, who the heck are you! *clench teeth and took out her guns*

Rex: Like I said, I'm Rex and I know a lot about you two...o chosen ones...*snaps fingers*

_A bunch of dark hooded man suddenly appears and surrounds the duo..._

Rex: Give up your rings and I'll spare your life.

Kyon: We don't have rings! But if we got them, we won't give it to you either!

Rex: Hn, then you leave me no choice *snaps fingers and the minions attacked them*

Lisa: Can you fight? *takes out cards*

Kyon: Thanks to Reborn...*slot in bullets*

Lisa: Then let's do this!

* * *

Dino: Romario, can't you go faster?

Romario: I'm trying boss...

Tsuna: I hope they're okay...

Gokudera: Don't worry Juudaime, we'll find them...

Yamamoto: Yeah, but why would they want Lisa and Kyon?

Reborn/Dino: *hesitant looks*

Tsuna: Dino-san?

Dino: *sigh* we can't keep it for long, huh...

Reborn: Looks like it. *turns to trio* it seems the two girls are actually the descendents of Primo's most secretive guardians...

The trio: WHAT!

Dino: *Starches back of head* It's true; we did some research on them but couldn't find their real names, files or country.

Reborn: They said they were from Malaysia, but we found no records...

Dino: Anyway, we kept on the search and finally found some information on them...*took out an old picture*

_The trio closes on to take a look. The picture was so old that it was falling apart but it was clear enough to reveal Primo and two other women beside him._

_A young woman with black eyes and chestnut-brown hair stood beside Primo with a warm smile; another with blonde hair and a big grin on her face as she hugs her black eye companion..._

Tsuna: Their faces looks so similar to Lisa and Kyon-san...

Dino: *nods* It seems they have a secret guardian and boss relationship...not many people know of this...

Reborn:Even stunning are their ring types and weapons...they sealed it away to an unknown place but left the only clues to their descendents...

Tsuna: That means...

Romario: Boss, I think we found them!

Dino: What! Stop the car Roma!

* * *

Kyon/Lisa: *panting*

Rex: Not bad, not bad...*claps*

Lisa: Damn, I'm getting tired...

Kyon: I'm running out of bullets...

Rex: Don't you think it's time to give up?

Lisa/Kyon: Never/GO TO HELL!

Rex: Hn, very well then...

_The hooded minions suddenly started to leave. Lisa and Kyon were bewildered by their action when they suddenly felt something wrapping around their bodies..._

Lisa: VINES!

Kyon: Damn it, we're stuck!

Rex: *walks toward Lisa* Now...shall we?

_Rex lifted Lisa's chin up and force her to look at him in the eye... As Lisa looked at him she knew there was something wrong, she felt like she was hypnotize_..._her body was weak...she can't think straight. She tried to close her eyes and avoid it but felt pain at her waist as the vines squeezes her..._

Rex: Let's not be stubborn...shall we?

Lisa: *clenching teeth*

Kyon: DON'T LOOK LISA! *vines suddenly squeezes her legs hard* AARGH!

Lisa: KYON! DAMN...

Rex: Now, now...It'll be your turn soon.*turns back to Lisa* you're as stubborn as ever, my little wind maiden...now tell me where the rings are!

Lisa: *in pain and resisting hypnosis*who...are...you...calling..."my little wind maiden"... you bastard!

Rex: So cute...but...*snaps finger and vines squeezes Lisa even tightly*

Lisa: A...Aa...Aaah...

Rex: *whisper* You are far from able to control that ring in your current state, you'll die from the darkness that will shallow you whole...just like your pathetic ancestor...

Lisa: What...the...?

_Suddenly bombs come flying in and attacked Rex but missed as he jumped out of the way..._

Gokudera: Che!

Yamamoto: Tsuna! Free the girls while we distract him!

Tsuna: Lisa-san, Kyon-san!

Lisa: Tsu-Tsuna

Kyon: Careful, he's strong...*in pain*

Dino: Hold on girls!

_Dino took out his whip and slashes through the vines, freeing them..._

Lisa: *caught by Dino* Thanks...please...save Kyon...her...leg...*faints*

Dino: Hey, you okay? Hey!

Tsuna: Kyon-san! Your leg...

Kyon: Aah, how careless of me...

Tsuna: *clench teeth*I'm sorry, so sorry...

Gokudera: Damn! *fires rocket bombs*

Rex: Well, It looks like its getting rowdy here, I'll take my leave then...

_Rex avoided Gokudera's rocket bombs again and finally disappearing into a conjured up dark portal..._

Gokudera: Che, I lose him!

Yamamoto: *worried about the girls* we better take them to a hospital...

Dino: You're right! Romario!

Romario: I'm on it

Reborn: *stares at injured Kyon and Lisa* Looks like there's no turning back now...

* * *

_**Finally done with this chapter...so what will happen next? What does Rex mean about the rings? Will the two heroines find out the truth? Stay tuned and REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**P.S I watched too much movies...=. ="**_


	6. Hospitalized! Visit to the past Part 1

_**HOSPITALISED! VISITS TO THE PAST... (PART 1)**_

"Uuh, my head"

Lisa slowly opens her eyes...

"Where am I? White room...White sheets beds? Medicine?"

Lisa looked around her surrounding and finally confirmed her whereabouts.

"Hospital...I am hospitalized...Wait Kyon!"

She remembered her injured pal and forces herself out of the bed. As she nears the door, it opened and in front stood Tsuna and the others...

* * *

_**Dialogues~~~**_

Tsuna: Lisa-san

Lisa: Tsuna...wait I have to see K-*pause* Aa...Aaa...my waist...

Yamamoto: *helps her up* don't push yourself...

Lisa: But...Kyon...she...

Reborn: She's fine, the doctor said it wasn't serious...she's resting now...

Lisa: *relieved and force a smile* Oh, thank god...thank god...

Dino: Come on; let's get you back to your bed...

_Lisa made a tiny smile and obeyed..._

Lisa: *back in bed* Thanks guys for the rescue and Kyon...

Tsuna: its okay, I'm so sorry we didn't get there in time...we...*biting lips*

Lisa: Tsuna, it's not your fault...we were careless, that's all...

Tsuna: But-*saw Lisa smiling* Okay...

Reborn: Hmm, sorry to have to ask you this, but did that guy ask you anything?

Lisa: *nods* He asked us about rings and guardians...*touches her hair* And...Something about my ancestors...

Reborn: Oh, I see...

Lisa: You know something, don't you?

Dino: Umm, well...

Reborn: You're a guardian, Kyon too...

Lisa: This...this is insane! We're not guardians...no way!

Reborn: *shoves a picture I front of her* See this...

Lisa: It...it can't be...Hell no!

Reborn: But it's the truth, how are you suppose to deny it/

Lisa: I...I...*in shock* I don't know...

Tsuna: Reborn, that's enough...Lisa-san has to rest!

Dino: He's right, we can't force someone to accept something instantly, give her some time...

Reborn: *pulls fedora down* Fine, we'll come back later then Lisa...

Tsuna: Lisa-san, we'll come back to visit later...

Lisa: Thanks...

_Everyone said their goodbyes and walked out the ward...Lisa clench her teeth then finally letting out a heavy sigh._

Lisa: Maybe a nap can help...

_She slowly closes her eyes and drifted off to sleep..._

_

* * *

_

_**"Wake up!"**_

_**"Hey, wake up sleepy head!"**_

Lisa: Huh?

_**"Come on, I haven't got all day..."**_

Lisa: What?

Lisa opened her eyes and found herself in a garden of iris...

Lisa: Where am I?

_**"Finally, you woke up..."**_

_Lisa turned and saw a beautiful woman standing next to her...she looked so similar to her apart from her black eyes and chestnut-brown hair..._

Lisa: Who-who are you?

_**"You can't even recognize your own ancestor?"**_

Lisa: Huh? No way! I'm just a girl who got sucked into this world...you're not my real ancestor!

_**"Man, you're stubborn."**_

Lisa: Shut it!

_The brown hair woman sighed and walks toward Lisa. She stood on front her and looked her straight in the eye..._

_**"Listen, I know this is hard to accept but I'm your ancestor..."**_

Lisa: ...

_**"If you give me some time, I'll explain everything to you, okay?"**_

Lisa: *hesitant* Okay, everything...

_The woman smiled and gave a friendly nudge on Lisa's cheek..._

_**"Good..."**_

Lisa: Where are exactly? It's like a meadow here...

"Hmm? Oh, this is just an illusion in your mind...but it's pretty beautiful, huh?"

Lisa: Yeah, I love flowers, especially iris...

Venus: Really? Me too...Oh, I'm Venus...

Lisa: Venus?

Venus: What? Is it a strange name?

Lisa: No, it's really nice...

Venus: *chuckle* Grazie...now let me tell you about our past...

* * *

_**Back in those days...we grew up in a dark era. There were wars at every corner, killing happens anytime... Innocent lives were taken.**_

_**For us it was an era full of depression and mournful sins.**_

_**Me and my partner lost our parents at the age of 12; living on the streets was dangerous, we were lucky to have survived all those years.**_

_**I was almost swallowed by that darkness, the darkness that haunted us for all those years. **_

_**It eating me from the inside, all I thought of was to die; to leave this dreaded world forever...but then...**_

_**Giotto appeared.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~*Flashback*~**_

Giotto: Hey, you okay?

Venus: Huh? Wh-who are you?

Giotto: Aah, did I scare you? I'm sorry...*silly grin*

Venus: ...

Giotto: What are you doing in this part of the street? It's dangerous here...

Venus: But I got nowhere to go...

Giotto: *blanch* Are you...

Venus: I lost my parents 3 years ago...

Giotto: Oh, I'm so sorry...

Venus: *stood up* I'm sorry but I gotta get going...Anzel is waiting...

Giotto: Wait...*took hold of her hand*

Venus: !

Giotto: *blush* I-I'm sorry *let go of her hand*...I just thought if you want...you could stay with us...

Venus: ...I...don't know...

Giotto: I promise I won't harm you...

Venus: I'm not sure if I could trust you...

Giotto: Then please let me proof it...

Venus: ...

Giotto: I promise you...

Suddenly a few thugs came from behind them...

Thug: Hey there, brats...

Giotto: What?

Venus: *worried*

Thug: Wow, you got a cute girlfriend there, kid. Why don't you give her to me...*drags at Venus*

Venus: LET-GO!

Giotto: Hey! Back off from her! *trying to save Venus*

Thug: What are you going to do? Punc-*a sudden attack on his face*

G: Che! That's what I want to do!

Giotto: G!

Anzel: Venus! Are you okay?

Venus: Anzel...who is this man?

Anzel: A stranger I bumped into on the street...he kept asking about his friends that I don't know...

Venus: Could it be...

Thug: You brats...you'll pay for it one day...*ran away*

G: Che...

Giotto: Miss, you okay?

Venus: Yes, I'm fine...

Giotto: Umm, so...

Venus: ...you...protected me...even though I was a stranger...

Giotto: I said before, I want you to trust me...

Anzel: What's this about?

G: Giotto?

Giotto: I want to let these two women stay at our house...

G: What!

Anzel: We barely know you! Venus?

Venus: *hesitant* Anzel...we lived in darkness for 3 years...isn't it time to move on?

Anzel: But...how could we trust him?

Venus: He tried to save me, isn't that proof enough?

Anzel: Venus!

G: You must be kidding...

Giotto: G, these two suffered all those years...isn't it time they have a home?

G: How could woman help in the mafia?

Giotto: This is not for the Vongolas sake, it's for their future...didn't we have the same feeling before we made the Vongolas?

G: ...

Giotto: *turn back to Venus* So, do you accept?

Venus: ...I hope you keep your promise...

Giotto: *smile* Welcome to the family...

Venus: *stunned by his smile* Grazie...

Anzel: Then I suppose its settle.

G: I hope you know what you're doing Giotto...

Giotto: I'm positively sure...*smile*

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update, so tired from my exams that I only feel like sleeping... hope you guys enjoy it!_**


	7. Hospitalized! Visit to the past Part 2

_**Part 2 of chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**_

HOSPITALIZED! VISITS TO THE PAST! (Part 2)

Lisa: So that's how you guys met!

Venus: *smile*

Lisa: So, what happened next? *like a anxious puppy*

Venus: *chuckle* Well, a few years after we met Giotto...Anzel got closed to G and started learning gun slinging techniques from him.

Lisa: So Anzel must be very good at guns, right?

Venus: *pats her head* Si! I however trained with Giotto...Giotto found out that I have the ability to use projectiles very well and gave me a gift...

Lisa: Cards?

Venus: Why, yes...

Lisa: A lot of people think it's pretty weird...

Venus: Well, maybe it's because they don't know the full potential of using card projectiles...

Lisa: Good point, so how the story goes next...

Venus: *tiny smile* Well...

* * *

_**~*Flashback**_ _**10 years later* ~**_

_A young woman walks slowly down the dark corners of the streets. The streets were quiet and eerie as she steps towards the giant building__..._

Alaude: Hmm? Who's there? *took out handcuffs*

Venus: Ciao, cloud guardian.

Alaude: *glare* you...

Venus: Nice to see you too...

Alaude: Hn, what are you doing here?

Venus: Report...It seems you finished yours too...

Alaude: *dress coat covered in blood stains* none of your business...

Venus: Very well, excuse me...

Alaude: ...

Venus walked past the cloud guardian and made her way towards the Primo's office...

* * *

_**"Knock...Knock"**_

Giotto: Come in...

Venus: Ciao, boss...

Giotto: Hello, Venus...

G: Ciao...

Venus: The target is disposed as ordered and I found out they did have connection with the Ballard Familigia...

Giotto: *clasps hands together* is it now...*turn to G* G, please go check out the details on the familigia...

G: Understood...*left the room*

Venus: May I know where is Anzel?

Giotto: She's back at the mansion...she reported so I sent her back to rest...

Venus: I see then I'll take my leave...

Giotto: Venus...

Venus: Yes, boss?

Giotto: *smile* Please call me Giotto when it's only the two of us...

Venus: *opens mouth but closes* of course, Giotto.

Giotto: *smiles happily* Why don't we have something to eat before we go back?

Venus: Are you done with work already?

Giotto: Yup, so how about it?

Venus: *stares at Giotto then smiles* that would be...wonderful...

* * *

_**Back at the mansion...**_

G: I'm back...

Anzel: Hey, welcome back...

G: Where's Giotto?

Anzel: Not sure, but I think they went out together...

G: Again?

Anzel: Come on, those two are almost like lovebirds...it's just that none of them wants to confess.

G: Lovebirds? Pfft, yeah right...

Anzel: *knocks his head lightly with a rolled up newspaper*

G: Ouch! What was that for?

Anzel: Don't forget, Venus is my best friend...

G: Che...

Anzel: *sigh* But though...*sits back on the couch* Giotto is the only one who could make Venus smile her rare smiles...

G: Doesn't she smile for you?

Anzel: She does...but not like how she smiles to Giotto.*warm smile*

G: Hn, you might be right there...

Anzel: *grin* so, who's going to cook?

G: I'll be cooking; I'm not going to let you blow the stove again...

Anzel: *pouted* It was an accident!

* * *

_**Another place~~**_

Venus: Giotto, you don't have to treat me to such an expensive dinner.

Giotto: its okay, I don't mind as long as you're happy...

Venus: *light blush and looks away*

Giotto: *silly grin* How long has it been since we first met?

Venus: I suppose 10 years ago...when you found me on the streets...

Giotto: Indeed, That time I just wanted to help you but see where we are now...

Venus: Giotto...it was our choice to join the Vongola, we just couldn't sit there and not repay all that you done to us...

Giotto: But isn't it a little tough? I feel a little guilty...*worried*

Venus: *warm smile* It's not your fault...We made this choice and as the member of the Buio Angelas I'll obey you...

Giotto: *tiny smile and look away* What if...I wanted more than just a simple guardian and boss relationship? *mumble*

Venus: Giotto, you say something?

Giotto: Nothing...*smiles and hand in pocket tightens*

Venus: Oh...

Daemon: Nufufufu. My, my...if it isn't Giotto and Venus...

Giotto: Daemon! What are you doing here?

Venus: ...

Daemon: Patrol, I'm on patrol today...

Giotto: Oh...I forgot...

Daemon: *smirk* Why are you two still out here...it's dangerous for a woman, you know Giotto?

Venus: We're just going back now...

Daemon: Oh...really?

Venus: *furrow brows*

Giotto: We better get going...

Daemon: Then I'll be on my way then...*kisses Venus's hand* Addio Bella...

Venus: *nods* Addio...*Daemon walks away*

Giotto: Such a coincidence...

Venus: Yes...*wiping her hand*

Giotto: Venus, you okay?

Venus: *smile* I'm fine...

Giotto: Daemon is always a mysterious guardian; he is the mist after all...

Venus: ...Giotto...

Giotto: Yes?

Venus: Not to be rude, but please be careful with him...

Giotto: *stares at her then smiles* I'll...thank you...*took her hand*

Venus: !

Giotto: We better get home before G starts nagging again *grins*

Venus: *smiles brightly*

* * *

"_I failed today but I'm not giving up ...one day, I'll tell her those two words"_

* * *

_"I have a bad feeling, but I'll protect him no matter what happens...I'm not going to let him go..."_

* * *

Lisa: ...

Venus: Lisa?

Lisa: I'm okay...

Venus: What's wrong?

Lisa: You really like Giotto, huh?

Venus: Yes...and I'll do anything to protect him...

Lisa: Did he ever propose to you?

Venus: *blanch* Aah, yes...but that time...it was too late...

Lisa: Ve-*saw a bright light*

Venus: It's time to go, Lisa...

Lisa: What? Wait, tell me what happened!

Venus: *hugs her* you'll find out when the rings awaken...

Lisa: Awaken? But where are the rings?

Venus: A message shall be sent, your destination shall be revealed...past the trial and you'll reach your goal...

_The bright light starts glowing and tries to suck Lisa in..._

Lisa: VENUS!

Venus: The rings have my memories, find them and you'll see... *sad smile*

Lisa: VENUS! *sucked into the light and disappeared*

Venus: *tears start flowing* Oh...I'm so sorry...Giotto...*slum down to the ground*

* * *

Kyon: Lisa! Lisa!

Lisa: What?

Kyon: Wake up, it's me Kyon!

Lisa: *opens her eyes* Kyon! *hugs her*

Kyon: Hey! Easy with the foot!

Lisa: Sorry, so did you have the-*pause*

Kyon: Visit? Yup...the one called Anzel...

Lisa: Anzel...so she's your ancestor...

Kyon: So is Venus yours...

Lisa: ...Venus...

Kyon: You got any clues on the whereabouts of the rings?

Lisa: *shakes her head* She told me to wait for a message to be sent...

Kyon: Me too...

Lisa: *sigh* A message shall be sent...

Kyon: your destination shall be revealed...

Lisa/Kyon: Past the trial and you'll reach your goal...

Kyon: Hn, looks like our ancestors gave us the same clue...

Lisa: Yeah...

_BANG! The door come swinging open and in step the scary prefect..._

Lisa: Hibari!

Hibari: Yo herbivore...

Kyon: W-What are you doing here?

Hibari: The baby said that you were almost dying, so I thought I come to finish you off...

Lisa: WHAT! That Reborn!

Reborn: But it was the only way to make him come...*appears out of nowhere*

Kyon: Gah! Reborn!

Kyon: Ciaossu Kyon!

Hibari: Hn, the herbivore seems fine, I'm leaving

Lisa: Umm, Hibari...

Hibari: What herbivore?

Lisa: *smile* Thanks for coming...

Hibari: *smirks* Hn...

Reborn: Looks like he likes you...

Lisa: What? NO!

Kyon: He's got a point...

Lisa: Kyon...

Kyon: Wait! Okay, okay! Don't touch the foot!

Reborn: So...you guys agree to be our guardians...

Lisa/Kyon: *Hesitant*

Reborn: So?

Lisa: We can't say no, huh?

Kyon: *sigh* Fine...

Reborn: Welcome aboard...

Lisa: Though shouldn't guardians have rings?

Kyon: Yeah, what we going to do?

Reborn: I think it'll come to you in time...

Lisa: Hope so...

Kyon: *sigh* Lisa...

Lisa: Hmm?

Kyon: I'm hungry...

Lisa: *face palmed*

* * *

_** And review please! It rejuvenates me and make me write more faster...like DWM Tsuna!**_

_**REBORN!**_


	8. The Message's Arrival

_**Chapter 7, YOSH!

* * *

**_

THE MESSAGE'S ARRIVAL

_Back at the garden of illusions__..._

Anzel: Hey Venus!

Venus: *smile*

Anzel: I suppose it's almost time for the trial…

Venus: True...

Anzel: Are you okay, Venus?

Venus: *furrow brow* I'm...really...worried for Lisa.

Anzel: *pats her shoulder* She'll be fine; she is as strong as you after all...

Venus: Thanks...

* * *

"Aargh! I don't want to go to school!"

"Shut it Kyon! We healed so it's necessary..."

"But..."

"No buts! Do you want Hibari to come after us?"

"That sadistic prefect! Ever since you fell ill he's been coming to the hospital to check on you!"

"W-What? It's not my fault...but it's kinda nice of him to come"

"Pffft, yeah right. He comes in; glare at you then walks out..."

"It's not like I force him!"

_Lisa and Kyon kept on their conversation until they heard a loud shouting from behind...They turned but only saw a figure rush past them in high speed...it almost made their skirts fly up..._

"Gah! What the?"

"WATCH IT!"

"EXTREME!"

_Lisa twitches at that catchphrase and slowly turns to Kyon..._

"Don't tell me..."

"It couldn't be..."

"Ryohei!"

_The two girls said in unison. They watched as the extreme boxer runs around the park and yells EXTREME all the time..._

* * *

_**Dialouges~~**_

_**At school**_

Tsuna: *looking around*

Gokudera: Juudaime...

Tsuna: I wonder where's Lisa and Kyon?

Gokudera: Che, I think they might have run into a clothes store and just stood there staring...

SFX: *Door opens*

Lisa/Kyon: *All wet*

Tsuna: K-Kyon-san?

Yamamoto: Lisa?

Lisa: Hey guys...

Kyon: *grumbling*

Gokudera: What happened to you two?

Lisa: Ryohei...

Kyon: Fountain...

Lisa/Kyon: Splash!

Tsuna: *sweat dropped* Onni-san

Yamamoto: Ahaha, he jumped into the fountain?

Gokudera: He's an idiot after all...

Kyon: Grr...I should have just...*pause*

Lisa: He apologize, I suppose its okay...

Kyon: Do you seriously take ""SORRY TO THE EXTREME" as an apology?

Lisa: *sigh* just cut out "to the extreme" part...

Kyon: Grr...

Lisa: *sigh* Well anyway, we should find some clothes to- *sport clothes in front of her*

Kyoko: Here, you can use this...*smile*

Lisa: Ah, thanks Kyoko...

Kyon: Thanks

Kyoko: I'm so sorry, my brother cause you so much trouble...*bow*

Lisa: Nah, its okay...But I think we better go change before the bell rings...*drags Kyon*

Kyon: I can walk you know!

_**Skip time to recess**_

* * *

Lisa: *yawn*

Kyon: *head on the table*

Tsuna: A-ano, Kyon-san?

Lisa: Don't worry; her brain is temporarily shut down because of the math's lessons.

Tsuna: *sweat dropped*

Hi-Hibari-san! *classmate*

Lisa: Oh no...

Hibari: *appears at the door* Where's that herbivore?

Lisa: *hiding behind Yamamoto* don't tell him I'm here!

Hibari: *saw the trio* Herbivores...*walk towards them*

Tsuna: HIEE!

Gokudera: Che

Yamamoto: Yo Hibari...

Hibari: *glare* Where is that card wielding herbivore?

Yamamoto: What card?

Hibari: You...*glares at Yamamoto but suddenly saw Lisa behind him* Come out, NOW!

Lisa: *shivers* H-hey, Hi-Hibari...

Hibari: Time for some target practice...

Lisa: *gulp* Can we skip it?

Hibari: *smirk* No...

Lisa: *drag by Hibari* Help!

Tsuna: Lisa-san!

_Suddenly Hibari was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The prefect turned and glared at the person who dares stand in his way..._

Hibari: *glare*

Ryohei: Hibari, you shouldn't be bullying girls...

Tsuna: *ran out* Onii-san...

Gokudera: Turf head!

Ryohei: SAWADA!

Lisa: What are doing here? *saw Hibari's rising murderous aura*

Ryohei: I just want to come apologize for this morning's accident...

Lisa: Yeah, yeah...okay. Now go!

Ryohei: Not until Hibari lets you go...*turns to Hibari* Hibari! A real man wouldn't hurt helpless woman...

Lisa: *thought* I hate being called helpless...

Hibari: *death glare* you herbivores are crowding, kamikorosu...*took out tonfas*

Ryohei: EXTREME DUEL!

Lisa: *thoughts* that idiot!

Tsuna: ONNI-SAN!

Lisa: *thoughts* I gotta think...wait, I got it!

Hi-Hibari...

Hibari: *turns to Lisa* What?

Lisa: Umm, why don't we have our spar later in the park, ne?

Hibari: *furrow his brow*

Ryohei: EXTREME DU-*cover mouth by the trio*

Tsuna: Onii-san!

Gokudera: Shut it, turf head!

Lisa: *irritating mark while looking at Ryohei* So Hibari, how about it?

Hibari: How would I know you won't run?

Lisa: I promise...I'll wait at the school entrance for you...*smiling but twitching*

Hibari: *frowns and keep away his tonfas* you better keep your words, herbivore...or your punishment will be increased *smirk*

Lisa: Ah, yes sir...*sweat dropped*

Hibari: Hn...*walks away*

Tsuna: Phew, thanks Lisa-san...

Ryohei: But what about the extreme duel?

Lisa: YOU! I lost my freedom because of you! Now I have to deal with him after school...

Ryohei: Why did you lose your freedom?

Lisa: *face palmed* Grr...Idiot!

Kyon: *rubbing head* Ouch, my head...what did I miss?

Lisa: *scowling*

Kyon: *sweat dropped*

* * *

_In the dark abyss somewhere...a mysterious force was on the move. Two beating sparks were born and started zooming across the sky. Each has a goal; to find the so called "chosen ones"_

* * *

_**Back at Namimori**_

Lisa: Damn...*throws cards at him*

Hibari: *avoided it* Try harder herbivore! I'm not pleased...

Lisa: Then don't fight with me...

Hibari: *smirk* Too bad...*got close to Lisa* I grown quite fond of you...

Lisa: *blush* Na-NANI!

* * *

Kyon: *chopping vegetables*

Nana: Kyon-chan, thanks for helping me in the kitchen.

Kyon: No problem, Mama...

Nana: *opens fridge* Oh dear...we're out of peppers...

Kyon: *put knife down* I'll go out and buy some...

Nana: Bring Tsu-kun with you, it's much safer!

Kyon: *grin* Okay. Tsuna!

Tsuna: What is it K-*dragged by Kyon*

Kyon: We're going out to buy groceries...

Tsuna: Eeh!

* * *

_At this point, the mysterious sparks have already reached Namimori. Hibird was flying around in the sky when one of them zoomed past him making the poor fluff ball wobble. Both of the sparks flew in different directions; one of them was going straight towards the park..._

Hibari: Hn...

Lisa: *panting*

Hibari: Looks like you're getting tired herbivore...

Lisa: Of course...

Hibari: *frown* Fine, we'll continue this battle next time...

Lisa: Eeh!

Hibari: What?

Lisa: Nothing, I'm surprised. Hibari actually has a heart!

Hibari: *blanch*

Lisa: Ah, I'm sorry...I mean *caught sight of the spark flying towards Hibari* HIBARI, LOOK OUT!

* * *

_**On the streets**_

Kyon: ThanksTsuna for coming with me

Tsuna: No problem...

Kyon: *smile then suddenly saw a bright light coming towards them* TSUNA!

_Lisa and Kyon pushed their friends out of the way. The sparks hit the two heroines but it just went right into them...As they fell to the ground, they heard these words..._

_"Awaken, o chosen ones..."_

* * *

Hibari: Herbivore!

Tsuna: Kyon-san!

Hibari: Oi herbivore!

Tsuna: Kyon-san!

Hibari: Che, don't die before I can bite you to death...

Yamamoto: Hey isn't that Hibari?

Hibari: *glare* You, take me to the Sawada household!

Yamamoto: But wh-*saw Lisa* Lisa! What happened?

Hibari: Stop asking stupid questions! Get me there, NOW!

Tsuna: Somebody, please help!

Gokudera: Juudaime, what's wrong?

Tsuna: K-Kyon-san, she was hit!

Gokudera: What?

Reborn: What happened?

Tsuna: K-Kyon-san...*shivering*

Reborn: Get a hold of yourself, Damn Tsuna! I got a call from Yamamoto, Lisa was shot too...I told them to come to our house.

Tsuna: WHAT! LISA-SAN!

Reborn: No time to waste! Let's get back and check on Kyon's condition...

Gokudera: Yes, let me take her Juudaime...

Tsuna: Kyon-san...*clench teeth*

* * *

So...the message is sent...will they accept their fate?

Next chapter Awakening; clues to the rings...

Let the seeking begin...

* * *

**_I got nothing much to say, but please review and tell me how you think obout this chapter...Onegai...*puppy eyes*_**


	9. Interview Bonus

_**This is a bonus chapter for my story...and there are more to come =W=**_

_**Enjoy!

* * *

**_

_**HARU HARU INTERVIEW SPECIAL**_

Haru: Hi! Welcome to another episode of Haru Haru Interview Dangerous corner-desu!

Reborn: Today, we got some special guests.

Haru: Yes Reborn-chan, our guest for today is Lisa and Kyon!

Lisa/Kyon: *Came down from the elevator* Hi Haru! / Yo!

Haru: Good to see you guys...I thought you wouldn't come...

Lisa: Ahaha...*thought* If it wasn't because of Reborn...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Reborn: You two...

Lisa: *doing her school project* Hmm?

Kyon: *eating Pocky* What?

Reborn: Come to the Interview tomorrow...

Lisa: *Pencil refill snapped*

Kyon: *Pocky broke*

Lisa: *twitching* Why is it necessary?

Reborn: You are the main heroines...so it's necessary to do the Interview.

Kyon: Can we not?

Reborn: *glare*

Kyon: *shook up*

Reborn: What are you girls hiding?

Lisa: Ah! Nothing...

Reborn: Hn, if both of you aren't willing to...I'll have to use force. *took out gun*

Lisa/Kyon: NOOOOO! WE'LL DO IT!

Reborn: *smirk*

* * *

_**Present**_

Reborn: *smirk*

Lisa/Kyon: *anime teary face*

Haru: Eeh? What's wrong?

Lisa: *shakes her head* Nothing, please continue...

Haru: Okay... So Lisa, how did you first befriend Kyon?

Lisa: Umm, I suppose it was in primary I guess...

Haru: Wah! Then Lisa and Kyon must be best of friends!

Lisa: You can say that *smile*

Kyon: Hmm, yeah. Who knew she was a fan of-*mouth covered by Lisa*

Lisa: Ignore her...*scary smile*

Haru: Hahi! Well, the next one is for Kyon. You seem to like Pocky very much.

Kyon: Yup, It's just so tasty...I like the strawberry flavor best!

Haru: Hahi! Me too

Kyon: Really? *goes on talking to Haru about Pocky*

Lisa: *sweat dropped* K-Kyon...

Reborn: Man, she really has low IQ.

Lisa: Tell me about it!

Reborn: Hey, get on with the show!

Haru: Hahi! Hi-desu... Ano has Lisa and Kyon found anyone special yet in Namimori?

Lisa/Kyon: *blush* Special?

Reborn: Hn, Lisa has...

Lisa: What? Who?

Reborn: *smirk* your spar partner...

Lisa: NANI!

Haru: Hehe, who your special someone, Lisa?

Lisa: Don't listen to that baby!

Kyon: It's pretty obvious...

Lisa: Well, aren't you close that tuna!

Kyon: Hey, he is just a friend!

Lisa: And he is just my opponent!

Haru: Hahi! Are you fighting? Dame-desu!

* * *

Reborn: Don't worry, I got it...

Tsuna: Gah! *thrown out from backstage*

Kyon: Tsuna!

Haru: Tsuna-san!

Lisa: *uneasy* Wait...you invited him...so that means...

_**SFX: Hibari's theme**_

Lisa: *squeak* I gotta run!

Reborn: *grabs her* Oh no you don't...

Hibari: Yo, herbivore...

Lisa: Hi-Hibari...

Haru: Hibari-san...

Reborn: Thanks for coming, Hibari.

Hibari: Well, The baby said so...*turns to Lisa* Ready for some target practice?

Lisa: NOOO!

Reborn: Not yet Hibari...

Hibari: Hn *keeps away tonfas*

Kyon: *smiling at Tsuna* so you came...

Tsuna: I was ambushed by Reborn...*depressed*

Kyon: There...there...we're the same...*sigh*

* * *

Lisa: Why do we them here?

Reborn: It would be more fun.

Lisa: Why you little-*pause*

Reborn: Haru, continue with the questions...

Lisa: Grr...

Haru: Eeh? H-Hi-desu. Eto... so is Kyon a friend of Tsuna-san...

Kyon: Ah, I suppose... (She doesn't want to break Haru's heart)

Haru: Maybe Kyon can be my bride's maid when Tsuna-san and I are married...

Tsuna: Haru! I'm not going to marry you!

Haru: You always say that, Tsuna-san...

Kyon: ...

Reborn/Lisa: Get on with the show...*Lisa is a little annoyed*

Haru: Hiee, murderous-desu...

Lisa: Hey Kyon, you okay?

Kyon: Yup…

Lisa: She can be a little annoying…

Kyon: I can see it from your expression….

* * *

Haru: Ano…Lisa

Lisa: Yes? *frown*

Haru: *sweat dropped* I mean Hibari-san, how do you feel about Lisa?

Hibari: Hn, herbivore. But she is worthy of my attention...

Lisa: *twitch* Worthy?

Reborn: Hibari, do you like her?

Hibari: *blanch*

Lisa: Reborn! Don't ask him those stupid questions!

Reborn: You are possessive over her...*smirk*

Hibari: ...

Lisa: REBORN!

Reborn: I can proof he is possessive...

Lisa: I DON'T WANT TO SEE!

Kyon: I wonder...

Lisa: Kyon!

Dino: *came from back stage* Hey guys!

Lisa: Dino!

Hibari: Pony boy...

Reborn: Thanks for coming, Dino.

Dino: Ahaha, but why did you call me so suddenly?

Reborn: Nothing, just go over there and talk to Lisa...

Dino: Hah?

Reborn: Just go...

Dino: Okay...*walks to Lisa* Hey Lisa! *ruffles her hair*

Lisa: Dino, stop it...*chuckle* cut it out...

Hibari: *glare*

Dino: Yo Kyoya.

Hibari: How dare you touch my prey...*took out tonfas*

Lisa: His prey?

Dino: Oh...now I know why I was called...

Kyon: Poor Dino, used as bait.

Haru: Dino-san? Bait?

Kyon: It's better not to know, Haru.

Hibari: Kamikorosu...

Lisa: Run Dino!

Dino: *run but seems to trip backstage* Aah...Ouch...Guh!

Lisa: *sweat dropped* Dino...

Hibari: Herbivore...*walks to Lisa*

Lisa: *gulp*I don't like this...

Hibari: .NOW. *murderous aura*

Lisa: HELP! *runs out back stage*

Hibari: *chases Lisa*

Kyon: Poor Lisa, becoming that sadistic prefect's girlfriend...

Haru: Hahi!

Kyon: I was joking... (Not)

Reborn: It's already time to go...

Kyon: Really? Then I better go check on Lisa...I don't want her to be bitten to death.

Tsuna: Ano...Kyon-san, let me accompany you...

Kyon: *smile* Thanks Tsuna...

Haru: Hahi! Tsuna-san, wait for me!

Reborn: Close the show!

Haru: *pouted* so that's all for now on Haru Haru Interview Dangerous, see you again-desu!

* * *

_**Lisa:Hi! I'm in a hurry to run from a sadistic prefect who is out to kill me, so please review and thanks for all your support!**_

_**Hibari: HERBIVORE!**_

_**Lisa: Gotta go...see ya! *runs away***_


	10. Awakening Clues to the rings

_**AWAKENING; CLUES TO THE RINGS**_

"The rings..."

Lisa heard a faint voice

"Find them..."

She tried to answer but there was no sound coming out from her...

"The dragon's lair"

Why can't she speak?

"You must go...quickly!"

Lisa was confused then suddenly saw a spark in the middle of this total darkness. The spark kept beating like a real heart and slowly morphs into a reptilian form...Lisa watched in awe, then...it attacked her.

* * *

"NO!"

She opened her eyes and found herself in a room.

"This place...it's my room."

She slowly calmed down from the nightmare...finally she looked around her surrounding again.

"What happened? Who brought me here...I...Uuh, my head!"

She rubs her head from the sudden pain in her brain. Suddenly the door came swinging open.

* * *

_**Dialogues~**_

_The door opened and Tsuna and the other came rushing in. Surprisingly Dino came along too._

Tsuna: Lisa-san, you okay?

Lisa: Huh?

Reborn: We heard you scream from downstairs...

Lisa: Oh, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare.

Yamamoto: How are you feeling?

Lisa: I'm okay except for this headache.

Dino: You should rest...

Lisa: Thanks, how did I end up here?

Reborn: Yamamoto and Hibari brought you here...

Lisa: Hibari?

Yamamoto: Yeah, Hibari deserves all the credit...he was the one who carry you all the way here.

Lisa: Really? Is he still here?

Reborn: He left after leaving you in the house...

Lisa: *sad smile* Oh, and I wanted to thank him...*turn to Yamamoto* I should thank you for saving me too, Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: No problem...

* * *

Reborn: What did you saw?

Lisa: *rubbing forehead* Umm, a light...it was coming right at Hibari so I pushed him away to save him. It...Went right into me...and then it was black...

Tsuna: ...

Lisa: Tsuna, you okay?

Tsuna: Well, it's...about...Kyon-san.

Lisa: *horrified* Kyon...what happened?

Tsuna: She got...

Lisa: Tell me! *trying to get up*

Dino: *stops her* Calm down, she got shot by the same light. But she is fine, she's resting now.

Lisa: Let me see her!

Dino: You can't even walk straight! How could you go worry about her if you are not even in good condition?

Lisa: I...I...

Tsuna: Please listen to Dino-san...

Lisa: *biting lips* Okay...

Reborn: Do you know why you were targeted?

Dino: Reborn!

Tsuna: Reborn, Lisa-san has to-*pause*

Lisa: No, its okay...It was a message...

Reborn: Message?

Lisa: Yes, the clues to the hiding place of the rings...

Reborn: I see...*pulls down fedora* so it's already that time.

Tsuna: !

Lisa: *sigh* It seems so...Have you guys heard of the dragon's lair?

All guys: ?

Lisa: Heard of it?

Gokudera: Never did...

Dino: No, sorry...

Reborn: Is it the location of the rings?

Lisa: You can say that...but we don't know the exact location of it.

Reborn: Do you think Kyon have the same vision as you?

Lisa: I suppose, we'll have to ask her after she wakes up.

Kyon: No need...

* * *

_Everyone turned and saw Kyon standing near the door,_

Lisa: Kyon...

Kyon: Come on, don't give me that expression...I'm not dead yet.

Lisa: *force a smile*Sorry...

Kyon: You were always so emotional...so where are you going?

Lisa: A lair...or something...

Kyon: Could it be Namimori Forest?

Lisa: Not sure...

Kyon: You did say you felt a presence there...

Lisa: *sigh* Good point...

Reborn: What about you?

Kyon: *starches back of the head* Ah, I think I need a plane...

Everybody: *jaw dropped*

Lisa: Why? Exactly where are your rings?

Kyon: *nervous laugh*

Tsuna: Kyon-san?

Kyon: Well, the message said that it was a dark palace that was once inhabited with an evil duke...

Lisa: Dark palace?

Kyon: I'm guessing...Romania...

Reborn: That's easy to track...

Lisa: You have to go all the way to Transylvania?

Kyon: Seems so...I just hope it's worth it!

Lisa: I think it will be...

Kyon: Yours is just right here in Namimori...

Lisa: At least your clue is easy to figure out.

_The two girls stared at each other then suddenly burst into laughter..._

Yamamoto: Looks like they are back to their old selves!

Gokudera: Hn, they should apologize for making Juudaime so worried.

Tsuna: Maa...maa...Gokudera-kun

* * *

_After a few days of preparation, Kyon was ready to take off to her destination..._

Lisa: So who's going with you?

Kyon: Tako-head, Yamamoto and Dino...

Lisa: Dino?

Kyon: Don't worry; Romario is going with us...Dino said that he wanted help anyway.

Lisa: Uh huh...Lets hope he doesn't mess up...

Kyon: It would be a tragedy...

Lisa: *giggle* Yeah, be care Kyon...

Kyon: You too!

_When they reach the plane, Lisa gave Kyon a hug and wishes her a safe journey..._

Kyon: We'll come home! I promise!

Lisa: *smile* you better! See ya!

_The finally plane took off leaving Lisa standing there staring at the sky..._

Tsuna: Lisa-san?

Lisa: I'm fine, Tsuna...

Reborn: It's time to go...

Lisa: *took a deep breath* YOSH!

Reborn: We got another member waiting for us at the forest entrance...

Lisa: Hmm? Who?

Reborn: You'll see

Tsuna: *nervous*

Lisa: Oh well...

* * *

And so starts the Quest for the Rings Arc...

Will they past the trial of rings and find out what was behind their ancestors misty eyes...

Next chapter The Ring of Dark Winds; Trial of Hate

Do you dare to accept the challenge?


	11. Ring of Dark WindsTrial of Hate Part1

_**THE RING OF DARK WINDS; THE TRIAL OF HATE (PART 1)**_

_The team walked towards the forest entrance with a serious expression on their faces...No matter what; there is no turning back now._

_When they reached the entrance, Lisa saw a familiar face...a very familiar face..._

Lisa: Hi-Hibari!

Hibari: Yo herbivore...

Reborn: Thanks for coming.

Hibari: No problem, baby.

Lisa: Why? Why are you here?

Reborn: Hibari is a strong ally in the family, so he can fight when it comes to though time...

Lisa: Then shouldn't Hibari go with Kyon and the others?

Reborn: He's not willing to leave Namimori...

Lisa: But-*chin lifted up by Hibari*

Hibari: What herbivore?

Lisa: *blush*

Hibari: *smirks*

Tsuna: Hieee! *cover eyes*

Reborn: That's settle, let's get going...

Lisa: *turn away from Hibari while blushing* Yeah, let's go...come on Tsuna...*drags Tsuna*

Hibari: *smirk* Hn...

* * *

_3 hours later in the forest~~_

Lisa: *twitching and veins popping out* Reborn...

Reborn: What?

Lisa: We're lost...aren't we...

Reborn: Hm? Why would you say that?

Lisa: Because...*twitching like mad* WE PASSED THIS STUPID ROCK FOR THE 10TH TIME!

Reborn: *looks around* you might be right...we're lost.

Lisa: WHY I OUTTA-*retrained by Tsuna*

Tsuna: Lisa-san, this is no time for this...

Hibari: Che...

Lisa: *panting* Grr...Fine...

Reborn: Wait, I hear gushing sounds...it must be a waterfall...

Lisa: Me too...it must be close! Let's go...

_As soon as spoken, the gang ran towards the source of the sound. They pushed aside the bushes and there stood a waterfall__..._

Lisa: Finally!

Reborn: Why don't we rest for a while?

Tsuna: Good *panting*

Hibari: Hn herbivore...

_The gang rested near the waterfall; Hibari on the other hand stood on the farther side of the gang...as he hates herbivores and crowding._

* * *

Lisa: Here...*hands a sandwich to Hibari*

Hibari: What's this?

Lisa: Umm, sandwich...

Hibari: I don't need this...

Lisa: Just take it as a sigh of gratitude for saving me.

Hibari: Saving you?

Lisa: That time at the park when I got shot by the spark.

Hibari: I didn't save you...

Lisa: Then why?

Hibari: Because...*walks toward Lisa and put his face in front of her* you are my prey, and only I can bite you to death.

Lisa: *blush* Prey?

Hibari: So you better don't die under my supervision...or else... *smirks at Lisa*

Lisa: *speechless and blushing*

Tsuna: Lisa-san! Hibari-san! It's time to get going...

Lisa: *quickly turns away from Hibari* Yeah, we better get going, Ahaha...umm coming Tsuna! *runs to Tsuna*

Hibari: Herbivore...

Reborn: What did the both of you do?

Lisa: *trying to calm down* Nothing...

Hibari: Hn...

Reborn: Hmm, fine...Lisa, do you sense your ring?

Lisa: I'm not sure...but the presence is getting stronger.

Tsuna: Where could it be...?

Lisa: *scratching head* Uugh! Where is it?

* * *

_(Hibird finally arrives)_

_Midori tanabik_u _namimori no~~_

_Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii~~~_

Lisa: That high-pitch voice...Hibird!

Hibari: ...

Hibird: *swoop down towards Hibari* Hibari! Hibari!

Lisa: Kawaii~~

Hibari: It's time to feed you, huh?

Hibird: Hungry! Hungry!

Reborn: Hmm, Hibari does have a way with animals.

Lisa: So cute...you're so lucky Hibari...

Hibird: *tilt its head at Lisa then flew over to Lisa*

Hibari: !

Lisa: Aww...hi there...

Tsuna: Looks like Hibird likes Lisa-san.

Reborn: Yeah...

Lisa: I used to have a pet bird, but it died after a few years...it's really sad *petting Hibird*

Hibari: ...

Hibird: *suddenly fluff up and took off to the sky*

Lisa: Huh? *look up and froze*

* * *

_"Vieni..."_

_"Venite a me ... o portatore del ring"_

* * *

Tsuna: Lisa-san, you okay?

Lisa: *snapped out of trance* Huh? I...heard someone calling...

Reborn: What did it say?

Lisa: Vieni...

Reborn: Come...

Tsuna: Could it be...

Lisa: It could be, the presence is getting stronger...it's somewhere around here...

Reborn: Everyone spread out...search every nook and crannies...it has to be here.

_Everyone split up and when their way searching the waterfall area…But it was a waste of time as they can't find even a single ring. They were about to give up when…._

Lisa: Guys! Over here!

Reborn: What is it Lisa?

Lisa: Look at this…*pointed at the strange symbol on the rock near the waterfall*

Tsuna: It looks like a dragon symbol….

Reborn: It's black….

Hibari: Symbolizing Darkness…

Lisa: This must be clue to the rings…*try touching the dragon's teeth*

Tsuna: Wait Lisa-san! Be careful…

Lisa: Hah! *dragon's mouth bit her* Ouch!

Tsuna: Lisa-san…you're bleeding…

Hibari: Stupid herbivore…

Lisa: Ouch…I was careless.

Reborn: *shocked* the symbol is glowing!

Lisa: Red….is that my blood?

Tsuna: Look out…

Hibari: Che!

_The symbol release a crimson light as it shines brighter and brighter…._ _The gang was blinded by it and couldn't run away…When they opened their eyes…they found themselves in a large room._

* * *

Lisa: Where…where are we?

Reborn: This isn't Namimori…

Tsuna: Look over there…*points at the two dragon statues*

Lisa: These dragons are huge….

Hibari: Hn…

Lisa: Where could it be?

Reborn: There should be a box somewhere…

Lisa: Hmm…Hey I saw something glimmer…*walks toward the two statues*

Tsuna: I have a bad feeling, Reborn.

Reborn: Why Damn-Tsuna?

Tsuna: I feel like…something is going to happen to Lisa-san.

Lisa: *shouting from one of the statues* I found it! I found the ring!

Reborn: Lisa, don't take it yet…wait for-*pause*

_Before Reborn could finish…A huge black flame came bursting out of the ring…Lisa was bewildered that she just stood there…Hibari rushed towards her but got repelled by the flames. Before Lisa's eyes; a ghostly figure of a dragon appeared in front of her._

Tsuna: LISA-SAN!

Hibari: Che…

Lisa: *back away* what are you?

?: ….

Lisa: *backs a few more steps then turns to run*

_The unknown creature suddenly swoops down and caught Lisa. Lisa felt her consciousness fading as it tries to possess her…Before long, it successfully entered her body and Lisa fell to the ground._

Tsuna: LISA-SAN! *runs to Lisa*

Hibari: *bewildered*

Tsuna: Lisa-san! *suddenly saw Lisa standing up*

Lisa: …..

Reborn: *narrowed eyes*

Tsuna: Lisa-san, you okay?

Lisa: …

Hibari: Hey herbivore!

_As soon as Hibari tries to touch her…Black flames were conjured up around Lisa…Hibari had to back off to avoid being burned by it._

Tsuna: What? Why is Lisa-san doing this?

Reborn: Look at her eyes, Damn Tsuna!

Tsuna: *blanch* Lisa-san….her eyes…they are red!

Reborn: Even obvious is her attitude…she's like a lifeless doll! She's not Lisa anymore!

Hibari: Che! *tries to attack Lisa*

Tsuna: Wait!

Reborn: No, let Hibari deal with her…

Tsuna: But-*pause*

Reborn: Hibari knows what to do…I know it…

Hibari: Hey herbivore, shouldn't' you be waking up now?

Lisa: *opens her mouth and mumble something*

Hibari: Hmm?

Lisa: uccidere... traditor...

Reborn: Traitor?

Tsuna: What is she saying?

Hibari: Hn, I don't understand a word herbivore but...

Lisa: ...

Hibari: Looks like you're not obeying me...*readies tonfas* I'll have to bite you to death!

* * *

The trial has begun...

Will Lisa pass the test or be devour by the darkness in her body...

Next chapter The Ring of Dark Winds; Trial of hate (Part 2)

Do you dare take the challenge?

* * *

**_Review please~~_**


	12. Ring of Poison SparksTrial of FearPart1

_**Nothing much to say...please review after reading...Thank you.

* * *

**_

THE RING OF POISON SPARKS; THE TRIAL OF FEAR

Kyon: Are we there yet?

Gokudera: No...

Kyon: *Sigh* this is boring...

Gokudera: Che...

Dino: Just a few more hours.

Yamamoto: Relax, Kyon-chan!

Kyon: *depressed* Why must my ancestor keep her in Romania...

Gokudera: Maybe she wants you to get off your lazy butt!

Kyon: Don't put the blame on me because you were separated from your precious Juudaime!

Gokudera: Why you!

Yamamoto: Maa...maa...calm down you two.

Kyon/Gokudera: Hn...

Dino: *face palmed* Mamma Mia...

* * *

_Few hours later in Transylvania~_

Kyon: Wow...

Gokudera: This is...

Yamamoto: *whistle*

Dino: Vlad Dracula's castle...

Gokudera: This is amazing!

Kyon: Freak...

Gokudera: Stop calling me that woman!

Kyon: But you're a freak...

Gokudera: Damn you...

Dino: Cut it out!

Kyon/Gokudera: *shocked* Sorry/ Che...

Dino: *sigh* let's just go in...

Kyon: *whisper to Romario* I never thought Dino could be so scary...

Romario: He will be when it's necessary.

_The castle had an eerie feeling about it every corner...Gothic antics, scary gargoyles, gloomy atmosphere...it gave Kyon the creeps._

Kyon: Man, this is creepy...

Dino: *nervous smile*

Gokudera: *excited*

Yamamoto: *looking around*

Kyon: Only tako-head would be interested in this kind of things.

Gokudera: Enough with the name calling! This is the few wonders of the worlds; you're not smart enough to understand that!

Kyon: What? *looks at Dino*

Dino: *shrugged*

Yamamoto: Ahaha...

Kyon: Whatever, where are those rings...

Dino: Why don't we search the rooms?

Gokudera: Good, I'll go check it out now...

Dino: Wait, I mean toge-*Gokudera already ran off*

Kyon: Idiot.

Yamamoto: I'll go with him...

Dino: Be careful...

Yamamoto: *grins and chases after Gokudera*

Kyon: *heard wind howl* Hiee...*hides behind Dino*

Dino: Are you scared, Kyon? *smirk*

Kyon: W-what about you? *points at Dino's constant hold on his whip*

Romario: Boss, I'll wait here for you and guard the door...

Dino: O-Okay...*turns to Kyon* Come on...

Kyon: Let's just find that ring and get the hell outta here!

* * *

_They cautiously walked up the stairs; Kyon hugging Dino's arm all the time. They peeked into every room, searched high and low but still no sign of a single ring._

Kyon: *tired* Where is it?

Dino: It must be in this castle somewhere...

Kyon: But where?

"AAAH!"

Kyon: What was that? *shaking*

Dino: Calm down! That sounded like Gokudera...

Kyon: It's coming from the next room...come on!

_The two rushed towards the next room and found Gokudera..._

Kyon: Gokudera! *swing open the door*

Gokudera: What is it?

Kyon: *veins pop out*

Dino: Kyon, how is-*saw something* Oh...

Gokudera: What?

Kyon: Why did you scream?

Gokudera: *embarrassed* I did? Ahem, well because I found a lost antic!

Kyon: *twitching* what...antic?

Gokudera: *points at giant painting* the painting of Vlad Dracula!

Kyon: *snapped* YOU STUPID, NO GOOD, USELESS TAKO-HEAD! *restrained by Dino*

Gokudera: YOU DAMN WOMAN! *restrained by Yamamoto*

Dino: Calm down Kyon!

Yamamoto: Maa...maa...Gokudera.

*CRASH! BANG! BANG!*

Kyon: What was that?

Gokudera: It's coming from downstairs!

Dino: Romario!

_Everyone rushed down to check out the situation. They were horrified at the scene they saw. A huge cloud of purple mist covered the area...Romario was tied up by chains on the other side of the room_

* * *

Dino: ROMARIO! * tries to run to him*

Romario: BOSS! DON'T! THIS IS POISONOUS GAS!

Dino: *blanch*

Kyon: Romario! What happened?

Romario: *cough* Run! *cough*

Gokudera: Why did want us to run?

Yamamoto: Take cover! *use sword to block Kyon from an attack*

Kyon: What!

Gokudera: There something in the mist...*took out and lit dynamites* Rocket bomb!

? : *no effect on it*

Dino: Damn, we gotta save Romario and get outta here!

Kyon: Wait, this is gas is poisonous, we can't move from this spot...

Dino: *grit teeth*

Gokudera: It's attacking again...

Yamamoto: Shigure Soen Ryu...*charges at unknown enemy* Pouring rain!

*Slash!*

Kyon: Did we do it?

_The mist starts to move away...and there...stood a ghostly figure. It looked like a fox with nine tails or more...its eyes were blood red; its whole body was formed form the purple mist that has covered the area..._

Kyon: That is...

Dino: Could that be the thing that made the mist?

Gokudera: Watch out!

?: ROAR! * Poisonous bullets shot at Kyon*

Kyon: Gah! *cover eyes then felt someone in front of her* Tako-head!

Gokudera: System C.A.I...Damn woman, get your gears on!

Kyon: I...I...*shaking*

Dino: Che, this calls for some backup...*took out box animal* Gallop Scuderia!

_Scuderia appears out of the box and attacks the mutant. As soon as Scuderia touched it...the poison started to spread all over Scuderia and petrified it as the poison covers the whole body of the horse. The mutant gave a strong tail whip and broke Scuderia into a million pieces; sending it back to its box._

* * *

Dino: How could?

Kyon: Scuderia got beaten. *shivering*

Yamamoto: Kyon-chan, run!

Kyon: W-What!

Gokudera: Bring Romario and go hide! NOW!

Kyon: *shocked but nods*

Yamamoto: Dino-san!

Dino: *nods* Over here you monster!

Kyon: Romario! Romario, wake up!

Romario: K-Kyon...

Kyon: I'm going to free you now...*trying to untie the chains*

Romario: It's no use... they are bonded tight...

Kyon: I can't give up!

Yamamoto: Shigure Soen Ryu! *attacks the mutant*

Gokudera: Rocket bombs!

Dino: It seems there's no effect on it!

Gokudera: Where is that woman?

Dino: She's still will Romario...

Gokudera: Che... ask her to be quick, damn it!

?: *stops attacking and turns to Kyon* Grr...

Dino: It's going for Kyon and Romario!

Yammoto: Shigure Soen Ryu!

?: *blocks the attacks glared at them*

Yamamoto: I don't like this feeling...

Kyon: *still trying to untie the chains* Hah! That feeling...RUN GUYS!

_It was too late...The fox made a howl and suddenly pillars of lightning came crashing down at the boys...After a while, it stopped. Kyon watched in horror as all the boys were defeated and lied almost lifeless on the ground._

Kyon: No...NO! Boys! *the mutant appeared before her*

? Grr...

Romario: KYON!

Kyon: *paralyzed from the shock*

?: *raises its tail and attacked*

Kyon: *cover her eyes* ...*opens her eyes to see Dino in front of her* DINO!

Dino: You...okay? *bleeding*

Kyon: Dino!

Romario: BOSS!

?: *pulls out it tail from Dino*

Kyon: *tears streaming out* Dino! Dino! Please...

Dino: I'm...sorry...I can't protect...you

Kyon: No!

?: Grrr...ROAR!

Romario: KYON!

* * *

To be continued...

A shocking trial that has cause the boys to lose...

Will Kyon actually face this trial and survive?

And how is Lisa going to overcome the demon inside her?

Next chapter The Ring of Dark Winds; Trial of Hate (Part 2)

Do you dare accept the challenge?


	13. Ring of Dark WindsTrial of Hate Part 2

_**Part 2 of Lisa's challenge...Here we go!

* * *

**_

THE RING OF DARK WINDS; THE TRIAL OF HATE (PART 2)

Lisa: *attacking Hibari with full force*

Hibari: *dodging attacks* Hn, impressive speed...herbivore.

Lisa: ...*sudden attack with cards*

Hibari: ! *jumped aside* Tch...

Lisa: rinunciare... (Give up)

Hibari: Hn, another foreign language...but*charges at Lisa*

Lisa: !

Hibari: *appears in front of Lisa* I won't be defeated easily...*smirk*

* * *

_**Somewhere in the back of Lisa's mind~~**_

Lisa: Where is this place? Let me outta here!

?: Are you sure?

Lisa: What? Who are you?

?: Do you really want to go out now?

Lisa: What kind of question is that? Of course!

? : H...

Lisa: ?

?: Ahahahahaha...

Lisa: What's so funny?

?: Your attitude...man that's just plain lame.

Lisa: Shut it coward!

?: Hn, do you actually know what's happening outside?

Lisa: Huh? *saw a bright light*

* * *

_**Hibari POV**_

Lisa: *launches cards*

Hibari: Hn, is that all herbivore?

Lisa: ...*keeps card*

Hibari: What's the matter, herbivore...giving-*pause*

Lisa: *black flames circling her*

Tsuna: What's happening?

Reborn: This is bad...

Hibari: *fighting stance*

Lisa: Carte di buio... tempesta nera... (Dark cards...black storm)

_A bunch of black flame emanating cards start to gather around Lisa...The cards moved in a whirlwind formation then suddenly disappearing. Hibari was bewildered by that action...then suddenly the cards appeared behind him._

Lisa: morire... (Die)

Tsuna: Hibari-san!

Hibari: Che...*SLASH*

* * *

_**Back in Lisa's mind~~**_

Lisa: That's...*turn to voice* STOP THIS NOW!

?: Too bad...I can't...

Lisa: THIS IS MY BODY!

?: But you are filled with anger and sorrow...

Lisa: *blanch*

?: Don't you know? From the first day, you got chosen as a guardian; you hated it.

Lisa: No...

?: You wanted to run away...all you thought was to leave this place.

Lisa: Shut up!

?: And...when Kyon was attacked...you hated this guardian position even more...

Lisa: Shut up, damn it!

?: Your friends were hurt; you were forcefully pulled into this world...you wanted everything to just disappear.

Lisa: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

?: Your soul...is filled with hate...isn't it?

Lisa: *grit teeth*

?: Hn, well you know...you can forget everything...

Lisa: *shocked*

?: You saw what's going on...then just let them be killed.

Lisa: What!

?: Your other self is already doing it for you...once they are killed, you can be free...

Lisa: *speechless*

?: So...all you need to do is to let them be killed...

Lisa: ...What are you saying?

?: Hm?

Lisa: Do you think I'll do that?

* * *

* Split into two scenes

Hibari: *panting and covered in wounds*

Lisa: ...

Tsuna: Hibari-san!

Hibari: Don't interfere herbivore...or else!

Tsuna: But Hibari-san!

Hibari: *wobble as he stood up* Tch...Let's continue this fight herbivore...

Lisa: ...

Hibari: You better be ready...

Lisa: ...

Hibari: Because when you wake up...*took out box animal*

Lisa: *fighting stance*

Hibari: I'll bite you to death...*pushes flame into box*

* * *

Lisa: I'll never harm my friends...

?: ...

Lisa: Yes, I did have a slight hatred towards the mafia for choosing me as a guardian.

Hibari: Roll!

Roll: Chu!

Lisa: I hated them...if we weren't pulled into this then Kyon and I...

Hibari: Roll, Needle Ball transformation...

Roll: Chu *transform into a ball of needle and attacks Lisa*

Lisa: vento barriera... (Wind barrier) *conjure up a barrier made of wind*

Hibari: Che...

?: Pathetic!

Lisa: If you think you can control me...you're wrong!

?: !

Lisa: I'm the master here...and you have to obey me!

?: Tch...

Roll: CHuuu! *burst into a million pieces*

Hibari: Che...

Lisa: Guh! *kneeling down*

Tsuna: Something is happening to Lisa-san!

Lisa: Aah...

Reborn: Hibari! Quick...before she loses control again!

Hibari: *ran to her*

* * *

Lisa: I'm not going to be controlled by some demon who thinks it knows me!

?: ...

Hibari: *grabs Lisa's hand* Yo...herbivore...

Lisa: Huh? Hibari! *inside her mind*

?: He found you...

Hibari: You better get out NOW!

Lisa: Hibari?

?: Hmm, looks like I underestimate him...

Hibari: Don't tell me you forgot what I told you!

Lisa: Huh!

Hibari: I'm the one who could bite you to death! If you didn't obeyed me...

Lisa: Hibari?

Hibari: *smirks and pulls Lisa's body closer to him and whisper something in her ears*

Lisa: *blush* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

?: *laugh*Well then, I suppose you passed master...

Lisa: W-W-What pas-ss?

?: I'm looking forward to being with you...Ciao!

Lisa: Wait! *suddenly woke up and saw Hibari*...

Hibari: Yo herbivore...

Lisa: *blink and then blushes red* Gah! Get away from me pervert!

Tsuna: Lisa-san!

Lisa: *pushing Hibari away* Tsuna!

Tsuna: Lisa-san, you okay?

Lisa: Umm, yeah...are you guys okay?

Reborn: Why don't you ask him...*points at Hibari*

Lisa: *turns to Hibari* Hibari...

Hibari: Hn, I'm fine herbivore...

Lisa: But you're covered in wounds...

Hibari: It'll heal...

Lisa: But-*got glared at*

Hibari: You're noisy...kamikorosu...

Lisa: Hieeee, Gomenasai! *bows*

Reborn: Looks like we got the old Lisa back...

Tsuna: Thank god...

Lisa: I finally passed the trial...

Reborn: And looks like you got a new box...

Lisa: Huh? *saw a small box in her hand*

Tsuna: Is that a box animal?

Reborn: It might...

Lisa: So...I'm officially a guardian?

Reborn: *nods*

Lisa: *smile* Great...Ow!

Tsuna: Lisa-san?

Lisa: Ahaha, looks like Hibari wasn't going easy either... *rubbing her briused arm*

Hibari: Hn...*smirk*

Reborn: Let's just get back home...

Lisa: Yeah...I wonder how is Kyon...I hope she's okay...

* * *

To be continued

Lisa has successfully passed the trial of hate and earned her right as the guardian of the ring;

But is Kyon going to be as lucky as Lisa?

Next chapter The Ring of Poison Sparks; Trial of Fear (Part 2)

Will this arc end with happiness or sorrow?


	14. Ring of Poison SparksTrial of FearPart2

_**This is part 2 of Kyon's challenge...and the last chapter for the ring arc...Thanks for supporting!

* * *

**_

THE RING OF POISON SPARKS; THE TRIAL OF HATE (PART 2)

_Kyon stared at the mutant before her with terrified eyes. Her companions were crushed; Dino was injured badly...What could she do now? Give up? _

Romario: Kyon, run to forest!

Kyon: R-Romario?

Romario: You can hide there...go!

Kyon: *shivering then finally stood up and ran outside*

Mutant: Grrrr...Rawr! *chases her*

Romario: *looks at Gokudera and Yamamoto then turning to Dino* How could this happen?

Kyon: *panting while running*

?: Grr...

Kyon: *thoughts* Why is this happening...?

?: *shot poisonous bullets at her*

Kyon: *nervously avoided it*

?: ROAR!

Kyon: *thoughts* It's all my fault! *hid behind a tree*

?: *ran past her*

Kyon: Dino...Romario...everyone...I left them.

* * *

?: Is it now...

Kyon: Huh?

?: Are you sure you think you're wrong?

Kyon: Who's there? *readies gun*

?: Maybe you think about it...

Kyon: *trying to locate the voice*

?: They force you to take the responsibilities...

Kyon: Come out!

?: They forced you to stay...

Kyon: Damn!

?: And finally...even made Lisa injured a few times...

Kyon: !

?: I'm sure you're the type to cherish your friendship with Lisa.

Kyon: *frowned*

?: Lisa...helped you...worry for you...she was the only person who understands you...

Kyon: *flashback*

* * *

_"Man...she's a freak."_

_"She's always talking nonsense"_

_"And she not even as cute as normal girls"_

_"She's just tomboy!"_

_Kyon: ...*holding in tears*_

_Lisa: *walks in front of her*_

_Kyon: Huh?_

_Lisa: Hi! I'm Lisa...*smile*_

_Kyon: Uh..._

_Lisa: Wanna have lunch with me?_

_Kyon: But...aren't you afraid?_

_Lisa: ?_

_Kyon: They call me a freak because I love reading those mangas...I'm also a tomboy, I'm not as cute as you..._

_Lisa: Cute? I'm not cute...I'm just myself!_

_Kyon: !_

_Lisa: *sigh and sits next to her* really, you don't need to listen to them. They're just mocking you because they got nothing better to do._

_Kyon: But it's true...*lower her head*_

_Lisa: *stares at her* Hey, you wanna know something?_

_Kyon: What?_

_Lisa: I'm actually a freak too..._

_Kyon: What? You...but you always look so nice and feminine._

_Lisa: *chuckle* Feminie? No way, I act like that in school but I'm really tomboyish at home. I love reading and watching those anime!_

_Kyon: Me too!_

_Lisa: I just can't find a suitable "friend" to talk too...Hah, if you can call them friends..._

_Kyon: But you seem to have a lot._

_Lisa: They might look like my friends. But we don't think alike, they sometimes...even use me..._

_Kyon: That's just plain wrong!_

_Lisa: *nods* that's why I always thought to myself...to be myself; not to change my personalities and appearance because of some friends mocking._

_Kyon: Wow...you really are strong...mentally and physically..._

_Lisa: Physically...I suck! I can't even do 10 sit-ups..._

_Kyon: Well, my academic skills are as bad as it looks..._

_Lisa: *chuckle* Hey, we do have a same interest though._

_Kyon: ?_

_Lisa: Manga and anime._

_Kyon: *smile*_

_Lisa: Ahaha...so what's your name?_

_Kyon: Kyon._

_Lisa: I like that name...so let's go eat, ne buddy? *hold out her hands*_

_Kyon: *warm smile* _

* * *

?: Lisa was like a savior to you...

Kyon: ...

?: You're afraid... that one day, you'll get killed; Lisa….will get killed.

Kyon: ...

?: You're just a scardy cat!

Kyon: Shut up...

?: !

Kyon: *sigh* I can't deny you when you say I'm a scardy cat...I can't deny you either about worrying Lisa and me getting killed.

?: Then-*pause*

Kyon: But I found something out from Lisa herself.

* * *

_Lisa: Be strong! We'll get over this together._

_Kyon: *grin* Yeah, we will!_

* * *

Kyon: Lisa is doing her best trying to find a way out of here...She is going all she can to protect me and the others...

?: ...

Kyon: I'm not going to back down either...

?: !

Kyon: No matter what I'm going to stay alive; everyone in Namimori is waiting for us to come home. We'll go back in one piece!

?: Hn, spoken like a true guardian.

Kyon: Now! Show yourself!

?: As you wish...*appears as the mutant*

Kyon: You're the-*pause*

?: The trial isn't over...RAWR! *lightning pillar raining down*

Kyon: DAMN! *saw a shadowy figure ran in front of her and blocking the attack* Huh!

Gokudera: Finally...where were you, woman!

Kyon: Gokudera...

Gokudera: Man, you're pain.

Kyon: *tiny smile* I'll forget because I'm in a good mode.

?: You...

Yamamoto: Shigure Soen Ryu...

?: !

Yamamato: *appears behind the mutant* Special Stance 10...Scontro do Rondine

?: *SLASH* ROAR!

Gokudera: Now's our chance...Three time bomb! *throw bombs at it*

?: *tries to run but saw chains around its body*

Kyon: *chains in hand* Hehe...you think you're so smart, huh?

?: *glare at her but closes its eyes and smirk* BANG!

* * *

Kyon: We...we did it?

Gokudera: ...

_Slowly...the smoke starts to fade away...the mutant lied still on the ground...not even moving._

Kyon: Yay! *hugs the two boys*

Gokudera: Oi, stop hugging woman!

Yamamoto: Ahaha...

Romario: *helping Dino to walk out*

Dino: Well...looks like they did it...

Romario: You okay, boss?

Dino: Yeah, I'm just fine...*saw Kyon smiling happily* She does look like her ancestor...

Romario: You're right, boss...

?: *moves for a while*

Kyon: It's still moving...

Dino: What?

Yamamoto/Gokudera: *readies weapons*

?: Well...done...poison...guardian...

Kyon: Huh?

?: You...passed...

Kyon: Really? What are you?

?: I'm...made from the fragment of Anzel's soul...sent to guard the ring.

Kyon: So you're a...box animal?

?: You...can say that...

Kyon: *walks toward the mutant*

Gokudera: Oi, woman!

Dino: Wait-*pause* Guh!

Romario: Stay still, boss...

Kyon: So you attacked us...to test us?

?: Yes...I apologize...if there are any harsh words...

Kyon: * kneeled in front of the mutant* what's your name?

?: I...don't have one...

Kyon: *thought for a while* Ryosuke!

Gokudera: Is that woman an idiot?

Kyon: Shut it tako-head...Every box animal should have name...including you...* try to pat its head*

Yamamoto: Wait Kyon-chan...It's made of-*pause*

Kyon: *hands already on head*

Dino: Amazing...She's not even hurt...

Kyon: Don't worry, I'll take care of you...*smiles and pets him*

Ryosuke: *stunned and smiled*...Hii...master...*turns into a box*

Kyon: Wow...a poison guardian...

Dino: And with lightning abilities...

Kyon: Dino, you're okay! *hugs him*

Dino: Ow...Easy there girl...

Kyon: Ah, sorry!

Yamamoto: Looks like we found the rings...

Gokudera: We can finally go home...

Kyon: Yeah! Namimori, here we come!

* * *

_**Back at Namimori~~**_

Lisa: *twitching*

Reborn: Wow...a rare one...

Tsuna: Ah...

Hibari: Hn...

Hibird: Dragon! Dragon!

?: *yawn*

Lisa: How could I get a dragon...?

Reborn: Shouldn't you be happy?

Lisa: I don't know...I have a strange feeling that it will hard to train that thing...

?: *frowned at Lisa*

Tsuna: *sweat dropped* So Lisa-san, what are you going to call him?

Lisa: Shin...

Shin: Rawr ~~

Lisa: You little reptile...

Shin: *devious smirk*

Lisa: Don't even think of trying anything stupid...

Shin: *fell asleep on her lap*

Lisa: What! You lazy lizard!

Tsuna: *sweat dropped* Maa...maa...Lisa-san.

Reborn: This is turning out to be a good start, ne Hibari?

Hibari: None of my business...

* * *

The rings are collected; the boxes were retrieved...

The two heroines are now officially the guardians of the Vongolas.

So ends the Ring arc...

Next chapter Reunion; a new friend? foe? Pineapple?


	15. ReunionA new Friend? Foe? Pineapple?

_**Okay, before we go any further. I like to say that I made up Lisa's card abilities myself; didn't copy anyones; didn't even know.**_

_**So please...if any OC has the same weapon as Lisa, don't sue me please... It is all original from my brain. So thank you.**_

* * *

REUNION; A NEW FRIEND? FOE? PINEAPPLE?

_A few days back~~_

Lisa: Kyon!

Kyon: I'm back! *hugged by Lisa*

Lisa: Oh...I'm so glad you're okay.

Kyon: *small smile* Me too.

Lisa: So...did you get it?

Kyon: *took out ring*

Lisa: Wow! So cool...and it's silver in color.

Kyon: What about you?

Lisa: Tadaaa! *presents ring in front of Kyon*

Kyon: Man, yours looks so much better.

Lisa: *giggle*

Reborn: Great reunion.

Lisa: Reborn!

Kyon: Hey, long time no see!

Reborn: Ciao! So you guys ready?

Lisa/Kyon: Ready? For what?

Reborn: Training...

Lisa: Na-*pause*

Kyon: Ni!

Reborn: you guys better get ready...because I planning to give you the same training methods like Dame Tsuna.

Lisa/Kyon: We're sooooooo dead!

* * *

_**Present day~~~**_

Lisa: Gah! Help me!

Kyon: Damn that baby!

Reborn: Don't run... you idiots!

Lisa/Kyon: Who wouldn't run if they were chased by missiles! *dodged one* HIEEE!

Tsuna: *standing one side and twitching* L-Lisa-san...K-Kyon-san.

Gokudera: Reborn-san isn't going easy on them either...

Yamamoto: Ahaha...looks like fun.

Lisa: Che...*slip out a card* Take that! *throw at one of the missiles*

Kyon: Good shot!

Lisa: Kyon...do something!

Kyon: Wait...*took out box weapon*

Tsuna: Isn't that...

Kyon: Time to fight, Ryosuke! *opens box*

Ryosuke: Rawr~~~

Kyon: Ryo...mist form, boy...

Ryosuke: *Turns into its grown up mist form and blocks the boys view*

Reborn: Hm?

Tsuna: Hiee...stay away from the mist...

Gokudera: Is that woman mad?

Yamamoto: Looks like the fog is lifting...

_The fog lifted but there was nobody standing there...the missiles were all destroyed and left there._

Tsuna: Kyon-san!

Gokudera: Where did they go?

Reborn: Hn...

* * *

_**Somewhere faraway from Reborn~~**_

Lisa: *panting*

Kyon: *pant* Phew~~ that was a close one...

Lisa: Good thinking there...

Kyon: It's all thanks to Ryosuke...*petting it*

Lisa: Yup, good boy...

?: Hello chica~~~

Lisa: *goose bump* what was that?

Kyon: Damn...

?: Hey there...senoritas...

Lisa/Kyon: *thoughts* Shamal...

Shamal: What are cute girls doing in a place like this?

Lisa: Uuh...let's go Kyon.

Kyon: Yeah...*stopped by Shamal*

Shamal: You want to go out with me?

Lisa: Move it...pedo!

Kyon: Or else...

Shamal: Rwar~~ Feisty...

Lisa: Just...move!

Shamal: You gotta pay first...with your kiss...CHUUUU!

Lisa: *veins pop up* Get away you pervert...you...you...old man!

Shamal: Hey, I'm not old!

Kyon: *kicked him hard*

Shamal: *face gone pale*

Kyon: Come on! *dragged Lisa*

Shamal: W-wait...

Lisa: Man, he is so persistent...

Kyon: You can say that again...

Shamal: Oh...bella~~~

Lisa: I think I'm going to puke.

Kyon: Not yet...*saw something* Huh?

_A purple hair girl was waving for them from the side wall...Kyon didn't hesitated and run right at her direction. They hid behind the wall and waited until Shamal runs farther down the street._

* * *

Kyon: This is too much for my legs...

Lisa: At least we weren't raped!

?: A-Ano...

Lisa: Huh?

?: Are you okay?

Lisa: *thoughts* It's Chrome...she looks so cute up close...

Chrome: Umm...

Lisa: *snapped out of trance* Ah...we're fine. Thanks for saving us back there.

Kyon: Yeah...thanks...

Chrome: You're welcome.

Lisa: I wonder if that pedophile is gone yet...

Chrome: Why is he chasing you?

Kyon: Because he is a pervert...a dirty old man...*shiver*

Chrome: Eh...

Lisa: Ahaha...forget it...

Chrome: !

Lisa: What is it?

Chrome: Those ring...

Lisa: Huh? Oh...this? *pointed at ring dangling on neck*

Chrome: Where did you get them?

Lisa: Well, it's a very long story and I think...

Kyon: Lisa...

Lisa: Give me five minutes...

Kyon: No...really...it's important.

Lisa: What? *saw a sharp projectiles coming towards her*

Chrome: Look out! *push Lisa aside*

Lisa: Chrome!

Kyon: *readies gun* who's there...

* * *

?: Hello...young guardians...

Lisa: Che, where are you?

?: *chuckles* Well, aren't you prepare...

Lisa: Damn, show yourself...

Chrome: Ah...

Lisa: Chrome, you okay?

Chrome: Yes...

Kyon: Lisa...behind you!

Lisa: Che...carte di buio...vento barrierra! *conjure up a barrier and repelled the attack*

Chrome: That power...

Kyon: I think I sense it...*slot in bullet and shot at the invisible enemy*

?: Tch...Impressive...

Lisa: *lower barrier* Show yourself coward!

?: Too bad...guardian...or should I say imposter!

Lisa: What?

Chrome: *sense something* Watch out, it's going to attack again!

Lisa: Damn...Kyon!

_Kyon saw the incoming projectiles and try to dodge all of it...but the last one came flying in suddenly and cut Kyon's left arm and injured her left leg._

Kyon: Guh...I was careless...

?: It's over...*fires projectiles but didn't hit Kyon* What?

Lisa: *conjured a second barrier saving Kyon*

Kyon: Lisa...you can't make another one! You're still not good enough!

Lisa: *panting* Well, I can still try...

?: Pathetic...*fires continuous shot at her and Kyon's barrier*

Lisa: Gah!

Chrome: !

_The unknown enemy attacked with full assault. Lisa was getting weak and her barrier was starting to crack._

Lisa: *cough out blood*

Chrome: Lisa-san!

Kyon: Lisa! Damn it!

Lisa: I'm...cracking...up...

Kyon: Release my barrier! You can't support us both...

Lisa: I'm not giving up...*felt pain in hands* Ahh!

Chrome: Lisa-san...your hands...there're cracking.

Lisa: C-Chrome...

Chrome: !

Lisa: Go...run...

Chrome: But...

Lisa: Take Kyon with you. With your powers, I think you can escape with ease.

Chrome: What!

?: Enough!

Lisa: I can't tell you the details now...just go!

?: *mumbling something*

Kyon: *alarmed* LISA!

Lisa: Grr...Run Chrome!

Chrome: ...No...

Lisa: What?

?: This is goodbye then...*launches a giant projectile at the two barrier*

Lisa: *hands and barrier starts to crack* GAH!

Kyon: The barrier!

Chrome: Mukuro...sama...

* * *

_The enemy stopped its attack after seeing that there was no more resistance. It looked down on the wreaked scene and smirked. Then suddenly a metal pole was launched at it...damaging one of its invisibility devices._

?: Tch...how could...

Kyon: *waking up from under the rubble* what...I'm alive...

?: Kufufufu...you should be happy...

Kyon: That voice...

?: Oya...Oya...It seems like the young Vongola found some new companion without me knowing.

Kyon: It couldn't be...Rokudo...Mukuro...

Mukuro: *holding Lisa in his arms* Kufufufufu...

?: You...

Mukuro: How dare you hurt my precious Chrome? *put down Lisa*

Lisa: *trying to open eyes* H-huh?

Mukuro: Hello...young guardian.

Lisa: M-Aah!

Mukuro: I wouldn't move if I were you...

Kyon: *runs to Lisa* Lisa...you okay?

Lisa: My...hands...

Kyon: I told you not to do it!

Lisa: But how could I not save my best friend?

Kyon: *gritted teeth*

Mukuro: Oya...oya...What a great scene...now...*took out trident*

?: ... *starting to see clearly who she is*

Mukuro: Let's see who this intruder really is...

Who could be the intruder who attacked Lisa and Kyon?

Could they be allied with the mysterious Rex...?

Mukuro finally appeared; a battle begins!

Next chapter The assassination; Another familigia!

Let the games begin...

* * *

_**Nothing much to say...but thanks for all the reviews you gave! Love ya guys! w**_


	16. THE ASSASSINATION ANOTHER FAMILIGIA!

_**Okay, let's get this straight! **_

_**NO SPAMMING, PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN DON'T READ IT! **_

_**Keep it to yourself! Noboby likes spamming!**_

_**That's done, now on with the story... (For those who didn't spam, thank you)**_

* * *

THE ASSASSINATION; ANOTHER FAMILIGIA!

The Vongola Mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo finally made his appearance...Now the real battle begins...

_**Somewhere near Sawada residence~**_

Tsuna: I wonder where is Kyon-san and Lisa-san?

Reborn: Those two aren't back yet...

Shamal: Man...I let them get away...

Tsuna: Eeh! Shamal!

Gokudera: That prevented doctor...

Shamal: Huh? Oh, it's only you. *sigh*

Reborn: You let who get away?

Shamal: Two...kawaii...school girls...

Reborn: Does one of them happen to be tomboyish?

Shamal: Yes, very feisty...

Tsuna: That means that Kyon-san.

Yamamoto: So...Lisa-chan must be with her too.

Shamal: Oh, so those girls are the new guardians.

Reborn: Yup, and Lisa is the one who needs the pill.

Tsuna: Pill?

Shamal: The cute one, why is that?

Reborn: Don't judge a book by its cover, Shamal. Her powers are pretty dangerous.

Shamal: Really...

Tsuna: *sense a presence*

Gokudera: Juudaime?

Tsuna: I'm fine Gokudera-kun...

Gokudera: What's wrong Juudaime?

Tsuna: I sense...a familiar...presence...

"BANG! POW!"

Tsuna: What?

Yamamoto: I'ts coming from the river!

Reborn: It couldn't be...

* * *

_**On the streets~~~**_

_**"BANG POW!"**_

Hibari: Hm? *saw smoke coming from the riverside* Tch...

* * *

_Back at the battle field... The real face of the enemy is about to be revealed...The shield starts to malfunction and reveals a woman with red hair and have two flower-petal like winds growing from her back. Though she was wearing a mask that covers her eyes..._

Lisa: Who...?

Kyon: So you're the one who attacked us...

?: I have to say...impressive. No one has ever been able to scratch me...

Mukuro: Kufufufufu...because I'm different from all those people.

?: Hn, but no matter what you're still weak as the others...Thorns of Flora!

_Suddenly vines starts to pop up from the grounds and tries to stab the Mukuro. Mukuro evaded the attacks with ease as he jumps from one illusion platform to another._

Lisa: I have to admit...that Mukuro is strong.

Kyon: Hmm...that pineapple head is strong.

Mukuro: Is that all you got?

?: Hn...*snaps her finger*

Mukuro: ! *got wrapped by vines*

?: Die...*thorns pierce Mukuro*

Mukuro: Gah!

Lisa: Mukuro!

Kyon: Wait...it isn't over...

?: Huh? *saw purple mist coming out from the vines* an illusion...

Mukuro: Kufufufu...not bad for a maiden.

?: Che, I'm going to kill you...and those imposters...

Lisa: Imposters?

Kyon: Why would she say that?

Mukuro: Oya...oya...but shouldn't you be worrying about yourself first.

_As soon as Mukuro said...The woman was felt a blow from behind. A fire pillar shot her wings and made her fall to the ground._

* * *

Lisa: She's down...

?: D-Damn...*a trident near her chin*

Mukuro: Time to give up...

?: Che...

Mukuro: Now isn't it time you tell us the truth?

?: Never...

Mukuro: Stubborn...

Kyon: Why did you call us an imposter?

?: Those rings...they should have been ours!

Kyon: !

?: You stole them...*glaring at the girls*

Mukuro: Hmph...

Tsuna: Kyon-san!

Yamamoto: Lisa-chan!

Kyon: Tsuna!

_As the Kyon turned her head, the assassin took out a hidden dagger and ran towards Lisa...Kyon shielded Lisa to protect her and waited for the unbearable pierce to come. But she felted no pain only the sound of metal clashing. She turned her head and saw a tonfa..._

Kyon: Hi-hibari!

Lisa: Hah?

Hibari: Che...how dare you wreak havoc in my town...*glaring at the assassin*

?: *alarmed*

Hibari: *Repelled the attack and manage to slash her*

?: Gah!

Tsuna: Kyon-san, Lisa-san!

Kyon: Tsuna, nice to see you again.

Reborn: How is Lisa?

Kyon: Her arms are paralyzed from absorbing too much damage...

Reborn: You couldn't be any more reckless...

Lisa: S-Sorry...

Tsuna: Mukuro!

Mukuro: Kufufufu...good to see you again, Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera: How could the pineapple be here?

Kyon: It's a long story...

Lisa: How is Hibari doing?

Mukuro: Looks like the skylark is finishing the job.

_Hibari was charging with full force...He was about to end the battle but got his view blocked by a blanket of sakuras...She managed to escape the deadly blow._

?: I'm not going to give up...not until I erase your existence...*conjure up a portal and escaped*

* * *

Hibari: Che!

Kyon: She's gone...

Lisa: Imposters?

Kyon: We...stole the rings?

Tsuna: But both of you passed the trial. So..you must be the chosen guardians!

Kyon: But...that's what confusing us...

Lisa: Uuh! What is going on!*spotted something on the ground* Hey...what's that?

Yamamoto: *picked it up* Huh? It's a crest.

Reborn: Let me see that...*shocked*

Lisa: Reborn?

Reborn: Looks like we found another rival familigia...

Everyone except Hibari and Mukuro: What!

Reborn: This crest belongs to another familigia...

Lisa: *took the crest from his hands* It's shaped like a…griffin.

Kyon: Griffin?

Reborn: A mystical half eagle, half lion animal…it is a symbol of divine power.

Lisa: Yeah…but what familigia…would…

Reborn: That is what I'll check when we get home.

Mukuro: Kufufufu…things are getting very interesting.

Hibari: *glare at Mukuro*

Lisa: *tries to get up* Ow…

Kyon: Hold it right there…you're still too weak to walk…

Lisa: I'm fine….

Mukuro: Here...let me help…

Hibari: Don't you touch her, you pineapple herbivore!

Mukuro: Oya…oya…is the skylark getting jealous?

Hibari: Kamikorosu…

Kyon: *sweat dropped* don't you want to stop them?

Lisa: Let them fight all they want. Yamamoto, can you help me?

Yamamoto: Sure.*helps Kyon to support Lisa*

Kyon: Let's hope things don't get any worse.

Lisa: Hope so…

* * *

_**In a faraway hideout~~**_

?: Rex-sama…

Rex: Hm? Oh…Zita….

Zita: I failed you, Rex-sama…

Rex: No…its okay, you tried.

Zita: Please give me another chance. The next time I'll-*pause*

Rex: No need.

Zita: But!

Rex: We'll wait for the right moment to strike once again.

Zita: Rex-sama, we have been hiding in darkness for too long and have not attacked. By now, they have already retrieved the rings. Why wouldn't you want to strike?

Rex: Patient…We'll get our chance Zita. *smirk and clasp his hand together* the darkness guardian might be strong, but…her weakness is easy to grasp hold of.

Zita: …

Rex: So be patient…once we have the ring. Everything will come in place.

Zita: Hii….Rex-sama.

* * *

A new dark force is coming….

What do they know of Lisa and Kyon?

Next chapter; HDWM Tsuna vs Dark Mode Lisa.

The sky and darkness…who shall prevail?

* * *

**_I want to thank those who supported this story and for the good reviews...Thank you very much_**


	17. HDWM Tsuna Vs Dark Mode Lisa part 1

_**HDWM TSUNA VS DARK MODE LISA PART 1**_

Lisa: *twitching and veins popping out*

Tsuna: *sweat dropping*

Lisa: Tsuna...

Tsuna: *alarmed* Y-Yes...Lisa-san...

Lisa: Where are we? *fake smile*

Tsuna: A-ano...D-death Mountain.

Lisa: Oh...*still smiling but murderous aura increasing*

Tsuna: Lisa-san, please calm down.

Lisa: I'm fine Tsuna. *flames emanating from her*

Tsuna: *jaw dropped* HIEEE! Lisa-san's hate flame...*thoughts*

Lisa: Tsuna, can you do me a favor?

Tsuna: What?

Lisa: When we see Reborn...*flames getting bigger*

Tsuna: HIEE...

Lisa: *face fill with irritated marks* Remind me TO SLICE THAT USELESS BABY TO DEATH!

Tsuna: LISA-SAN, CALM DOWN!

* * *

_**A few days back~~**_

Reborn: Hey Lisa...

Lisa: What?

Reborn: How are you feeling?

Lisa: Fine...I can swing my arms...so I think I'm fully healed.

Reborn: Oh...

Lisa: Hey, where's Tsuna anyway?

Reborn: I sent Damn-Tsuna for special training...

Lisa: Isn't that a little...

Reborn: You are going too...

Lisa: *gulp* what! No way...

Reborn: Oh really...?

Lisa: I'm...*THUMP* Huh!

Reborn: *smirk*

Lisa: I'm feeling...a little...dizzy...

Reborn: I ask Kyon to put some drugs into your tea.

Lisa: K-kyon? How could she...*faints*

Reborn: Done.

Kyon: *Peek in from door* Reborn, is this such a good idea?

Reborn: It is...and don't worry, Damn-Tsuna is her partner anyway...

Kyon: But...Lisa'll go berserk if she wakes up!

Reborn: Well...*smirks and pull down his fedora* let's see if she can find us.

Kyon: *sigh* I knew I shouldn't team up with you...

Reborn: If you don't want to go for special training like them, don't argue!

Kyon: *anime teary face* Gomen...Lisa.

* * *

_**Present day in Death Mountain**_

Lisa: So you mean we're on a deserted island...filled with traps and wild animals...faraway from civilization?

Tsuna: *nods*

Lisa: Great...now I have more reasons to kill that baby!

Tsuna: Well, I was here before...so I'm sure Reborn would be around here somewhere.

Lisa: Really...

Tsuna: How did Reborn kidnapped you?

Lisa: He asked Kyon to drug me...that's right, I'll deal with that traitor along with Reborn.

Tsuna: Maa..Maa...why don't we try to find a way out.

Lisa: Good idea...*stood up*

Tsuna: Eto...left or right?

Lisa: *looked to the left then right* I think...Left.

Tsuna: Okay...

_As the duo walked towards_ _the path...they didn't know there was a hidden camera watching over them._

Reborn: *looking at the screen*

Dino: Hey Reborn, is this a good idea?

Reborn: Who's the tutor here?

Dino: Eeh...

Gokudera: Juudaime...

Kyon: Lisa...she's gonna kill me.

* * *

_**Back in the forest~~**_

Lisa: Are you okay there, Tsuna?

Tsuna: Ah...I'm fine...*trying to climb up*

Lisa: Are you sure?

Tsuna: I'm *one of the climbing step broke* EEEEEH!

Lisa: *quickly grabbed hold of his hand* Hold...on...Tsuna!

Tsuna: Li-lisa-san!

Lisa: Try to climb up!

Tsuna: *Carefully climbs up the cliff*

Lisa: *sits on the ground panting* Tsuna...you okay?

Tsuna: En...Arigato Lisa-san!

Lisa: No problem, now...let's get going before anything bad happens...*heard rumbling sounds*

Tsuna: What is that...*three black lines appearing near his face*

Lisa: Don't tell me...*saw a giant boulder coming at them*

Tsuna/Lisa: HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lisa: *running as fast as she can* Reborn is going to pay for this!

Tsuna: *behind Lisa* We should be worrying about our lives first!

Reborn:*looking at them run and snickering*

Kyon: *twitching*

Gokudera: JUUDAIME!

Dino: Poor Tsuna and Lisa...

Reborn: Hm, looks like they are getting near the goal.

Everyone: *went near the screen*

Lisa: *running* Tsuna! I think I see a cave!

Tsuna: Quick...before we get flatten!

_The two ran towards the cave and escaped the "almost becoming pancakes" situation. They panted heavily and try to recover their breath. Suddenly, a small sparkle caught the sight of Lisa._

* * *

Lisa: Hey...what's that?

Tsuna: Lisa-san, be careful!

Lisa: I know...you think I haven't gone into any life and death situations? We just escaped one!

Tsuna: Eh...

Lisa: *went closer* isn't this...

Tsuna: Huh? What is it?

Lisa: *picked it up*

Tsuna: Wait...it might be a...

Lisa: *turned around to face him*

Tsuna: Hiee...*closed ryes then open one eye to peek*

Lisa: *holding Enzio in front of her* Relax, it's just Enzio...

Enzio: Awwr...

Tsuna: *sweat dropped* Aahaha...

Lisa: If Enzio's here...then Dino must be too. *sigh*

Enzio: *showing Tsuna something in its mouth*

Lisa: Tsuna...take a look.

Tsuna: Okay...*took the paper out from Enzio's mouth*

Lisa: So what does it say?

Tsuna: Dear Damn Tsuna and Lisa...I sent Enzio to tell you that you almost reached your goal...

Lisa: *roll eyes*Huh...that's a relief...

Tsuna: There's more. But, you have to finish the last test to get out of Death Mountain...it's really easy.

Lisa: *playing with Enzio* Huh?

Tsuna: You two have to fight!

Lisa: Nani!

Enzio: *tilt its head*

Lisa: But-But-

Tsuna: I couldn't fight Lisa-san!

Lisa: I can't win!

Enzio: Awwr!

Lisa: Huh! Another letter? How did you?

Tsuna: Reborn!

Lisa: *opens letter* I got a surprise for you, Lisa...

Tsuna: Surprise?

Lisa: I have a feeling; this isn't going to be good...

* * *

_Suddenly the cave starts to shake...the walls changed into four solid metal walls; trapping Tsuna and Lisa inside. The two were locked in... Lisa was already feeling a little tired but there was something making her lose her consciousness...A smell...a gas...?_

Tsuna: Lisa-san?

Lisa: I'm...

_**Flashback**_

Reborn: Lisa...you know about the pill, right?

Lisa: Get away from me...*trying to bandage her arm*

Reborn: You have to at least try one...

Lisa: NO!

Reborn: You sure?

Lisa: Positively! *touched one of her wounds* Aah! Ow...

Reborn: Fine, I'll find another way. You'll regret not using the easy way.

* * *

**Present**

Lisa: I hate him...*faints*

Tsuna: Lisa-san!

Dino: *over the screen* Reborn! This is going too far!

Gokudera: Haneuma is right!

Reborn: Watch and see...

Kyon: Lisa...

Tsuna: Lisa-san...

Lisa: *woke up with red eyes and a dark-purple flames in front of her head* Hm...

Tsuna: !

Lisa: *looked at Tsuna*

Tsuna: Lisa-san?

Lisa: *stares down at herself and smirk* Oh...I see.

Tsuna: Ano...

Lisa: This might time we met, Vongola Decimo...*smile*

Tsuna: Nani!

Lisa: Hm...

Dino: What happened?

Kyon: That isn't Lisa!

Gokudera: Her eyes….

Reborn: ...

Tsuna: What are talking about?

Lisa: I'm not the Lisa you know...My name is Venus.

Tsuna: !

Kyon: *blanch* Venus!

Gokudera: Who is that?

Kyon: Lisa's ancestor...Venus is the first darkness guardian!

Reborn: Hn...Who knew we would awaken her...

Lisa (Venus): *swinging her hands* I can move in her body perfectly...

Tsuna: *thoughts* what am I going to do?

Lisa (Venus): *turns to the wall with a hidden camera* so...Acrobaleno, what do you have in mind?

Reborn: *smirk and turned on the speaker* you're the first darkness guardian, right?

Lisa(Venus): Yes...I don't why I was summon; or how I was summoned

Reborn: You're pretty calm...

Lisa (Venus): Having too much...feelings during a battle...affect me...

Kyon: She's almost like Hibari.

Dino: No, she's right. Showing too many emotions could affect a person's fighting skills. It would be bad to mess up; she is an ex-assassin after all.

Kyon: ...I''m a little worried though. *looking at possessed Lisa*

Lisa (Venus): So...*took out a card*

Tsuna: !

Lisa (Venus): We're supposed to fight, aren't we...Decimo.

Tsuna: *narrowed eyes*

Lisa (Venus): I hope you are as good as Giotto...because...*disappears suddenly*

Tsuna: Nani!

Lisa (Venus): *appeared behind him and slammed him to the walls*

* * *

Tsuna: Aah!

Lisa(Venus): I'm not the type to go easy on my opponents...

Dino: Tsuna!

Kyon: Oh dear...

Gokudera: Damn, Juudaime!

Tsuna: *slowly appears from the rubble in his HYDM*

Dino: He's okay!

Reborn: You shouldn't be so happy so quickly...

Lisa (Venus): *smirk* as expected by Giotto's descendent.

Tsuna: *in HDWM* I'm going to beat you...

Lisa (Venus): *claps hand* Very good...for a child...but *dark flames starts emanating from her*

Tsuna: *fighting stance*

Lisa (Venus): *Her cards chained together to form a whip* I'm not going to back down either.

Tsuna: *charges at her*

Lisa (Venus): *readies her whip* Hmph, lasciare che la battaglia inizia! (Let the battle begin)

Kyon: Lisa...I mean Venus...is so...powerful.

Dino: *nervous smile* so this is the power of the darkness guardian.

Reborn: A guardian surrounded by darkness; covering everything in its path...We'll call this Dark Mode.

* * *

An exciting battle between Lisa (Venus) and HDWM Tsuna...

Venus was awakened...will Tsuna stand a chance against the powerful yet more experience guardian?

Next chapter HDWM Tsuna vs Dark Mode Lisa part 2

The guardian has awakened!


	18. HDWM Tsuna Vs Dark Mode LIsa part 2

_**HDWM TSUNA VS DARK MODE LISA PART 2**_

_**Last chapter~~**_

_Lisa (Venus): *Her cards chained together to form a whip* I'm not going to back down either._

Tsuna: *charges at her*

Lisa (Venus): *readies her whip* Hmph, lasciare che la battaglia inizia! (Let the battle begin)

* * *

Tsuna: Aah! *knocked against the wall*

Lisa (Venus): Is this all you got, Decimo?

Tsuna: Uuh...

Kyon: ...

Dino: Kyon?

Kyon: Huh? What?

Dino: You okay?

Kyon: Well, if you can that in this situation.

Gokudera: Juudaime isn't even scratching her.

Reborn: Hmm...

Lisa (Venus): I haven't even used my full power yet...

Tsuna: *fighting stance*

Lisa (Venus): Hn...*swings her card whip*

Tsuna: *dodges the attack*

Lisa (Venus): *smirk* tempesta neve...

_Out of nowhere...a whirlwind hits Tsuna. Tsuna was unconscious for a split second; He quickly opened his eyes and stopped himself from falling flat by using his X-burner. He pants heavily as he tries to regain his breath...The possessed Lisa stood there staring at him with a calm face, she was like another Hibari...only less murderous then him. But Tsuna couldn't help feeling...sensing...something...suppressed inside of Lisa...something..._

Lisa (Venus): What are staring at, Decimo?

Tsuna: *fumbles as he stood up*

Lisa (Venus): Are you getting tired?

Tsuna: What...

Lisa (Venus): ?

Tsuna: What are you hiding?

Lisa (Venus): *slowly narrowed eyes then a smile* Nothing...

Tsuna: Then what is that suppressed feeling I sense?

Lisa (Venus): *blanch*

Dino: Could it be...

Gokudera: Her weakness?

Reborn: No...

Kyon: ...

Lisa (Venus): *rubs her forehead* my...my...your instinct are just as sensitive as Giotto...

Tsuna: !

Lisa (Venus): Why the surprised face? I thought you knew...

Tsuna: ...

Lisa (Venus): *tiny smile* Still a child, I suppose...but enough with the talking. *raises her whip*

_The whip suddenly detached itself and morphs into another form__...__ It grew and grew...the cards becomes bigger and bigger; enough to actually crush a person to death. The cards start to go after Tsuna...As Tsuna was about to jump out of the way, it surrounds him; trapping him inside the wall of cards._

Lisa (Venus): Why don't we play a game, ne?

Tsuna: *defensive stance*

Lisa (Venus): Find the right card...and I'll free you.

Tsuna: *tried punching the walls*

Lisa (Venus): Nuh uh...don't even think about it. These walls are made to resist any attack. It's useless.

Tsuna: *gave up punching but still on alert*

Lisa (Venus): Hmmmm...

* * *

_**In another world~~**_

"Ano..."

"Hm?"

"Venus?"

"Ahaha...nice to see you again young one."

"Venus...what is going on? And where are you?"

"Well, looks like I taken over your body..."

"What!"

"Now...now...don't worry. I won't take it over permanently"

"But...why?"

"Seems like it was the effect of the gas. It somehow switched our souls"

"I'm...confused"

"Well, me too..."

"What are you doing now?"

"Fighting with the Decimo"

"Wait! You shouldn't..."

"I'll not kill him..."

"Geez, you know what I'm about to say..."

"I am connected to you in a telepathic way"

"Venus..."

_"Yes?"_

"Why are you feeling so...preoccupied...?"

_"..."_

* * *

Reborn: Hey!

Lisa (Venus): *snapped out of trance* Yes?

Reborn: What are you standing there for?

Lisa (Venus): Just resting...*thoughts* Lisa...I'll talk to you later.

"Okay."

Lisa (Venus): Now Decimo...can you find the right card? There is only one real card in that swirling wall, attack the right one and you'll be freed; but the wrong punch...

Tsuna: *tried to punch the wall but got cut by a card*

Lisa (Venus): And that will happen...

Reborn: Get a grip on yourself, Damn Tsuna!

Gokudera: You can do it, Juudaime!

Dino: *looking at Kyon's uneasy expression*

Kyon: *thought* could it be...that memory?

Lisa (Venus): *calm look*

* * *

"Venus..."

"I't's about my...feelings, huh?"

"You always felt like you were...suppressed by something..."

"..."

"Venus?"

"Lisa..."

Tsuna: *concentrating*

Lisa (Venus): Hm?

"Venus?"

"Looks like the boy is getting serious"

"Tsuna?"

"He really does look like Giotto"

"Huh?"

Lisa (Venus): Let me ask a question, Decimo.

Tsuna: *still concentrating*

Lisa (Venus): Why do you become the boss? Why do you strive to live?

Tsuna: Because...

Lisa (Venus): ...

Tsuna: I want to protect everyone...

Lisa (Venus): !

Tsuna: I want to live...laugh...cry...with everyone I love.

Lisa (Venus): *biting lips*

Tsuna: That's why...I have to keep moving forward! *X-burner starting to emanate bigger flames*

Dino: Tsuna!

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Kyon: As expected...

Dino: Kyon?

Kyon: Nothing...

Dino: *noticed a little change in Kyon's eyes but thought it was just an illusion*

Lisa (Venus): What the!

Tsuna: X-burner...first edition...

_Pillar of ice came out of Tsuna...it's only attacked one card; the Ace. Once the ace was destroyed, every other card disappeared. Venus was bewildered by his action...no person can see through those illusions because its moving in high speed...But he...saw it...just like HIM...She lowered her head to cover her eyes and charges at Tsuna with another card weapon forming in her hand._

Lisa (Venus): *slashed at Tsuna*

Tsuna: *repelled the attack and saw the weapon* A dagger...

Lisa (Venus): *eyes still covered* Well, let's get this over with shall we? *attacked again*

* * *

_Lisa saw through her own eyes...as Venus battles the young Vongola; attacking with full force. She didn't try to stop her...trusting that Venus wouldn't hurt was strange, her heart felt so empty...it this what Venus is feeling? Loneliness...Sorrow...but why? Thinking back on the first time she met her ancestor...she was smiling all the time; though Lisa felt like she was hiding something...burying her all her emotions in the depth of her heart; hiding it behind that warm smile. _

_"Venus...is it about him?"_

_Kyon stood at the corner...staring solemnly at the screen. Her black eyes seem to change into a little dark purple. The others were watching intently at the big screen but her eyes were only locked on to one fighter alone; Lisa. She had on a melancholy expression...somehow filled with grief. She slowly took a glance at the Bronco but saw him quickly stares back at the screen. She had to admit the Cavallone boss has very good instinct, able to feel a change in Kyon's body. Suddenly possessing her descendant's body isn't really a thing you often do._

_"You're forcing yourself too much Venus."_

_"Really...you'll have a breakdown."_

* * *

Lisa (Venus): Haa! *attacks Tsuna*

Tsuna: *managed to grabs her hand and pinned her down*

Lisa (Venus): Good job...Decimo.

Tsuna: *pants*

Lisa (Venus): About that answer you gave me.

Tsuna: Huh?

Lisa (Venus): Can I trust that you'll keep it?

Tsuna: ...I'll...I wish for your full support.

Lisa (Venus): *small smile and tears come streaming down*

Tsuna: !

Dino: What?

Gokudera: She's crying!

Kyon: *sigh* I knew she couldn't take it.

Reborn: You knew?

Kyon: *smiled at Reborn* Sorry for the trouble we brought you.

Dino: We? You can't mean!

Kyon: *nods* Good instinct...not bad Arcrabaleno...you trained him well

Reborn: So you must be...

Kyon: Anzel.

Gokudera: But when did you...

Kyon: When Lisa was possessed...but it seems I'll be going soon.

Lisa (Venus): *stand up with tears still streaming down*

Tsuna: Venus?

Lisa (Venus):*glance up at Tsuna and smiled* Remember that promise Decimo...*eyes when dim*

Tsuna: Wait!

"Venus!"

"Have a good life...I know you can have it."

"Wait a minute!"

Kyon: I gotta go, Ciao! *purple eyes turned back into black*

Dino: Kyon! *caught her before falling*

Kyon: W-What happened?

Dino: She's back...

Reborn: Two awakening in a day...something must be up...

* * *

Tsuna: *back to normal* Lisa-san? Lisa-san?

Lisa: *opening eyes* Huh?

Tsuna: Are you okay?

Lisa: Yeah...just a little dizzy, that's all...

Tsuna: *breathes a sign of relief*

Lisa: Tsuna, are you hurt?

Tsuna: Not really, just a few bruises...

Lisa: Oh...

Reborn: You two fought well...

Lisa: Reborn!

Tsuna: Eh! Kyon-san!

Kyon: Ahaha...hey Lisa!

Lisa: Grr...You're lucky. I'm not in a good condition so I can't smack you.

Kyon: *sweat dropped* me too...a little drowsy.

Lisa: En...

Reborn: You feeling okay?

Lisa: Yes...

Reborn: Well, we can go back now.

Lisa: Finally!

Kyon: Civilization...good to hear!

Dino: Come on...

Lisa: *thoughts* Venus...will you ever tell me what happened?

* * *

The fight is over...The sky has once again prevailed.

But this is not the end to the mystery of the Primo guardians.

Next chapter The School Festival; Situations of Chaos and Mayhem

This isn't going to go well...


	19. Encounters on MSN

_**Don't own , Don't sue, please. Bonus chapter.

* * *

**_

ENCOUNTERS ON MSN

_**Lisa is logged in.**_

Lisa says:

Man, this is just plain lame. And where is that Kyon, she said she'll come.

**You received a message**.

Lisa says:

Huh?

Hibari says:

Oi! herbivore!

Lisa says:

Nani! Hi-Hibari...

Hibari says:

*smirk*

Lisa says:

*sweat dropping*

Hibari says:

What are doing here?

Lisa says:

How did you even get my email address?

Hibari says:

The baby...

Lisa says:

I hate that 5-year old Mafioso...

Hibari says:

Hn...

Lisa says:

I never knew you have a MSN account.

Hibari says:

*glare*

Lisa says:

Ah...gomen. ==" Nice icon though….

Hibari says:

…..Why are you on today?

Lisa says:

Eh, waiting for Kyon.

Hibari says:

You mean the other herbivore?

Lisa says:

Umm?

Hibari says:

The one that always follows you.

Lisa says:

Oh...ahaha.

Hibari says:

Hn...Herbivore.

Lisa says:

Hibari, please stop calling people herbivore. Not everyone can differentiate it like you.

Hibari says:

*glare* What did you say?

Lisa says:

*gulp* Ah...nothing.

Hibari says:

Che.

Lisa says:

Ahaha...well why are on today?

Hibari says:

*narrowed eyes*

Lisa says:

S-Sorry...O-O||||

Hibari says:

Just to kill time.

Lisa says:

Oh...

Hibari says:

Tch.

Lisa says:

What's wrong?

Hibari says:

Another message...

Lisa says:

From who?

Hibari says:

One of those stupid herbivores...

Lisa says:

*confused* What is the content of it?

Hibari says:

...

Lisa says:

Don't tell me, it's a love letter?

Hibari says:

...

Lisa says:

It is, isn't it? Wow, you're really popular Hibari!

Hibari says:

...

Lisa says:

Eh, you don't like it huh?

Hibari says:

Feelings are acts of weaklings.

Lisa says:

Come on...you shouldn't be so cold.

Hibari says:

*frown*

Lisa says:

Showing some emotions makes it easy for people to get close to you.

Hibari says:

I hate crowds.

Lisa says:

^^" Well, you can cooperate more smoothly if you...

Hibari says:

I hate crowding with others.

Lisa says:

^^"" I...

Hibari says:

No.

Lisa says:

*sigh* I give up.

Hibari says:

Herbivore...

Lisa says:

Lucky I'm used to this type of sarcastic answers.

Hibari says:

*deadpan*

Lisa says:

Oh, one more thing.

Hibari says:

What?

Lisa says:

What do you like?

Hibari says:

?

Lisa says:

You know...your favorite food..., something you fancy for a long time?

Hibari says:

Why?

Lisa says:

Eto...just wanted to know...

Hibari says:

*stare at you*

Lisa says:

*nervous smile*

Hibari says:

you're hiding something herbivore?

Lisa says:

No...

Hibari says:

Something I like, huh? *smirk*

Lisa:

Oh no...

Hibari says:

Well...*licking lips*

Kyon logged in.

Kyon says:

I'm here, Lisa~~~Hah!

Lisa says:

Hey, Kyon. Just in time!

Kyon says:

Hibari?

Hibari says:

Che

Kyon says:

Wow, I never thought you had a MSN account.

Hibari: ...

Lisa says:

What took you so long?

Kyon says:

I was hungry on the way...so...

Lisa:

Pocky again, huh? ==

Kyon says:

What?

Hibari says:

You herbivores are noisy...Kamikorosu...

Lisa says:

Hibari!

Kyon says:

Cool it skylark!

Hibari says:

Hn...I'm leaving.

Lisa says:

Hibari...wait!

Hibari says:

Hn...

Hibari logged out.

Lisa says:

Aww...

Kyon says:

So...

Lisa says:

Huh! what?

Kyon says:

=w=

Lisa says:

Hey, don't give me that cat look.

Kyon says:

Ohohoho...looks like he took the bait.

Lisa says:

What! What are you saying?

Kyon says:

Don't try to pretend...you're trying to seduce him...

Lisa says:

*blush* No! I just want to ask him what he likes!

Kyon says:

Right...

Lisa says:

I'm serious!

Kyon says:

=w=

Lisa says:

Grr...Enough with that! What do you want to talk about?

Kyon says:

What do you want to do for our class during the school festivals?

Lisa says:

How would I know?

Kyon says:

Kyoko says they already have an idea...and most of the class actually agreed.

Lisa says:

Really? I didn't hear anything.

Kyon says: ...

Lisa says:

What is it?

Kyon says: Umm...

Lisa says:

Kyon...what did you do?

Kyon says: Well, at first I wanted to make a joke...so I told them to try doing a cafe...

Lisa says:

That seems normal...

Kyon says: Not that type...

Lisa says:

*twitching* Kyon...

Kyon says:

It was just a joke! I swear!

Lisa says:

You gave them that type of suggestion?

Kyon says:

It's just a cosplay cafe!

Lisa says:

YOU!

Kyon says:

DX

Lisa says:

But maybe Hibari won't let it...so the cafe idea might...

You have received a private message from Hibari.

Lisa says:

At this time.

Kyon says:

What?

Lisa says:

*sigh*

_**"Herbivore, I heard of the idea of the class. I accepted the forms. So good luck. *smirk*"**_

Lisa says:

*huge irritated mark on her head*

Kyon says:

Li-Lisa...?

Lisa says:

Kyon...

Kyon says:

Y-Yes

Lisa says:

I give you 5 minutes to start running...

Kyon says:

*gulps*

Lisa says:

BECAUSE YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Kyon says:

HIIIEEE!

Kyon is disconnected...

Lisa is away...


	20. THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL SITUATIONS OF CHAO

_** Hi guys! here's chapter 16...enjoy!**_

_**P.S in anyone is interested in role-playing, please check out my profile. ^^**_

* * *

THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL; SITUATIONS OF CHAO AND MAYHEM

_**~A few days back~**_

Kyoko: Lisa-chan.

Lisa: Ah...Kyoko.

Kyoko: Ano...about the activities of our class...

Lisa: No need...Kyon told me...*smile*

Kyoko: Really? So, it is okay with you?

Lisa: Ahaha...*nervous smile*

Kyoko: Oh, you don't like it? Well, we could always change it.

Lisa: its okay, it sounds...interesting. Go for it!

Kyoko: Thank you, I hope you'll come to help.

Lisa: Of course.

Kyoko: Arigatou Lisa-chan...*hugs her*

Lisa: K-Kyoko...*light blush*

Kyoko: *giggle* Lisa-chan is always so shy...Well, I'll see you at the school festival tomorrow then, Ja ne~

Lisa: Ja ne~ *waves then turns to Kyon who is eavesdropping* I know you're there!

Kyon: *shook up* Ahaha...so...you said yes...

Lisa: *sigh* Kyoko was so excited with the cafe that I didn't want to hurt her feeling about rejecting the idea.

Kyon: Maa...at least you can finally cosplay.

Lisa: We never did cosplay back home, huh?

Kyon: Yeah...things were...too expensive.

Lisa: Fine...I just hope I don't have to wear something weird.

Kyon: Relax, what could be in that box of props?

* * *

_**~The day of the school festival~**_

Kyon: Wow! So this is the scene of Japanese school festivals! *holding a box*

Lisa: Be careful! Those are fragile!

Kyon: Pfft, you worry too much.

Lisa: And you're too carefree.

Kyon: Whatever, so you want to go have a walk around later?

Lisa: Hmm? Sure...but what about the cafe?

Kyon: Kyoko says they have already done all the preparation, all is need now is these boxes.

Lisa: Well, we might as well take a look around the school anyway.

Kyon: Yay!

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Lisa: !

Kyon: What the?

Ryohei: PLEASE COME TO OUR HAUNTED HOUSE! TO THE EXTREME!

Lisa: *twitching*

Kyon: Wow, Ryohei can really advertise...*sweat dropped*

Ryohei: TO THE EXTREME!

Yamamoto: Hey guy, welcome back! *in prince's outfit*

Lisa/Kyon: *jaw dropped and Kyon almost let go of box* Kyon, snap out of it!

Kyon: Hah? *turn back to Yamamoto* Y-Yamamoto...you...

Yamamoto: Ahaha...so how do I look?

Lisa: Ah, really handsome...and cool...

Yamamoto: Really? Thanks!

Gokudera: Oi woman!

Kyon: What Tako-*almost nosebleeded*

Lisa: Go-Gokudera, you too?

Gokudera: Hn, if it wasn't because Juudaime who had asked me, I would never wear this. *in army suit*

Lisa: This is...the marine's army...wear...

Kyon: For once, it looks good...*looking away blushing*

Gokudera: Che...

Lisa: Now I'm worried...

Kyon: Came on, I don't think there's THAT type of cosplay!

Tsuna: Ah...Lisa-san, Kyon-san!

Lisa: Hey Tsuna, where do you put these...OMG...Tsuna!

Kyon: I can't believe it...

Tsuna: *in waiter's outfit* Eeh...?

Lisa: Okay, I'm officially worried!

Kyon: Even there is one...it's not like you'll be the one who is picked to wear it!

Lisa: My life so far is filled with bad luck...how do you think I'm supposed to believe that?

Kyon: Bad luck? W-Oh...just calm down! Oh, and nice waiter cosplay Tsuna!

Tsuna: T-Thanks!

Kyoko: There you are!

Lisa: Hey, Kyoko...here are the props!

Kyoko: *smiles and took out a box*

Lisa: Ano...what's this?

Kyoko: Luck draw! What you pick is what you wear!

Kyon: Oh...*sweat dropped*

Lisa: You go first...

Kyon: Wha-*pause* Fine...*put her hand in the box*

Lisa: So...

Kyon: Wait...*took out a piece of paper* Hm? NANI!

Lisa: Huh? *jaw dropped* A...maid...

Kyon: French maid!

Kyoko: Wow...lucky you. A lot of us tried to pick that card but couldn't.

Tsuna: *light blush*

Yamamoto: Ahaha...

Kyon: *thought* this is not my lucky day...

Lisa: *thought* She always did hate wearing skirts...

Kyoko: You turn, Lisa-chan.

Lisa: O-okay...*smiling but sweat dropping*

Kyon: Good luck Lisa...

Lisa: Grr...*put hand in box and thought* don't pick me...Don't pick me...

Kyoko: *still smiling* so?

Lisa: ...

Kyon: Well...

Tsuna: Eeh...

Gokudera: Che...

Lisa: No...way...am I going out advertising...in this!

Kyon: It's cute...

Lisa: If Hibari sees me in this...I'm dead.

* * *

_**~On the rooftop~**_

Hibari: *taking a nap*

Reborn: Ciao Hibari!

Hibari: *open eyes* Yo...baby.

Reborn: Shouldn't you be having fun in the school festival?

Hibari: I hate crowding with herbivores.

Reborn: Hmm, same as Hibari as usual.

Hibari: What do you mean?

Reborn: I thought there would be some...changes.

Hibari: *narrowed eyes* Changes?

Reborn: *smirk and pulls down fedora* Seems like you still don't understand those feelings.

Hibari: ?

Reborn: Nothing...*looks down the school* Looks like you got some visitors, Hibari.

Hibari: *walks to see* ...

Reborn: Well then, I'll be off...Ciao. *walks away*

Hibari: *frowned and stared at the thug-like visitors*

* * *

**~Back at the cafe~**

_The cafe is busy with serving its customer. The cosplayers were a hit...many came to the cafe. Of course Gokudera and Yamamoto were the main attraction that leads the customers here; but there are a few more surprises._

Kyon: *in maid outfit* Thank you for coming~

Kyoko: Wow...Kyon-chan is really good at this.

Kyon: Nah...These are pretty normal anyway. Cute cosplay Kyoko.

Kyoko: *in princess outfit* Thanks.

Kyon: How is Lisa?

Kyoko: See for yourself.

Lisa: Masutā wa nani ka o shitaidesu ka? (What would you like to order, master?)

Customer: *blushing* Eto...gives me a fried rice and orange juice, please.

Lisa: Hii! *smiling while wearing a Japanese maid outfit*

Kyon: She...really into it.

Kyoko: Apart from Yamamoto and Gokudera, you two are also the main attraction that brings in customers.

Kyon: *blush* No...No...we're just...

Kyoko: Maa...but you guys are so cute in these maid outfits...

Kyon: K-Kyoko! *blushing*

Lisa: *walking to Kyon* Ah...finally my time to take a break.

Kyon: Hey, how is it?

Lisa: Hm, apart from the cosplay...really fun.

Kyon: But man, we never have thought we'll eventually wear these.

Lisa: I never even thought of it.

Kyon: But...you look so cute in it. Japanese style maid outfit does suit you...*smirk*

Lisa: *fake smile* Thank you but I think you looks so much better in that French maid one.

Kyon: Aahaha...very funny.

Classmate: Umm, excuse me?

Lisa: Huh, what's wrong?

Classmate: Have you seen Misaki?

Lisa: Misaki? I think she went out just now to get more cups.

Classmate: Yes, but she hasn't come back after 1 hour...we're a little worried.

Lisa: ...Well, I'll go take a look. *put down tray and walked out*

Kyon: Wait for me!

* * *

_The two tried asking and looking everywhere for their classmate Misaki. It was strange too; the prop room is just nearby, why isn't she back yet? After 20 minutes of searching, they finally found Misaki...at the back of school with a bunch of tough-looking thugs._

Misaki: Let go...

Thug 1: Hn...hey cutie, why don't you come play with us for a while.

Misaki: Hel-*mouth covered by thug*

Thug 2: Come on...we don't want people to notice*

Misaki: *about to cry*

Lisa: *ran and saw Misaki* MISAKI!

Kyon: Lisa... did you find her?

Thug: Wao...maids...

Thug 2: Hmm...let's play with them instead. *let go of Misaki*

Lisa: Damn...Misaki run!

Misaki: *nods and ran*

Kyon: Hn, now we have to deal with them.

Thug 1: Let's have some fun, ne?

Thug 2: Why don't you start by saying master?

_The thug tried to grab Lisa's hand but got swung away and kicked at his leg. Kyon took the chance and give the thug a hard kick in the stomach. The thug backed away because of the pain while the other one cursed at them and attacked. Lucky for Lisa and Kyon who was forced with hellish training from Reborn; they could dodged most of the attack and with perfect teamwork, brought him down. But the unexpected happened..._

Kyon: *got grabbed from behind*

Thug 1: Gotcha!

Lisa: Kyon! *got slammed against the wall* Aah!

Thug: Man, you're one tough b***h!

Lisa: D-Damn...

Kyon: Let go...you pervert!

Thug 1: *sick smile* after we're done with you...*tries to take off her shirt*

Kyon: NOOOOO!

Lisa: Let go of her...you ape! DAMN IT DON'T TOUCH ME!

Thug 2: No way...now let's hear you scream...*slide his hand up her skirt*

Lisa: Aah...no...H-E-L-P!

_When the thugs were enjoying themselves, a sudden blow strikes the second thug. He fell to the ground, bleeding. Before the older "boss" could react, another swift assault was launched on him. The two girls sat there in awe as they slowly catch back their breath; being almost raped...their outfits were unbuttoned halfway. As they looked up at their savior, Lisa immediately recognized him by his weapon_.

Lisa: Hibari!

Hibari: Yo...herbivore.

Lisa: You...how did you-*pause*

Hibari: I saw these weaklings intruding into my school so I came down to bite them to death.

Kyon: *thoughts* so like Hibari...

Lisa: Eeh...thanks...

Tsuna and the others arrived at the scene.

Tsuna: Kyon-san!

Kyon: Ah...Tsuna!

Tsuna: Hiee! *blushing and holding in nosebleed*

Gokudera: *light blush* WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!

Kyon: Calm down tako-head...*quickly buttoned up shirt*

Lisa: Umm...*also buttons up her shirt*

Hibari: *turned around then suddenly stares straight at the Lisa in front of her*

Lisa: *blushing* Y-Yes...Hibari?

Hibari: * Seems to be twitching*

Lisa: Eeh?

Kyon: Hey...skylark!

Hibari: *looked at Lisa with a scary smirk and murderous eyes* Herbivore...

Lisa: *Three black lines appeared near her eyes* what have I done wrong?

Yamamoto: I think he is blushing...

Gokudera: How could that be blushing, yakyu baka?

Hibari: *grabs Lisa by the hand and lead her away*

Lisa: Wait! What did I do?

Hibari: Shut it.

Lisa: WHAT!

Kyon: Poor Lisa...

Tsuna: Are you okay, Kyon-san?

Kyon: *nods* Yup...*tries to stand up but staggered*

Tsuna: *quickly holds her before her fall*

Kyon: Aahaha...*laughing nervously*

Tsuna: *blushing because Kyon in his arms*

Reborn: *on a nearby tree spying on them* Hmm, lucky for them Hibari is near...*smirk* I wonder how the skylark is doing with Lisa?

* * *

SFX: Door slam shut

Lisa: May I know where is my mistake?

Hibari: ...

Lisa: *thoughts* Why is he not facing me?

Hibari: ...

Lisa: I don't like this...

Hibird: *flew in* Hibari! Hibari!

Lisa: Ah...Hibird!

Hibird: Shy? Shy?

Lisa: Shy?

Hibari: *glared at Lisa*

Lisa: Ah no...it's...it's...

Hibari: *walks towards Lisa*

Lisa: I...I...Gomenasai! *bows*

Hibari: *in front of her*

Lisa: *thoughts* He's going to kill me...

Hibari: *Suddenly pins her to the door and latches on her lips*

Lisa: *shocked and blushing madly* MMMMMMPH!

Hibird: Kiss! Kiss!

Lisa: Mmph!...Mmmm...Mm...

Hibari: *closes in*

Lisa: Mm...*stopped struggling*

Hibari: *broke the kiss*

Lisa: *panting and face bright red*

Hibari: *licks his lips* Not bad...herbivore.

Lisa: What are you thinking! That was my first kiss! First kiss!

Hibari: *smirk* Good...

Lisa: Nani! *irritated mark*

Hibari: *lifted her chin* because...*went close to her ear and whispered* you belong to me...solely me...

Lisa: *pushed him away* Okay...I like you but as a friend! Please don't do something like this!

Hibari: *frown* Too bad, I hate crowding...so I...*grabs Lisa and latches on her neck*

Lisa: H-Hibari...let go of my neck...Aah...

Hibari: *bitted down*

Lisa: Ow...Hibari! *wanted to kick him but got stopped*

Hibari: *licking lips* Your mine...

Lisa: Say who? And don't bite people on purpose! Look what you done, I'm bleeding!

Hibari: That mark...means you're my possession and only mine.

Lisa: *checks mark* Gah! How am I supposed to go back with this mark on my neck!

Hibari: *smirk*

Lisa: I...really...hate...you!

Hibari: Well then herbivore, let's see I can make you like me...*smirks*

Lisa: *snapped* that's it! You wanna fight? I'll give you a fight!

Hibari: *lick lips* that's what I want to hear. *took out tonfas*

Lisa: Carte di buio!

Hibird: *flew out the window* Lisa! Lisa! Hibari! Hibari!

Reborn: *spying from the nearby tree* Well, looks like they are "connecting".

* * *

_**So ends the school festival.**_

_**Lisa has found a more than a spar partner.**_

_**What else a shark? (Squalo: VOIIIII!) Okay, maybe...**_

_**Next chapter; VOIIII! The Varias visit; a new trouble?**_

_**Stay tuned...VOIIIII!**_


	21. VOIIII! The Varia's visit A New trouble

**_So sorry for not updating ealier! I should have posted this one up for a since a few months ago! So sorry, I have been a Writer blocks for 6 months...(Gokudera: Che... using that as an excuse) Shut up Tako-head!_**

**_sO NOW, PLEASE ENJOY~ AND R&R~~_**

* * *

**VOIIII! THE VARIA'S VISIT; A NEW TROUBLE**

_**~*Recap*~**_

Hibari: Well then herbivore, let's see I can make you like me...*smirks*

Lisa: *snapped* that's it! You wanna fight? I'll give you a fight!

Hibari: *lick lips* that's what I want to hear. *took out tonfas*

~*Somewhere in Italy *~

Lussuria: Boss~~

Xanxus: What is it, scum?

Lussuria: Now that's very rude...boss~

Xanxus: Trash...*sips at his wine glass*

Lussuria: Mou~~ but apart from this, we just got commands from the Vongola Ninth.

Xanxus: ...

Lussuria: It's said that there were more attacks on the South side of headquarters...the Varia's are needed.

Xanxus: Hn...

Lussuria: Maa...does the boss regret sending Squalo all the way to Japan?

Xanxus: Shut up, trash.

Lussuria: *chuckle* I wonder how Squ-chan is right now!

* * *

Back at Namimori

Lisa: *mumbling*Stupid….Useless….Fucking…

Tsuna: Lisa-san! *ran to her but saw dark aura coming from her* HIEEEE!

Lisa: What? *in menacing tone*

Tsuna: Eh….eh….K-K-Kyon-san….

Lisa: *suddenly turned back to normal* Oh, gomen Tsuna…I was in a bad mood. So what about Kyon?

Tsuna: The café needs some helper in the kitchen, so Kyon asked me to come out to find you.

Lisa: Really? Well, let's go then….

Tsuna: E-eto…

Lisa: Don't you even…..think of asking what happened…you hear me Tsuna?

Tsuna: *shook up* Ha-Hai!

Lisa: *sigh* I'm so sorry Tsuna, I…just can't control my-*bump into someone* Ow! Sorry!

Chrome: Eh….

Lisa: Chrome!

Lambo: *in Chrome's arms* AND LAMBO-SAN!

Lisa: Lambo!

Tsuna: What are you guys doing here?

Chrome: *got up* Umm, sorry boss. But Reborn-san asked me to come.

Tsuna: Reborn?

Lisa: That…Mafioso…he might have planned "that" event too…*twitching*

Tsuna: Lisa-san, you say something?

Lisa: No…nothing at all.

Lambo: *jumped out of Chrome's arms* Ne Lisa! Play with me!

Lisa: *smile* Not now, Lambo.

Lambo: Eeeh! Please!

Lisa: *apologetic smile* Sorry, but if you behave yourself, I'll give you a treat…

Lambo: *excited and jumping up and down*Lambo-san wants treat! Lambo-san wants treat!

Lisa: Then it's a deal! *lifted Lambo into her arm* Come on, let's get back to the café…you can come too Chrome!

Chrome: A-Arigatou Lisa-san.

* * *

~*On Namimori Streets*~

?: VOIIIII! WE ARE FINALLY HERE!

?: Ushishishishi, this place reeks of peasants.

?: VOIIII! Who cares! We gotta find those so called "rare guardians"!

?: I can't believe the Nono sent us all the way here just to see two weak peasants.

?: They better be good….or I'll cut those useless trash with my sword!

?: Ushishishishi, not before the prince kill them first.

?: VOIII! Shut it fucking bastard!

?: Ushishishishi…..

* * *

_~*At the café*~_

Kyon: *suddenly sneeze*

Kyoko: What's wrong Kyon?

Kyon: Nothing….I wonder who is talking behind my back.

Kyoko: Hm…*heard door opened* Welcome!

Lisa: Hey, Kyoko…Kyon!

Kyon: Where were you?

Lisa: I got….some business to take care of…

Kyon: Uhhuh. What "business"?

Lisa: Don't push it…Kyon.

Kyon: *thinking of what Hibari could actually do* Oh….

Lisa: I said….stop it!

Chrome: Ano….

Lisa: Oh, I found Chrome on the way…

Lambo: Lisa!

Lisa: *chuckle* and Lambo….

Lambo: Yes!

Lisa: So what do I need to do?

Kyoko: You just need to help us slice up this fruits; it's for our tea break later.

Lisa: Okay. Chrome just sit here and rest.

Chrome: Um, can't I do anything to help?

Kyon: Well, we're missing a few more plates.

Chrome: Then I'll go get it…

Lisa: Chrome, it's okay…you don't need to help.

Chrome: *shook head* its fine. Then I'll go get it. *ran out*  
Lisa: Wait! Chrome….you don't even know the location!

Kyon: She's gone…

Lisa: *sigh*

Kyoko: Let's just finish up…

Lisa: Yeah….*suddenly heard a loud sound* what was that!

Hibari: *on rooftop and saw the commotion* Herbivores…..*veins popping out*

Lisa/Kyon: *ran out to see what happened* what the!

Kyon: M-Mukuro?

Mukuro: Why hello there….*one hand blocking attack*

Lisa: That….tiara….

Kyon: Don't tell me…it's….

Bel: Ushishishishi, how dare you bump into me peasant?

Mukuro: Kufufufu, I think it's you that bumped into my precious Chrome.

Bel: *irritated mark* You…

Mukuro: *diabolical smirk*

Lisa: This is not good! The whole school is watching!

Kyon: We can't bug in if everyone is staring at us.

Lisa: I know…*saw something coming* DUCK! *pushes Kyon to avoid the attack*

Kyon: What the hell?

Lisa: Damn….

Squalo: VOIII! Not bad, trash!

Lisa: Che….Superbi Squalo.

Squalo: Oh, so you heard of me. But this will be the first and last time you see me! *charges at her*

Lisa: *thought* I can't use my cards…The students will get suspicious…Damn! *saw a metal bar on the floor and picked it up to block the attack*

Squalo: !

Lisa: I….

Squalo: What?

Lisa: I…have…a hatred for….noisy…bastards like you. *dark aura*

Squalo: Nani!

Kyon: *thought* Ah….Squalo has been on Lisa's anime black list for some time now….

Squalo: VOIII! You think you can beat me with a metal bar?

Lisa: Not beat….pummel you! *a sudden flash cuts Squalo*

Squalo: Che….

Lisa: I hope nobody saw that…

Kyon: I don't think so.

Squalo: Tch, using the metal pipe to direct the attack through the two entrances, making an invisible assault to the opponent. Not bad…guardian.

Lisa: Of cou-WHAT? How do you know?

Squalo: VOIIII! Like hell I'll tell you! *charged at Lisa*

Lisa: I really hate that Shark. *irritating mark all over her face and twitching slightly*

* * *

Student 1: What was that?

Student 2: I thought I saw a flash!

Girl 1: What is Lisa and Kyon doing down there?

Girl 2: Are they fighting! Are those two from the mafia or something?

Girl 1: Maybe Lisa and Kyon are too…

Tsuna: *thought* this is bad….really bad….

Gokudera: Juudaime! We have to do something!

Tsuna: But what?

Yamamoto: Why is Squalo here?

Tsuna: *starching his head because of panic* Ah! What we going to do!

Hibari: Why are you herbivores crowding?

Tsuna: Eh….?

Hibari: *shot death glares at the students and sent them running*

Tsuna: *thought* kowai! (scary!)

Hibari: How dare those herbivores step on my territory….and my prey.

Gokudera: *thought* Prey?

Yamamoto: *thought*Does he mean Lisa-chan?

Tsuna: *thought* Eh….

Reborn: Yo Damn-Tsuna! *lands on Tsuna's head*

Tsuna: R-Reborn! What are doing here?

Reborn: To greet our guests…but it seems they made a commotion out of this meeting.

Hibari: Hey baby….why can't I fight? *glare and dark purple aura around him*

Reborn: Because I want to let Lisa train…

Hibari: That herbivore?

Tsuna: Lisa-san? Why?

Reborn: Even after she came back from Death Mountain, she just couldn't grasp hold of her guardian's power….but the effect from Shamal's pill gave her that ability.

Tsuna: Reborn, you can't mean?

Reborn: *smirk and jumped to the ledge of the window* LISA!

Lisa: *looked up* Wh-What? *got a pill thrown into her mouth* MMPH!

Kyon: Lisa!

Squalo: Nani!

Bel/Mukuro: Hm?/Oya, Oya….

Lisa: Not….again…*eyes went dim then suddenly turned back red in color with a dark purple flame on top of her head*

Squalo: VOOOIIII!

Bel: What is this?

Mukuro: Hmm, maybe we should stop….*got attacked by a knife* Or not.

* * *

Lisa: Te…..Ti fetta! (you...I'll slice you!)

Squalo: VOIII! Trying to act tough, huh?

Kyon: *thought* Not….Venus….could it have the same effect from Tsuna's HDW pills?

Squalo: Then maybe we could do a little warm up…*took out and opened his box animal* Squalo Grande Pioggia!

Lisa: *narrowed her eyes then opened her box* Shin!

Shin: *came out* Rawr!  
Squalo: VOIIII! So your box animal is a dragon, it looks pathetic!

Lisa: *kneeled down and pets Shin*

Shin: *enjoys it*

Kyon: *thoughts* It's amazing….Shin isn't biting or struggling the normal Lisa'll get bitten even if Lisa just want to touch it.

Tsuna: What is Lisa-san doing?

Hibari: That herbivore….*staring at Lisa*

Lisa: Shin….

Shin: Raor?

Lisa: Trasformazione di Scuro

Shin: *eyes turned red* RAWR! *shrouded in dark flames*

Squalo: What the….

Kyon: This….is…..incredible.

Shin: *appeared with beast like eyes, dark wings and bigger in size*

Lisa: buio drago alato...

Shin: Grrr...RAWR!*breathes dark flames at Squalo*

Squalo: Che! *avoided it* This is getting interesting.

Lisa: la nera vendetta...

Suddenly a cloud of black flames formed and then dissapears...Squalo was bewildered but thought it was just an illusion to fool him. The path towards Lisa was wide open and Squalo decided to attack.

Squalo: YOU'RE TOO SLOW ,TRASH!

Lisa: *smirk*

Tsuna: Lisa-san!

Reborn: No, wait and see...

Hibari: ...

Squalo: VOIIIII!

Everyone(except Lisa and Squalo): *shocked*

Lisa: *head bowed and smirk*

Squalo: *trapped in a string of cards shrouded with dark wind flames*

Lisa: You can't escape...the string are made from the flames itself, it's as solod as a rock, it could not be broken.

Squalo: VOIIII! How can you! How did you?

Lisa: Shin...*pets Shin* My box animal disgusied my cards in a shroud of dark flames, using the speed from the wind currents...hiding it from the enemy.

Squalo: You smart trash...

Lisa: Hn, speed is my power...apart from you.

Squalo: Grr...

Bel: Ushishishishi, look like the shark lost. *got kicked from behind* Gah!

Mukuro: Kufufufu, watch your back...prince...

Bel: You...

Lisa: *flames disapear and faints*

* * *

Kyon: Lisa!

Lisa: Ow...

Kyon: Talk to me, you okay? How many fingers do I have? *shows Lisa her fingers*

Lisa: Umm...six?

Kyon: What! *look at her fingers showing 3* Okay,you're halusinating...

Lisa: My head...

Tsuna: Lisa-san! Kyon-san!

Kyon: Tsuna!

Gokudera: What's up with her?

Kyon: She says her head is spinning.

Lisa: Tsuna...why is there 5 of you?

Tsuna: Nani!

Hibari: Hn...slacking off after a fight, herbivore?

Lisa: *shook her head after hearing Hibari's comment* I'M NOT SLACKING OFF! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH! HOW CAN YOU? *snap* Ouch!

Kyon: Calm down Lisa...the effect of the pills aren't gone yet.

Lisa: *grumbling*

Reborn: *walk towards Squalo* Ciao, Squalo.

Squalo: Hn...Acrobeleno...

Reborn: Glad you came.

Squalo: VOIIII! If it weren't for that stupid boss absent's I wouldn't even come to meet up with you bunch of trash!

Lisa: Hey! I kicked your butt!

Squalo: VOIIII! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY, BITCH!

Lisa: *huge irritated mark and murderous aura coming out of her* Damn, you're so going to become sushi...

Tsuna: HIEEEE!

Reborn: *whistle* Look at the flames...

Hibari: Hmm...not bad for a herbivore.*smirks*

Kyon: *restraning Lisa* Lisa! Wait!

Lisa: ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE SHARK FIN SOUP!

Squalo: VOIIII! BRING IT! I CAN TAKE YOU ON WITH MY HANDS TIED! *but you're still tied up*

* * *

_**The Varia's finally pay a visit,  
What news will they bring to the Vongola members?  
Next chapter, the Vongola meeting; the coming threat and the allies that will awaken!  
A new hope will be born in the darkness of the day!  
Let the meeting begin!**_


	22. The Vongola meeting The coming threat

_**Here's chapter 18~ Enjoy~**_

_**R&R please too~ And don't own, don't sue~!**_

_**Questions:**_

_**YuujouKami- Who else than the cute Tuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi~I'm rooting for you~! (Tsuna/Kyon: *blush*Lisa!/Lisa-san!)**_

_**- More or less, they are sepcially made to fully invocatate the Dark flames power. But who know~ Maybe it might ch-*mouth covred by Kyon* **_

**_Kyon: Don't spill it!_**

**_CAM369487- Thank you for adding me to your fav. Its' really apprecitated~! *bows*_**

* * *

**THE VONGOLA MEETING; THE COMING THREAT AND THE ALLIES THAT WILL AWAKEN!**

_~At a nearby cafe~_

Reborn: Well then, is everyone here?

Tsuna: Eh...

Kyon: *counting* Yamamoto, Tsuna...Squalo.

Squalo: VOIII! Get these stupid meetings going already!

Reborn: Sorry, but all members must be present for the meeting to begin.

Squalo: VOIIII!

Gokudera: Shut your mouth shark!

Bel: Ushishishi, looks like the doggie is getting mad.

Gokudera: WHO ARE CALLING A DOG!

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun...please! There are people staring at us!

Gokudera: G-Gomen Juudaime...*sat back down*

Reborn: Kyon, try phoning Lisa.

Kyon: *took out phone but it suddenly rang*

Reborn: That was quick.

* * *

Kyon: *pick up* Hello?

Lisa: *over the phone* Umm, Kyon...are you at the cafe already?

Kyon: Yeah, where are you? I thought you were supposed to bring that skylark along.

Lisa: *sigh* I know...but I bumped into a little situation here!

Shin: GRRR...

Hibari: ...*narrowing eyes*

Kyon: Lisa, what's going on? I feel a very strong...rivalry aura...

Lisa: It's...well...

Shin: *gritting teeth*

Hibari: *smirk* Hn, jealous?

Shin: Rawr!

Hibari: *took out tonfa* I want to see you try.

Lisa: Gah! Hibari put that down! Shin, get back in the box!

Kyon: L-L-Lisa...*sweat dropped and twitching slightly*

Lisa: Umm, gomen Kyon. But I can't make it to the meeting right now, I'll try going later with Hibari...

Kyon: Lisa, what is-?

Lisa: *over phone with a lot of banging sounds* OMG! HIBARI! YOU'RE DESTROYING THE HOUSE! SHIN!

Kyon: *twitching*

Lisa: Gotta go! See ya later! *hung up*

* * *

Reborn: So?

Kyon: Lisa...won't be coming.

Reborn: Okay.

Kyon: *sigh*

Reborn: Now...for our primary topic for today's meeting is about this *took out a paper with a giant crest on top it*

Kyon: This is...

Tsuna: Could it be...

Reborn: Yup, the grifone familigia.

Chrome: Isn't that the familigia that attacked us?

Reborn: *nods* The Grifone familigia is a myth to the world, nobody really knows how or when this familigia was build.

Gokudera: Reborn-san, what about the members of their team?

Reborn: Ah...all we know is that they are not easy to handle. Their ambush and assaults already told us that didn't it?

Everyone: ...

Reborn: But it seems their members are made up from different individuals, given a specific ring; they obtain a specific power.

Yamamoto: You mean like the one that attacked Lisa and Kyon?

Kyon: *thinking back* Now that you mention it, I remember seeing that girl using a very strange power.

Reborn: She seems to have control over flora.

Kyon: You might be right...

Reborn: *turned to Squalo* and you're here to tell us more about them, right?

Kyon: Squalo?

Squalo: Che, it was ordered by the Vongola Nono. The situation you're in is much better than what is happening now in Italy.

Tsuna: What...what is happening in Italy?

Squalo: Hn...The main headquarters of the Vongola...is being attacked.

Everyone (except Reborn): !

Gokudera: Nani!

Kyon: How could...

Chrome: Boss?

Tsuna: *gritting teeth*

Reborn: Calm down...

Squalo: A bunch of brats...

Gokudera: YOU SHUT IT STUPID SHARK!

Bel: Ushishishishi, you want to fight?

Gokudera: Grr...

Tsuna: That's enough, Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera: J-Juudaime.

Kyon: He's right...go on Squalo.

Squalo: Che, fine. A few days ago, the headquarters of the Vongola Nono was attacked, followed by another assault on the intelligent department.

Bel: The bunch of flies later even tries to take us down...

Squalo: The Vongola successfully pushed back but not without some sacrifices.

Tsuna: ...

Squalo: VOIIII! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE VONGOLA TENTH WOULD ONLY SULK AT A TIME LIKE THIS. I knew you were a useless scum.

Gokudera: Don't you say that to Juudaime!

Kyon: Tch...

Tsuna: ...

Chrome: Boss, you okay?

Tsuna: Chrome.

Chrome: Yes?

Tsuna: Ask them to stop, I got something to say.

Chrome: H-Hai!

* * *

_~somewhere near the Namimori Park~_

Lisa: *long sigh* Thank god...they finally stop.

Hibari: Hn...

Lisa: Geez Hibari, would you stop picking a fight with everyone.

Hibari: ...

Lisa: Shin is my box animal and you're picking a fight with him too! Can't you just control yourself?

Hibari: *trapped her on the nearest wall* what did you just say?

Lisa: *gulp*

Hibari: That dragon was the one that started it...you know that?

Lisa: But you were the one who wanted to molest me!

Hibari: *death glare*

Lisa: *shook up*

Hibari: *smirk* you're getting bolder and bolder by the minute...ne, herbivore? *getting closer to Lisa*

Lisa: I warn you Hibari, I got cards and I'm not afraid to use it!

Hibari: *pinned her hands down* Hn...disobeying me, your punishment will be increased

Lisa: uhoh...He-*mouth got covered by Hibari*

Hibari: Do you want me to bite you to death, herbivore?

Lisa: *pull down Hibari's hand* I rather get bitten to death...then get molest to death!

Hibari: *evil smirk*

Lisa: I...said...something inappropriate...didn't I?

Hibari: Then why didn't you say so...*scary aura around him*

Lisa: Help me! *heard some rustle in the bush* who's there?

Hibari: *let go of Lisa and took out his tonfa* Show yourself, herbivore!

Lisa: *thought* this feeling...two...no...one person?

Hibari: *ran into the bushes but found nothing*

Lisa: They're gone.

Hibari: Che.

Lisa: *thoughts* this is strange...that presence. It was so...confusing, I couldn't accurately sense it...what...*suddenly got hit on the head by a tonfa* OW!

Hibari: Stop spacing out herbivore.

Lisa: *twitching in pain* But you don't have to hit me to tell me that!

Hibari: *yawn*

Lisa: Hibari Kyouya!

Hibari: *ignoring her*

Lisa: Hey! Wait for me and stop ignoring me! Hibari!

?: *spying on the two on a tree*...

~Back at the cafe~

Chrome: Everyone please calm down!

Tsuna: That's enough!

Everyone: *shocked*

Lisa and Hibari: *just arrived* isn't that.../ Hn...

* * *

Tsuna: Squalo.

Squalo: What?

Tsuna: What can...we do to help?

Gokudera: Juudaime.

Tsuna: I can't just stand on the side lines...and let the Vongola Nono do all this alone.

Lisa: Tsuna...

Tsuna: I...want to help. The Vongola tenth's members will assist in this fight no matter what!

Squalo: ...

Tsuna: Just tell us what to do!

Squalo: ...trying to act tough, huh Decimo. Well, you can start by gathering together a group of powerful allies...

Tsuna: Allies?

Kyon: Are there still more guardians other than us?

Reborn: The world is big place...there are many people we don't know...

Yamamoto: Then we just need to find them!

Reborn: *pull fedora down* and I already got one in mind.

Kyon: Hmm? You say something Reborn?

Reborn: Nothing...*smirk*

Chrome: *saw Lisa and Hibari* Lisa-san!

Lisa: Hi Chrome.

Reborn: Glad you're willing to come Hibari.

Hibari: Whatever baby...

Lisa: We heard...

Tsuna: Lisa-san.

Lisa: *grin* the dark wind guardian at your service!

Tsuna: Lisa-san!

Gokudera: We're all here to help, Juudaime!

Kyon: Just like Lisa, you can count on me!

Tsuna: Mina...arigatou!

Lisa: *smile* Hibari...

Hibari: Hn, I don't crowd with herbivores.

Lisa: I failed.

Tsuna: *shook head* its okay, I understand.

Squalo: Hn...I'm leaving.

Bel: Ushishishishi, Ciao peasants.

Lisa: Well, we missed the meeting.

Kyon: Don't worry, I'll tell you the detail later!

Reborn: So now you guys know what to do, right?

Tsuna: Find new allies...

Gokudera: To go up against the Grifone familigia!

Kyon: We can do this!

Lisa: Go Vongola!

Everyone (except Hibari and Reborn): YOSH! GAMBATTE! TEAM VONGOLA DECIMO!

* * *

_**The epic search for the new allies begins;**_  
_**Who will they find first, what adventures will they bring to the team?**_  
_**Next chapter one body, two flames; Awaken, the first ally!**_

_**GAMBATTE TEAM VONGOLA~!**_

_**And Arigatou Minna for supporting~! ^o^**_


	23. One BodyTwo FlamesAwaken TheFirst Ally

_**Yay, Updates~! **_

_**All KHR and OCs(us): YAY~!**_

_**Okay, first thing first. This is the intro plot of Fhxc's Ocs. Which is been said to be created because of the roleplaying gig I set up a few months back, so here it is now~ Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. **_

_**Question:**_

_**1. How would you like Hibari as a Vampire, more or less a Vampire boss with Lisa as the unlucky assistant? With humor and lots of Hibari x Lisa and Tsuna x Kyon fluffs? (might add rare set-ups with the OCs if suggested.) **_

_**Please answer if you can~ Please and Thank you~**_

* * *

_**ONE BODY; TWO FLAMES; AWAKEN! THE FIRST ALLY!**_

_-Namimori Middle School-_

Lisa: I'm so glad, the school culture is over.

Kyon: But it was fun-

Lisa: *glares at her* How can it be fun? Wearing that cosplay and- *remembers Hibari's bite mark; blushes*

Kyon: What's wrong? Your face is becoming-

Lisa: Don't ask!

Tsuna: Both of you... please don't fight in here...

Gokudera: That's right; you two are making Juudaime-

Yamamoto: Maa maa~ At least we still had fun, right?

Gokudera: Hey, don't interrupt me, stupid baseball idiot!

Kyon: Geez….Tako-head.

Lisa: Well, I guess so...

Teacher: *walks in* Settle down, class. Today we have a new transferred student today.

Student 1: Eh? A new student?

Student 2: At this time?

Student 3: I wonder it's a boy or girl?

Tsuna: A new transferred student?

Kyoko: I hope it's someone interesting.

*The new students come in to class*

Teacher: This girl is Fujisawa Mayura; she is just transferred from another school. I hope you guys will help her to settle in this school well.

Everyone: *scared face; blue lines come out* "Scary..."

Mayura: ...

Tsuna: *thoughts* "HIIIIEEEEEEE..."

Lisa, Kyon: *gulp*

Teacher: Now, will you please sit behind Kyon, that girl, over there? *points at Kyon*

Kyon: You gotta be kidding…*thoughts*"ME?"

Mayura: *walks to the seat; looking at the students; but looks like more of glaring*

Kyon: *whisper* Save me, Lisa!

Lisa: *whisper* Sorry, Kyon. You're on your own. I don't want to die early too!

Mayura: *sits at her seat and put her bag down*

Kyon/Lisa: *blue lines* "Dear God, please save us now...!"

* * *

Mayura: *looking at her under table*

Tsuna: *glances at Mayura* "Hm? What is she doing…?"

Mayura: *mouth is moving*

Tsuna: "She is talking to someone? But wh-" *notices that she is talking to a mirror* "She must be-"

Mayura: *"glares" at Tsuna*

Tsuna: *quickly turn his head to side*. "HIIIIIIIEEEEE! Sc-Scary!"

Teacher: Kyoko! Could you please answer the question on the board?

Kyoko: H-Hai! *stands up* *flustered*Eto… Ano…

Mayura: *moves the book to Kyoko; showing her the answer*

Kyoko: Eh… Um… x=8

Teacher: That is correct. You may take a seat.

Kyoko: *sits back down; whisper to Mayura*

Thank you very much, Mayura-chan. *smiles*

Mayura: *blushes; quickly turns her head*

Lisa: *thoughts*"She's blushing…? Weird…But…."

Yamamoto: *writing down notes; while writing accidentally knocked the eraser onto the floor*

*The eraser reach to Mayura's table*

Yamamoto: *whisper* Ano... Sorry could you please help me get my eraser?

Mayura: *notices the eraser that is on the floor and passes it to Yamamoto*

Yamamoto: *smiles; whisper* Arigatou na.

Mayura: ... *turns her head back to the front*

Girl 1: *whisper to another girl* That girl... How dare she disrespect Yamamoto?

Gokudera: *whisper* Oi, you! How you had no respect to someone!

Mayura: *ignoring him*

Kyon: *mutters* That stupid Tako-head!

Gokudera: *pissed off* Why you! *grabs her collar*

Mayura: *glares at him*

Tsuna: Calm down, Gokudera-kun! *senses something* "Huh...? This feeling... Mukuro...?

*shakes his head* No, Chrome isn't here right now... So who... Who is it? Could it be-?"

Teacher: Oi Gokudera, Fujisawa, The two of you get out of the classroom now!

Gokudera: Che! *let go of her and walks out of the classroom*

Mayura: *followed him*

Kyon: That guy is stupid, is he?

Lisa: *sigh* At least Hibari is not here to bite them to death.

* * *

_-Recess; Rooftop-_

Mayura: ... *takes out her mirror*

?: *appears in the mirror but his face was covered by the light except the mouth* You don't have to listen them, you know? Sheesh, giving a stupid order like this.

Mayura: But... This is... the 9th's order... and we can't disobey...

?: Che! That old geezer- Behind you!

Mayura: *drops the mirror* *turns her head up*

Girl 1: *splashed her a bucket of water* Acting all high and mighty in class, huh?

Girl 2: Who do you think you're, bitch?

Mayura: ...

?: *telepathy* OI! Mayura-!

Mayura: *mumbles*its okay-

Girl 1: *grabs her collar* Say something, bitch!

Mayura: ...

?: *telepathy* MAYURA!

Mayura: *telepathy* the 9th didn't give you the order yet.

?: *telepathy* I don't care! I'm not going to stay inside and watched those bitches doing this to you-!

*A card was thrown onto one of the girl's head*

Girl 1: Who did that-

Lisa: How about picking someone on your own size, huh?

Kyon: *approaches Mayura* Are you alright?

Mayura: ... Yes...

Girl 2: You-

Kyon: *slams her hands on the wall* Bully Lisa, and I'll take you on right now.

Girl 2: ... Che! Let's go!

Girl 1/2: *walks off*

Mayura: ... I'm sorry... for getting you into trouble...

Lisa: It's alright...*thoughts* "She doesn't seem to be scary the way she talks" My name's Lisa, this is my friend, Kyon.

Kyon: *smiles*Yo! Nice to meet you, too!

Mayura: *blushes; looks down* my name is... Fujisawa Mayura... You can call me... Mayura...

Lisa, Kyon: *warm smile* Nice to meet you as well, Mayura.

Mayura: *smiles*

Lisa: Ah, this is yours, right? *shows her the mirror*

Mayura: Y-Yes...

Lisa: Eh~ this mirror is so cute...

Tsuna: *slams the door open* Lisa-san! Kyon-san!

Lisa, Kyon: Tsuna?

Tsuna: I was looking for you- *notices Mayura* HIIIIEEE!

Gokudera: What's wrong, 10th?

Yamamoto: Did you found them, Tsuna?

Gokudera: *notices Mayura* Why are you here? *takes his bomb out*

Yamamoto: Maa maa... *restraining Gokudera* I'm sure she means no harm.

Hibari: You herbivores... *appears on top of the roof; yawning*

Tsuna, Lisa: Hi-Hibari-san!/ Hibari!

Hibari: If you guys are crowding any further, I'm going to bite you all to death. *takes out his tonfas*

Lisa: Oi, Hibari! Don't fight here!

Hibari: *glares at Lisa* don't you dare to order me, herbivore. *smirks* or you wish more punishment would be added?

Lisa: *gulp*

Chrome: Boss...?

Tsuna: Chrome? Why are you here?

Mukuro: Calling me and my precious Chrome here, Vongola.

Chrome: Reborn-san asked me to come here.

Tsuna: HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! Rokudo Mukuro?

Ryohei: Me too. *walks in*

Tsuna: Onii-san!

Lambo: Yo, Dame-Tsuna!

Tsuna: Lambo!

Mayura: *walks towards Tsuna*

Tsuna: HIIIIIEEEEE...

Mayura: Are you the... Vongola the 10th...?

Tsuna/Lisa/Kyon: Eh?

Mayura: *notices everyone's ring* those ring... Are... you... guys... Vongola 10th's guardians?

Gokudera: How do you know about this? Who the heck are you?

Reborn: Sorry for making you wait, Mayura. *pops in onto Yamamoto's shoulder*

Gokudera: Reborn-san! Who is this woman?

Reborn: She is one of my students, Fujisawa Mayura.

Mayura: Nice to meet you all...

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Lambo: "So scary..."

Reborn: Oi oi, Mayura. Relax yourself or else people will misunderstand you.

Mayura: Gomen, Reborn-sensei...

Mukuro: Kufufu~

Hibari: *jumps from the ledge* Hey, you.

Mayura: A-Ah... Hai!

Hibari: ... Hey baby, can I spar with her?

Mukuro: Oya oya, getting violent now aren't you, Kyoya?

Hibari: Shut up, pineapple herbivore.

Reborn: Hn... Sure, why not?

Mayura: B-But...

Reborn: Just go.

Mayura: Yes, sir...

Reborn: One more thing, Mayura.

Mayura: Yes...?

Reborn: For this, I don't want you to call "him" out.

Tsuna: "Him"?

Reborn: It's none of your business, Dame-Tsuna. *kicks his head*

Tsuna: Itai!

Reborn: And now, start!

* * *

Mayura, Hibari: *takes out her/his dual swords/tonfas and starts fighting*

Hibari: Hn. Not bad. *attacks again*

Mayura: *blocks* ...

?: *telepathy*Mayura, what's going on now?

Mayura: *mumbles* Nothing... It's alright...

Hibari: Don't distract yourself, herbivores. *whacks her*

Lisa: Mayura!

Mayura: *being hit and pushed back* Ugh...

?: *telepathy*Are you fighting, Mayura?

Mayura: *mumbles* No, I'm not...

Tsuna: *senses another presence* "What the..."

Gokudera: What is it, 10th?

Tsuna: No, it's nothing... "What was that? This feeling... is the same as Mukuro... but it's not Mukuro... Who is it?"

Mayura: AAAHHHHHH! *charges again*

Mukuro: Oi, Arcobaleno.

Reborn: What is it?

Mukuro: I didn't know that you had "two" students.

Gokudera: Two?

Tsuna: "Looks like Mukuro felt it too..."

Lisa: I thought you said one!

Kyon: That's right! Where did the other one come from?

Reborn: You'll know it soon.

Hibari: Roll!

Roll: *comes out of the box* Chu!

Hibari: Propagation!

*Many spiked balls came towards Mayura*

Mayura: *jumps up and do a flip* Shizu... *light her ring and hits her box*

Shizu: *comes out of the box*

Tsuna: Eh? A ninetail?

Mayura: Formazione delle nuvole...

Shizu: *creates multiple of clouds*

Mayura: *lands on them and jumping towards each cloud*

Kyon: Cool... *about to drop the mirror* Woah!

Lisa: Careful! This belongs to Mayura's.

Kyon: Ahaha... Sorry... *looks in the mirror* Eh?

Lisa: What's wrong?

Kyon: *whisper* Tsuna! Lisa! Look!

Tsuna: *comes over; whisper* what is it? Huh?

Kyon: *whisper* Look!

Lisa, Tsuna: *looks into the mirror* Huh?

Tsuna: Since when did she have white hair?

Lisa: Did you broke the mirror, Kyon?

Kyon: No, of course not!

?: *telepathy* Don't lie anymore, Mayura? Who're you fighting with?

Mayura: *mumbles* The cloud guardian of the Vongola 10th.

?: Him? Okay, you've got to seriously let me out now, Mayura! He's no match for you!

Mayura: *mumbles* I can do this! *jumps off from the cloud* Shizu!

Shizu: *shoots out many purple ghost flames from his mouth*

Hibari: Roll!

Roll: *creates an armor to protect him from flame*

Mayura: *jumps over the armor and strikes him* HAAH!

Hibari: *blocks the attack but got some cut*

Kyon: She managed to land some damage on that skylark.

Tsuna: "But right now... who is that person in the mirror?"

Mayura: *stands up; panting*...

?: *telepathy* Stop listening to that Arcobaleno already! Just let me fight already!

Mayura: *mumbles* we can't do that... Be-

Hibari: *knocks her to a wall*

Lisa, Kyon: Mayura!

Mayura: *stands up from the rubble; panting even harder*

Tsuna: Oi, Reborn.

Reborn: What?

Tsuna: Take a look at this. *shows the mirror to Reborn*

Reborn: Hm, what about it?

Tsuna: You know who is that white-haired person inside the mirror, don't you?

Mukuro: *looks inside the mirror* Oya oya, what do we have here?

Reborn: I think Hibari is going to finish her soon. *points at Mayura*

Everyone: *turns their head to where Reborn is pointing*

Hibari: *walking towards her*

Mayura: *charges again* HAAAH!

Hibari: *knocks her back*

Mayura: Ugh...

?: *telepathy* I'm sorry about this, Mayura. But that Arcobaleno, had gone too far.  
*All of a sudden the mist shrouds Mayura*

Mayura: Wait- *disappear*

Hibari: An illusionist...?

Mukuro: *sense someone* I think it's about time you tell us about who that person is now, Arcobaleno.

Tsuna: ! "This feeling..."

Hibari: No matter. Time to bite you-

*A huge fire explosion burst out*

Hibari: *jumps back*

Tsuna: He's here!

Gokudera: Who, 10th?

Lisa: Who came, Tsuna?

?: Looks like you, Vongola, have been enjoying your time here.

Lisa, Kyon, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Chrome: A guy's voice...?

?: So, you're that cloud guardian who's been giving my Mayura trouble.

Hibari: Show yourself out now, herbivore.

?: Herbivore? Getting cocky, aren't you?

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ I prefer that you do not waste my precious time now.

?: Ho~ Looks like you're here as well, Rokudo Mukuro. *the mist enshrouds him* the name's Takashi. *reveals a white-haired man with red eye* Fujisawa Takashi.

Tsuna: Fujisawa... Takashi...

* * *

**Fujisawa Mayura….Fujisawa Takashi…**

**The two souls that live in one body;**

**Will they prove to be an ally?**

**Next chapter; Hibari's fall; Remembrance of the Past**

**The time has come to continue the broken tale….**

* * *

**This is actually a cooperation between Fhxc885 and me with the roleplaying group. This is her intro plot, so I hope you enjoy it. And please visit Fhxc855, her stories are really good too~**

**R&R~**


	24. Hibari's Fall Remembrance of the Past

**_Minna! I'm so sorry for making you wait on this story, I have a major Writer block and had just conquer it to write...only one more chapter! *head desk multiple times* Gomenasai! TTTT_TTTT_**

**_I promise I'll update as soon as possible on my stories, so please down't hate me! *puppy eyes*_**

**_So, here is chapter 20 after so long. I hope you enjoy~_**

* * *

**HIBARI'S FALL; REMEBRANCE OF THE PAST**

_*wind blows*_

Ryohei: Fujisawa Takashi?

Yamamoto: Is he her cousin?

Gokudera: How can someone that comes out of nowhere be her cousin, baseball-idiot?

Lisa: Wait a minute... This feeling... So you're the person in the bush?

Takashi: *smirks* As expected of the Vongola Dark Guardian. Not a bad to do 'that', huh?

Lisa: *blushes* Oh shut up!

Kyon: What did he mean by 'that'?

Lisa: Unless you want to have my cards for lunch, then go ahead and ask.

Hibari: I don't care who you are. But I want that herbivore to come out right now.

Takashi: I don't think so. And *glares at Reborn* what is the meaning of this, Arcobaleno? You know very well about Mayura dislike on fighting.

Reborn: It's to train on her to become prepared on the upcoming fight.

Takashi: Hm.. But I would prefer that if you would not get her involved in this.

Hibari: Don't waste my time and start fighting *charges; swing his tonfas*

Takashi: *blocks the attack*

Hibari: Not bad- *sudden cuts appear on his body; shocked*

Lisa: Hibari!

Yamamoto: When did he-?

Takashi: Hm, why do you look so surprised?

Hibari: Don't get too arrogant yet.

Takashi, Hibari: *continuous clashing against each other*

Kyon: Woah! They are on par with each other!

Tsuna: He's really on the same level as- Huh?

Kyon: What's wrong, Tsuna-san?

Tsuna: Wasn't there a hole when he made that explosion?

Mukuro: Kufufu~ you still haven't figured out yet?

Lisa, Kyon: Huh?

Tsuna: What do you mean?

Reborn: *kicks his head* Use your brains once in awhile, Dame-Tsuna!

Tsuna: Ouch... It hurts...

Mukuro: When that explosion was made, he had already brought us to here.

Tsuna: 'here'?

Takashi: *smirks* so you did notice, Rokudo? That's right, you guys are still in Nami-Middle but *evil smile* my Nami-Middle.

Everyone (except Mukuro , Hibari and Reborn): What? But when did we-

*A indigo flame flies charging towards Hibari*

Hibari: *jumps to one side*

_*The indigo flame reveals to be a sliver-white eagle*_

Gokudera: An eagle?

Takashi: Gin, over here. *whistle*

Gin: *flies towards Takashi and lands on his shoulder* So what do you think of my box animal?

Lisa: His flame is a mist flame?

Tsuna: But how is that possible?

Takashi: *covered in bruises; sitting on the ground*Hm, so this is the true power of the Vongola 10th cloud guardian.

Tsuna: Hibari-san is really wining!

Kyon: As expected of that skylark!

Hibari: *smirks* Time to finish you off. *walking towards Takashi*

Tsuna: *realizes* "Wait a minute this feeling... Hibari-san did win but... Did something happen to Hibari...?"

Hibari: *raises his tonfas*

Mukuro: Kufufu~ how long are you going trap us here? I know this scene isn't real.

Everyone (except Hibari, Reborn and Chrome): Huh? What do you mean?

Takashi: *smirks* Fufufufu~ Hahahahahahaha~!

Lisa: He's laughing?

Gokudera: What's going on?

Takashi: *stands up* as expected of someone who has break out of that Vendicare Prison to realize this! *snap his fingers*

_*The entire area shatters like a glass; revealing Hibari covered in bruises and tatters*_

Hibari: *panting; trying to stand up*

* * *

Everyone (except Reborn and Mukuro): *gasp*

Tsuna, Kyon, Lisa: Hibari-san!

Gokudera: No way that bastard lost...

Yamamoto: But how?

Ryohei: I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON!

Hibari: ...

Takashi: You want to know how did I do this. Simple *evil smile* Nebbia Ipnosi.

Tsuna, Yamamoto: Nebbia Ipnosi?

Mukuro: It means Mist Hypnosis. It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the enemy.

Lisa: So what we had just saw was a-

Kyon: Illusion...

Takashi: So how should I end your life? Do you prefer the painless way or the most torturous way?

Hibari: *glares at him*

*Door bangs open*

Dino: Reborn! Is it true that Mayura is- *notices Hibari in bruise* KYOYA!

Takashi: I see that you've managed to come up without those lackeys of yours, Bucking Bronco.

Dino: Takashi...

Tsuna: Eh, you know him?

Dino: Yeah, he's some sort of Mayura's other self.

Everyone (except Reborn, Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro): EH? UNBELIVEABLE!

Takashi: But you're just in time to see me finishing your student *looks at Hibari* ONCE AND FOR ALL! *about to stab him*

Mukuro, Chrome, Reborn: !

Everyone: HIBARI!

Ryohei, Dino: KYOYA!

...

Takashi: *body paralyzed*

Hibari: ... *glares* what are you-

Takashi: No.

Hibari: ?

Takashi: He hurt you! I told you-

Tsuna: Who's he talking to?

Reborn: Why don't all of you look inside the mirror?

Everyone: *looks into the mirror*

Mayura: Don't do this, Takashi-nii! Please! I don't want to see another life taken away!

Takashi: Even so-

Mayura: Please... Onegai... *tears rolled down* Takashi-nii... *hic*

Takashi: ... *drops his sword; turns his back to Hibari* Consider yourself lucky, Hibari Kyoya. The next time we meet, things won't go this way again. *shrouds himself into the mist*

Tsuna: W-Wait!

Takashi: *glares at Tsuna*What is it, Vongola?

Tsuna: Eto... A-Ano... Thank you for sparring Hibari-san's life.

Takashi: *smirks* Heh! You're what that Varia boss says, soft and weak. *disappear in the mist*

Mayura: *comes out of the mist; about to hit the ground*

Dino: Mayura! *quickly catches her*

Reborn: That's why I didn't Takashi to come out.

Tsuna: Eh? Why?

Reborn: That guy has about the same personality as Hibari.

Lisa: SAME?

Reborn: But he's more bloodlust than Hibari. He will not hesitate to kill anyone.

Gokudera: Ma-Majide... Reborn-san...?

Dino: Yup *carries Mayura up* The one time he did fight for sparring in the Vongola. And the next thing that happen, that guy was covered in blood and lying on a pool of blood. Takashi stood there, licking the blood with that evil smile on his face.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ how frightening. That's why he and Mayura were named the "Sangue Specchio Spettro".

Tsuna: "Sangue Specchio Spettro"?

Gokudera: It means the "Blood Mirror Phantom". I heard about them. They would do any mission that come with a simple condition.

Lisa: Condition?

Gokudera: To allow him to kill the target in a bloodful, torture way.

Kyon: You've got to be kidding me! Mayura, a quiet and kind girl, had Takashi, a freaking sadistic, is her other self!

Hibari: *slowly walks towards the exit*

Ryohei: Oi, Kyoya! Don't push yourself! You're injured!

Hibari: Shut up...

Lisa: Let me help *about to touch Hibari's arm*

Hibari: *shrugs her off* I don't need your help, herbivore. *walks off*

Dino: *sigh* That guy... Anyway, let's get Mayura some place where she can rest.

Everyone: *nods*

Lisa: *worried* you guys go ahead...I'm going to take a look at Hibari. *walks away*

Kyon: Lisa!

Lisa: I'll be fine...look after Mayura. *warm smile* See ya!

Reborn: Hmm, looks like Lisa is warming up to him.

Kyon: Eh!

Lisa: *thoughts* those wounds...I hope he is okay...*stopped for a while* "Blood Mirror Phamtom" How frightening...

_"..."_

Lisa: Huh? *felt a sudden pierce* Na?

_"Why?"_

_"W-W-Why?"_

Lisa: stop it! What is this? My head...all this memories...Aah! *slide down to the floor*

_"Anzel..."_

_"Why did you kill her?"_

Lisa: *head buried in her hand* W-What! *suddenly ring start to glow*

_"Ne...Lisa..."_

Lisa: V-Venus?

_"Let me borrow your body for a while."_

Lisa: Hah? *head starts aching* Aaaa...

_"...I'm so sorry for you to be hurting like this."_

Lisa: V-V...*felt something entering*

_"Gomen Lisa. But I have to use your body for a while..."_

Lisa: *eyes went dim* W-W...*fainted*

Hibird: Lisa! Lisa!

Lisa: *stood up* ...

Hibird: Lisa! Lisa! Strange! Strange!

Lisa: Soka...*wipe back a strain of loose hair* But it's only for a while.

Hibird: *flew away chirping*

Lisa: *bow head* Gomen...Lisa. Just this once, let me use you.

* * *

**-At the infirmary-**

Kyon: Is she okay?

Shamal: Ah, yeah. She got lucky, those bruises aren't life threatening...and she was just tired out.

Dino: Thank god.

Tsuna: But...Dino-san, how do you know Mayura?

Dino: Well...we trained together with Reborn since we were young.

Tsuna: Really?

Reborn: That time she was saved by the Vongola 9th and brought to me to be trained.

Dino: She had such a tragic past...the poor girl. *turn to Reborn* But you know very well she hates fighting!

Reborn: She has to be trained.

Dino: The Grifone Familigia is temporarily nowhere to be seen...even though I know we need the extra boost in battle, we can't just force someone who is still inexperience into battle with a stronger opponent.

Reborn: But they won, didn't they?

Dino: If it wasn't for Takashi...now even Kyoya is injured!

Tsuna: Maa...Maa...calm down you two!

Chrome: !

Mukuro: Oya...oya...you sense it too...Chrome?

Chrome: *nods*

Reborn: *smirk* I need to get going...

Dino/Tsuna: Eeh?

Reborn: I have...a "date". Ciao!

Dino: Nani! You're going on a date in a time like this!

Tsuna: What about Mayura?

Reborn: *walking out the door* you take care of her; A boss should always take care of his guardians.

Tsuna: ME?

Dino: Don't worry Tsuna, I'll help. I think I'll go tell Romario that-*tripped on his leg* Oof!

Tsuna: D-Dino-san...

Gokudera: Stupid Bronco.

Kyon: Hmm...*thought* Where are you, Lisa?

* * *

**-In another room-**

**_As Reborn entered the Disciplinary Room, he saw a beautiful chestnut brown hair woman sitting on the couch. She glanced at him with her dark colored orbs and smiled._**

Reborn: Ciao.

?: Ciao.

Reborn: Sorry for letting you wait.

?: its okay, I just arrived anyway.

Reborn: *sat down* so...thanks again for coming, first dark wind guardian-Venus.

Venus: *smile* no problem. Is there something you want to ask?

Reborn: Yes...and how did you actually remain in your solid human form?

Venus: *clasp hand together* I had to use some of...Lisa's power to fully shape-shift.

Reborn: You seem a little unhappy.

Venus: Ah...anybody can feel...guilty for doing this to your own great-granddaughter.

Reborn: Really? Now on to the main topic, you know something about the Grifone Familigia, right?

Venus: Indeed.

Reborn: Then maybe you can tell me about the detail.

Venus: *clasps hands even tighter* That...I cannot do.

Reborn: *glare*

Venus: Now don't give me that look. It's not like I don't want to tell you, is just that there are some...problems.

Reborn: Problems?

Venus: *nod* But there is one thing I can tell you, Acrobaleno.

Reborn: ?

Venus: No matter what, never...let Lisa near Rex.

Reborn: Why?

Venus: ...for now, she's too weak.

Reborn; But I think your expression is saying likewise.

Venus: *frown* Rex is a fearsome foe; his power over calamity can kill you in one shot. And...Lisa might be the first victim.

Reborn: Continue.

Venus: *awkward silence* If you want to know...Inside the young guardian's blood hides a special power.

Reborn: Wind?

Venus: *shook head* Good guess, Acrobaleno.

Reborn: Then what?

Venus: A power that increases all her attributes...strengthens her body physically and mentally...making her invisible.

Reborn: That seems good enough.

Venus: *narrowed eyes* but not without a price.

Reborn: Hm?

Venus: *sighs* the darkness in her devours her body whole, making her blind from everything. Family; loved one; friends...

Reborn: And that means?

Venus: She will become a mindless killing machine with lust for blood.

Reborn: Hmm, worse than Hibari's blood lust?

Venus: Indeed...He seems to be the only one who can make her..."happy"

Reborn: *smirk*

Venus: Back to the topic, just keep her away from Rex.

Reborn: You...are really worried?

Venus: *sad smile* I don't...want her to devours all her...emotions, just to beat him.

Reborn: ...

Venus: I'm asking too much, huh?

Reborn: No. *fedora covered eyes* But I'm not sure if I can keep that promise, you know Lisa.

Venus: Yes...I understand...becoming reckless when dealing with situation that involves her friends.

Reborn: Like you?

Venus: *sad smile* I just hope Giotto can forgive me...

Reborn: *opened mouth but shut it because he sense someone coming* so soon.

Venus: Ah...then I better be off then.

Reborn: *nod*

Venus: One more thing.

Reborn: ?

Venus: I think the child will be very safe with him...

Reborn: *smirk* Of course.

Venus: *smile* Thank you. *starts to dissapears*

Hibari: *came in but saw no one besides Lisa sleeping there* Herbivore.

Lisa: *sleep talking* Uugh...no more please...stop hurting him!

Hibari: ?

Lisa: Hibari...

Hibari: ! *shocked but smirk* Hmm, you're lucky this time herbivore. *sat down near her*

Reborn: *spying on a tree* Hm, The dark wind guardian...such a mysterious character.

* * *

**~Omake~**

Lisa: Uugh...*opening eyes* Where am I? *noticed Hibari's jacket on her and Hibari sleeping* "E-EEEEEHHHH!"

Hibari: Zzzzz...

Lisa: *thought* Calm down...calm down...there must be an explanation. Why am I sleeping on his lap? Why am I here? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Hibari: *groan*

Lisa: *stopped moving* "I don't think I should move..."

Hibari: Zzz...

Lisa: *thought* Phew~ he went back to sleep. *gazed at Hibari* He seems pretty cute when he's sleep-*blush* what am I thinking? No...No way!

Hibari: *hands suddenly gripped onto Lisa's hand*

Lisa: *thought and blush* Wait! This isn't!

Hibari: *napping*

Lisa: *blush and sigh* "Fine...just this once."

"But...HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO HOME?"

"KYON! TATTSUKETE!"

* * *

**_What is Reborn's plan for the future after what Venus had said?_**

**_And will Mayura proof to be great ally?_**

**_Next chapter, the truth of a concealed heart is to be revealed; tribute to the heroines box animal~_**

**_The tales of our concealed Hearts Part 1: Alone. _**

**_What is hidden beneath those scarlet- red eyes?_**

* * *

**_An intro plot for Fhxc885's OCs. I hope this chapter didn't bored you guys, I'm so sorry...I'll try my best to update and make it interesting. As for KHR Interview and my others stories, please keep supporting! *bowing*_**


	25. Tales of Our Concealed Hearts Part 1

**Hope you enjoy this chapter~ And if there is any ideas on how you can make the plot more interesting, please feel free to let me know, okay~? Ryo, Disclaimer please~**

**Kyon (Ryosuke): *Grinning* Lisa-chan does not own KHR, they belong to Amano Akira. But we as OCs...sadly do. *sighs***

** Hey what's with the sighning!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Tales of Our Concealed Hearts Part 1: Alone**/u

_Lisa: Omae…*pushing Hibari hard into the wall*_

_Hibari: Che…._

_Lisa: Hn~ *sadistic feral smirk* Get ready for some painful punishment, Skylark~_

_Shin: YAMERO!_

* * *

_**Have you ever felt…..alone…in this world….? So…cold and agonizing? Drape in this veils and chains of steel, I lay asleep; Waiting….waiting….for the true person who could revive me in to the light, away from this darkness. I always thought…She was the one who understood me, loved me. Yet….I wonder…if she will forgive me now….?**_

Shin: …*shaking; looking at his paws* S-S-S-S-S-Sonna?

Ryosuke: *touching her ears* …..A-Aiyah…..

Shin: What is going here…..why….am…I….in SHIN'S BODY!

Reborn: Maa Maa~ you look cute in that body~

Shin: *twitching* That's not the point!

Lisa: *yawns*

Kyon: *checking herself out* Wah….so nice….

Ryosuke: Ryo…..

Kyon: E-Eh? Nande, Kyon?

Lisa: Hora. *leans in towards Shin* It's not like the end of the world, Lisa.

Shin: But I got school! In an hour!

Ryosuke: I agree with Lisa, Reborn give us back our body!

Reborn: I can't.

Lisa/Kyon: …..The five year old Mafioso baby say…..WHAT...?

Reborn: You heard me; there is no reversing spell for the body swapping bullet.

Shin: You have got to be kidding with us…..

Reborn: I would love to, but no.

Ryosuke: *OTL position* We're…doomed….

Shin: D.O.O.M. Doom….

Kyon: K-K-Kyon?

Lisa: Sheesh, drama much.

Shin: Can't you be less sarcastic…?

Lisa: Nope.

Shin: May I remind you….I'm your mistress?

Shin: Oh, I'm so sorry~ *sarcastic smirk* But my mistress **IS** a human~ and you're well, a box animal.

Shin: *veins popping out* Shin…..

Lisa: *smirks*

Ryosuke: Wow….Dark much….

Reborn: Anyway, until the effects wear off your box animals will take the pleasure of going as you.

Shin/Ryosuke: NO WAY!/ I OBJECT!

Reborn: What's to object about?

Shin: That reptile will ruin everything!

Ryosuke: I'm worried Ryo won't be able to get use to the surroundings and most importantly….

Shin: We're on total opposite in personality.

Kyon: *looking at Ryosuke; teary face* Kyon…..you think that way…I never thought…

Ryosuke: R-Ryo, I was not insulting you or anything! I-I-it was just stating our personality differences, not criticism!

Lisa: Che, like I care what she says. It doesn't make any sense anyway.

Shin: *twitch* don't you know respect!

Lisa: I know respect when I see it, but for now showing respect to a chubby reptilian….Hmm….*cross her legs; smirks* I don't think so~

Shin: May I remind you…YOU'RE IN MY BODY AND I DEMAND THAT YOU AT LEAST TRY TO ACT FEMINIE IN IT!

Lisa: *blank look* …..This is my natural instinct….as a dominant….MALE.

Reborn: He has a point there, Lisa.

Shin: I never asked you!

Kyon: S-Shin….

Ryosuke: Now Now…let's just all calm down and figure this out.

Lisa: Tch, like I want to. *stood up*

Shin: Where are you going!

Lisa: Where else? To the so called "NamiChuu". *Turns to grab her bag*

Shin: Dame! *epic pounce on her; hugging her waist* Give me back my body!

Lisa: ….*sighs; easily picks him up; throws him back on the bed*

Shin: *lands on the bed; frown* At least take me with you!

Lisa: You'll only be a burden. Besides, *tilts her head a little; smirk* Plushies are prohibited in the school grounds, right?

Shin: I'm not a plushie! And I-

Lisa: Of course, you aren't~ But I think….you're not my "old" mistress….either… and….when I mean a burden. *narrowed eyes*I mean….a burden.

Shin: ! *shocked*

Lisa: ….Hn, Come on Ryosuke. *walks out*

Kyon: H-Hai! *turns and looks at Kyon and Lisa* Gomen minna. *follows*

Ryosuke: W-Wait!

Shin: Chotto! *jumps down the bed but trips over Ryosuke's tail* Kyah!

Ryosuke: Whoa!

***PAK***

Shin: *on top of Ryosuke*….I hate this….

Ryosuke: *underneath Shin* I agree fully with you on that.

Reborn: *sipping his espresso* Hn.

* * *

**Near the side roads**

Kyon: Shin….

Lisa: …

Kyon: Earth to Shin….Shin!

Lisa: I'm not deaf you know…..

Kyon: Mou, you were spacing out all the time.

Lisa: Which part of me looks like I'm spacing out?

Kyon: The part of you looking at the floor….

Lisa: …..I was just….checking the stability of the….concrete floor that's all.

Kyon: Yeah right.

Lisa: *stop; stares at Kyon for a while* …..

Kyon: What?

_Lisa just stood staring at Kyon for a while then suddenly lifted her leg and stomped down on the ground. The impact caused a small earthquake to spread across the area, freaking Kyon out and losing her balance, dropping down to the ground._

Lisa: *chuckle* Yup~ its stable alright~

Kyon: What did I say about using our powers in the town centre!

Lisa: *frown*you never said anything, besides it's not going to hurt anyone.

Kyon: *pout; ears twitch and tail wagging* Demo, using the full power of our flames will result in disastrous effects and also make our mistresses mad!

Lisa: *tail wag* So what? It's not like we killed anyone.

Kyon: But people will get hurt!

Lisa: Then let them take care of it.

Kyon: But-

Lisa: Listen, Ryosuke. We had wanted this chance for ages now. We could run free in a body for once. Don't tell me you're going soft after spending time with those girls?

Kyon: N-No…I..I….it just…..*looks away*

Lisa: ….

Tsuna: *from behind* L-Lisa-san! Kyon-san!

Lisa: Hm? That….

Kyon: Sawada Tsunayoshi….

Tsuna: *panting* O-Ohayo….

Kyon: A-Ah, Ohayo….

Lisa: Tch…..

Tsuna: A-Ano, you girls are early today….

Lisa: At least we're not always late like some Dame student.

Tsuna: E-Eh?

Kyon: *covers Lisa's mouth* N-Nothing, Sawada- I-I mean Tuna-No, Tsuna!

Tsuna: *sweat drop* D-Daijoubu deska, Kyon-san?

Lisa: *pulls Kyon's hand away* What are you so afraid of? He's too dense to notice.

Kyon: Shhh!

Tsuna: E-Eh? *noticed their eye color* L-Lisa-san….did you cry?

Lisa: *glares at him* What makes you think that, idiot?

Tsuna: H-Hiee…..w-well….your eyes are red in color…..

Kyon: What? *looks at Lisa* It is red….

Lisa: So is yours, its purple.

Tsuna: U-Um….Masaka…..

Lisa: *death glaring at him* You got a problem with it, Decimo?

Tsuna: H-H-H-Hieee! I-I-Iieee!

Kyon: S-Sorry! But we got to get going! *pulling Lisa away* See ya at school Tuna!

Tsuna: *sweat drop; thought* What was that about…..? Their eyes….it's not black in color…Masaka…that…

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Yamamoto: Yo, Tsuna~

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun!

Gokudera: Juudaime, why are you standing here in the middle of the road?

Yamamoto: I thought I saw Lisa-chan and Kyon-chan, did he walk ahead already?

Tsuna: A-Ah, Hai. W-We better hurry too. *thoughts* Those two…

* * *

(Epic time skip~)

**_The bell rung in NamiChuu signaling the end of the day classes and time for recess, Tsuna was chatting normally with his three friends but his mind was focus elsewhere as he smiled accordingly to the subject being said by the chatty Yamamoto. He took a glance at Kyon, who was perfectly sat at her table, flipping through a book. Tsuna's eyes widened slightly. Kyon––reading. He could not believe his eyes, Kyon was usually seen head on table, while taking a nap after a long lesson. And unbelievable is the book in her hand, it was History! The subject she had shouted loud and clear to Lisa and him that she hated the most. While he was preoccupied with the "new" Kyon's behavior, Tsuna's mind suddenly flashed and started looking around for a certain long black hair female._**

Gokudera: Are you alright, Juudaime?

Yamamoto: You seem to be very occupied with something, Tsuna. What's up?

Tsuna: Well….*points at Kyon*

Gokudera: That woman?

Yamamoto: Wow, Kyon-chan is reading. *grin* She must have gotten friendly with the books after all~

Gokudera: It's not that, Yakyu Baka!

Tsuna: A-Ano, Don't you feel it's strange? Kyon-san has been a little…too…polite and tends to call me by the wrong name.

Yamamoto: Isn't Tuna a good name~?

Gokudera: Stop insulting the Tenth you damn baseball idiot!

Tsuna: N-No, it's alright, Gokudera-kun!

Yamamoto: Ahaha~But its funny~

Gokudera: I'll blow you to pieces, you bastard!

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun!

Kyon: What are you guys doing?

Tsuna: ! K-K-Kyon-san!

Gokudera: *glaring at her while grabbing not Yamamoto's collar*

Yamamoto: Yo, Kyon-chan~

Kyon: *smile happily* Looks like fun. What you guys are doing~

Gokudera: Hn, did a crater hit your head, woman?

Kyon: Not that it hit your head first, Hayato.

Gokudera: Oi! Don't call me by my first name!

Kyon: Hn, fine. Goku.

Gokudera: It's Gokudera!

Kyon: *sighs* Okay, Okay….

Yamamoto: Are you feeling okay, Kyon-chan? You look a little….

Kyon: pale? Nah, I'm fine~ Anyway, did you boys seen S-*gives a light slap on her face then smiles back at them* I mean Lisa?

Tsuna: I-I-Is there something you need from her?

Kyon: Ah that…

Student I: O-Oi!

Student 2: I-I'm sorry okay! Sorry!

Gokudera: What the?

Kyon: Oh no…..

**_The gang walked out to find, very shockingly Lisa pinning a male student, looking more like a bully to the wall, smirking evilly at him. Tsuna and Gokudera practically jaw dropped at the sight while Yamamoto just blinked and stared. _**

Student 2: H-H-Hey! I-I-I-I was just kidding with the girlfriend thing!

Lisa: *fake bright smile* Oh~ is it now~? But I heard very clearly you say I was that "bi***h" who was the Skylark's honey?

Student 2: N-N-No, I-I-I-I didn't mean it!

Tsuna: *pale face; thought* L-Lisa-san wa…kowaii!

Gokudera: Did that woman drop into a nuclear reactor or something?

Yamamoto: Ahaha~ seems like Lisa-chan is playing yakuza~

Kyon: *looks at Yamamoto in disbelief; thought* I never thought the rain guardian was **THIS**carefree.

Lisa: Ho~ really? But too bad, this "bi***h" is not so weak and just like the Skylark. I beat the crap out of anyone who gets in my way, including some idiots like you~

Student 1: What's up with this girl!

Kyon: *pats Lisa's shoulder*

Lisa: Hm?

Kyon: I think…..that should be enough….?

Lisa: …Tch…*lets the boy go* you're no fun. *walks off*

Kyon: …..*watching Lisa walk off* Maa…..

Tsuna: K-Kyon-san….u-um-

Kyon: *smile* It's nothing, don't worry too much. She's just in a….bad mood~

Tsuna: S-Soka….

Kyon: *flashes another smile; looks back and thoughts* Bad mood, huh….you're so easily jealous yet… never admit it…..

* * *

_***Near the hallways***_

Lisa: Che….Nande…..We got what we wanted and that fox is acting all soft on them. *grit teeth* Damn it! *kicks a can*

Mayura: *walking down the hallway; barely dodges the can* Eep!

Lisa: Huh? Wait…isn't that….

Takashi: *inside the mirror* Are you alright, Mayura!

Mayura: H-Hai. *looks up; noticed Lisa* Lisa-san….

Lisa: …..*thoughts* Mata, che, might as well, listen to that naggy mistress and cowardly fox for once. *flashes a very tiny smile* Yo.

Mayura: Is Lisa-san out for recess already?

Lisa: Yeah, going to the roof. I need some…fresh air…

Mayura: I-I see…..

Takashi: ….*telepathic* Mayura, can you sense it?

Mayura: Huh? *nods*

Lisa: *narrowed her eyes* who are you nodding to?

Mayura: *shook up*N-Nandemonai…..

Takashi: *inside the mirror* Why that little- Mayura, let me out!

Mayura: *shook her head* Now is not the right time, Takashi-nii.

Takashi: But she-

Lisa: *looking at Mayura blankly* Ah, then I'll be off. *walks past her*

Mayura: A-Ano, Lisa-san!

Lisa: *sigh; turns* Yes?

Mayura: Um, well…about your….personality…um….

Lisa: …..I'm afraid I cannot answer your question directly, Fujisawa.

Mayura: E-Eh, Demo-

Lisa: And I have limited time, so is to my recess. So if you excuse me then. *walks off*

Mayura: Lisa-san…

Takashi: Must be that baby's doing again….

Mayura: Reborn-sensei?

Takashi: *sighs*

* * *

**_While the two box animals were enjoying their new body, some owners were not very cheerful. Back at the Sawada Household, two unfortunate owners were cracking their brains to dig out some ideas to allow them into NamiChuu. But practically every plan they thought of seems futile and has a high chance of backfiring._**

Ryosuke: *throws another paper into the bin* Gyah! It's useless!

Shin: We still have to try!

Ryosuke: But for how long? All the plans we draw out are more or less useless.

Shin: Then…*rummaging through the plans* What about this?

Ryosuke: Unless you want to fly to the moon with that catapult….

Shin: Okay, fine. *rummage again* This?

Ryosuke: You still remember the last time that "nice" old lady found a bug in her bag?

Shin: Apart from saying **Ew** and running….she just threw her bag on the ground while stomping on going "**DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU FOUL CRETURE OF THE UNDERWORLD! "**

Ryosuke: Mmhmm… And the plan on asking TYL Lambo to bring us will only cause a rampage of a certain poison scorpion.

Shin: *sighs* I get it. We're doom.

Ryosuke: *looks at one of the plans* Ne, Lisa.

Shin: Yeah…..?

Ryosuke: Did you ever think….our box animals are pretending…..

Shin: What are you talking about…?

Ryosuke: Pretending to be happy….to obey us…when….

Shin: …

* * *

_***Flashback***_  
_Lisa: Come on, Shin~ Come on~ Fly over to me~!_

_Shin: …._

_Lisa: Its okay….*pets his head* You can do it, but maybe we can try when you're really into it, ne~?_

_Shin: …..*tiny smile*…_

* * *

_***Another flashback***_

_Shin: *tugging on Lisa's skirt for attention*_

_Lisa: Shin, I'm really busy right now…._

_Shin: *growl*_

_Lisa: Shin, I'll be back later, okay~?_

_Shin: ….._

* * *

Shin: No…

Ryosuke: ….Huh?

Shin: I think….we're the ones who done wrong….we neglected them, we left our attention to the ones and things we loved better, we treated them like weapons instead of something else.

Ryosuke: Lisa…..?

Shin: *hugging his chubby legs* Shin….he was once always….smiling…..yes, he could be very hard to comprehend and tolerate for once. Yet….

_Lisa: But I think….you're not my "old" mistress….either… and….when I mean a burden. I mean….a burden._

Shin: …This feeling….of guilt….*muffles her head into her knees* Why do I feel like this….?

Ryosuke: ….*looks at Shin for a while then walks to the window; flashback*

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_Ryosuke: *growling sadly*_

_Kyon: I'm sorry, Ryo. But I got to go with Tsuna on this, he is depending on me._  
_Ryosuke: *lightly tugging her skirt*_

_Kyon: *pets his head* I'll be home before you know it~_

_Ryosuke: …*force out a strain smile_*

* * *

Ryosuke: *a shadow cast over his eyes*

Shin: They're weapons….yet in the same way…they are our partners…..in the darkness they lied all this years without the warmth of light, now…..we…..*squinting her eyes*

Ryosuke: …..Lisa…..

Shin: ….Hn…..*looks down* Now I understand…how he feels…..being left out…I'm a horrible mistress….*sigh*

Ryosuke: …*noticed a blue print on the ground; pick it up as a smile slowly creeps up her face*Ne, I think we should go give our box animal a good lesson on those feelings, shall we~?

Shin: Huh? What are you-

Ryosuke: *puts the blueprint on the table* let's execute it~

Shin: E….xecute it….?

Ryosuke: *grin* Let me present to you, Kyon's work of art~ *drum roll please*Delivery Delta Nami~!

*Awkward silence*

Shin: …

Ryosuke: *still in an epic pose* …Oh come on, give me some clapping or something. I'm being epic here!

Shin: Epic? Yes. Cute? Yes, very cute. But logical plan plus title, I think not.

Ryosuke: Hey, that's the only plan I got and actually works. I hope. And the title is all I could think of right now! Unless you want Delivery Code-Blue Pineapple.

Shin: ….I'll go with Nami.

Ryosuke: So, what do you say~?

Shin: …..I say….I would wrangle your neck right here right now for this….but…*smile* Let's do it~

Ryosuke: KA-CHING~! Then let's get it all ready~ I'll get the box~

Shin: I'll get the stamp and you sure it's going to work?

Ryosuke: Cross my heart and hope to- um….faint…?

Shin: *sighs* Wakatta….

Reborn: *standing near the door* Looks like those two finally understand something~ I wonder how are those box animal doing, ne Leon?

Leon: *nods*

* * *

**_Back at the rooftop of Nami Chuu, Lisa was leisurely lying on the ground, staring up at the clear blue skies. Her mind wondered across the wide scenery above her as she slowly stretches out her hand as to touch the fluffy clouds hanging suspended in mid-air. Her eyes watched mirthless at the movements of her flexing fingers._**

Shin: *frown* What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be happy….I got this body and I got freedom, I don't need that girl….I don't care…. *squints her eye*

_Lisa: I'm not going to be controlled by some demon who thinks it knows me!_

Shin: ! *covers her face* What the…..?

_"Lisa: *smile*Come here, you little reptile~"_

Shin: Shut up…

_"Lisa: Gomen….I won't ever do this again….gomen….Shin…"_

Lisa: Baka! I was the one who is suppose to-*realized the situation; grit teeth*Che!

?: Oya~ Oya~ are you getting soft like that fox already?

Lisa: ! That voice!

?: Yo~ It's been a while since we see each other~

Lisa: *stood back up; narrowed eye*

?: Aww, is this how you treat your old companion?

Lisa: You're not my companion, you're nothing.

?: Hn, now that's rude~ after all….*a strange blurry dark figure appeared behind her*

Lisa: !

?: You're still the lowest in the food chain, Denaro~ *pushes Lisa to the wall*

Lisa: Aah!

?: *smirk*So, you got a new name huh? From that pathetic mistress and quite an interesting body you have there.

Lisa: *growl* Don't you touch me!

?: Oh come on, we're best friends~ and our goals are pretty much the same~

Lisa: Sorry, but I don't cooperate with shapeless cloud and besides you're mentally  
disable.

?: Ho~ *pushes him deeper into the wall* Am I~?

Lisa: *gritting her teeth; smirk* Yup, this proves it.

?: Hn, well aren't you the wise one. But….*leans onto the wall; whisper into Lisa's  
ear* You're still as naïve as ever, little Dero~

Lisa: Get away from me, you prevented bird-brain!

?: Eh? *lift her chin up* But you look so interesting in this form, Shin~

Lisa: *death glares at him* Don't call me by that name. You have no rights to say my name.  
?: And that little mistress of yours ethical to address you as that?

Lisa: ….

?: *chuckle* As always, Denaro. And I thought you were once better than this, where had your cold-blooded, animalistic nature that I had once admire gone too?

Lisa: ….I threw it down the drain along with everything else I did.

?: Deterred by fear and guilt….so childish and foolish of you~

Lisa: Hn, say all you want but you're going home- *frees her legs and does a swift kick* Empty handed!

?: *dodges but got some of his hair sliced; jumps back* As swift and accurate as ever.  
Lisa: Tch, Leave!

?: Nuuhuh~ I'm here for a job you know? And my master isn't the very patient type~

Lisa: Then get your blue-headed bastard master out here and let me crack his head open!

?: On the contrary, I'll be the one here in place of my master….*smirked watching*  
while watching you crack someone's head~

Lisa: Huh!

* * *

**_Before Lisa could react, she felt her whole body stinging as a screeching melody pierce through her skull. She could only slump down helpless in pain as she shut her eyes and ears tight to try to block out the sounds that were breaking her down bit by bit._**

Lisa: T-This….hymn….

?: *Smirk; walks to her* Now….let it flow, dear Drago~

Lisa: *still blocking her ears and eyes*

?: *pulls her hand away* Let it enter you, let all this pain and sorrow fill your well being.

Lisa: *eyes start to glow; a black-rose faintly seen blooming inside her left eye*

?: *chuckling evilly* Welcome back to the world of Darkness. Dark Dragon Alato, Denaro ~  
Lisa: *slumps down; struggling in vain to control* …..Tch…Go…menasai…Li…  
sa…..*black out*

Kyon: *somewhere* !

Tsuna: Kyon-san?

Kyon: *shaking violently* Dame Da….he's back….

Tsuna: W-Who's back….?

Kyon: *clutching her head; closing her eyes; thoughts* Not good….how could you lose to yourself….Shin…

* * *

_***In a moving delivery van***_

Ryosuke: *inside the parcel* Oi, don't move. It's too cramped in here!

Shin: *also inside the parcel; veins popping out *Then what! I told you before, get a bigger box!

Ryosuke: I tried! But this is all I can harvest inside Mama's cupboard!

Shin: You grabbed a shoe box!

Ryosuke: And it fits, doesn't it!

Shin: Uugh! Let's just hope our trip isn't too-

* * *

_"Lisa….run…"_

* * *

Shin: Huh?

Ryosuke: What's wrong?

Shin: I….I just thought….I heard someone calling out to me…..

Ryosuke: Must be your imagination or we're just starting to hallucinate due to lack of oxygen.

Shin: Oh, don't give me that again! *thoughts* That voice…it sounds so familiar….I wonder…..Shin…

* * *

_**A dark threat had made its way to the heart of a Guardian beast's heart.**_

**What dangers may lie ahead, waiting for the two body swap heroines and the others?**

**Will they get their body back and save the day from the disaster that is about to unfold?**  
**And who is that shadow that addresses Shin as "Denaro"?**

**Next chapter, The Tales of Our Conceal Hearts Part 2: Resentment**

**Stay tuned to Glitch, Welcome to the KHR World~**

* * *

_**There we go~ A chapter as a tribute for the box animals...Happy?**_

_**Box animals: *looks at the stories; silence***_

_** Oh come on! I did my best! And there will be more as Shin and Hibari has the same-**_

_**Lisa (Shin): Don't you...**_

_**Hibari: Put me together...**_

_**Lisa(Shin)/Hibari: *death glaring*With that bastard/Herbivore.**_

_**Yeesh! Scary much!**_


	26. Tales of Concealed Hearts Part 2

**Gomenasai for the long wait! HONTO NI GOMENASAI! *bowing repeatly* I just checked through the whole thing again and finally posted it up, so I hope you guys will like it. Sorry if its too rushed or boring, but please understand I had a Writer Block for 6 months staright and still clinging to me. OTL**

**Alexita Moca: Well, to answer your question simply. The first paragraph of words. This for example:**

_Lisa: Omae…*pushing Hibari hard into the wall*_

Hibari: Che….

Lisa: Hn~ *sadistic feral smirk* Get ready for some painful punishment, Skylark~

Shin: YAMERO!

**Means that is somewhat like a flashback or like a small spoiler into what happens next within the coming chapters. The scene of words will be repeated inside the story. So you could recognise right away the spoiler that was just shown.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue!**

* * *

**"aaa": bold Storyline**

_"bbb": italic flashback/inner thoughts_

**_"ccc": bold+italic First person POV/Actions_**

* * *

**Kyon slowly stepped in from the shadows into the light of the rooftop. She glanced around warily and noticed a figure standing there, eyes staring straight out to the blue sky. Her eyes narrowed as she realized the stranger standing before her.**

Lisa: …..A nice sky today huh….?

Kyon: …Hn, True, a nice warm cloudless day.

Lisa: *lightly tucks her hair back* Is there something you need, Ryo?

Kyon: …Why…why are you doing all this?

Lisa: Hn, I think you know very well my intentions.

Kyon: Stop with all this foolishness! I thought you changed. Don't tell me after all these years of regrets and suffering hadn't knocked some sense into that mind of yours!

Lisa: Oh it did alright…I remembered….All those times in the past…*covering her face*

Kyon: Then if you could understand it perfectly…WHY-

Lisa: Because I understand it that I want to do this. All of those memories, those accomplishments in the past are coming back to me. I now understand….*looks up; smirk* Why I wanted to cleanse the city.

Kyon: ! Bakarou…..

Lisa: And I was about to finish up what I had planned back then if it wasn't because of my body being sealed by those priests.

Kyon: But you said to me you'll never let the past repeat itself ever again! You swore to protect the ones you loved and to never lose them again!

Lisa: Ah….I did. And it was until I realize it now, that what I have being doing all this time was wrong. I could never protect the ones I love….*cards started float around her* Until…I demolish all of mankind along with their dreadful sins. Only then will everything be clear for my Mistress~

Kyon: …..You have lost your mind, Shin. But neither less, *took out guns* For Lisa and everyone's sake….I'll knock some sense back into that thick skull of yours! *charges*

Lisa: *chuckling darkly*

**While back on the roads, two little chubby box animals were dragging their legs as they walked down the hill of the Namimori roads. They had their head bowed down low, combined with the feeling of tiredness and irritation. The growing fatigue that was manifesting around their little body was already hard enough for them. No wonder their box animal always pleaded for a hug.**

Shin: *grumbling bitterly*

Ryosuke: Oh come on, it wasn't that bad...

Shin: *slightly twitching* Not...that bad huh? like walking 50 miles back towards the school isn't bad?

Ryosuke: *sighs* I apologize didn't I? Besides...I didn't know Namimori was on a different street...*looking away*

Shin: Whatever...Ah, there we are. *noticed Namimori school* We should-

Fangirls: Ne ne, Mite~~!

Ryosuke: *covers his mouth* Shh!

Shin: Mmph!

Fangirl 1: *goes to where Shin and Ryosuke* Uwah~~! It's a dragon and fox plushie~~

Ryosuke: *twitch* We're not-*covered mouth*

Shin: _"We have to go on low profile here!"_

Fangirl: Wao~~ So cute~~ *carries them up*

Shin: _"C-Chotto!"_ *struggling*

Ryosuke: _"Hanase!"_ *squirming*

Fangirl: Eh? They are moving?

Fangirl 2: I think you hit the button... *looks around them*

Shin: _"Oi, where do you think you're looking!_" *bites down on her hand*

Fangirl: Ouch!

Ryosuke: _"Way to go, Lisa~"_

Shin: *coughing* _"Uugh, perfumed lotion!"_ *cough*

Fangirl: That hurts...!

Fangirl 2: Are they alive or something...?

Ryosuke: _"Lisa, we got to get out of here! we can't let them know what we are!"_

Shin: _"I'm trying!_ "*growling fiercely at them; struggling*

Fangirl 2: You hug them too tight.

Fangirl: But they are so cute~

Shin: _"And I thought the fierce look would work..."_

Ryosuke: _"Let me try."_ *roars at them; squirming to escape*

Fangirl: Sugoi~~

Ryosuke: *twitching* What is up with these girls!

Lisa: _"Uugh! Dare ka! Tatsukette!"_

?: A-Ano...

Fangirls: Huh? *turns behind*

Shin:_ "That voice...Masaka..."_

Fangirl: Oh... It's you...

**It was then Shin and Ryosuke saw their last light of hope; their savior from the clutches of the persistent fangirls. Fujisawa Mayura stood nervously behind the girls, taking a few glances at Shin and Ryosuke whom were obviously signally her for help.**

Mayura: T-T-T-Those dolls... T-T-They are mine...

Ryosuke: "Oh, Mayura! how glad are we to see you!" *squirming *

Shin: "Mayura, help us!"

Fangirl: Really? Well, your name isn't there.

Fangirl 2: Finders keepers, ugly.

Shin: *growls* "Why you disrespectful..." *bites down hard on the girl's hand*

Fangirls: OUCH!

Mayura: D-Dame desu-

Fangirl 2: *pushes Mayura back* Back off!

Ryosuke: "Mayura!" *growls; starches the girl's face*

Mayura: *sudden voice change* Oi.

Fangirls: Why you- *looks back at Mayura* Huh?

Shin: *sweat drop* "Oh...no..."

Mayura: *dark smirk* Which of you fools try my Mayura to back off, huh~?

Fangirl: D-Don't act all high and mighty, ugly!

Ryosuke: _"W-Wait! not now!"_

Mayura: *dark grin* I will grant the wish of having a bloodbath, then~ *snaps her finger*

_***Many poisonous snakes appear on the ground***_

Fangirl: KYA! *drops Shin and Ryosuke to one side*

Shin: Itai! *looks at Mayura* T-Takashi, stop it!

Ryosuke: We're in school grounds! and those girls are innocent...I think...anyway stop it!

Fangirl: W-What did you do, weirdo?

Mayura: Weirdo? Hn~ Seems like they deserve more~~ *about to snap her finger*

* * *

**Suddenly Mayura's body froze. The two watched intently at the situation beforehand as Mayura started mumbling unconsciously to herself. After a few minutes, Mayura was seen glaring back at the fangirls, threatening them to never show their faces here again, the threat proof successful as the girls retreated, intimidated by Mayura's split personality.**

Shin: *breathes a sigh of relief* Thanks a lot for the help, Takashi.

Ryosuke: It was scary...but thanks anyway.

Mayura: *closes her eyes*

Takashi: *comes out as an illusion* You fools are too much of a burden.

Mayura: *turns behind* T-Takashi-nii...! *looks at Shin and Ryosuke* D-D-Daijoubu desu ka, Lisa-san, Kyon-san...?

Ryosuke: Daijoubu dai yuo~

Shin: Except for the lotion taste still stuck in my mouth...Ew!

Takashi: Che...

Tsuna: M-Mayura-san! Takashi! *runs in*

Shin: A-Ara...

Mayura: 10th-dono...

Takashi: What do you want, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna: Reborn was- *looks at Ryosuke and Shin* Eh? What are they doing here?

Ryosuke: Ahahaha...yo Tsuna~

Tsuna: Eh? You can talk?

Takashi: *rolls his eyes*

Shin: *sigh**Tsuna... focus. look deep into us...what do you see?

Tsuna: ... Wait... Lisa-san... Kyon-san?

Gokudera: Juudaime! I heard some commotion over here! *runs in*

Takashi: Great another fool comes in.

Tsuna: G-G-Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera: *twitch* Shut up, you- *noticed Ryosuke* Eh, why is that women's pet doing here?

Ryosuke: *grins* Hehe~ Yo, Tako-Head~

Takashi: *smirks*

Gokudera: What the-! *twitch* How could you talk, you stupid pet and don't call me that!

Mayura: P-P-Please calm down, Storm person...!

Tsuna: C-C-Chotto, Gokudera-kun! I-It's Kyon-san!

Gokudera: W-What!

Tsuna: I-I-It's Lisa and Kyon-san, Gokudera-kun!

Yamamoto: Yo, what's up with all the commotion~?

Ryosuke: Surprised you there, didn't I? Tako~~ but I thought being the genius you were, you would figure it out faster than Tsuna~~

Gokudera: Why you little, I'll blow you to tiny pieces! *taking out dynamites*

Takashi: *yawns* Calm down, octo-moron. If you kill them, that reptile and fox won't have their body back.

Gokudera: Well, I don't-

Shin: *twitch*Would you two please just calm down!

Takashi: *sarcastic* Wao.

Yamamoto: Sugoi na~ *picks Shin up* Is this some new toy they just invented~? It looks very cool and is exactly like Lisa-chan's box animal~

Tsuna: Y-Yamamoto-kun….*sweat drop*

Shin: *three black lines; sighs in despair* Yamamoto's naivety could never be challenged…

Mayura: D-D-Demo... If Lisa-san and Kyon-san are here... Where is Shin and Ryosuke...?

Shin: ...That is...

Ryosuke: What we are trying to find. W-Wait! you just said...Where!

Shin: B-But I thought Shin and Ryo is with you! that's why we were looking for you!

Takashi: *sarcastic* Gee, smart thinking there.

Ryosuke: Oh just keep your sarcastic jokes to yourself for once, Monkey.

Tsuna: But we didn't see them at all.

Shin: B-But...

Ryosuke: It couldn't be...they came to school right!

Takashi: They did.

Mayura: *nods slowly*

Takashi: Because once I find them, I'm having a good reptile soup!

Gokudera: Tch, and that reptile of yours almost got us in trouble.

Mayura: I-I-It's not Shin's fault, Takashi-nii...!

Shin: WHAT! and no way in hell you're touching Shin, Takashi!

Ryosuke: *sighs* What did Shin do anyway, Gokudera?

Tsuna: W-Well...

Gokudera: He tried to kill a guy gossiping about you and Hibari.

Shin: *petrified*

Gokudera: Not to mention the rumors now spreading around about you being a Yankee.

Tsuna: *sweat drop* We're sorry about that, Lisa...

Ryosuke: *twitch* M-maa, I-I don't think it's that bad...ne...Li-

Shin: **dark clouds looming over her; OTL position *

Mayura: L-L-Lisa-san...

Gokudera: Tch...

Takashi: Oi.

Shin: ...Tell me Kyon...how am I supposed to show my face now in school...?

Ryosuke: *nervous smile* Come on...it's just a rumor, right? If it spread fast, it will be gone before you know it...

Shin: And if it doesn't?

* * *

_*Awkward silence*_

Takashi: Enjoy your time with that Skylark, then.

Shin: *back in OTL position with a spotlight* ...There goes...my...pride...

Ryosuke: L-Lisa...*sweat drop*

Mayura: T-Takashi-nii...

Takashi: It's none of our business, Mayura.

Ryosuke: *trying to pull Shin up* Okay okay...we'll settle that issue later! Remember our main priority!

Shin: ...I don't feel like it anymore, leave me.

Ryosuke: Oh for god sake!

Takashi: If you're going to waste my time, then I am going ahead to find that reptile and fox. Come on, Mayura.

Ryosuke: That's a great help, Monkey!

Mayura: T-T-Takashi-nii...

Takashi: ... Ah... *takes out his sword; points at Ryosuke and Shin* Move or Bloodbath.

Tsuna; C-C-Chotto, Takashi!

Shin/Ryosuke: *sudden panic; hugs onto Tsuna and Yamamoto's feet* We're so sorry!

Takashi: *smirks* That's more like it~ *keeps his sword*

Tsuna: *sweat drop*

Yamamato: Ahaha~

Shin: T-Taku...Takashi wa-

_*a sharp pain hits Shin's head*_

Shin: I-Ite...

Tsuna: Lisa...?

Mayura: *looks at Takashi*

Takashi: Tch... Those fool...

Mayura: A-A-Are you alright...?

Shin: Ite...m-maa, I'm fine. This happens every time if Shin was ever doing something reckless. It's like a connection that-*realized* ...Masaka...

Ryosuke: *touches her head*...Tch...damn, me too. This is not a good omen.

Takashi: The connection between Box animal and human... Seems like that reptile and fox...

Shin: *grit teeth* Hayaku...

Ryosuke: Lisa...

Shin: ...We got to find them, quick!

Mayura: *nods*

_*A sudden rumble hit the floors beneath them*_

Takashi: *pulls Mayura to him; stabs onto the ground*

Tsuna: W-What's going on?

Shin: *staggering back; holds onto Gokudera's foot*

Ryosuke: E-Eh! *about to fall back*

Tsuna: Abunai! *catches Ryosuke*

Ryosuke: A-Arigatou Tsuna!

Takashi: *draws out his sword; stabs it onto the ground*

_*The ground stops rumbling*_

Shin: Phew...But...those rumble just now...

Gokudera: Seems like it came from high ground.

Takashi: They have made their move...

Shin: S-Sonna...Shin...

Takashi: Let's go.

Ryosuke: ...Wakatta.

Mayura, Tsuna: *nods*

Gokudera: It's coming from the roof, let's get moving.

* * *

**Everybody ran into the roof in panic, panting heavily in the progress. What they didn't know is the scene that lied ahead. One by one their faces reveal utter shock as they see Lisa standing before them, covered in specks of bloods while Kyon injured with cuts and bruises, sitting on the ground. Lisa smirked in satisfaction of his assault before noticing the appearance of the gang, a subtle smile grazed her lips. **

Lisa: Ara ara...what do we have here...

Takashi: *walks in* Reptile...

Kyon: *panting; covered in cuts and bruises, clothes torn up* K-Kyon...Lisa...

Mayura: *runs in* R-Ryosuke... Shin!

Ryosuke: R-Ryo! Don't worry we are coming to get- * about to fun out but got restrained by Tsuna*

Tsuna: Hold on, Kyon-san! There's something about Shin that isn't seem right...

Lisa: *smiling* what on earth are you mumbling, Decimo...? *dark aura shrouding around her*

Shin: S-Shin...

Shin: *looks at Shin; smiles* Why hello there, Lisa~ what a nice day for you to stop by...*smirks*

*A sudden streams of dark cards strike at Shin*

Mayura: L-Lisa-san!

_*A wall appears and blocks the card*_

Takashi: Lost your mind, reptile?

Ryosuke: *eyes widened* S-Shin...Why...?

Kyon: Stay back, everyone! *staggers up* this...isn't...the Shin you know...

Tsuna: W-W-What do you mean...?

Lisa: Lost my mind...*chuckles* Oh, I found something better than that.

Kyon: He...he is...! Abunai! *pushes Tsuna back along with Ryosuke*

_*Cards appeared and slice at Kyon*_

Tsuna: Ryosuke!

Takashi: Spit it out now, Fox!

Ryosuke: RYO!

Kyon: *staggers a bit; cough out blood; glares at Shin* He had been brainwashed.

Tsuna: Brainwashed...? By who?

Kyon: By the one who only knows Shin longer than me...

Lisa: What're you doing over there, Ryo? Shouldn't you be focusing on your target? *throws cards at her*

Kyon: *blocks* ...Whatever the case, just stay behind me. *walks out*

Takashi: Tch...

Shin: C-Chotto, Ryo! You can't do this, you'll hurt Shin!

Ryosuke: But it's the only way to snap some sense back into that idiot. *swings out katana*

Takashi: I agree with that Fox.

Lisa: *chuckles* you were always the funny type, Ryo~

Ryo: Answer me, why did you do this? I thought you threw that past behind you. I thought you wanted to start a new life.

Takashi, Mayura: *looks at Lisa*

Tsuna; Shin...

Lisa: Hn...maa, I do wonder. Maybe it's because I found out the true motive of old past. *covers half of her face*

Ryo: *Grit teeth* What motive...?

Lisa: *smirks* ...To cleanse this world of all of you filthy Humans.

Takashi: *death glares at Lisa*

Tsuna: To cleanse everyone?

Lisa: I once thought killing was quite a pleasant game~ *looks the blood stained cards* just by seeing those Human's faces and blood, can make me feel very accomplished~ Ne, Decimo. *takes a card* could you guess what were the expression on those fools face?

Tsuna: *gritting his teeth*

Lisa: *smirks darkly; licks the blood* Humans like you deserve nothing but agony and despair. You all had sinned towards God and never repent. Foolish enough to sacrifice family and your own lives just to obtain what they desire.

Tsuna: That's not true!

Takashi: *bangs covering his eyes*

Lisa: Oh ho~ is that so...? But I think one of your members agreed to my theory...

Shin: w-what?

Tsuna: W-Who...?

Lisa: Hn, I think that person knows better than me.

Kyon: Enough. *suddenly disappears*

Mayura: R-R-Ryosuke...!

Kyon: *appears behind Shin* this ends now.

Shin: *smirks*

_*Darkness suddenly shrouds around Lisa and Kyon*_

Tsuna: Ryosuke, Shin!

Ryosuke: *squirming* Tsuna! Let me go!

Shin: ! *about to run towards them*

Mayura: L-L-Lisa-san!

Lisa: *grabs Shin* Where do you think you're going?

Shin: S-Shin!

Ryosuke: B-But where is- *noticed Kyon through the fog* ! Ryo!

Tsuna, Mayura: !

Kyon: *body filled with more deep cuts; blood flowing out* ...C-Chikusho...

Mayura: Ryosuke!

Kyon: K-Kouyarou...

Shin: S-Stop this, Shin! You're hurting everyone!

Lisa: Hoh? And I thought you never cared...

Tsuna: Yamero, Shin! Ryosuke is your friend, isn't he?

Lisa: ...Friend...? Pfft...*laughs* Ahahahaha!

Shin: *gritting teeth*

Tsuna: What's so funny?

Lisa: Hn...pathetic. Do you really think I treated all of you as my companions?

Tsuna: *gritting his teeth*

Lisa: You humans were all just selfish. All you all ever cared about was yourself. In the end, *clench her card* We were the ones that had to suffered. And the outcome was...from all of you. *glaring at them*

Kyon: *looking at Tsuna and the others; grit teeth*

Tsuna: ...

Takashi: ... Ppft~

Lisa: Hm...? *looks at Takashi*

Takashi: *laughs* Ahahahahahahahaha~~!

Tsuna: T-T-Takashi...?

Lisa: *deadpan*...

Kyon: Has that "flame" gone crazy...?

Takashi: Crazy? Saa~ But it's certainly like you said, Reptile~ Humans are the worst creatures ever~ Even cleansing them won't be ever satisfying~~

Lisa: Hn...you're quite correct. But *looks at Shin*

Shin: *slightly shivering*

Lisa: ...I wouldn't mind giving it a try~ *raises her cards*

Takashi: However... Not all of them are, reptile.

Tsuna: Takashi...

Lisa: Hm...what on blazes are you talking about...?

Takashi: *glances at Mayura; looks back* She showed me that despite humans being the worst kind of creature... She also showed me their light. There also humans whom aren't that selfish.

Lisa: ...Hn, as expected of you.

Shin: ...*grit teeth; looks at him* Shin, you have to stop!

Shin: Huh?

Mayura: Lisa-san...?

Shin: This isn't right...No, this isn't you at all...Shin, I understand that you're angry and the cause of your fury might be me! But...*grit teeth* Please don't try to- *thrown back against the wall*

Tsuna: Lisa!

Mayura: Lisa-san! *rushes to Shin's side*

Lisa: Shut up! You don't know anything! All you cared about was your stupid human friends!

Shin: Itai...Shin that's not it-

Lisa: *bangs covering eyes* ENOUGH! You never understand...you never looked at me...

Mayura: Shin... Lisa-san...

Ryosuke: *looks at Kyon* Ryo...do you...

Kyon: ...*looks at her then quickly looks away*

Tsuna: *looks at Ryosuke and Kyon*

Lisa: So if...we box animals were only toys to you all then...

*cards start to rise and surround everyone*

Lisa: *glares* Then so meet you fate as tool to be gone.

Mayura: Lisa-san...!

**_*Card went flying towards Shin*_**

Lisa: *closes her eyes tight*

_**SLASH**_

Tsuna: !

Shin: *slowly looks up* H-Hibari!

Hibari: *blocks the cards but got wounded in the waist* Che.

Takashi: About time you came, Skylark.

Tsuna: Hibari-san!

Lisa: Ara, so the hero of the show arrives. How heroic.

Shin: H-Hibari! Daijoubu deska!

Hibari: Che. *glares up at Lisa* Omae...

Tsuna: Matte, Hibari-san! That's-

Takashi: That Skylark isn't that stupid, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Lisa: Hm~? *smiles* Yo, Hibari~

Hibari: *narrowed eyes* Disgusting.

Lisa: *smirks*Hn, now that's rude.

Takashi: *watching them*

Shin: Hibari! Please you have to back down, Shin isn't himself and-

Hibari: I don't care, Herbivore.

Shin: B-But-

Hibari: *death glares at Shin* Whatever happened to him, I don't care. But he violated the rules of Nanimori and corrupted the peace, he must be bitten to death.

**Hibari staggered up front as he had his right arm squeezing onto the wounds. His eyes set aflame with a glare of hate towards the Lisa before him, hands gripped tight on the tonfa and charged ahead. He ignored the cries from Shin to stop. They clashed. Metal to metal, flame against flame. But an unexpected shot took Hibari off guard. In an attempt, he swiftly raised his armed tonfas and blocked the sharp card impacting hard upon his weapon. He backed off in an instant; the pain on his waist manifesting slowly making him winced in agony. Distracted from the pain, a swung of a whip forcefully pushed Hibari back against the wall, a hand held grip upon his neck. The cards were turned; Hibari was in the mercy of a dangerous foe. Tsuna immediately pop two pills into his mouth and charged towards a rescue, of course Yamamoto and Gokudera followed closely behind their boss. Unfortunately, they miscalculated their counter attack. Cards swamped the trio and attacked them with a series of furious strikes. They successfully blocked the cards but an ambush of a drill formation of cards took them off guard. The drill charged from behind, impacting and pushing the Yamamoto and Gokudera into different wall resulting in their concussions. Tsuna went head on, pushing back the drill as much as he can, despite him being fatigued by the fury of attacks on the previous counter. The drill made a sudden jerk and charged at it, flaming with a higher amount of flames injected into it, Tsuna was finally found impacting back against the wall hard, slumping down in pain before losing consciousness.**

Hibari: C-Che!

Mayura: C-Cloud man!

Shin: Chotto…Y-Yamette….

Lisa: Omae…*pushing Hibari hard into the wall*

Hibari: Che….

Lisa: Hn~ *sadistic feral smirk* Get ready for some painful punishment, Skylark~

Shin: YAMERO!

* * *

**What shall befall of Hibari?**

**Will the swapped heroines ever return to their bodies and save Shin from his desolated state of mind?**

**Next on Glitch The Concealed Hearts: Hope. **

**The curtains are coming down upon the stage.**

**Will the actors take their last bow...or...**

* * *

**And again, Gomenasai for making you guys wait!**


	27. Tales of Concealed Hearts Part 3

**I'm so sorry fro the wait, minna-san! *headdesk multiple times* I had stuff Glitch in storage that I forgot to pull it out until now. Gomenasai! please don't hate me! Well, this is the last part of the 3 part chapter for The Tales of Our Concealed Hearts. Oh, I finally finished it. I hope you like it, and once again I apologize for the wait! |||**

**P.S if you think the story is a little rush or boring, I'm really sorry. I was rushing it after a few months of storage and my brain wasn't helping one bit. ==||||**

* * *

**"aaa": bold Storyline**

_"bbb": italic flashback/ inner thoughts_

**_"ccc": italic+bold Actions/ First person POV_**

**_Note: This chapter of the story might be confusing so here's the swap characters._**

**_Lisa= Shin_**

**_Kyon= Ryosuke_**

**_And vice versa. Still confused? Gomen...just bear with me on this last part of the chapter._**

* * *

**_The Tales of Our Conceal Hearts Part 3: Hope_**

_Previously on Glitch, Shin had went on a rampage in Lisa's body and engaged in a tense conversation about the truth of his inner thoughts that had shocked both Lisa and Kyon. The situation was then plunged into a scene of chaos as Shin launched an assault towards his own Mistress yet ended up being blocked by Hibari. Hibari despite the deep wounds implanted by the assault charged towards Shin for a fight without hesitation yet ended as a reckless decision which Hibari had been pushed against a nearby wall due to him getting caught off guard._

* * *

Lisa: *smirks* Sate, time to- *winces in pain* W-What the…?

Mayura: *staggering up weakly* ! L-Lisa-san!

Shin: *biting onto Lisa's hand*

Ryosuke: L-Lisa, let go! You'll get yourself hurt!

Lisa: Hn, let go you idiot! *swing her to a wall*

Shin: Aargh! *impacts against the wall*

Kyon: Shimatta…Chikusho…..

Hibari: ! *glares at Lisa; strikes at her*

Lisa: *catches the tonfa* My my, getting worked up because of something like this….looks like that Acrobaleno was right after all.

Hibari: *narrowed eyes* What are you trying to imply?

Lisa: What I'm trying to imply? Well….*grabs his tonfa* You're weak!

Shin: *trying his best to stand up*

Mayura: Lisa-san! *rushes to her side* Are you alright!

Ryosuke: Oi Oi, hang in there!

Shin: S-Shin…how ….is he….?

Ryosuke: It seems like they're on par now. But I don't think Hibari can last long with that wound of his….

* * *

_Hibari: *blocks the attack; a cut appears around his waist*_

_Shin: ! Hibari!_

* * *

Shin: …..*forces herself to stand up*

Mayura: L-Lisa-san, Dame desu! You're still injured!

Shin: I….I have to…stop…him…

Ryosuke: Are you crazy! Do you even understand the situation we're in now! We're stuck in our own box animal's body without a single strain of strength. We're helpless!

Shin: No….not…until we try….*stands up; a sharp pain hits her legs* I-Itai!

Mayura: L-Lisa-san, please don't do this!

Ryosuke: It's too dangerous! You'll get drag along with it, just let-

Shin: NO!

Mayura/Ryosuke: *shocked by her resistance*

Reborn: ….*fedora covering his face*

Shin: …..Watashi…..I have ignored….my box animal…I was the one who caused all this mishap and brought nothing but trouble for everyone…..

Mayura: Lisa…san…

Reborn: So you're saying…this is all your fault?

Ryosuke: Reborn! Stop it this is-

Shin: ….Yes, I'm fully aware of my guilt.

Reborn: And you're planning to attempt the impossible. To stop an already berserk box animal without a single plan in hand?

Shin: …..*clench fist* Hai!

Reborn: But…..*glares at her from beneath the fedora* Do you even know what nonsense you are sprouting?

Shin: ! W-What?

Mayura: Reborn-sensei….please don't-

Reborn: Silence Mayura. *looks back at Shin* First, look at yourself. You're just a mere girl trapped inside her own box weapon's body. Second, you're unable to assert an ounce of strength that lies within that current body of yours. Third, your whole mind is at a disheartened condition which is making you without any rational thoughts.

Shin: *bowing his head down; gritting teeth*

Reborn: And forth, *narrowed eyes* Your body….

Shin: *gasp*

Reborn: ….is trembling with nothing but fear and anxiety….do you really think you can match up to your own box animal in this state? You're just planning suicide, aren't ya?

Tsuna: *slowly waking up from concussion* W-What….?

Reborn: …..So I guessed correctly. You're just trying to play hero again.

Shin: ….

Reborn: You thought you could just barge out there and stop Shin, thinking that he'll stop for sure. "He obeys me; I can stop him no matter what."

Shin: …..

Reborn: Unfortunately your plan for playing hero backfired due to Shin's strong brainwash and he did not hesitant to attack you. Even Hibari got dragged into this mess.

Shin: *gritting teeth; shivering*

Ryosuke: R-Reborn!

* * *

**BANG**

**BANG**

* * *

Ryosuke: *panting slightly; 3 bullet hole near her head*

Tsuna: ! "This is going too far, I have to stop him!"

Reborn: …"I couldn't stop him….the darkness had swallowed him whole. What should I do?"

Shin: *eyes widened in horror*

Reborn: "Doushiyou….Doushiyou….I can't save him like this….Maybe…if I just use myself as bait. Shin will snap out of it…." Turns to Shin* That was your true voice…wasn't it, Lisa?

Shin: *staring at Reborn with horror; bows his head down*

Tsuna: *grit teeth* Yamero Rebo-

Shin: Hai. It is the truth, Reborn, You spoken out my inner thoughts as clear as a mirror.

Tsuna: S-Sonna…..-L-Lisa-san…..

Shin: I couldn't stop him….even though I was so confident that I'll prevail but in the end…*shrugs* I guess Fate doesn't play with cheats, I guess.

Reborn: *about to open mouth*

Shin: But…nether less how frustrated or saddened by the outcome of the past. *staggers up*

Mayura: Lisa-san…..

Shin: I will never give in….I will never let my companions or love one be injured because of my selfishness. *falls back down on his knees but tried to stand back up*

Tsuna: *eyes widened slightly in surprise* Lisa-san….you…

Shin: I…as the Dark Wind Guardian of the Vongola Decimo…had swore loyalty towards the Decimo himself….and had obliged to follows and uphold all responsibilities that I had brought upon myself.

Ryosuke: …*flashes a smile* Hn…Mataku….

Shin: And no matter what…I shall not leave behind an injured companion or to withdraw from battle. I'll forever protect the ones dear to me and to retrieve those who I lost to the darkness back.

Reborn; ….*smirks; pulls fedora down* Then….what do you plan to do now, Lisa?

Shin: *looks up at Reborn with fiery determination and strength* I shall uphold my responsibilities, I will halt this manifesting chaos and return my box animal to normal. *small smile* And in short…*smiles warmly* To tell Shin….."Tadaima~"

Reborn: …..Hn, now that's what I'm talking about.

Ryosuke: ….*chuckles lightly* Baka…..

Mayura: *smiles* Ganbatte ne Lisa-san.

Tsuna: …..*watches Shin*…that shadow….just now…Lisa-san…looked almost like….

Ryosuke: *puts arm around Shin* Sate~! What do you have in plan? And you better hurry!

Shin: H-Hai…Eto…Eto….*knocking his head* Uugh…think!

Ryosuke: *sweat drop* Oi Oi, don't tell me that light bulb isn't up yet?

Shin: I'm Im…..*DING; light bulb* I GOT IT! But we'll need some help on the front line.

Kyon: *holding her wounds* I can be the distraction.

Ryosuke; Dame da yuo Ryo! You're still injured heavily.

Kyon: We'll need all the help we can get, Kyon. This is our only chance.

Ryosuke: Demo….

Kyon: *pets her head* You don't have to worry too much, Kyon. *grins* I'll be just fine~

Ryosuke: …..*grins back* Un~ then we'll be counting on you then~!

Shin: Arigatou! Now…next we want a few people to try and pin Shin down when the plan is being engage.

Tsuna: I'll help!

Shin: T-Tsuna!

Yamamoto: Count me in~

Gokudera: Tch, you better have this plan work.

Mayura: A-Ano…*looks at Shin* I want to help to, Lisa-san!

Shin: Minna….*looks at everyone; smile with tears in her eye* Arigatou…..

Yamamoto: Yosh! Time to play ball~

Gokudera: We're supposed to be serious here, Yakyu Baka!

Tsuna: M-Maa Maa, Gokudera-kun...

Ryosuke: Let's do it!

Shin: Hai~!

Reborn: *watching them from a distance* Hn….*smirks* Looks like they finally got their resolve back. Not to mention…*glances at Shin* Lisa….Venus….those two really are similar in so many ways possible. No wonder they attract attention so much.

* * *

**_As the team were busying them preparing for their ultimate plan, Hibari was suppressing agonizing pain and manifesting fatigue within and around his body. With a forcefully strained push from his tonfa, he successfully knocked Lisa back but scarcely scratched. Hibari Kyoya was panting heavily than ever before, his white long sleeve shirt already mostly stained in red from the blood oozing out from the previous attack that took him off guard. For the usual him, Hibari should actually be enjoying and getting aroused in the fight as he is fighting with a strong opponent and all yet something with the swapped existence residing in the girl's body seemed to give him the opposite feeling, disgust and pure hatred._**

**_Lisa smirked with contempt, clicking her tongue every few minutes or so. Hibari was getting annoyed and was trying to end it quick as he doesn't want to deal with the strange Herbivore before him when he finally wears out or worse. That would be a disgrace to his pride and will highly threatened his place as the king and only carnivore over Namimori District. With a swift dash, Hibari was seen charging at Lisa with full force, not holding back one bit. Metal clashed with metal, sounds of it clanging together filled the air with tension, seeing that it was still anyone's game. Hibari skillfully avoided a slicing card coming his way, barely getting his head chopped off. In his luck, Hibari noticed an opening on Lisa as she was distracted from her attention for a split second. He wasted no time, immediately pouncing on her to deal the last blow. And after that, all that was seen was a wide blue sky and blood splattering out. Strangely, Hibari felt that was the end but his instinct was telling his else-wise. Pain intensified from all direction of his body causing Hibari to widen his eyes in shock. He stared down to find cards stabbed at his body and limb, gradually numbing all his senses enough to make him go down weak on his knees with a contemptuous huff coming from his lips._**

* * *

Lisa: *chuckling darkly* I have to say, that was really cunning of you to attack me while I was of guard. But then again it yield you nothing but unbearable pain~

Hibari: *death glaring at her*

Lisa: No matter. I'm tired of this game of tag. *snaps her finger; an orb of growing Dark flames materialized on her palm * Let's end this game, shall we?

Hibari: Tch…you…herbivore…

Lisa: Hn, I wonder about that Hibari Kyoya. After your meeting with the Dark Wind guardian, have you not felt any changes in yourself?

Hibari: I have no weakness.

Lisa: Oh really…? Don't tell me that all you think is that Lisa is just a plain herbivore like nobody else. And all she is to you a sparring partner and a mere toy for amusement? Or….something more precious, more valuable than just a doll made for your amusement…something than once shattered….*smirks* Will destroy you in every aspect as a human?

Hibari: ! *grit teeth* Kiisama…

Lisa: Hn, this may be good. *raises her palm with a giant orb of flames* Once you're gone, I won't have to worry about Lisa's being so worry about you all the time, with your dissaperance…your existence shall be devoid from her mind forever! Good bye Hibari Ky-

Shin: NOW!

**Before Lisa could react from his sudden ambush, she found the manifesting power on her orb disintegrating, leaving her temporary in puzzlement and shock. Kyon quickly took the opportunity to do her role, jumping down from her hiding place; he interlocked Lisa's hand with a flaming chain of different colors. Lisa found herself in distress but she wasn't going to go down easily. She swung with brute force to attempt freeing herself even forcefully pushing back at Kyon, causing her to impact on the rails, bleeding from the thorny wires cutting her limbs. However it was a futile try, Kyon kept her grip fastened on Lisa's hand, locking and entwining it swiftly through every knot she made. After a while, Backup had arrived just in time as the boys ganged on Lisa, making her down on her knees, the tactic proves successful as Lisa was finally tied and sitting on the floor, glaring with disgust and fuming anger at everyone while the team were pointing their weapons at her to ensure there were no sudden tricks_._**

Ryosuke: We got her!

Shin: Y-Yokatta!

Kyon: *slumps down on the ground tiredly*

Lisa: …You fool…..

Gokudera: Huh! What are you talking about?

Lisa: I'm talking about every last one of you….A fool, an ignorant Human that couldn't even comprehend anything! Not even to differentiate between black and white!

Yamamoto: *narrowed his eyes* Oi, I think this is going too far. Lisa-chan had been worried about you and-

Lisa: Silence you fool! You have no rights to question me neither to order me nor speak of my Mistress! She as one of the proud bloodline had foolishly tainted her pride with all you filthy Human!

Tsuna: P-Pride? What are you saying, Shin?

Lisa: *glares at Tsuna* Tell me Decimo, you were chosen as the Vongola 10th of the powerful Vongola family. Yet you still despise the Mafia….how pitiful…why wouldn't you accept your Fate and move onto that world instead of staying here and residing with those who are weak and powerless?

Tsuna: *clench fist; grit teeth* Everyone is not weak or powerless, they are my special companions and-

Lisa: And that is the main reason why you're so poor as a leader, Decimo!

Shin: *shadow cast eyes; slowly walks towards Lisa*

Lisa: Humans….they are all filled with sins…Greedy and Lustful; Envious and Glutton; Prideful and Sloth... Those sins buried within you all are disgusting.

Shin: *walking towards her*

Lisa: Humans…shouldn't even exist at all. They all should just disappear, vanish for eternity!

Shin: *gritting teeth; fastened her pace*

Lisa: You all don't deserve anything….Nothing….you all don't even deserve to live with your puny thoughts and motives! They're all nonsense and nothing but crime! You all never comprehend anything but the evil that dwells within you! That's why you-

**SLAP**

Mayura: *covering her mouth*

Tsuna/Gokudera/Yamamoto: *staring in pure shock*

Ryosuke: ….L-Lisa…

Reborn: …..Hn…..

Shin: *shadow cast over his eyes* … Kai…shite….

Lisa: …..*slapped; face turned side-ways* …

Shin: Kai….shite…..Give….me….back…..*looks back up; tears in his eyes* Kaishite! Kaishite watashi no Shin! KAISHITE!

Lisa: *grit teeth*

***Cards of aces surround Shin from out of nowhere***

Tsuna: Lisa-san!

Mayura: L-Lisa-san! *about to approach him*

Reborn: Matte.

Mayura: R-Reborn-sensei….

Reborn: …..Lisa has to go on this one alone….

Lisa: …..Give you back….? *laughs* Give you back? That is what I want to tell you! After all this time, all my life I gave everything I had for you! And now you're the one asking me about returning back what is mine, you are absolutely insane!

Shin: …*clasping his hands tighter* Yes…you're right…I had been a very foolish mistress. I had brought nothing but sorrow and shame to you. *bows his head down* True, what you have said has quite a sense in it.

Ryosuke: Lis-

Shin: Tadashi… not everyone is like that. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mayura, Kyon….and even…Hibari. They all might be involved in these sinful and disgraceful activities that you dread and hate but their hearts are not swallow by darkness and they express the kindest and most gentle gestures to everyone around them, regardless who or what identity the person is.

Lisa: …*looking at Shin*

Shin: …And….they are my most precious tomodachi.

Lisa: Omae-

Shin: But no matter how good my friends are…*looks up; smiles at Lisa* You're still part of this family. Iie, you're still part of me. I…don't wish to loss you to anyone….not now…not ever….

Lisa: !

Shin: I regretted my past action….I was at fault at even letting you go through those painful histories all over again. I should have left more trust within you than to let you stray alone in these dark nights. But…to have let you vanished from my reach…is too much to handle…*slowly walks to her; hugs her waist*I….I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry…..So sorry….Shin….

Lisa: …*bangs covering eyes* Omae wa…..

*The cards slowly vanished. The tattoos on Lisa's face gradually disappear along with the red eyes.*

Reborn: …Its almost time.

**POOF**

Tsuna: *cough* H-Huh? W-What, pink smoke!

Kyon: *coughing* E-Eh! I'm back to normal!

Ryosuke: *pounces onto Kyon's arms; licking her*

Kyon: Ahahaha~! C-Clam down boy! I'm happy to see you again too- *sudden pain* O-O-Ow…..

Tsuna: K-K-yon-san! Daijuobu deska!

Kyon: M-Maa…*twitching in agony* I suppose…those old wounds Ryosuke picked up while we were still swapped are still there.

Ryosuke: *wheezing guiltily*

Tsuna: W-We got to get you to the infirmary and- *noticed Lisa* W-Wait what about….

Reborn: *knocks Tsuna's head* Let's just leave.

Tsuna: I-Itai! B-ut what about Lisa-

Reborn; Are you that dense? *points at Lisa and Shin*

Tsuna: *turns* ….*small smile* Sou desu ne…

Kyon: *smiles* Maa, then we better go get patch up then~ Mayura, can you please help me….*rubbing her sore waist*

Mayura: H-H-ai! *glances at Hibari*

Hibari: …..*looking at Lisa and Shin*

Reborn: ….Hn, coming?

Hibari: …..Tch. *turns and walk off*

Lisa: Ara, looks like they gone off.

Shin: *hugging Lisa affectionately; growling sadly with strain of tears in eye*

Lisa: …*smiles warmly; pets his head* Yosh…yokatta na, Shin. *chuckles lightly and looks up to the sky* Ne Shin….

Shin: *slowly glance up*

Lisa: …*warms smile*…..Tadaima~

Shin: ….*small smile* …

_**"Okaeri…..Lisa…."**_

* * *

_**The storm had cleared from the Sky.**_

_**The darkness that had shroded it had slowly faded away.**_

_**The Vongola could finally see thier future before them.**_

_**So what's next? Summer Vacation but with a twist~**_

_**Next on GlitchSummer~! Wait, Part Times Jobs! Disaster in Heat!**_

_**Oh and before I forget.**_

_**Happy New Year 2012 to everyone~! Arigatou for reading and supporting Glitch and my stories~! And I hope for this year you will take care me too, YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMAS~!**_


	28. Bonus: Glitch Survival GuideBlopper

_**Hai~~ I'm back again~~ And here with a blopper and bonus for you guys~ Hehe, I'm not sure if you say its a survival guide or anything besides these tipe were all ideas that randomly pops into my mind out of the blue... and since Reborn used part of it to advertise his- Gyahh!**_

**_Reborn: Don't own, dont' sue. Now enjoy the show._**

**_E-Enjoy...*faints*_**

* * *

_**The Gtlitch Survival guides to surviving KHR**_

_**Getting lost in your new dimension? Can't get a hand at of your new surroundings? Finding yourself constantly chased by a psyhotic blood-lust Skylark or strak by some pineapple-like being? Well, never fear as here we're to present to you the Glitch Survival Guide of the century completed with every single tips and situation based- advices to ensure a smooth and pleasent trip through your days in KHR~ **_

**#1 Always feed your box animal**

Ryosuke: *chewing happily down on his fish*

Kyon: Ahaha~ glad you like it, buddy~

Lisa: Ne, Kyon. Have you seen Shin? Its lunch time and I can't seem to find him.

Kyon: Huh? I thought you fed him just a few hours ago.

Lisa: I did, but due to some special circumstances I had to leave the house and I just got back. Now I want to give Shin his lunch.

Kyon: What is it anyway?

Lisa: *took out a canned food* BBQ Tuna.

Kyon: *whistle* He eats pretty luxuriously, huh?

Lisa: *sighs* I suppose it was the other way I could think of to make up for what happened.

Kyon: Well, I haven't seen him since this afternoon. Maybe he's with Tsuna?

Lisa: No way, why would he be with Tsuna? It's not like he likes him or anything.

Kyon: *grinning* Or maybe he became unbearably hungry and sought to char Tsuna as a giant Tuna for lunch~

Lisa: *chuckles* Good one~ But I don't think it's even possible, I mean it's not like Tsuna is dressed as a giant delicious Tuna and running around-

Tsuna: HIEE! TATSUKETTE! *hops out the front door in a giant Tuna costume*

Shin: *chasing after him with a napkin tied around his neck; breathing out spits of fire*

Lisa: …..Well, What do you know. The Drama Club finally gave him the offer of being the magical carp for once.

Kyon: *sweat drop; looks at Ryosuke* ….Ne Ryo, why don't I give you a nice piece of delicious steak next time, don't you think?

Ryosuke: *nodding happily*

* * *

_**#2 Never on the volume on your speaker.**_

_**(Tips by Lisa: literally, I mean it! Especially you got a call from the Varia. And by the way, never accept Reborn's offer of "paid-job". )**_

_**WHACKED**_

Lisa: What the hell is that Reborn thinking? Putting me on connection duties, it's not like I'm his secretary!

**RING **

**RING**

Lisa: *picks up* Yes, this is Reborn's office. How may I help you? Uhuh…oh…*scribbling* Alright, thank you for your calling. *hung up; bangs her head on the desk* What was I doing….?

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Lisa: Oh, it's a video call. I wonder who it could be. *presses her microphone* He-

**3**

**2**

**1**

!

Kyon: Damn, what with all that rac-Holly crap! What happened to you Lisa!

Lisa: *swirly eyes; fainted on the ground*

Kyon: Oh god! Lisa talk to me! *shaking her*

Lisa: ooh~ I see a lot of Hibirds…..wow…pretty…

Kyon: Oh no, she's hallucinating again! *quickly hoist her up* MAMA! WE GOT A CODE RED! *runs out*

?: *over the phone* VOOOIII! Is anyone there! OI! Is this the Venice Pizza Parlor! VOII! HEY!

* * *

_**#3 All hail pineapples~**_

Lisa: Mukuro~!

Mukuro: Huh? *turns* Oya Oya…why if it isn't the Dark Guardian.

Lisa: Ah….I caught up to you…*panting*

Ken: What do you want, pig byon?

Chikusa: Its rude to speak like that a lady, Ken.

Ken: H-Huruse!

Lisa: Ano…here. *hands Mukuro a small box*

Mukuro: Now what's this?

Lisa: *shows a slightly blushing face* Well…it's a present for you….so um…I hope you like it! *runs off*

Ken: What's up with her, byon?

Mukuro: ….*smirks* Saa, but it seems that Dark Guardian had become quite gracious even with her usual mocking.

Ken: Huh? You mean calling you-

Mukuro: *scary smile* Ken, do you wish to see Hell right now?

Ken: *gulp* N—No Mukuro-san, byon!

Chikusa: Anyway, what's in the box?

Mukuro: Hm…*opens the box*

_***Awkward silence; crow cawing***_

Mukuro: *dark aura shrouding around him; twitching*

Ken: M-Mukuro-san is pissed off, byon!

Chikusa: Huh? What's wrong? *looks at the box* …

*The box revealed to have a few pineapples and a samba dress plus maracas with a note saying Happy Pineapple Day to you~~~That means Happy Brithday, Nappo-kun~; D*

Chikusa: ….

Ken: O-Oi, what are we suppose to do! Mukuro-san is- AArgh!

* * *

**_*The scene had become to gory for the sight of young children, please wait a moment before the screen turns back to its original form. Thank you for your patient.*_**

* * *

**#4 Sight-seeing…..for Yaoi… **

**(Tips from Kyon: Always remember this CRUCIAL reminder. You MUST bring along a binocular. Helps in viewing the subjects in satisfactory range~)**

Lisa: Kyon….what are you doing?

Kyon: G-Gah~! *quickly grabs onto a tree branch before she fell* Phew. Hey don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!

Lisa: *sighs* Whatever. Anyway, what are you looking at?

Kyon: Um….nothing~

Lisa: …oh really, then what are those binoculars in your hand for? Hm?

Kyon: *looks at her binocular then quickly hides it behind her* I-I just…borrowed it from the Nature club to….to….take a better look at the pigeon in the Namimori area~ Do you know, there are actually 20 species of pigeons and sparrows combined in this district? How fascinating, huh?

Lisa: *deadpan* Kyon, that's not funny. Demo, this height and the angle….isn't that the baseball field.

Kyon: C-Chotto, well I-

Lisa: *grabs the binocular; looks through it*

Kyon: *hugging Lisa* Dame! This is too early for you current mind!

Lisa: Oh, don't be such a drama queen.

Through the binocular, Lisa noticed Gokudera and Tsuna sitting near the bench on the side of the baseball bench, chatting happily. Lisa thought it was nothing to be so surprised of. But well that's before Gokudera turned his face towards Tsuna and block it….resulting in…a scene that almost...somehow..really…resembles a….

Lisa: YAOI! *drops the binoculars*

Kyon: *quickly grabs the binoculars* Careful! This doesn't belong to me!

Lisa: *blushing red face* T-T-They…they…were…were…

Kyon: Huh? *looks through the binocular but saw nothing unusual* Aw man, I missed it!

Lisa: Y-You…*twitch* YOU ARE SIGHT-SEEING ON THIS TYPE OF PREVENTED THINGS! IN A DIMENSION WE HARDLY CAME TO RECOGNISE OUR WAYS AROUND!

Kyon: Easy easy! This is every fangirl's dream! To peak on the personal lives of their favorite KHR characters, especially to dig out the truth between the forbidden love of two men!

Lisa: That's just ridiculous!

Kyon: …*clears throat; adjust her bow* That's why I say your EQ is slightly lower than me.

Lisa: AM not!

Kyon: I know you love Yaoi~

Lisa: I don't!

Kyon: D-18~~

Lisa: Hurusai!

Kyon: Maa~ though it will be a great chance if we get to see them-

Reborn: *appeared out of nowhere in a cockroach costume* See what?

Lisa/Kyon: KYAHHHH~! *loses balance and falls down the tree* ITAI! MY BUTT!/ OW, I THINK I TWISTED MY ANKLE!

Reborn: *sighs; shook his head*

* * *

**The real situation~~**

Gokudera: Juudaime, you have a spider on your shoulder!

Tsuna: Hie! Get it off me!

Gokudera; H-Hold on, Juudaime! *leans in towards this face to get better look at the spider* I got it! I got it!

* * *

**Coincidently **

Lisa: YAOI!

* * *

**#5 Don't forget the cameras~**

**(Tip from Kyon: Bring a camera. It is not only helpful for catching those rare moments you love so much. But also a handy little yaoi snapping machine that you can take to throw those pile of everyone x Tsuna photos into those cherished memories pile. W-Wait, did I say that out loud? )**

…**..**

**DELETE THAT!**

Lisa: *a bandage over her head as she slightly rubs her sore behind* Uugh….my butt…it's still stinging….

Kyon: *walking with a pair of supporters* Hn, you should try twisting your ankle for once.

Lisa: I did that; a few days ago due to a tumbling Tuna coming down on me like a boulder at home.

Kyon: That really did remind me of that game of tumbling monkey back at our place. Anyway, I thought you were with Hibari? You know, lovey-dovey time~?

Lisa: Oh puh-lease! He only dragged me off to his office so that he can torture me with cleaning and stacking his files. Not to mention doing all this homework! *bows her head down dejectedly.*

Kyon: Sheesh, so far for blossoming love.

Lisa: If my butt wasn't hurting like hell, I'll stuff that mouth of yours with my newly sharpened cards. But strangely, Dino came for a visit while I was leaving to look for you.

Kyon: *glinting eyes at Lisa*

Lisa: …..W-Wait….you are not going to….

Kyon: This is out luckiest day possible~~

**Outside the Reception room**

Lisa: *restraining Kyon* NO! we can't go in there! Hibari will bite us to death!

Kyon: But…this is a once in a lifetime chance! And chances this rare…*takes out camera* must be captured on tape!

Lisa: YADA! I still treasure my life! I want to get a degree and go to college! And find a good job!

Kyon: Then marrying Hibari?

Lisa: Never!

Kyon: Oh, don't be a Mary-Sue and- *opens the door*

**Upon opening the door, a white blast of light came out through the door. The girls were stunned by the streak of bright light for a moment before it slowly faded. The girl glanced back through their fuzzy vision and their jaw dropped well Kyon's one did. Lisa just stood there, petrified by the sight and turning to stone. Dino had his whip around Hibari's body and was tying him to the couch as he sat on him pining him down. Both of the men looked up to have a shock expression plastered upon their faces.**

_**KA-CHAK**_

Dino: W-What!

Kyon: SCORE!

Hibari: *twitching like hell; break free and grabs his tonfa*

Dino: C-Chotto Kyoya!

Kyon: Oh crap. *skips on one foot out the hallways as fast as possible*

Hibari: Get back and be bitten to death, Herbivore! *chases her out; zooms past Lisa*

Dino: *gulp; sweat drop* L-Lisa….

Lisa: *a shadow cast over her eyes* Dino…..

Dino: W-Wait! Let me explain! Kyoya was urging for another fight again and tried to attack me! S-so in self- defense I had to-

Lisa: Dino.

Dino: *shook up* H-Hai?

Lisa: …..I think you are a very great Mafia boss, and I respect that quite well. I appreciate the fact you treat me like your little sister and all but….

Dino: E-Eh?

Lisa: *looks up; smiles at her with sparkling background* Maybe it's better for you to know your boundaries among the identical sexes and students….onegai ne, .Chan?

Dino: *pale face; twitching in nervousness* W-Wakarimasta…Lisa…..

Lisa: *still smiling; giving off a sparkly atmosphere* Then I shall take my leave then, please tidy up your attire too, you won't look handsome if you don't~ And for the safety measures~

Dino: Safety…measures?

Lisa: Hai~ Please don't talk to me for 24 hours straight as I will be busy attempting to drain out this strangely mixed emotion which I hardly even can comprehend now… Maa, Jyaa ne, Dino~ *walks off*

Romario: *walks in after Lisa left*

Dino: *his head bowed down in dejection* I can't believe I let my little sister see that…Now she'll never like me again!

Romario: Maa, but there is an old saying of the Japanese to a situation like this.

Dino: Huh? What?

Romario: You deserve it.

Dino: *spotlight over him; hugging thighs*

* * *

**#6 Join Reborn's ultimate "fun" training camp package**

**(Lisa/Kyon: NO! DON'T! NEVER! PLEASE!)**

**BANG**

**BANG**

Reborn: Ciaossu~ and welcome to your favorite shopping program. Today I shall be introducing my ever popular training program you seen on the show.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Reborn: Ah, and here comes our first package, brought to you personally by my Dame-Dame student, Lisa.

Lisa: *running towards him* I'M NOT A DAME-DAME!

Reborn: *moves aside* and here's our special guest, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari: *runs past him*

Reborn: Our first package; the Hibari package provides good fitness and stamina to your everyday life~ It is very enjoyable and helps in calorie burn.

Lisa: *running for her life* YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE ENJOYING THIS!

Hibari: Get back here, Herbivore and finish our spar. *chases him*

Reborn: And 5 hours a day ensure quick results in as short as 3 days.

Lisa: Huruso! You're advertising this!

Reborn: It's suitable for mostly any ages, including fangirls.

Lisa: What!

Reborn: Kyon: *runs out from the other direction* GET THESE MISSLES DIFUSSED!

Reborn: Another package is the dandy Death Moutain package.

Kyon: GYAHHH! *running around being chased by missiles*

Reborn: This training package is quite portable as it can taken along anywhere to do your training. It also comes with a few other features. Like poison spikes.

Kyon: HIEE!

Reborn: Giant boulders.

Kyon: GAHHHH! TATSUKETTE! *running as a giant boulder behind her*

Reborn: And also a poisonous acidic nuclear swamp….of doom.

Kyon: *hanging on a branch; pale face* HOW COULD THAT EVEN FIT INTO THE CASE!

Reborn: If you purchase this now (Kyon: DARE KA!) You can also get a free mallet. (Kyon: TATSUKETTE KUDASAI!)

Reborn: Sate, please call this number below to reach our officer secretary, Miss Bianchi. Jyaa ne, Ciao Ciao~~

Lisa/Kyon: KORA! WHAT ABOUT US! *voice trails off*

* * *

**7****th**** When in trouble, who to call? Yamamoto Dad~**

**Thanksgiving in the Sawada Household**

Reborn: What is taking those two so long?

Bel: Ushishishishi, those peasants are taking too long to cook a simple dish.

Levi: Hn, true. Women are so slow.

Tsuna: _"But…..WHAT DOES A THANKSGIVING DINNER MEAN INVITING THE VARIA!"_

Gokudera: Che, just because the Varia are connected to the Vongola, But that doesn't mean they have to come.

Yamamoto: Ahahaha~ Maa maa~ Demo, where is Squalo?

Mammon: I thought I saw him just now, Muu.

Lussuria: Sou sou~ Squ-chan said he wanted to go to the restroom, but it's already an hour~

Tsuna: Hm…Kyon-san and Lisa-san has been in the kitchen for an hour too. I wonder if anything was wrong.

Lambo: LAMBO-SAN IS HUNGRY!

Gokudera: Shut up, you stupid cow! Your complaints are annoying enough already!

Tsuna: Maa Maa, Lambo. Dinner will be ready soon.

Lambo: But I'm hungry~!

Tsuna: Stop it Lambo, you should learn from Onni-

Ryohei: I'M STRAVING TO THE EXTREEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEE!

Tsuna: *huge sweat drop* _"He's only making things worse…!" _M-Maa, I'll go check up on Kyon-san and Lisa-san….*stood up*

Gokudera: I'll come with you-GET OFF ME, STUPID COW!

Tsuna: M-Maa maa, Gokudera-kun, I'll be fine on my own. Don't worry-*opens the door*

Lisa: *turns* Ara…..

Kyon: *hugging on Lisa to pry her away from the pot*

Squalo: *tied up and stuff with an apple to his mouth; inside the pot*

Tsuna: …*speechless; pinches cheek* Ite-e-ete-te-te! I'm not imagining things.

Lisa: Just wait one moment, Tsuna~ The stuffed "turkey" shall be ready~

Kyon: We're not serving roasted shark on a plate, please!

Tsuna: L-Lisa-san! W-W-Why is Squalo being tied up!

Lisa: Maa, we ran out a big fat turkey for Thanksgiving due to some circumstances.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_BOOM_**

_Lisa: *cough; afro hair* I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAD JUST ADDED FILLING!_

_Kyon: *Afro hair; slightly charred* Hey, I didn't know Bianchi puts her extra "boom" spices nearby and labeled extra salty!_

_Lisa: Taku….I just hope the turkey isn't-_

**_*The turkey was burned to crisp*_**

_Lisa/Kyon: …_

**_SFX: Dramatic music played continuously (den! Den den den!)_**

_Lisa: Oh for good riddance! Shut off that racket! *music stop* Thank you._

_Kyon: I-Its couldn't be that bad….*lightly plucks a small piece out*_

**CHOMP**

_Kyon: it's disgusting! And this is not extra salty at all, it's extra spicy! *tears flowing out like a waterfall*_

_Lisa: *sighs* Mamma mia…. I knew we should have just taken the miniature size one…._

_Squalo: *slams the door open*VOIIIIIII! WHAT ARE YOU B****S SHOUTING ABOUT!_

_Lisa: *blackened face* Oh…it's just the fish face._

_Squalo: VOIIII!WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FISH, YOU TRASH! *noticed the turkey* what's that?_

_Lisa: Nothing you should be concern of. *blocking his sight*_

_Squalo: *squint his eyes* That's the turkey! VOIII! You useless trash burned the chicken!_

_Kyon: Well, excuse us for generously taking over the sick Mama's job to trying to cook for you bunch of idiots! (Referring to the Varia)_

_Squalo: VOIII! Then go replace that burned crap right now!_

_Kyon: Where are we supposed to find a turkey in the middle of Thanksgiving now? They are all sold out you, Fish stick! _

_Squalo: *veins popping out; swinging his sword in fury* VOIIIII! You are calling for a fight! _

_Kyon: *rolls up her sleeves* Oh, why I outta-_

_Lisa: Wait, Kyon. Squalo has a point._

_Kyon: …..Huh…..?_

_Squalo: Hn, you piece of trash have a brain after all._

_Lisa: …*Chuckles in a darkly manner* Oh yes, I do. Of course….and I know the perfect substitute~ *stretches the rope on her hands*_

_Squalo: Huh? WHAT!- VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! *voice trails off*_

* * *

Lisa: And that is what happened~

Tsuna: *twitching in nervousness*

Lisa: Sate….*takes out two sharp knives; glinting eyes* Where shall I start my dissection~?

Kyon: LISA!

Tsuna: Lisa-san, please! Don't kill Squalo!

Lisa: Ne, Kyon. Which do you think is healthier Shark fin soup or Shark à la menthe rôti~~? (mint- roasted Shark in French)

Kyon : None ! Snap out of your Dark Mode please !

Tsuna : HIEEE ! Lisa-san !

**A few hours later~~**

Lisa: Maa, gomen na for the wait~

Tsuna: *dreaded face with head bow down*

Squalo: *bandaged; grumbling and cursing beneath his bandage*

Kyon: Well then, here you go~ *opens the lid to reveal a giant turkey*

Yamamoto: Waa, Sugoi~!

Bel: Ushishishi~

Levi: *drooling*B-Boss, t-that looks really realistic.

Lisa: Of course it is. Sate, dig in minna~~

Tsuna: E-Eto….Lisa-san, Kyon-san….h-how-

Kyon: *puts her finger to her lips* It's a lady's secret~

Tsuna: *sweat drop* A-Ah….

Lisa: Come on Tsuna, taste it~

Tsuna: *looks at the turkey; gulp* …..I-Itedakimas….*bites down* ….T-Tasty!

Gokudera: Hn, not bad woman.

Yamamoto: Suge na, this taste almost like my Dad's sushi~!

Xanxus: Hn, Trash.

Squalo: Mmpgh, Mmmph!

Lisa: You'll get yours after those bandages are removed.

Squalo: MMMMMPH! HMMMPH!

Yamamoto: Suge na, this taste almost like my Dad's sushi~!

Kyon: Ahaha~ Is that so?

Lisa: *smiling* Ah~ that's good huh, the flavor from your own home~*hiding a receipt from Yamamaoto Dad's sushi store behind her bag*

Kyon: *still smiling* "Thanks a bunch for the help~We own ya!"

**Bloopers Chapter 23**

**The Big fight Take 1: Scene 28**

**ACTION~!**

Tsuna: Hibari-san! Shin!

Hibari: ! *glares at Lisa; strikes at her*

Lisa: *catches the tonfa* my my, getting worked up because of something like this? looks like that Acrobaleno was right after all.

Takashi: ...

Hibari: *narrowed eyes* What are you trying to imply?

Lisa: What am I trying to imply? Well?*grabs his tonfa* you are weak!

Hibari: *grit teeth; strikes at her with another tonfa*

**CLANK**

Lisa: *blocking with card* Tch not bad..."shit...I think I'm going to"

Mayura: S-S-S-Shin!

Lisa: Omae- *her hands slip* ! Shitmatta!

Vento: WILD CARD ALERT!

Fhx: *blows whistle* HALT!

Hibari: Tch...*tonfa clashes with card; causing it to fly out the sets*

Kyon: Oi Oi!

Tsuna: H-H-H-HIIIIIIEEEEE!

Lisa: DUCK!

Vento: *dodges* WHAT THE HELL!

Fhxc: *dodges* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Takashi: I didn't think you two would be that flexible to move.

Vento: Shut it, Takashi! You have no rights to- *heard screaming* E-Eh!

Fhxc: That scream... *glances*

Vento: Tsuna! What happened!

Tsuna: *pointing at the tonfas and cards*

_***The cards and tonfas were surrounding around Tsuna***_

Vento: ...Huh? Ara...I never thought there were so many tonfas and cards used...

Fhxc: *looks at Hibari and Lisa*How many spares did you guys have?

Lisa: E-Eh? A-Ano...

Hibari: ...

Fhxc: Lisa... Hibari...

Lisa: *Looks away; innocent whistling*

Takashi: *rolls his eyes*

Vento: ...You both are so in trouble after this!

Kyon: *taping at Fhxc and Vento's shoulder*

Fhxc: Hai?

Kyon: *shivering while pointing at a certain spot*

Fhxc: *glances* !

Vento: ! *instantly turned to stone*

_***Shin and Ryosuke were stabbed with cards and jammed with tonfas***_

Fhxc: RYOSUKE!

Lisa: SHIN!

Takashi: AHEM!

Mayura: *slowly removes the cards and tonfas* Ano...There is cotton...

Kyon: *almost going to shout in despair* E-Eh?

Mayura: *shows them* H-H-Hai... Kore desu...

Lisa: *Walks towards them; picks up the cotton* S-Sonna...

Fhxc: Wait... If these are the stuff toy...

Vento: Where are the real ones!

Shin: *growls from behind Fhxc*

Ryosuke: *happy growl from behind Vento*

Fhxc: ...

Vento: ...

Mayura: S-S-S-Shin... Ryosuke... T-T-They are alright...

Lisa: Oh thank god...*sighs in relief* For sure I thought It was all over...

Vento: ...Are those two ninjas or something...?

Fhxc: *looks around* I really need to seal all secret trap holes...

Vento: Not to mention the ones on the ceilings...

Takashi: Hn... *shows a secret peace sign to all OCs*

Kyon: Ne, demo can I do my scream of despair before we continue? I always wanted to try it~

Fhxc: I suppose why not...

Vento: *facepalm* Just do it and get it over with.

Takashi: *secret smirk; covers Mayura's ear*

Kyon: Okay...*clears throats loudly; shouts to sky* ! *stops* How was it~?

Takashi: Not a bad job, Poison Guardian. *points at Fhxc and Vento*

Vento: Uuugh...*swirly eyes; pale face*

Fhxc: M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-My ear...

Everone plus crew: I-Ite...*slumped to the ground*

Takashi: *uncovers*

Mayura: M-M-M-M-Minna-san, D-D-Daijoubu desu ka...?

Vento: Uuugh...I hear Michael Buble...

Kyon: Ara...*looks at camera; grins happily; shows two peace signs* CHEESE~!

Fhxc: Must... Check... up...

**IMPORTANT**

And if you guys have any suggestion on your own for questions and tips for surviving KHR, don't be shy, send it in~! We will galdly accept them ~! Who knows maybe they will be even funnier than mine, so don't hesitate to share~ ^^ Just leave it as a review or PM me~! ^^

* * *

_**And done~ Who knew Sushi can grant miracles. **__**So, Hate or Like? Lame or Just plain fantastic? Please R&R!**_

_**PS I roleplayed with Fhxc on the bloopers so thanks a bunch, Fhxc~ Please visit her stories, they are awesome as well~ ^^ Jyaa ne~!**_


	29. Summer! Wait! Part Time Jobs! Disaster

_**Finally! I got some time to update, I am so stress out with homework and a sudden sickness taking over my holidays, so yeah. I apologize to my fellow reader that had waited so long for a chapter to be published since I said before, my update scedules are all jumbled up due to my life in reality. (Reality can be so tiring sometimes...TT_TT)**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter of Glitch while I try to focus on updating the other stories as well~ Wish me luck~!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, so don't sue me plz. **_

* * *

**Summer~! Wait! Part Time Jobs! Disaster in Heat!**

_**It was a hot and sunny summer day in Namimori and all was peaceful and well. The Sawada residents are all normal, the house bustling with sounds of laughter and shouting as a familiar five year old cow-dressed infant running around the room. Calls and screams echoed through the whole structure as two girls and a clumsy boy were caught in an exciting chase of the grenade holding cow. Well, until tragedy strike.**_/i

**CRASH**

Lisa: Shimatta!

Kyon: Oh no, we broke it!

Tsuna: *restraining onto Lambo* Stay still, Lambo and look what you done!

_**The three stared at the shattered fragments of an antic plate on the ground. The once beautifully crafted patterns on the plate now disintegrated to pieces.**_

Lisa: It's Mama's favorite tableware and its must be an antic.

Kyon: *picked up a small piece and stared at it* ….Oh…dear…

Nana: *walks in* Is everyone alright? I heard something break- Oh my!

Tsuna: G-Gomenasai, Mama!

Lisa: We're so sorry, Lambo was running around and we were trying to catch him.

Kyon: In the end, we accidentally bumped into the shelf and….We're so sorry, Mama.

Nana: *looks at the plate* ….*smiles at the trio* Its okay, I know you didn't mean it.

Lisa: Um, why don't I buy a new for Mama, ne?

Nana: *shook her head lightly* Its quite fine, you don't have to trouble yourself Lisa-chan. *slowly picks up the plate* This is just an old tableware my mother gave me. It was a…wedding gift.

Kyon: *felling even guilty* O-Oh…..

Lambo: Lambo-san wants to play!

Tsuna: Lambo! Do you know what you just did!

Nana: Maa Maa, it's alright. Besides, this little trinket is getting a little too bothersome in our growing family. *smiles* It's just a matter of time when it gets thrown out.

Lisa: …

**At Tsuna's room**

Kyon: Gyahh! I feel horrible! *clutching onto her head*

Lisa: *muffling her head into the pillow*

Tsuna: *starching his head* What should we do now?

Kyon: Date! We HAVE to do something! Mama obviously treasured that antic plate deeply and what have we done? WE BROKE IT! *slams her head back on the pillow*

Tsuna: K-Kyon-san, please it's not your fault. If Lambo didn't be so playful and me being so clumsy then…*sigh*

Lisa: ….But it's true we should do something.

Kyon: Lisa?

Lisa: Mama….when I saw Mama's expression, my heart just….stopped. Even though she said it was just some antic plate…I just can't shake the feeling of being so guilty.

Tsuna: Lisa-san…..Sou desu ne…*looks at his palm as he flexes his fingers* Maybe we should do something to try an buy back the plate?

Kyon: Good idea! Eh, demo where can we find a 19th century plate?

Lisa: I saw an antic shop just near Namimori town but and there was a sale~

Tsuna: We could find one of Mama's antic plate from there!

Kyon: Great~! Ah, but how much is that plate anyway?

Tsuna/Lisa: Eh? Hm….*in thinking pose*

_Silence~~~_

Lisa/Tsuna: *blinking; clueless face* How much was it again?

Kyon: *open mouth* ….I don't know.

Reborn: I think I can help you with this. *took out a poster*

Lisa: Hm…..Grand sales at the Fujikawa Antic Store. All highly and original antics at your doorsteps….Seems normal enough for a good advertisement.

Reborn: Keep going.

Lisa And we now put on a special limited offer sale to one of our store's most priceless antics which is the 19th century Victorian bronze plate with the reasonable price of….  
Kyon: *sipping at her tea*

Lisa: 3000yen.

Kyon: *spits out her tea dramatically* 3000 YENS!

Tsuna: *saturated with tea; coughing* R-R-Reasonable!

Lisa: C-Calm down girl….and boy...we can fix this problem; maybe we got enough money right now?

Kyon: Well, it's not that bad to check.

Tsuna: I agree.

~  
**A few minutes later**

_Silence_

Lisa: *hands with 300yen*

Tsuna: *hands with 100yen*

Kyon: *bubble gum*

Lisa: *emitting out dark aura* What…have you been doing with all those pocket money Mama gave you? Hm~?

Kyon: *sweating bullets* A-Ano…well, I got hungry….on the way…s-so….I…

Lisa: *twitching* You used…you daily amount of wedges…just to STUFF UP YOUR SNACK PILE!

Kyon: HEY, UNLIKE MISS STINGY! I KNOW HOW TO AT LEAST SPEND!

Lisa: WHY, SOOOORRY! I'M TOO STINGY! AT LEAST I KNOW WHAT THE MEANING AND PRONOUCIATION OF "CONSISTEN" IS!

Kyon: I'M CONSISTEN! IF YOU MUST KNOW, I ONLY BUY 3 BOXES OF POCKY EVERY 2 WEEKS.

Lisa: You…..ACTUALLY BROUGHT 3 BIG BOXES OF THOSE! WHY I OUTTA-

Tsuna: *sweat drop* Um….Reborn, shouldn't we be doing something to stop them?

Reborn: Do you know catfights among lady Guardians are especially dangerous?

Tsuna: T-That's not the point! They might get hurt!

Reborn: Hm…is that so…*polishing a camera*

Tsuna: YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO FLIM IT!

Reborn: …Oi, both of you.

Lisa/Kyon: *stretching each of their cheek* What?

Reborn: Hn. *filming them* I got a way to get that plate in 3 days.

Lisa: E-Eh? Really?

Reborn: *smirks* Hn, Do you believe your tutor or not?

* * *

**1st day- Assistant Cooks**

Lisa: *looking at her apron* Eto….Bianchi….

Bianchi: *string her pot* What?

Kyon: Even though I don't mind wearing an apron but….

Lisa: *wearing a gas mask plus safety gloves* Why is this even necessary for cooking anyway!

Bianchi: Hn. *puts down her knife* You girls are still naïve.

Lisa/Kyon: Huh?

Bianchi: Cooking is not only just a gesture of my love towards my dearest Reborn but it is also war.

Kyon: W-We don't understand. How can cooking has anything to do with-*a bundle of sharp pasta pointed at her; pale face* Hiie!

Bianchi: Why? Hn, do you even how wide and stark dangerous the world of culinary can be? Dangers lurked in every corner while you embark on your search for the perfect ingredients for your delicacy.

Lisa: *sweat drop; thoughts* "The only thing dangerous here is Bianchi's poison cooking."

Bianchi: That is why these gears are on you to ensure proper safety plus warranty.

Lisa: You never said anything about warranty!

Kyon: Or having to endanger our lives just for a dish!

Bianchi: Well, you guys said you want a job, so either deal with or leave. Maa, if you're done bickering can you grab the squid in the fridge? *walks back to her pot*

Lisa: *sighs; takes off her gas mask* Mou, I knew we should have gone for the zookeeper job.

Kyon: You can say that again.

* * *

**A few hours back in the Sawada household**

_The trio: Eh! A job!_

_Reborn: Yup. There a plenty of job applications anyway now that it's the Summer. A lot of owners need a few part-timers for help in their busy stores. Haven't any of your brains thought of that?_

_Kyon: A-Ahahaha….._

_Lisa: *fake cough*_

_Tsuna: W-Well…A-Anyway, that's not bad an idea Reborn gave us. Maybe from working part time for a few days we could earn enough money to pay back for a new plate just to Mama._

_Lisa: Well, the scheme seems full proof._

_Kyon: And….*starching back of head* It is for Mama…._

_Reborn: Then that reason is good enough. *showed 3 toothpicks*_

_Tsuna: This is?_

_Reborn: We'll split into 2 groups. One which is to go alone and the other is in pairs. The lucky two whom picked the long toothpicks will be paired together. While the short one's owner will be the loner for a day in the job._

_Lisa: It sounds so much as you're picking a boyfriend for a date or something…._

_Reborn: So…?_

_Lisa: *sighs* let's just get it over with. *reaches out to pick a toothpick*_

* * *

Kyon: Taku, lucky Tsuna then…we might as well finish this up quickly and get our pay.

Lisa: But still…aren't you a little bit sad…letting poor Tsuna be the loner at such a vast park filled with animals~?

Kyon: …..A-Ahem. It's a shame, but maybe next time then. Come on, we better get the ingredients before Bianchi bags at us again.

Lisa: *chuckles; nods* Though…I do doubt…will there be anyone coming here?

***The whole store is silence***

Kyon: Ah, hora there's the fridge.

Lisa: Yosh. *opens the fridge* …..*noticed something slimy coming out* HIEEEE!

**"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Bianchi: *looking at the ingredients; not noticing the commotion* Hm…Pyton…

Lisa: HOW COULD A LIVE GIANT SQUID FIT INTO THE FRIDGE! *being abducted by the squid*

Kyon: STOP SCREAMING! YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!

Lisa: *anime teary face* GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Squid: *looks at Lisa* ….Woop?

Lisa: N-N-Nanda?

Squid: …..*sudden hearts in eyes; glomping onto Lisa* Woop~! (Translation: Strike!)

Lisa: GYAHH! IT'S A PREVERETED SQUID! KYON!

Kyon: Wakatta! Wakatta! Bianchi, a little help here!

Bianchi: *ignoring the two* Hmm…..(Lisa/Kyon: BIANCHI!) just a bit more….

Lisa: *kicking it away* Hanase! Hentai!

Kyon: *using a chair to block it* Leave my friend alone you no-good head of a sushi!

Squid: *glares at Kyon then hearts in eyes*Woop Woop~! (Translation: Feisty~! Cute!)

Kyon: Opps…..*drops chair* Drats….

Lisa: Kyon!

_**The squid glared at her for a while then pounces onto Kyon with its tentacle. Kyon covered herself with her hands and braced herself for the worse to come. But in minutes she still didn't felt anything slimy wrapping around her waist. She curiously looked up to noticed someone falling, her mind was blank for a spilt second before regaining her memories and running around in panic while trying to catch the falling person, also known as Lisa who promptly landed straight on Kyon.**_

Kyon: Uugh…..my…back…can't…breathe….

Lisa: G-Gomen!

Kyon: You really should cut down on those chocolates….

Lisa: *blush* I do not eat that much!

Bianchi: Mataku, you guys really are useless.

Lisa: *twitch* We were almost abducted by a hentai sea monster and that is all you can say!

Kyon: Talking about that, where is the-Oh….

Squid: *pined to the wall with sharp pasta; swirly eyes*

Lisa: *sweat drop* T-That packet of pasta is really…handy….

Bianchi: Maa~ Now come on, we gotta finish up. Why don't you guys go get more of the ingredients…*walks off*

Lisa/Kyon: EHH! *looks at each other then faints*

**After a long day at the Le Scorpio cafe**

Bianchi: Hora there you go. *passes an envelope*

Kyon: Yatta!

Lisa: Our first pay job~~

Kyon: At this rate, we can buy back Mama's antic dish in no time~!

Lisa: *smiles* Un~~! Arigatou na Bianchi!

Bianchi: Hn, if you guys ever need a job, you can always come back.

Kyon: M-Maa, thanks but I think we'll be fine.

Lisa: Yeah, S-So we'll be going now! See ya, Bianchi! *runs off*

Bianchi: *waves* Sate. *press button*

_**A rumble started to shook the ground, behind Bianchi her café slowly sunk to the ground and reveals a neon lit building with the same name but now a bar. She smirked happily and looks at the building before her. Bianchi just can't help mumbling to herself about mixing drinks worthy of Reborn's taste and getting all excited about it. Maa, that's Bianchi for you. On the other hand, the two girls were walking happily home chatting about their next part time job when suddenly they noticed a shadow from afar wobbling towards them. They sweat dropped as they recognized that almost emaciated passerby, looks like Tsuna had a hard time of his own neither less he still got his pay. **_

Lisa: Tsuna!

Kyon: Pull yourself together! *shaking him*

Tsuna: Muri da….I cannot do it anymore….I- Uugh…I see a light…*faints*

Lisa: Tsuna-kun! Don't go into the light! Quick, we need water…food….anything!

Kyon: Mizu! Mizu! Mou *shouts into the skies* Anyone, help!

**Total earned: 750 yen each**

* * *

**2nd day- Zookeeper**

_**The two girls signed heavily as they leaned back on the rails of the zebra exhibit. Due to Tsuna yesterday's epic drama, they had to temporarily take in as the new zookeepers. The two heroines were practically glancing around the exhibit, looking at the animals as they heard from a certain Tuna claiming that the animals hate zookeepers and was chased and tricked and almost eaten by half of the species here. Due to that his confidence and heath deterred to a state that made him impossible to continue the job.**_

Kyon: Mataku, I think that Tsuna is just overacting…

Lisa: Hate Zookeepers…? Now I doubt that maybe the animals hate…

Kyon: Him? Now that's something I cannot comprehend.

Lisa: Ah, me either. *felt a tug from her sleeves*

Zebra: *tugging at her sleeves*

Lisa: *smiles; pets it head* Kawaii~

Kyon: Hoh~ looks like your soft spot for animals still haven't change, huh?

Lisa: M-Maa, seems like it.

Kyon: Hoho~ And that growing love towards animals is caused by a certain-

Lisa: Iie.

Kyon: I can set a nice trip for both of you~~

Lisa: *petting the zebra's head* Keko des.

**"EXTREMMEEE!"**

Lisa: A-Ara, what the-?

Kyon: That catchphrase….*sweat drop* It's too good to be true….

_**The two turned their head to spot Ryohei standing inside the exhibit of tigers, surrounded by them. He was wearing his usual "EXTREME" catchphrases and fiery determination while shouting at the tigers to come at him. Lisa and Kyon went white, bowing their heads down dejectedly at their new task. For Tsuna, the scariest thing was the animals but for them…it was the overly active Onii-san. **_

Kyoko: Onii-san! Get out of there, it's dangerous!

Ryohei: Not until I have some extreme wrestling with the tigers~!

Kyoko: Mou!

Lisa: Kyoko! *walks towards her*

Kyoko: Lisa-chan, Kyon-chan! Just in time, we were just walking around the zoo to try and let Onni-san relax, and then we pass the tiger exhibit. But suddenly Onii-san had his usual urge to box and jumped right into the exhibit.

Kyon: "Sashuka, Sasagawa Ryohei. Captain of the hot-blooded boxing team."

Kyoko: Gomen for all the trouble my brother brought you, but please can you save my brother? It's getting too dangerous for him! Onegai! *bows*

Lisa: I-Its fine, Kyoko. We understand. But With Ryohei's attitude, it's going to be hard to force him out of the exhibit. "More like a boxing ring."

Kyoko: Doushiyuo….

Kyon: Hm….*light bulb lights up* If we can't get him out, we'll make him get himself out!

Lisa: Eh? Kyon, what are you talking about?

Kyon: Hn~ *epic hair flip* Leave it to me~ *walks to the edge of the rail; took a deep breath* RYOHEI, IF YOU CAN BEAT ALL THE TIGERS AND GRAB A TOOTH, YOU'LL BE CONSIDER THE MOST EXTREME MAN IN THE WORLD~!

Lisa: …..

Kyoko: *sweat drop*K-Kyon-chan….

Ryohei: *burning passion in his eyes; clasp his hands together* YOSH! EXTREME TRAINING TO THE MAX~! KOUKUGEN~! HAHHHHH! *charging towards the tiger in an epic style*

Lisa: ….*faceplam* Oh Tuna…..*looks at Kyon* You really aren't anxious at all about this?

Kyon: Come on, it's the hot-blooded Ryohei we are talking about here~ What could happen?

Ryohei: Extreme uppercut! Extreme hook! Extreme ingrain!

Kyon: Looks like his TYL self did get to him*SNAP* Ooh…that's going to leave a mark.

Lisa: A larger one…Ow… But really what will happen the next time Tsuna bumps into-

Kyon: *mimics the Madagascar penguins* We didn't see anything.

Lisa: ….Right…..

**DING DING**

_**Ryohei appeared victorious standing one foot on the fallen tigers, holding up what seems to be a tiger tooth in a dramatic manner. Well, that's before he got lifted up and dragged away by the zoo authorities for illegal animal abuse and absent of a dentist's license.**_

Ryohei: What are you doing! Put me down, I want to wrestle another tiger!

Staff: Sir, the zoo is not a wrestling ring!

Lisa: *watches him being dragged; sweat drop*

Kyoko: O-Onii-san? Where are you going?

Lisa: I-I'm sure he'll be fine…Ahahaha, Kyon, shouldn't we do something?

Kyon: Daijoubu~ he'll be fine~As long as he doesn't go-

Staff: Sir! Stay away from the moose!

Lisa: …*faceplam hard*

Kyon: Huh…who knew he like fighting with a moose?

Kyoko: Mou….Onii-san….*follows him*

Lisa: *sighs* Taku….at least there won't be any more trouble.

Dino: Yo, Lisa~! Kyon~!

Kyon: Ara, Yo Dino~Long time no see~!

Dino: *grins happily; pets the two's head* How are you two doing so far?

Kyon: Pretty well, I suppose~

Lisa: *chuckles* But why are in town? I thought you were back at Italy because of some business?

Dino: I was just in town for some meeting with a client so I thought I come stop by to see my little brother and sisters~

Lisa: Ahaha~ *smiles* Maa, Arigatou na Nii-san~

Kyon: Yup~

Dino: Talking about that, why are you girls here anyway? And this uniform….

Lisa: Well, the truth is…we broke Mama's most cherished antic plate.

Kyon: And now we're working in part time jobs to try and earned enough to buy back another one for her.

Dino: Hm…soka. *smiles* you girls are really responsible to take up this task. Yosh, maybe I should help out too.

Lisa: Honto ni! Can you help us find out where they sell the plate?

Dino: Leave it to me, Lisa! I will go through all of Japan to find that plate!

Kyon: Arogatou na, Dino! You're the best~

Dino: *scratches head in embarrassment*

Lisa: *smile* Eh…Demo…where is Enzio?

Kyon: Speaking of which, I haven't seen him anywhere since you came…

Dino: What? *checks pocket* S-Shitmatta…I must have drop him somewhere around the zoo while checking out the exhibits!

Lisa/Kyon: Nani!

Dino: Oh dear, if we don't find him soon, who knows what will happen!

Lisa: C-Calm down, Dino! First, tell me where you went. We'll try and track down Enzio from there.

Dino: Okay, I walked to the lion exhibit first, then the elephant exhibit…oh and the owl exhibit.

Lisa: *whisper to Kyon* About the owl exhibit….

Kyon: Huh?

Lisa: …..Never mind.

Dino: And lastly I when to the aquarium.

*Awkward silence*

Lisa: ….Oh Tuna….

_**Before long the ground started to shake violently as the enormous figure surfaces from the aquarium rooftop. The trio braced themselves for the worse and looked up, revealing without doubt the sight of a giant rampaging turtle. A cold sweat ran down their neck as the turtle started his rampage through the entire zoo. What happened after that? Oh, I think you can imagine it out yourself; the hint is it was terribly tiring and extremely close calls of becoming flatten Mafia cake.**_

* * *

**3 hours later~~**

Enzio: *swirling eyes; lying on the floor*

Lisa: *panting*T-That…was a close call….

Dino: *pants* Y-Yeah…but looks like the good old tripping over the rope trick works.

Kyon: *pants and grin* Not to mention a few nice treats~ *shaking a small box of Pocky*

Lisa: W-Who knew turtles have a thing for Pocky…

Dino: Ahaha~ Everybody likes Pocky…maybe turtles too~ Phew, thanks girls for the help.

Lisa: Iyah, no problem Dino. But please…be a little more cautious with Enzio next time. His rampages have quite a disastrous effect. *looks at the almost wreaked Zoo*

Dino: Hai Hai, Gomen…

Kyon: *eating Pocky* Mhmm~ I can never get bored of this~

**CHOMP**

Kyon: Gah! Enzio, give me back my Pocky!

Enzio: *burp*

Kyon: *anime teary face* My…My…Strawberry flavor Pocky….

Lisa: *pats her shoulder* Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one on the way home. My treat.

Dino: Maybe I'll treat you two to Yamamoto's sushi~ *grinning*

Manager: After you pay for the damage. *crossing arm; glaring at the three of them*

Dino: Ah…H-Hai. *sighs*

Lisa/Kyon: *looks at each other then the Manager* Um, do we still get our pay-check?

Manager: Hm, I have heard you two helped out in an incident at the Tiger exhibit. I at first thought of giving you a raise.

Lisa: So that means we-

Manager: But I canceled that thought after all this damage! *accidentally knocks on a small part of the statue; it crumble to pieces* …..A-Ahem….You're fired.

Kyon: *bows her head down dejectedly* Aww, man!

Lisa: *slumps to the ground weakly* After all we done….it was for nothing.

Enzio: *happily rubbing its tummy; burp*

**Total earned: None**

**Job status: Fired.**

* * *

**Back at Sawada Household**/u

Reborn: *sipping at coffee* ….So how was your day?

Lisa/Kyon: *head on pillow; cloud looming over their heads*

Tsuna: L-Lisa-san….? K-Kyon-san…?

Lisa: We…were so close…

Kyon: We almost had it….with that amount we could buy back the plate..but..

Lisa: We got fired from the job! Wahh! *Got thrown cup at* Itai!

Reborn: Stop squabbling over what has been done.

Tsuna: *sweat drop* M-Maa…at least we don't have to be in charge of the bills…

Lisa: True, but I pity Dino for being the scapegoat.

Reborn: That clumsy idiot deserves it. That'll teach him a lesson on how to keep track of his pet.

Kyon: You shouldn't be that harsh, Reborn. Oh, and how are you feeling now, Tsuna?

Tsuna: Um, better.*smiles* After a good rest, I fully recovered.

Kyon: Soka…? *smiles* Yokatta na Tsuna~

Tsuna: *faint blush; scratches back of head in embarrassment*U-Un~

Lisa: Hoh~? Hehe~ then I shall leave you two to your lovey-dovey-ness while I go get us some more tea. *walks out*

Reborn: Ciao Ciao~ *smirks at Tsuna* So, shouldn't you tell them?

Tsuna: I-I-Iie, not now…maybe until Lisa-san come back.

Kyon: Huh?

Reborn: It's now or never Tsuna. If you tell Kyon first, the impact of Lisa wouldn't be that big.

Tsuna: But-But-But!

Reborn: *points gun at his head* Keep shuttering and I'll shoot a bullet straight through your skull.

Tsuna: H-H-Hiee!

Kyon: C-Calm down Reborn, even though I don't know what you guys are talking about. You shouldn't be scaring Tsuna like that!

Reborn: Hn. *smirks; pulls fedora down* Fine, I'll tell you guys myself. While you guys were at the Zoo, I already knew Dino was coming and your first day on the job would end in horror.

Kyon: What! You knew, then why didn't you-

Reborn: But. We found a substitute job for you in one of the newspaper column.

Kyon: Eh? That seems like good news. So what job is it?

Tsuna: Reborn! Wait! Don't-

Reborn: *takes out a small poster* A waitress job for you two in the newly open Love Love Maid and Butler Café~

**DROP**

Tsuna: *gulp; slowly turns* L-Lisa….san…

Reborn: *smirks*

Kyon: *sweat dropping* N-N-Now Now, Lisa. J-Just calm down, it's just a job, those are just clothing, so no matter what just calmly settle this out on your-

Reborn: We even got your costume ready to go.

Lisa: *ran out the room*

Tsuna: You don't have to tell that to her, Reborn!

Reborn: What? *jumps down the bed* It makes things interesting~

Kyon: *sighs; stands up* Looks like we got a lot of persuading to do.

Tsuna: *sighs tiredly*

_**Before long, screaming and yelling sounds of rejection came booming out of Lisa's room as Tsuna and Kyon were trying to "calmly" persuade Lisa to comply to the horrible job she once fell trapped into. Maa, this is going to take a long night~~**_

* * *

_So, how will the situation end up for the heroines?_  
_Will they successfully earn enough money to repay for the plate they have broken?_  
_And what other obstacle will they confront during their Summer~?_  
_Next time on Glitch, Summer~ Butler and Maids Tea time with a Shark in the Grocery Department!_  
_Damn, things are heating up~!_

* * *

_**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Glitch. ^^ R& R please~!**_


	30. Summer Butler and Maids Tea time

_**Sorry for the late chapters, but here it is. Hope you enjoy Part 2 of the Summer chapters.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't KHR. I only own my OCs. The other OCs belong to their rightful owners.**_

* * *

**_Glitch, Summer~ Butler and Maids Tea time with a Shark in the Grocery Department!_**

_**A young girl stood at one of the Namimori's busiest retail stores in the neighborhood. The smile she wore hung on her lips, greeting all her customers out of the store's door. After the last set of housewives left the door, Lisa heave a loud sigh, promptly slumping back on the small bump near the wall for a convenient sit. She would have never thought she escaped the job that Reborn try to-forcefully- want her to attend. Well, since he was practically glaring at her to go, Lisa admitted she was scared, really scared. But after those events that happened in the school festivals, she sworn she would never touch, see or even wear a maid's uniform again. It's like the piece of clothing traumatize her every being and it's not the thugs almost raping her that caused it, it was much more terrifying and it was related to a certain violent Skylark. Lisa 's head descend straight down, the stress and karma all gushing into her head.**_

_**Watching the spotlights illuminating the interior of the retail structure, she felt a little of her stress fading off yet it was not enough to fully energize her. Lisa thoughts wandered on to another topic that made her suddenly chuckled out loud. Before long, she delved her hand into her jean pockets and retrieves a box of sweets.**_

"_**Good ol Kyon." Lisa smiled. Kyon would have guessed Lisa to be exhausted by her job since she rejected strongly the one Reborn offered. Anyone could have known just scanning the ads. Who in the world prints the requirements about recruiting "cadets." Is the supermarket a military base? Kyon and Lisa mused while sweat trickled down behind their back. And as a sweet tooth Kyon was, she was generous enough to hide a packet of chocolates inside Lisa's jeans, just in case.**_

_**And she was right. Lisa lightly pops a sweet into her mouth, chewing down on its sweetness. The caramel within the dairy goodness made Lisa shiver in delight, she had never tasted something so delicious. That would be the different between reality and in the alternate universe, Lisa mulled. Still, her light musing turned serious when she remembered about their arrival in Namimori. Lisa wondered how long time had passed since their arrival in this universe. Time had gone by quickly and it was already summer here in Japan but the condition in her home country still worries her. Back then, Lisa never had time to think about it, to be precise Lisa had completely disregard about her old life. She had blended into the environment and forgotten about her own reality in another world. Her hand held another piece of chocolate, glazing at the chocolaty surface; she finally resents eating it. Her mind flashed of an old memory that made her cringed.**_

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Your daughter is such a runt!"_

"_Come on, she's just a child. Why can't you understand that?"_

"_A child, you say? If know she knows what her own Mother is going through, then she won't just come bickering about me! That girl only knows to likes YOU not even her own pitiful Mother!"_

* * *

Lisa: *clutches her head* Damn, not again…..Aargh…*narrows her eyes at the floor* maybe leaving home was not such a bad thing after all, I…..

?: Oi, newbie! Get to work!

Lisa: *quickly straightens up* H-Hai Boss!

?: If you got time daydreaming about boys then why don't you go stack those bottle shelves! Unlike you they can't frolic around like a LAZY SLOTH!

Lisa: Yes sir! *salute*

?: Now, straightened your back, and start walking cadet!

Lisa: Y-Yes sir!

?: Oh and one more thing, cadet.

Lisa: Y-Yes?

?: Good. *took a deep breath* I'M A MADAM! CADET LISA!

Lisa: I'm so sorry, S-Madam! I will not repeat that again, yes madam yes!

?: Then why aren't you at the winery section, PACKING THOSE BOTTLES!

* * *

_**And in a nick of and eye, Lisa's shadow was nowhere to be seen. Seriously, Lisa could have never thought she could be anymore regretful in her live. When the first time she heard Kyon suggested her to take the Maid café job, she was practically laughing…with tears in her eyes. And she assures those weren't tears of joy. Lisa took up this job that clearly on the cover was offering recruits for the Supermarket. Since it was the summer, the sales are always on high and many housewives would come running in just to snatch some bargains. It was always a rare chance to grab some good pay on the way. Lisa would have thought to be a nice and peaceful environment to work with but reality just loves to crush her. Upon entering the mart, Lisa swore she could have accidentally opened a door to the nearest boot camp. Her boss was huge and towered over her, her skunk eye and square glasses added more to her intense glare at her. Lisa could have been shivering but she scarcely remembered hearing her Boss saying "Welcome to Hell."**_

"_**Oh hell alright." Lisa grumbled sitting atop the ladder steps, gingerly stacking the bottles of sake on the shelves. The bottles were stacked on each shelf as its level was raised higher and higher. Lisa stacked over 100 bottles everyday and she mused over the level of sake being the 8**__**th**__** wonder of the world"The Sake Tower." Lisa giggled at the thought but stopped upon noticing a young mother and child walking past with a grocery of different vegetables.**_

"_**Okaa-san, can we have soup tonight?" The little girl chimed happily, clinging onto her mother. Her mother smiled and seemed thoughtful for a minute.**_

"_**Well, what would you like then? Miso? Or your favorite Vegetable soup?"**_

"_**Vege!" the girl exclaimed, hugging her mother's arm tighter. "You're the best mom, wait till Dad comes home, he's be thrilled!"**_

_**Lisa's eye's felled as she placed the last of the sake bottles onto the shelves. Her loose bangs hiding her eyes under the heap of darkness before squeezing out a smile. Lisa just felt tired, she has been lacking sleep for a few days already and now she had to deal with these memories again. She rested her hand upon her face, careful to balance herself onto the high ladder. Her face concealed as the electronic melody of the mart's speaker boomed.**_

* * *

**At another side; the cafe**

Maid: Kyon-san!

Kyon: H-Huh, what?

Maid: Kyon-san, there are customer calling for you.

Kyon: O-Oh, right, I'm going. *grabs her tray*

Maid: A-Ano….

Kyon: Yeah, what is it? Umm…Zeve…

Maid: Yuri….My names…..Y-Yuri….

Kyon: Right, Yuri.

Maid: Well, Kyon-san you have been very quiet today. Are you alright?

Kyon: Ah…*scratching head* About that, well to be honest it isn't much of my problem.

Yuri: Huh? So, what you're thinking is it related to your friend, Lisa-san?

Kyon: More or less…*leans back on the wall* It's….her birthday tomorrow.

Yuri: Lisa-san's birthday?

Kyon: Yeah. And she is always looking forward to it since her family is always together at that day…But…..

Yuri: Kyon-san?

Kyon: *silent*

Yuri: I-I'm so sorry Kyon-san I shouldn't have asked about this, i-it must be a sensitive matter. I-

Kyon: *light chuckle* Nah, it's nothing. You don't really have to be so apologetic; I was the one who told you. *starches herself* Maa, time to get back to work!

Yuri: K-Kyon-san!

Kyon: *about to walk off* Ne, Yuri.

Yuri: Y-Yes?

Kyon: ….*sigh* Never mind. Please don't tell anybody about this, okay~? Especially Tsuna! *walks off*

Yuri: *confused* Lisa-san? I wonder….how is Lisa-san like?

* * *

**At the Supermarket**

"_**Lunch Break!"**_

Lisa: *sigh* Finally, I can get a rest from stacking those bottles. I can't believe that over-size brute can be so merciless.

_Boss: WHAT! Do you think you can just sit on the ladder and watch the sky huh, soldier? Thinking you can spot a hottie for your Mid-Summer date, Huh! Well, THE SUPERMARKET IS NOT YOUR HOTTIE POST! FOR PUNISHMENT, YOU WILL HAVE TO RESTACK TOWER NO 4 AND 5, GOT THAT MEMORIZE SOLDIER?_

Lisa: *stabs her chopstick onto the fried octopus; dark aura and irritated marks all over* Who…. Does that damn woman think she is? Just because she got a bigger body and oversize hip doesn't mean she can treat me like some kind of dirt bag. AND…*stood up; tons of irritated mark* WHAT'S UP WITH THAT DAMN MILATARY ATTITUDE! CAN'T SHE SEE WE'RE IN A SUPERMARKET FREEZING AT LOWER 10 DEGREES! WHEN DID I EVER AGREED TO ENROLL IN A BOOT CAMP!

Kid: Mommy, look! There is some strange girl shouting in the dairy section!

Mom: *quickly pulls the kid away* Hush hush, don't go near that girl. She might be dangerous.

Kid: But Mom!

Mom: Let's just leave before she gets even crazier.

* * *

**CAW**

**CAW**

Lisa: *spotlight over her; sigh* Oh I give up. *Heard chattering from afar*

Kid: Papa! Papa! Over here!

Father: I'm going to get you!

Kid: *laughing before his father caught him* Ahaha, Papa got me!

Father: Yes, yes I did~

Lisa: …..Damn that kid is lucky. *eats a piece of rolled egg*

"_Happy Birthday, Lisa!"_

Lisa: ...*chewing; sighs* Really pitiful…Lisa…Really….

* * *

_**While Lisa was trying to control her tears from brimming out, the kid whom had escaped from the grasps of his Father, started another chase as he blithely laugh and frolic around the supermarket space. At the moment, a silver hair maiden was walking past the child and towards the bottles of sake stack. The boy, unnoticed and too playful accidentally tripped over his foot and was pulled towards the floor by gravity. He wobbled and knocked onto the tower of sake before falling onto the ground, busting into tears. The impact evidently caused the tower to wobble and falter in its center of balance. Lisa was snapped back to reality when the screams of many pieced her senses; she quickly dropped her bento and started to scan the area for the nearest danger.**_

"_**The bottles!" A young customer cried. Lisa shot her vision towards the bottles falling down rapidly and the target was a silver hair girl just beneath her. She cried out to gain her attention, hopefully for her to notice her and avoid the danger speeding down from above. But she remains glued to place, calm while picking out some sake and not caring for the fact she was in the hands of the Death. Lisa gritted her teeth while giving her sides another glance before she rushed towards the maiden. She battled with time as the bottle came crashing down to earth at a fast pace, Lisa ran all out, praying inwardly she could make it, mentally forcing her legs to overcome their limits. And then as she closes the gap between the maiden and her, the bottle followed. It was just a few inch above the maiden, Lisa widened her eyes and quicken her pace. She stretched out her hand nearing her target.**_

* * *

**CRASH**

Audience: Oh my goodness! Are they alright!

Shop Assistant 1: What happened in here?

S. Assistant 2: Please calm down everyone, everything is under control now…please return to your shopping.

Lisa: *panting heavily* I-I made it? *checks her body* U-Unscathed?

S. Assistant: Lisa-chan, you alright? How are you feeling?

Lisa: I-I'm fine…slight dizzy but-Wait! Where the customer that I saved!

S. Assistant: Um, Lisa-chan. *points*

Lisa: *looks underneath her* Oh dear! Ma'am, are you alright! Any injuries or causalities! Ma'am, can you hear me?

?: V…

Lisa: Ve…?

?: …..Vo….Vo…

**VOOOOOOOIIIIII!**

Squalo: WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TRASH! I WAS IN A MIDDLE OF PICKING OUT SOME SAKE AND YOU MOTHERF***** PUSHED ME! IS THIS WHAT JAPAN'S WAY OF SERVICE, DAMN F**** AARGH! MY SAKE! IT'S ALL BORKEN! DAMN, B****!

Everyone: *shocked stiffed*

Squalo: Huh, what?

Lisa: Oi., Mika.

Mika: Y-Yeah?

Lisa: Get me that new stock of Sushi knives. *leaking out demonic aura* Cause….I got some Shark to chop up….NOW!

* * *

**After 3 hours**

Lisa: *glaring menacingly at him*

Squalo: …..*SNAP* VOII! What the hell are you staring at!

Lisa: What else! For you to buy your damn grocery and get the hell outta here!

Squalo: VOIIII! IM THE CUSTOMER! SO I CAN CHOOSE WHAT TIME I LEAVE THE STORE! AND I WANT YAK MEAT!

Lisa: *smiling too sweetly* Well, I'm afraid we don't have them, "Miss."

Squalo: VOOIIII! WHAT! Isn't this a supermarket?

Lisa: Of course~ But why don't you try the Himalayas section in how do you say…..over 1200 miles away?

Squalo: *slams his hand on the refrigerator* I came to Japan to get the finest Yak meat I can find so you better show me them or I'll go gung-ho on your f*** a***, b****! *shows his sword*

Lisa: *glances at the terrified customers; smiles at Squalo* If you say so, Miss. *walks off*

Squalo: Hn, and- *a package presented in front of him* That's fast.

Lisa: Now. *gestures to the exit* Please leave, madam.

Squalo: VOOIII! I'M NOT A GIRL ARE YOU-Wait, this package smells fishy….and not…musty…

Lisa: Well, I couldn't find any Yak meat so I substitute it with another source of protein –––Great white shark meat.

Squalo: WHAT!

Lisa: It's the finest you can get at our Namimori Mart and fished right out of the sea, chopped into just so evenly slices. But we had to make some desperate measure to silence it, *smiles* So we chopped his head off~

Squalo: *throws the meat on the floor* VOIIII! Are you insulting my Piogga!

Lisa: Ah, so you have a live one you say? Good, I heard if you ate them alive, it can be even more nutritious. *smiles; holding knife* Shall I knock it out first?

Squalo: *irritated mark; swinging his sword in fury* ARE YOU BLIND B****!

Lisa: Yes, I'm blinded by your stupidity and that shining hair of yours. What brand do you use, miss?

Squalo: I'M NOT A MISS! *reverts back to normal* you're distracted today.

Lisa: Huh? *looks up*…..Why of course, because a random girly general decided to drop by for a visit.

Squalo: How many times must I say, I'm not a girl!

Lisa: And how many times must I say to GET OUT!

Squalo: Tch! *walks past her* If you couldn't even control your own emotions, you're even worth to be titled as a Guardian!

Lisa: *gasp; turns at him angrily* Shut up, damn sharky! You don't know anything so don't go around antagonizing people!

Squalo: VOII! You're the one antagonizing me and YOURSELF! TCH! I'M LEAVING! *walks out*

Lisa: …Guh…..I HATE HIM! *throws the knife on the floor*

**RING**

**RING**

Lisa: Uugh! *snaps open phone* What! *eyes widened* Mika, I got an emergency!

* * *

**At the cafe**

Lisa: …..And what was THAT emergency again?

Kyon: Ahaha….come on, Lisa. We're low on staff members. Besides, Yuri twisted her ankle.

Yuri: *bowing* I'm so sorry, Lisa-san! I should have more careful while balancing those orders during my shift! I apologize deeply for having to inquire for your aid in a time like this!

Kyon/Lisa: *watching as Yuri bowed non-stop; sweat drop*

Kyon: Come on, you can't be that heartless?

Lisa: I'm not heartless, and you know that.*sighs* P-Please, um….Ze-

Yuri: Yuri.

Lisa: Yuri-chan. I don't mind since I'm already off from my shift so….this really ain't that bad. See, it's covered with fur so it's really….comfy.

Tsuna: …..*about to voice out*

Lisa: I know, Tsuna. It's a mascot not a sofa. Thank you.

Tsuna: I was going to say….Glad you can help us?

Lisa: …*sighs* Yeah.

Kyon: Well, *pats her back; grin* Good luck then~

Lisa: Ikuyo…..*walks off in the bunny mascot*

Yuri: ….Y-You wouldn't think she is mad, do you?

Kyon: *laughs* Nonsense, why would she be mad just because of this. It's not like we trick her on the phone about Tsuna fainting on the ground after choking on water because somebody called him for service but pronounce his name as "Tuna".

Tsuna: *coughing*

Kyon: And….there he goes again. Can somebody get him some water again?

* * *

**At the streets**

Lisa: *in bunny maskot* Hai minna-san~! The Usagi Cafe is offering you a coupon to a combo meal in our humble cafe~ Please stop by for a visit~!

Mayura: *walking past* ...

Lisa: *sighs* Taku, why I have to do this again? Mou...*notice Mayura* Ara, M-*realized her face and becomes petrified*

Takashi: *in front of Lisa* Hm...

Mayura: *stops* Takashi-nii...?

Lisa: *sweat dropping like mad* "oh god, oh god…Its Takashi and Mayura!"

Takashi: You are awfully familiar...

Lisa: *gulp; disguises her voice and skips around happily* What do you mean, Mister~? I'm just a simple bunny named Usagi-chan~~*shows coupon* would you like a coupon~?

Takashi: ... Your acting disgust me.

Lisa: *twitch* Ahaha~ Maa maa~

Mayura: *quickly steps in front; bows* G-G-Gomenasai, Usagi-san...! A-A-Ano... *looks at Takashi* Does Takashi-nii know Usagi-san...?

Lisa: *sweat dropping* Um? "Please don't, please don't I beg you for once, NO!"

Takashi: Hm... I don't know this fool here but... *smirks* Someone else does~

Mayura: Dare... Desu... Ka...?

Lisa: *twitching; but smling* A-Ah~Please there is no need to discuss of Usagi-chan's life~ you should have fun~~ *passes coupon; pushes them forward* T-The cafe is this way~

Mayura; H-H-Hai...

Takashi: Oh really now~~?

Lisa: Mister...please, my life is really boring. So just stop messing with Usagi-chan, its making me blush.

Takashi: *smirks wider* I don't believe that~~

Lia: Lisa: Ahahaha, very funny~ *thoughts* "I hate this Monkey." *noticed an opened box in Mayura's pocket* "W-Wait, that box..."

CHOMP

Lisa: E-Eep! *slowly turns behind*

Shizu: *biting the tail happily*

Mayura: *looks behind* S-S-Shizu!

Takashi: *mutters* Not again...

Lisa: *Thoughts* "Oh for the mother of Tuna, WHY?"

Shizu: *growling happily; still biting on*

Mayura: *bows* G-G-Gomenasai...! *rush to back* D-D-Dame desu, Shizu...? *trying to pull her away*

Lisa: A-Ano, maybe you can make him let go faster? Usagi-chan is in pain...

Mayura: H-H-Hai...! S-Shizu... Onegai...!

Takashi: Oi.

Shizu: *looks up; gulp*

Takashi: *dark smile* Listen to Mayura or we will have a good long talk~ How about it, so which~?

Shizu: *sweat dropping like mad; let go; clinging onto Mayura tightly in fear*

Lisa: *sweat drop* "As expected of the blood-lust Takashi."

Takashi: *takes the coupon; walks off* Let's go, Mayura.

Lisa: Y-Yokatta...Thank you for sevice~!

Mayura: H-H-Hai...! *looks at Lisa; bows* G-G-G-G-Gomenasai, Usagi-san...! *quickly follows*

Takashi: You owe me one, "Usagi"~

: Lisa: *sticks out tougue* Mataku...*sighs of relief* Maa, at least I could get back-

: ?: Oi, you.

Lisa: *turned to stone; slowly turns* A-Ah, Hai?

Hibari: You...do you know cosplaying and dressing against the dress code is violating the school rules?

Lisa: "Oh, that Monkey and his big mouth!" wait, I'm a mere worker just trying to earn some pay and I never heard of-

Hibari: No excuses. *raises tonfa* For your punishment, you shall be bitten to death!

Takashi: *walking; stops*

Mayura: *stops* Takashi-nii...?

Takashi: Abunai. *pulls Mayura away*

Lisa: GAHHHH! *runs past them*

Mayura: U-U-Usagi-san...?

Lisa: GIVE ME A BREAK, DAMN IT!

Takashi: Hn... *looks behind* This is interesting...

Hibari: *runs past him* Hn.

Mayura: C-C-Cloud person...? W-W-Why is...

Takashi: It's none of our business, Mayura.

Lisa: I'M NOT DRESSING LIKE THIS BECAUSE I LIKE IT, OK?

Mayura: D-D-Demo...

Takashi: We came here to protect those foolish guardians, not babysitting them.

Alice Liow: Mayura: O-O-Onegaishimasu... T-T-Takashi-nii...

Takashi: ... *sigh* If this is what you wish then, Mayura...

Lisa: Damn it, at a time like this. Why can't Hibari patrol somewhere else for a- *DOKUN*

Hibari: *rushes in front of her* Got-

Lisa: *faints on him*

Mayura: Usagi-san!

* * *

_**Lisa's impact on Hibari causes him to slide back onto the concrete floor as the heavy mascot lied within Hibari's embrace. Hibari was dumb folded for a mere moment before hearing audible huffing sounds within the furry costume. By now, Mayura and Takashi had rushed to their side and Mayura stared worriedly at the mascot while questioning about her condition, but neither less it proofed futile as Hibari ignores, continuing to unmasked the mascot. **_

_**Lisa felt like she was sick, really sick. She was so cold and couldn't execute any strength into her limbs. Yet through forced, she managed to heave opened her glazed eyelids to answer back on her caller.**_

"_**Ma…yura?"**_

_**What Lisa heard next were static noises of what she clued to be Mayura's pleads for her to stay awake. At this point, Lisa senses were taking the turn for the worse, glazy eyes slowly turning black as her mind shuts down. Sensation of shock and fear took over her but disperse as quickly as it came when her mind slowly wears out. Lisa wasn't able to perceive what she heard or see next, it was only like a blurry, inky image before her. Lisa smiled, held out her hand to the nearest person next to her and blithely uttered those words.**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

* * *

Lisa: Mhm…hot…..

Hibari: *twisting towel and put it over her head *

Hibird" Lisa Lisa~ Sick? Sick?

Hibari: ….

* * *

"_Sinkope."_

_Hibari: Hm?_

_Reborn: Accoring to Shamal's examinations. It seems Lisa had once been affected by sinkope for a few years. _

_Hibari: *narrowed eyes* But that Herbivore seems fine all the time._

_Reborn: *adjust his hat* True. Still….it doesn't mean one can lie?_

_Hibari: Che._

_Reborn: From the charts, Shamal identified Lisa to have this illness since her childhood. But it healed long since then. _

_Hibari: …..*leans back on wall* So the reason that herbivore's illness is acting up again…_

_Reborn: *nods* Is the stress and weather._

_Lisa: *coughing*_

_Shamal: It's okay chica. Just breathe...slowly now…_

_Lisa: *cough* Pa….*cough* Pa….._

_Reborn: From her case, we know she been like this for the last few days. *glances at Hibari* You knew something was wrong, didn't you?_

_I'm fine, really I am! Mou, it's a simple flu, I'll be alright after some medication._

* * *

Hibari: *Gritting teeth* you…..Herbivore…how dare you keeps this secret…hiding it from everyone that is beside you. More importantly, *lightly touches her forehead* you hid me from me.

Lisa: *cough; mumbling*

Hibari: Hm?

Lisa: Papa…

Hibari: *confused *

Lisa: *grasping onto Hibari's jacket* Don't leave me.

Hibari: ….

"Dad, don't go."

Hibari: …Tch. *slowly stood up; walking to the door*

Lisa: I just…don't want to be left alone.

Hibari: *stops at his tracks; turns*

Lisa: I always feared when you left, back then all I wanted was a whole family. I don't want Papa and Mama to fight. I hate fighting. Papa, why can't you come back to the house?

Hibari: Is the herbivore talking to herself or…..

Lisa: Back then, Mama was always smiling but now…*grasping onto the jacket* She won't hug me anymore…..Mom's not the same…she changed. I hate it, I don't want that!

* * *

_**Hibari watched as Lisa writhed around the sofa in agony over the illusionary play within her mind. His eyes remain blank and emotionless, observing as the movie before him unfolds. Lisa held onto Hibari's jacket, imagining as thought it was like an arm, she didn't let go for once. Her feeble body wrapped around the black cloth. If she wasn't in pain, her posture could have been seductive. Hibari's mentally pushed the thoughts away, glazing back at the maiden. His eyes slightly changed. The girl was crying, the herbivore that never falter in her smile, unbelievably shed a tear. The big pearls came brimming out without Lisa's control, her body was shaken by her own fear, it was still a miracle her sobs were so soft that it was barely audible. Watching the maiden, Hibari felt something within him twitch, he doesn't know what it was or its origin but he didn't like it one bit. The thumping in his chest made him uneasy and his consciousness slightly fuzzy. Hibari wasn't in the mood to feel back this gushing emotion because somehow it reminds him of the past, the past he wanted to forget. The past he already forgotten but now, thanks to this herbivore, it was reborn. **_

_**Hibari Kyouya signed in defeat, he swiftly turned his course from the door, trotting back to the original spot where the sobbing Lisa was. He lightly pries his jacket from Lisa's grip and draping it over her body. He gave the herbivore another gaze; her eyes brimmed with big pearls of tears. Her lips pressed against each other, trying to block out her sobs. He just couldn't get it. No matter how many times he looked at her, when he thought he was able to grasp hold of her. She just slipped right out of his grip, her thoughts, and smile…unreadable. It was frustrating and irritating to the brim of wanting to bite her to death but still….the lingering thumps of his heartbeats, what was it? Pity….?**_

Hibari: * rest his head on her chest*

Lisa: *hiccupping; her head lightly being stroked*

Hibari: ….Just….rest….

Lisa: I…..

Hibari: Silence. Just…..sleep…..I'll be right here.

Lisa: *sobbing slowly dies down; snuggling onto the jacket*

Hibari: *sighs tiredly*

Hibird: Wait wait~

Hibari: Hm? What are you talking about cheeky bird?

Hibird: *chrips happily* Hibari Hibari~ Wait wait~ Lisa Lisa~ Love Love~

Hibari: …..*flashes a smile* True….after all…*looks at Lisa's sleeping face while he strokes her cheeks* the feast will be more delicious when it grows.

Hibird: *chirps*

Hibari: Hm? *looks at Lisa's opened blouse with hint of sweat*

Lisa: *moaning sleepily* Hot….

Hibari: …..

* * *

Kusakabe: Please Dino-san, Lisa-san is resting inside and Kyo-san mentioned-

Dino: Come on Kusakabe, Lisa is the part of the Vongola guardian and my friend. Just let me see her, Kyouya won't mind.

Kusakabe: But…..W-Wait, don't open the-

**OPEN**

***Hibari unbuttoning Lisa blouse; looks almost as if he was straddling over her***

Kusakabe/Dino:* OMG faces/ petrified*

**WINDS BLOWS PAST**

Dino: GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KYOUYA?

Kusakabe: P-President, why are you unbuttoning Lisa-san's blouse?

Hibari: She said she was hot.

Dino: Even if it over 38 degrees in here, you can't go and undress a woman! A WOMAN, KYOUYA!

Hibari: The gender isn't in my concern.

Dino: But it is for Lisa, now get down from her!

Lisa: *can't even hear the commotion; sleeping peacefully and yawns* Uugh, the curry is too hot….

* * *

**It's been so long since I took my time to write Glitch. I just hope I didn't make the KHR gang OOC-ed. Especially Hibari, I don't want him to lose his cool because of my forgetfulness. And there is a new OC introduced her which is Yuri, I alopogize to Shadow for taking such a long time for me to introduce your OC, I'm very sorry. Her intro chapter will be ready soon after I finish up some business with my other stories. So much to do so little time.  
**

**Hope you like it and if you do, R&R pls~**


	31. Fireworks and Summer Miracles

**A few days later**

Lisa: *tilting her head ignorantly* Huh?

Kyon: Lisa….be truthful here alright? *places her hands on the desk* What. Happened. In. the. Reception. Room. Of. Hotness?

Lisa: *deadpan* Okay, firstly, I have absolutely no idea what are you talking about and secondly, what up with adding "Hotness" being the Reception Room?

Kyon: Oh come on! *sparkling Eyes* You and me already know it! A hot prefect and a bed-ridden girl inside a small room, the atmosphere rising; the scent of the different sexes mingling then-

**WHACK**

Lisa: *twitching in irritation* I would suggest you stop with this foolishness.

Kyon: *lump is still emitting smoke; holding a book*

Lisa: Really!? *Crosses arms* Is that really all you think of when Hibari and I are together?

Kyon: YOU SAID TOGETHER!

**PAK**

Lisa: I mean…in a friendly….CASUAL way…*puts book down; sighs* Listen, all I really know is that I woke up on the Reception Room's sofa with Hibird on my lap chirping "Fight Fight~ Bronco Bronco~" which I have no clue on his subject until an exceptionally large explosion blew up just behind the room's window.

Kyon: And….?

Lisa: *shrugs* That's all I know.

Kyon: *ORZ; sulking in corner*

Lisa: OI, DON'T GIVE ME THE EMO CORNER!

Kyon: Che, and I thought I had a chance to listen to a real life H story.

Lisa: HELLO?! Are you listening to me? Hora, Kyon!

Reborn: *walks in*Oh so looks like you're all well now.

Lisa: Reborn! Just in time! Could you explain what really happened in the Reception room?

Reborn: Hm? Well….you were contrasted with heat stroke.

Lisa: Yup.

Reborn: You were brought back to the Reception room by Hibari.

Lisa: *nods* See, Kyon? There's nothing-

Reborn: And Hibari tried to raped you of your-

Lisa: *blushing darkly* ENOUGH OF THE NONSENCE!

Kyon: I was right! (Lisa: *Twitch* Carte Di buio.)

**SLASH**

**CUT**

**WHACK**

Lisa: Ah…now that you mentioned it. Dino was infuriated while he was carrying me back into the house. *glances at her shirt* And one of my buttons were lost, I wonder where it go?

Reborn: *sigh* I wonder…how could end up with so many useless students?

Lisa: What!? I didn't do anything wrong!

Reborn: Whatever. But you girls still remember what day is today?

Lisa/Kyon: It's…../ Ite, ite…*rubbing head*

Reborn: The middle of summer?

Lisa: …..Oh! The Mid- Summer Festival!

Kyon: Yeah, I remembered Tsuna saying something about opening a stall near the festival to earn the last part of the money for the plate.

Lisa: I heard Yamamoto and Gokudera wanted to help.

Kyon: Ahem, correction. Tako-head INSISTED on helping. He was yapping on non- stop about how he will help Tsuna with everything and yelling at Yamamoto about him not able to snatch Gokudera's precious right hand man position.

Lisa: I wonder sometimes about his attitude, well at least Tsuna got some helpers. That's good enough for me.

Reborn: What about you two? No part time jobs?

Lisa: Hm, I'm not sure. Kyon?

Kyon; Well, *rummaging through the closet* I got this.

Lisa: Hm, a drummer for the Bon- Odori?

Kyon: They said they wanted some helpers for the floats so that people can come and pray during the Mid-Summer Festival, something about joy and spiritual respect.

Lisa: Well, I always wanted to try the going on the parade.

Tsuna: Lisa-san, Kyon-san! It's time for lunch!

Kyon: Lunch! Curry here I come!*rushes down the stairs*

Lisa: K-Kyon! *sighs* I'll go down first, Reborn.

Reborn: Hey, Lisa. If you want to know what happened in the Reception Room, why don't you ask Hibari tonight?

Lisa: Pfft, Come on Reborn. It's Hibari Kyouya we're talking about! Fearless, Sadistic and the main point: Hates crowding. He'll never show up.

Reborn: Hn, maybe. But it's Summer, anything can happen.

Lisa: Summer miracles? I gave up on them since I was 10.

Kyon: *downstairs* Lisa! Aren't you coming down? If not, I can finish your part of the curry?

Lambo: Lambo-sama wants it too!

Lisa: Eh!? *Rushes down* That's not fair! Don't you eat it! I haven't touch Mama's lunch since the part time scenario!

Reborn: Don't believe, huh? *jumps down onto the ground* How realistic, maybe.*walks off*

* * *

_**The day ended as soon as it came and the skies of Namimori were painted in darkness. Below it were lights of different colors illuminating the streets of the Mid-Summer Festival. People were crowded around the shrine area and the hustle and bustle of the small town began to rise into the night. Sounds of drums and music blew across the streets, the laughter of children and the chatter of the teenagers in their beautiful yukata added to the festive atmosphere.**_

_**As the night came, the rhythmic music follows, people were dancing and the drums beat to their movements.**_

Lisa: *sighs happily* Phew, that was so much fun~!

Kyon: Man, having to learn the steps in just 45 minutes. Exhilarating….and painful…*rubbing kneecaps*

Lisa: *chuckles*

Man: Hey, girls. Thanks for the help today; I thought nobody was going to response to that ad!

Kyon: No problem, sir, It was really fun!

Man: But that doesn't seem to be the point for your knees huh? *friendly pat on back*

Kyon: Ahahaha, well…..ow….

Man: *laughs* don't worry kid; the numbness will fade in a day or two. Oh, *takes out an envelope* and there you go, as promised 1000 yen~

Lisa: Wah! Thank you so much, this mean a lot to us! *takes the envelope*

Man: But that's not all, for showing our appreciation for helping us with the floats. We prepared you guys a special bonus.

Lisa: Sir, there really is no need for more, we're glad we can be of service.

Man: But, a Matsuri wouldn't be perfect without your yukatas, right?

Lisa: Th- Oh damn it! *face palm* Kyon!

Kyon: Um…sorry, I kind of left them back home. We were hurrying so much that I forgot to stuff it in our bags.

Man: Then it's settle~ *pats the two's back* We'll prepare your yukatas in just a minute.

Lisa: We're really sorry for troubling you with this.

Man: Not at all, besides…*Wink* I think you'll be very surprise with your wears.

Lisa/Kyon: *looks at each other* Eh?

**A few minutes later**

Lisa: Wahh, Kawaii! *wearing a black yukata matching with red patterns*

Kyon: You're right. This is not that bad. *wearing a dark purple yukata*

Lady: Ara, you two look so cute in that yukatas makes me envy you youngsters.

Lisa: *smile*But I think, your husband must think Kiyo-san is very cute.

Man: *pats her wife's shoulder* Of course she is~ no matter how time ages you, you will always be that beautiful maiden I fell in love at first sight with. I could still remember…we were under the cherry blossom tree, you and your cute face and ponytail, the exact instant our eyes met~

Lady: *blush* Oh, stop it you!

Kyon: Those two sure are close, ne Lisa? *there was no response; she turned* Lisa?

Lisa: *small smile* Yeah, sure is wonderful to be a loving couple.

Kyon: …*sighs* Well, we're done here. Why don't we go check up on Tsuna? *drags Lisa by the wrist*

Lisa: K-Kyon, I can walk! *looks back* Thanks for everything Kiyo-san, Takata-san!

The couple: *waves*

**At the festival**

Kyon: This is just totally awesome! Just look at that! And that! *points at a stall* Oh god, they even have *about to sprint*

Lisa: *grabs hold of her collar* Even though I know you're really excited about this, but can you at least control yourself?

Kyon: Well, excuse me Miss Maturity. I unluckily have inner childishness and it's at the brink of exploding. This isn't school Lisa!

Lisa: Of course I know that! But you always have the tenancy to run off and disappear into the crowd. Still remember last time when you saw that limited edition Fate figurine we saw at the mall?

Kyon: Fate where!?

Lisa: *facepalm* There we go.

Kyon: By the way, it's been quite some time since I asked but…

Lisa: Hm? *finger pointed at her*

Kyon: What's up with the glasses?

Lisa: *wearing glasses* What? There were always in my pocket.

Kyon: There were. But now it's on you. Get the preposition?

Lisa: *deadpan* don't give me those English lessons; I heard enough of "Preposition" for 1 day. Uugh, why does Mr, Takano never get tired of that chapter?

Kyon: Looks like he is as interested in English literacy as much as you. Besides, I thought you changed to contact lenses after we came into Namimori. What's up with the sudden change?

Lisa: *pushes glasses* Well…..still remember about that part time job at the grocery department? Apparently, I lost them while I was stacking the wine bottles. It might have fall off.

Kyon: Wao, that's too bad. They really look good on you.

Lisa: Come on, I got used to the glasses anyway. They are comfortable unlike that piece of plastic. Those irritations to my eyes still haven't wear off. *rubs eyes*

Kyon: You look more older like that anyway~

Lisa: Hey, somehow I feel uneasy about that statement. *bumps into someone* S-Sorry.

Guy: …*pulls his hat down; walks away quickly*

Kyon: Huh, what's up with that guy?

Lisa: …*noticed his clenched left hand with a string dangling out* ….I'm not sure myself.

Kyon: Ah there's the stall right now! Tsuna~~!

Tsuna: Ah! Kyon-san-*glomped*

Gokudera: Gah!? Let go of Jyuudaime, you no good woman!

Tsuna: It's a greeting, Tako-head and it's none of your concern. *gestures shooing action at him* Now get back to work.

Gokudera: *twitching* YOU LITTLE-

Lisa: *sweat drop; sighing* I knew this would happen…..

Yamamoto: Yo, Lisa-chan~ Glad you came. *holding a chocolate banana*

Lisa: *smile* Good that I came too, sorry about Kyon though looks like those caffeine toffee haven't wear off.

Yamamoto: Haha, it's alright~ everyone is enjoying themselves and its good enough~

Gokudera: I'm going to bomb your hands off!

Kyon: Oh yeah, try me Squidy!

Lisa: *facepalm* Not another one…

Yamamoto: *looks at Lisa* Ah, Lisa-chan. This yukata….

Lisa: Ah, I borrowed it. I left mine back at home so my boss lends it to me. It's a little weird, huh?

Yamamoto: *shakes head* Not one bit. It suits you well, you look very cute in it~

Lisa: *light blush* Thanks Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: And the glasses fit the part too.

Lisa: I'm a little curious to know how it fits the yukata get-up….

Yamamoto: *looks elsewhere* I wonder if she's wearing one…..

Lisa: She?

Yamamoto: Eh, ahaha~Nothing, nothing at all. Maa, time to get back to work~*walks back to the stall*

Lisa: Hm….*shrugs; walks to Kyon* that….enough…*chops her head*

Kyon: IT HURTS!

***A few hours later***

Tsuna: *counting money* 2700, 2800, 2900, and 3000 yen!

Kyon: WE DID IT!

Lisa: We finally earned enough money to buy the plate!

Yamamoto: Looks like all those hard work didn't go to waste~

Lisa: After all this time we finally did it!

Chrome: Ano….

Tsuna: Eh? Chrome, what are you doing here?

Chrome: I was just walking around the shops….

Lisa: I see. *noticed a little boy* Chrome, who's that behind you?

Kyon: *squats near the boy* What's wrong kiddo?

Kid: *sniffle* M-My locket.

Yamamoto: Your locket?

Kid: It's gone…someone stole it!

Gokudera: Maa, do you still remember where you drop it?

Kid: *shakes his head* I was too excited to be in the festival that I forgot where I was.

Chrome: Is that locket very precious to you?

Kid: *sob* B-Because it's a present from my parents, they brought it from me because it's my birthday today. B-But…WAHHH!

Chrome: Please don't cry…..

Tsuna: I-Its going to okay, we're going to find your pouch, so don't cry.

Kyon: Damn it, what kind of cruel bastard would even steal from a kid?

Gokudera: Must have thought it was taking candy from a baby. *cracking knuckles* Unforgivable.

Lisa: …Present, huh? *looks at the pathway before squinting her eyes*

Kyon: Let's split up, we'll cover more ground this way!

Yamamoto: We'll go in pairs, then report back here when we find it.

Kyon: Tsuna you go with Gokudera and search the stalls pathway while Yamamoto and Chrome take the garden side. Lisa and I will search the streets.

Tsuna: Right! Good luck then Kyon-san! Lisa-

Gokudera: Hold on! Where's that woman!?

Chrome: Lisa-san is gone!

Kyon: Lisa! Uugh….don't tell me she ran off?!

* * *

_**Like Kyon's expectation, Lisa was already on the move. Covering every ground she could maneuver her way into every corner she can find. Sweat was trickling down her skin and the pain she felt from the clogs scraping her heels was aching like mad. She started to dread the decision to choose a pair of clogs instead of slippers but it was too late now. Her mind was already preoccupied with a thought alone that driven her run without a halt, ignoring the numbness of her legs, all for a sake of locating a missing pouch. Still, the irony of her action was that she had no clue of the fact she was desperate to find the missing item of the child, all she felt was a gushing fleet of emotion overwhelming her as she gazed at the child before she sprinted into the streets, her speed almost as amazing as Kyon's sprinting abilities.**_

_**Before long she reached her destination, a dark alley with minimum illumination around it. Her panting sound was audible while she took support near a banged out wall, wiping the pearls of sweat raining down on her. Lisa made a cautious look out for any sudden distress or even one of her fair companion appearances. Since she was clearly warned by Kusakabe about the dangers lurking in the darker side of town and being as "The Nest" as Hibari named it. The perfect idling spot for the heard of delinquents and thugs alike, no wonder Hibari loved coming here for a random beating spree. Lisa was smart enough to sum up the possibilities that the man might have come here. Pushing her to stand, she regain control of her limbs and settled to sneak out back to check on the situation. Who knew to her luck, that person was standing right there under the dim light, hands clutching the empty pouch in anger.**_

* * *

Guy: What the heck!? It's empty! That stupid brat doesn't have anything in it! *throws the pouch on the floor*

Lisa: *soft gasp*

Guy: Damn it and to think that kid was dumb enough to put some money in it. *took a cigarette and lit it* Huh? *picked up a locket from the ground* What the?

"_B-Because it's a present from my parents, they brought it from me because it's my birthday today."_

Lisa: Could it be….?

Guy: Huh? This is…*taps on the locket* Holy smoke, this thing is made from pure gold! I'll make millions if I sold this; I'm going to be rich!

Lisa: Hey! *Steps out*

Guy: *looks her way* Why hello there, babe. What brings you to this part of town?

Lisa: …*clenching her fist in hesitation* Give it back.

Guy: Huh?

Lisa: That locket, give it back! It doesn't belong to you, it's that's kid precious treasure and you stole it from him!

Guy: *laughs* So what!? I do this for a living anyway. Haven't you learn anything from school, girl? Finders keeper, loser's weeper~

Lisa: *grit teeth*Shut up, you insolent thief! You have no right in owning that piece of jewelry so just-

**SLASH**

Lisa: *cringe in pain; backing away*

Guy: You got guts, girl. *holding a pocket knife; some blood tricking down* But you should learn some lessons about Fear.

Lisa: Too bad, that wasn't in my trial. Please return the locket and pouch; I don't want to hurt you.

Guy: *laugh hysterically* You got to be kidding, hurt me?! What are you, a member of the Disciplinary team?!

Lisa: *glares at him*

Guy: Wait, now that I think about it. *pondering* You look a lot familiar to one of the goons That Hibari has?

Lisa: *BG with a large GOONS; shocked face* Goons…..?

Guy: Let me see. *snaps finger* Oh yeah, I forgot you're that damn Skylark's girlfriend.

Lisa: *twitching; irritated marks everywhere* How many times I repeat myself!? I'm NOT his girlfriend! I'm just his companion! MUTUAL. CASUAL. AND ONLY FRIENDS RELAITIONSHIP! Why must everybody think else wise?!

Guy: Still the glasses are new.

Lisa: *rubbing temples* The glasses….every time the glasses….

Guy: Anyway, this is a good deal. If I take you hostage and lure Hibari out, we can settle our score with him once and for all. Not to mention, the guys will love chicks like you.

Lisa: *cringe in disgust*

Guy: So, that's killing 2 birds in one stone! Sweet~ Don't blame me, girl. You got this upon yourself!

Lisa: *thoughts* Damn, I left my cards in my bag. This isn't going to go well at all.

* * *

_**The thug gave a slice at Lisa that she managed to dodge but she was surprised with herself tumbling down onto the concrete after failing to react quick enough to notice the thug lighting out his leg to trip her over. Trying to crawl back in balance, Lisa felt her right arm giving way to her weaknesses, forced to withstand the cut from the wound she had a harder time attempting to focus and take out her target. She knew she wasn't going to last long, but emergency does happens and in fact the thug before her sprint to his feet, giving Lisa another kick to knock her off. Upon her natural instinct, she made a swift turn to duck below his legs and grabbed it just in time. With a hefty heave she propelled her body forward, enabling her to give a good hardy kick at the thug's face. The kick proofed effective when it sent the thug flying back towards the dumpsters, his face in pure rage. Swearing like a madman, he snatched a nearby brick and threw it at Lisa's back, resulting in her falling back. Lisa blocked her screams, but neither less her agonizing pain. She was already numb from all the blood loss and already exerts all ounce of her strength to counter back on the previous attack. That was all she could do, all she can give.**_

_**The thug smirked in triumph, limping his way towards Lisa's body. Closer and closer he got, the more Lisa felt fear possessing her form. Questions and regrets came into mind, she cursed her recklessness yet she somehow predicts the outcome of it even if she didn't. She made the last tries to exert strength into her limbs, ushering them to move, but was futile. Lisa pitied the child whom she wanted to help, now he couldn't ever get his precious present returned on his luckiest day of his life, he would be crying of losing the one and only affection given to him by his own parents. Glancing up once more to behold the smug face of the thug, she could only remain silence. She inwardly hated herself helplessly being bind to floor by pain, unable to complete the mission. Having to make a child cry on his own birthday….No he doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserves such treatment.**_

_**She wants to be stronger. She has to grow stronger.**_

_**Cool wind blew past as so does a fleeting entity, charging its way out of the shadow and attacking its opponent. The thug felt his bone cracked, the cold steel embedded on his stomach wall forcing him to scream out in pure agony. Lisa's fear dispersed hearing the wail of a once haughty man. Lisa's eyes widened in disbelief, she was watching the man rolling on the floor, wailing like a little girl while holding his stomach. Lisa sweat dropped in advance over the sight, her mind still unable to comprehend the following scenes which had happened. Lying on the concrete floor she heard a familiar squeaky voice that made her imaginary bunny ears perked up.**_

* * *

Lisa: Reborn!

Reborn: Yo, Lisa~ When did I ever taught you lying down on the floor when there's an enemy?

Lisa: B-But…T-That guy…he was and now he….*lightly slaps herself* Did you just….saved me?

Reborn: *smirks; pulls fedora down* Not me, but your guardian angel.

Lisa: Guardian…angel. *looks back*

Thug: Ow, shit! I think he broke it, oh god! *trembles in fear of the shadow*

Hibari: Wao, never thought you bunch of herbivores are that deaf. Didn't I stated really clearly back then when I beaten you to a pulp that you should obey the rules?

Thug: B-But Hibari-san, we r-r-really did! I-I didn't do anything!

Hibari: *picks up the locket; smirks* lying now?

Thug: T-That's just some trinket I picked up from the bin. I swear!

Lisa: He's lying, Hibari! He stole that from a helpless boy!

Hibari: *glances at Lisa then death glares back at the thug*

Thug: *shivering in fear; on all four* I beg for forgiveness, Hibari-san! I won't do that ever again; I'll follow the rules next time!

Hibari: Hn, the rules are the rules. *pulls out tonfas* For stealing private properties without permission, damaging public properties and…*looks at Lisa*

Lisa: *blinks* Eh?

Hibari: *shadow cast over eye* And for laying your hands on my "prey". You shall pay the significant punishment of all.

Thug: *gulp*

Hibari: *smirks* I'll bite you to death.

Reborn: *screams in BG; looks at Lisa* Aren't you going to say something?

Lisa: About what?

Reborn: Like, *mimics Lisa's voice*"I'm not your prey, Hibari~" or something like that.

Lisa: * Sweat drop; awkward smile* Uum, please don't do that again. *sighs; smiles* Maa, I'll let it slide for now.

Reborn: Hn, suits yourself. *silence for a while* So, do you believe now?

Lisa: ….*looks up at starry skies* …Hm, I suppose there is a small chance of….Summer miracles.

* * *

**At the temple**

Lisa: Ow! Please be gentle a little, Hibari.

Hibari: *huff; continues bandaging*

Reborn: Well, looks like Mama will be bombarding question for you very soon.

Lisa: I know, I didn't think it would end up this badly.

Reborn: Your plans never worked.

Lisa: *giant rock lands on head and cracked; with words PRIDE* You shouldn't be so cruel, Reborn…. Oh, but how do you know I was there?

Reborn: Well, I heard from Kyon you separated yourself from the group and went alone. So Leon and I went to track you down and found you near the alley.

Lisa: But I didn't see you guys….

Reborn; *gestures his fedora and Leon* We flied using the helicopter cap.

Lisa: This isn't *Horamon!

Hibari: *packs the bandages into the first aid kit*

Lisa: Um…thanks, Hibari.*grin* I'm really glad you came to my rescue; I could have ended up somewhere worse if you-

Hibari: You….

Lisa: Hm?

Hibari: What's up with the glasses?

Lisa: Why is everyone talking about MY GLASSES? It's not like it can see through wall or anything!

Reborn: It's new, and makes you look…

Hibari: ….weird.

Reborn: Nerdy.

Lisa: *arrow stabs heart; anime crying face* If you guys are planning to make me feel bad, then you're doing a good job alright.

Reborn: Well then, I'll take my leave.

Lisa: Wait, Reborn. *lightly held his jacket*

Reborn: What? I don't want to be even "cruel" to you.

Lisa: Uugh…*sighs; smiles warmly* Arigatou, for coming to my rescue. I really appreciate your kindness, "Sensei"~

Reborn: ….Hn~ *walks off* Well then, maybe you can thank me when you finish off those 100 rounds you promised me?

Lisa: Come on!? *noticed something; chuckles* He is human after all….

Hibari: Oi, Herbivore. Why are you still staring at the baby?

Lisa: Huh? Well, I'm just…looking. Why? *smiles* You couldn't be jealous right?

Hibari: *twitch*

**WHACK**

Lisa: *rubbing sore head while Shin licks her hand*

Hibari: *irritated mark* Anymore nonsense and I'll bite you to death.

Lisa: Yes, sir. But still, Hibari. *sits closer to him* I really am happy you came to my rescue.

Hibari: I just wanted to bite that herbivore to death.

Lisa: And that….*hugs her knees; sighs happily looking at the pouch* Yokatta….

Hibari: What's so important of that?

Lisa: First, it doesn't belong to me and second…it holds a very memorable treasure to a certain boy. *opens the locket to reveal a picture*

Shin: *looks in awe before getting petted*

Lisa: This is what the kid really wanted to protect, placing it in a large pouch, framing it in this beautiful gold. He wanted to keep all the memories of his loved one closed to him. No, close to his heart so that he wouldn't ever forget the ones he wished to cherish for life. *smiles sadly*

Hibari: …

Lisa: And I learned something important too. Maybe in this world there just might be existence of a guardian angel.

Hibari: What nonsense are you sprouting, Herbivore?

Lisa: Hahaha, sorry. It's just that…..*smiles at Hibari* When I'm feeling down or during a time of need, I can always find a person to count on. In return, that person will always be there to give me a hand and protect me…. I really am thankful for that.

Hibari: Hn, if you're thankful then you should reward that person for all his troubles by staying out of unwanted territory. *glares* And don't think you're off the hook for entering the "Nest" without permission, detention with me after the summer.

Lisa: *sweat drop* W-Wait, if I keep getting detention, I'll surely miss all the modern Japanese studies!

Hibari: Hn, it's none of my business.

Lisa: But it is for my grades! *panics* Aargh! what to do?! I'm never going to ace the test during winter!

Hibari: *sighs exasperatedly* Noisy…. *scoots closer to Lisa*

Lisa: Damn it, I barely missed the quiz on Math a few weeks back and now…Am I going to get an F in Modern Japanese?! No-

Hibari: *turns her head back; kissed her*

Lisa: !

***Fireworks in the Background* SFX: BAM! BOOM! BAM!**

Hibari: *pulls back; licks lips* Hm, taste sweet.

Lisa: *covering her mouth; beet red with swirling eyes* Y-You….L-Lips….

Tsuna: Lisa-san! There you are!

Hibari: *stands up; leaving a petrified Lisa sitting there with a flush face *

Kyon: We were looking everywhere for you, Damn it- Oi?

Yamamoto: Lisa-chan, you okay? You seem a little too red?

Tsuna: Hiee! Lisa-san your leg, it's swollen!?

Gokudera: Hey, don't just sit there and say nothing!

Lisa: ….*BG of everyone inquiring on Lisa; thoughts* did he just…..wish me a happy birthday?

**At home; the next day**

Nana: My~

Lisa: *bowing; showing Nana the new antic plate* Um, sorry Mama.

Nana: Lisa-chan…did you buy this?

Lisa: *starches cheek* Not just me, Kyon and the other pitched in too. We're really sorry for breaking your old plate, it was really important to you and we broke it into pieces. We're really sorry! I know this plate won't make up for all the memories it once possessed but still….

Nana: …..*smiles* Lisa-chan. *hugs* Arigatou.

Lisa: Mama?

Nana: But you know…all the memories I have placed inside that plate cannot be rewind, Lisa-chan.

Lisa: …..I-

Nana: But *smile* They can be made anew.

***Streamers and confetti filled the air***

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LISA-CHAN!

Lisa: U-Uh, What?

Nana: Everyone came and prepared a surprise birthday party for you, Lisa-chan~ Isn't this great?

Kyon: Hey, smile for the camera, birthday girl~!

Nana: *puts hands on Lisa's shoulder* You see Lisa-chan? Old memories cannot be resurrected but in place new ones can be made to replace those you once lost. For me, Tsu-kun, Kyon-chan and not to forget you….are the most precious in my life. *smiles warmly*I'm so glad you were born and came into our "family", Lisa-chan~

Lisa: ….

"_I had always loathed myself upon having to believe in make up stories and miracles. It was not logical plus it is just a myth._ "

Kyon: Sate~ Time for the birthday girl to blow out the candles.

"_But you know…."_

Tsuna: Lisa-san, are okay?

Lisa: …Un, hey guys.

Mayura: Is there something wrong, Lisa-san?

"_I don't mind spending my time on these summer miracles for once. Besides, it's a once in a life time chance."_

"_To be with my family."_

Lisa: *warm smile* Arigatou~!

* * *

_The summer has finally pass,_

_The autumn wind blows in a new hope into the young heroines._

_But this cold breeze may also bring unpredictable malice._

_Next chapter, The Hunter's Assault, Chrome's Kidnap!_

_Which card shall determine your destiny?_


	32. The Hunter's Assault Chrome's Kidnap

_**Hai~ 2nd chapter for the upload, this time a new threat arrives which threatens the Vongola crew and also Hibari's possession**** over Lisa. Hope you enjoy it~****  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, sadly. T_T  
**_

_**Takashi , Ferro and Mayura belong to Fhxc885  
**_

* * *

_**Hunter's Assault! The Chrome Kidnap**_

**Tick tock goes the clock. Tick tock as the rain came pouring down, as time ticked its way through the interior of the rundown amusement park lounge the light gasp of the young girl increases, her legs scathed, her tiny figure bind tightly in a rope. Chrome grunted softly as the pain on her chest intensified by the minute, her eyes slowly drooping through her unorganized bangs. Footsteps broke the silence, steering himself into the room, he smirked at the distressed damsel.**

?: Thanks for coming all this way, Chrome.

Chrome: W-Who are you and why…are you after Lisa-san and Kyon-san?

?: Maa, it's highly confidential, my lady~

Chrome: I won't tell you anything! Lisa-san and Kyon-san won't- *cough*

?: Hush, my lady. We don't want your organs to disappear, would you? Or should I say…illusionary organs? And besides *walks over to the window; small smirk* They will come for sure.

**At school**

Lisa: *stretches herself* Mhm! It feels good to be free and the rain stopped too.

Kyon: Ne, Lisa! Why don't we go grab a bite to eat? I heard there's a new café open up just down the street!

Lisa: *bored face* Kyon, you promised me we'll revised on History together.

Kyon: I know, I know. But that's tonight! Now, we're going to have a cake fiesta! Hey guys, why don't you come along?

Yamamoto: That sounds like a good idea.

Tsuna: Maa, it's been a while since I eaten a cake too.

Gokudera: *sparkly eyes* If the Tenth wishes to eat cake, I shall buy every cake I know from all of the town's cake shop!

Tsuna: N-No! There is no need for that! It's to treat ourselves once in a while and eat something sweet.

Kyon: Yeah, Tsuna and I need to distress ourselves from all those homework unlike somebody whose brain is shaped like an Octopus.

Gokudera: What the heck did you say, woman!?

Kyon: *hides behind Tsuna* Tsuna, hide me from Octopus Mind!

Gokudera: I'm not an Octopus, dumbass!

Lisa: *sighs*Kyon….*notice Mayura* Ah, Mayura, do you want to tag along too?

Mayura: Eh?

Lisa: The more the merrier, so why don't you come along. *smiles* we can't finish all the cake anyway~

Mayura: Ah….to the café?

Kyon: Yup~*swing her arm around Mayura* A cafe~ you know...Cakes...Tea...Quiet atmosphere...and cakes~

Mayura: *about to open her mouth*

***Mayura's bag shakes violently***

Takashi: Keeps your hand off Mayura, Poison Guardian!

Tsuna: T-T-T-Takashi?!

Kyon: Oh...it's just the Monkey...*ignores him; smiles back at Mayura* so where were we? Oh yeah, so coming~?

Mayura: *slowly glance at the mirror*

Takashi: *grumbles; telepathy* If that's what you wished then I have no objection...

Mayura: *nods slowly*

Tsuna: S-S-Sure...

Gokudera: Tch...as long as Juudaime agrees too, then its fine with me.

Yamamoto: Ahaha~ Glad you will join us, Mayura, Takashi~

Takashi: I'm doing this only for Mayura, Rain Guardian.

Kyon: Yeah yeah, that's what you always claim. Yosh~ let's get going for some cake then~ *drags Mayura*

Takashi: *mirror twitching* Keep your filthy damn hands off her, Poison Guardian!

Tsuna: *sweat drop*

Lisa: *chuckles; stops at track*...Huh...? *looks outside the window*

Mayura: ?

Takashi: This annoying aura... *pushes the bag forward*

Lisa: *smiles back cheerfully* Nandemonai~ Maa, let's get going~ *thoughts* his breeze...it carries an ominous feeling...

Mayura: U-Un... *slowly follows*

* * *

***At the cafe***

Yamamoto: Here we are~~

Kyon: The Tiramisu fortress here I come~ *opens the door*

Lisa: *shakes head* Kyon, you really have to-*noticed* Hey, is that?

Tsuna: What's wrong Lisa- Eh?!

Reborn: *sipping his coffee* Ciaossu~

Gokudera: R-Reborn-san!?

Mayura: Reborn-sensei...

Kyon: Reborn, what are you doing here anyway, on a break or something?

?: And why do we need their help again, Arcobaleno?

Tsuna: H-H-H-HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!

Takashi: Tch... I could say the same thing... Rokudo Mukuro...

Mukuro: Kufufu~ We meet again, Vongola, Fujisawa Takashi.

Lisa: Why is this Pineapple Lord here too...? Did he get an offer of being the decoration on the one of the Pineapple upside down cakes they're making...?

Mukuro: *twitches slightly* My my, it seems that your mouth is dark as ever, Dark Guardian. Perhaps, you got the offer of making the cake black?

Lisa: Hm...*smiling sweetly* Maybe I did, and maybe I'll take up the offer of making your whole flawless pineapple face tainted in pure black~

Mukuro: *sweet dark smile* Hn~ Try me, that is if you can~

Lisa: Huh~ Maybe I will~ *sweet dark smile; dark aura leaking out*

Kyon: *sweat drop* A-Ano, y-y-you two, shouldn't you guys just-

Tsuna: *sweat dropping like mad; gulp* K-K-Kowaii...

Mukuro: Damare, Poison Guardian.

Lisa: You shouldn't interfere, Kyon.

Kyon: *bows head down dejectedly* I was just trying to help...

Takashi: Fools... Though this is interesting... Where's the other pineapple of yours?

Kyon: That's right, I don't see Chrome anywhere...

Tsuna: D-D-Did something happen to her...?

Mukuro: Hn... I didn't think you would care, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna: O-O-Of course I do, Chrome is my friend, Mukuro!

Lisa: *sighs* He's right. What happened to her, Mukuro?

Reborn: *looks at Mukuro* ...

Mukuro: Hn... *about to open his mouth; felt something* ! Chrome!

Kyon: M-Mukuro, What's wrong?

Gokudera: Just spit it out, Rokudo!

Mukuro: You... *about to storm out*

***Three large rock golems walks in to the cafe***

Lisa: W-What!?

Kyon: W-What the!? What are these things!?

Mukuro: Ragione... *eyes changes to kanji of one; twirls his trident; stabs onto the ground*

*Many fire pillars shoots out from the ground and hits the golem*

Mukuro: *charges out*

Mayura: M-M-Mist person...! *quickly follows*

Lisa: Wait, Oi Nappo!

Kyon: Wait up! *follows along with Lisa*

Takashi: Mayura!

*More golems surround the rest*

Takashi: *gritting his teeth; draws out his swords*

Tsuna: *eats two dying will pill*

HDWM Tsuna: Let's go...

Gokudera: *takes out dynamites* Get out of our way!

Yamamoto: *draws out his katana*

* * *

**Outside Kokuyo land***

Lisa: *panting* T-This is...

Kyon: *Panting*

Mayura: M-Mist person...

Mukuro: *slashes*

***A large crack appears and slowly breaks down***

Mukuro: *runs in*

Lisa: Mataku, that guy! *speeds up towards him*

Kyon: W-Wait up, Lisa! Come on Mayura! *follows in*

Mayura: *follows*

Lisa: *catches up to Mukuro* Damn, finally! *walks to Mukuro* Now, answer me, what is going on here!?

Chrome: *pinned on the wall; heavily injured* Don't come... Mukuro... sama...

Mukuro: Chrome!

Lisa: *eyes widened in horror* What the...hell...

Kyon: *runs in; shocked* Why is Chrome...?

? ?:Thanks for the hard work, Chrome~ You did a great job bringing my targets here~

Mayura: *turns around*

Lisa: *grit teeth; turns* Who's there!?

? *walks in; revealing a blonde hair wearing an eye patch over his right eye; blood red left eye* It's been a long time, Mukuro-kun.

Mukuro: *narrowing his eyes* Ferro Ragione...

Kyon: ...Mukuro, you know him?

Ferro: Ferro Ragione, an ex member of Estraneo famigila and... *smirks* A hunter of the Grifone~

Kyon: ! A hunter...to the Grifone...*grit teeth*

Lisa: *clenching fist* Why did you drag Chrome into this!? She is completely innocent!

Ferro: She is needed to bring my targets here, Poison and Dark Guardian of Vongola.

Kyon: You bastard!

Lisa: How dare you do this to Chrome...This is an unforgivable act! *about to step forward*

Mukuro: *gripping the trident tightly*

***Rock shards appeared and pointed near Chrome's neck and heart***

Lisa: ! *grit teeth; steps backward*

Ferro: Maa maa~ Let's make a deal, shall we?

Lisa: *eyes him warily*

Kyon: *looks at Mayura; whisper softly enough for Mayura to hear* Pfft...Mayura...

Mayura: *one eye glance at Kyon; whisper* H-Hai...?

Ferro: Give me the rings and I will return Chrome to you, Mukuro-kun.

Kyon: *whisper; her eyes still looking at Ferro* You know what to do...right...?

Lisa: ...And if we refuse that offer...?

Mayura: *nods slightly; disappear*

Ferro: *smirks* Hn~

Chrome: *stomach begins to cave in*

Mukuro: Tch, Chro-

Ferro: I block the link, Mukuro-kun. Try all your might if you want~

Lisa: Che…..

Kyon: *remains clam*...

Ferro: What do you say, Vongola?

Mayura: *walking on flame clouds; stealthy going towards Chrome*

Kyon: *looks at Lisa; nods*

Lisa: ...Hn...*glares back at Ferro* Fine, get down here.

Ferro: *smirks; walks over*

Kyon: *thoughts* Come on Mayura...we don't have much time...

Lisa: *slowly takes off the ring; eyeing Ferro warily*

Mayura: *reaches to the wall; whisper softly* Daijoubu desu... *about to pull the stake out from Chrome's arm*

***Rock-line string comes out and knocks Mayura away***

Kyon: Shimatta, he found out!

Lisa: *quickly wears back the ring; steps back in fighting stance* You...

Ferro: Good work, Azuro.

Azuro: *comes out of the wall*

Mayura: *slowly gets up*

Kyon: *looks at Mayura* Are you alright?

Ferro: Seems like we have to do this the hard way, huh?

Lisa: Hn...Fine by me...*took out a pill*

Mayura: ! Abunai! *pushes Lisa away*

***Three flame bullets shoots at Mayura; pushing her back to the wall***

Lisa: ! M-Mayu-!?

Ferro: Ciao~ *behind Lisa; about to strike at her*

***A flame pillar rises striking at Ferro***

Lisa: *looks at Mukuro* ...Grazie...

Kyon: Tch!*shoots at Ferro* You go, Lisa! We'll back you up!

* * *

**Lisa immediately swallow her pills, the effect instantly reviving her powers. Lisa opened her newly stain crimson eyes and charged at Ferro with full agility. The two fighter clashed, metal pushing against each other sparking friction and screeches that echoes through the hall ways. Ferro easily swayed left and blocked Lisa's attack causing her to wince in annoyance, her blank eyes stared on swiftly maneuvering back and striking down with her card- chained whip. The target was hit; a relief smile curved Lisa's lip but faded quickly after Ferro crumbles to the ground, revealing to be an illusion. Lisa gritted her teeth in disbelieve but reverts back her attention to the threat conjuring before her: a rain fall of sharp rock shards.**

* * *

Kyon: Lisa! *blocks the rock shard*

Lisa: *blocks; slightly got her shirt tore* Tch...I can't reach him...

Mukuro: *strikes it away*

***Chain appears out of nowhere and pushes them to different wall***

Kyon: Che! *shoots at the chain*

Lisa: *slices the chain* If this continues, we'll be tired out before we defeat him.

Kyon: Where is he...wait...*closes her eyes then opens it and shoot* There!

**A rock wall appears and blocks***

Ferro: Not bad~ *gun changes to pole and knocks Kyon to a wall*

Kyon: Uugh!? Damn it! *reaches her gun and tries to shoot; restrained to the wall*

Lisa: Kyon!

Ferro: *takes the ring* One down, one more to go~

Mukuro: *strikes at Ferro*

Ferro: *crumbles the down*

Mukuro: Illusion...

Lisa: *grit teeth* unforgivable... toke out box* Shin.

Shin: *comes out of the box in Drago form; roars fiercely*

Lisa: Where is he!?

Azuro: *knocks Shin to a wall*

Shin: *winces in pain; spits fire at Azuro*

Azuro: *knocks it away with his tail; slashes at him*

Shin: *roars in pain*

Lisa: Shin!

Kyon: *struggling* Damn it! I gotta move! *notice something* Lisa, behind you!

Ferro: Let's end this dance~ *strikes Lisa to a wall*

Lisa: Aah! *girt teeth; turns* Tempesta neve!

* * *

**Lisa conjured out her final defense. The whirlwind of deathly cards charged towards Ferro furiously without a halt. Ferro just stood his ground, watching as the whirlwind fling at him with full intent to kill. But he did nothing. As the cards closes in on the kill, Ferro raised his hands with his fingers crossed between and snapped them. The unstoppable tempest dispersed to nothingness as the wall of rock scattered Lisa's final blow to smithereens. Lisa expression flinch, her crimson eyes eyed Ferro with wariness and anxiety.**

"**What on earth are you?" Lisa questioned with doubt but only got a smile as a return. Ferro smiled on before noticing Lisa's stance, he could see the young girl's whole body, standing upright her fierce eyes glaring at him with pure hatred somehow it made him amused. But Lisa on the other hand wasted no time; she swung her leg to give Ferro a lethal kick. Unfortunately, the hunter was not dense, catching the attack, Ferro counter her by twisting her body back, ending with Lisa being painfully pinned down under the older Hunter, his smile widening every minute.**

* * *

Ferro: Interesting~ you're a feisty one~

Lisa: *glares* Get...off me. *a card slides off her sleeves and slices Ferro's face*

Ferro: *catches her card* I could keep that as a memento~

Lisa: Let go.

Kyon: *struggling to get up* Mukuro, can't you do something?!

Mukuro: *about to cast the illusion*

***Rock shards stab him to the wall***

Kyon: ! Mukuro!

Lisa: *grit teeth and glares back at Ferro* You...how dare you do this to them...

Ferro: Maybe if you had given up the rings, they wouldn't have to suffer... Dark Wind Guardian, Lisa~

Lisa: *staring at him with stern scarlet eyes* ...There is no way I letting you do what you want...

Ferro: *cups her chin* Oh really now~? Including this~? *slowly inches in*

Lisa: ! *quickly pushes him away*

Ferro: *whistle* Feisty and cute~

Lisa: Ecchi….I hate those type. *launches a kick*

***Chain rises and pins her leg down***

Lisa: What!? *struggling* It's bind tight….*winces* Too tight.

Kyon: L-Lisa! *looks at both Mukuro and Mayura* ...What am I going to do?

Ferro: Don't worry, you'll grow to love them soon~ *cups her chin*

Lisa: *glares up* Get away from me!

Mayura: *panting; struggling* Shi... Zu...

Shizu: *cones out of the box; shoots out small Cloud ball flames*

Ferro: *swipe them away*

Shizu, Mayura: *got hit by the flame*

Lisa: Wait, Stop!

Ferro: *smirks* Then you do know what I want then~

Lisa: *grit teeth* No.

Ferro: Hn~

***The chains around Mayura, Kyon and Mukuro constrict tighter***

Mukuro: Tch.. *struggling*

Kyon: *flinches in pain; struggling* D-Don't do it...!

Mayura: D-D-Don't give the rings to him... Lisa-san...

Lisa: *looks at Mayura and Kyon with gritted teeth* ...But...

Kyon: Don't let that guy play with your mind, Lisa-

***The chain constrict tighter around Kyon***

Mayura: Kyon-san...!

Kyon: *winces in pain* T-Tch!

Lisa: *glares furiously at Ferro* Let. Them. Go

Ferro: Then, hand your ring over, Lisa~

Lisa: *hesitantly glances at Kyon and the others then back* ...You promise you'll free them if I obey you?

Kyon: O-Oi baka!

Ferro: A hunter follows whatever their requester request~

Lisa: ...Fine...Take it and free my friends!

Ferro: *smirks* Glad you obey it~

Mayura: *telepathy* Takashi-nii...! Lisa-san is about to...

Lisa: *her flames slowly disperse; drops her head down tiredly'; thoughts* Not good, I overexerted my flames, I'm too weak. Damn….*mutters* Hibari.

Ferro: "Hibari"?

Lisa: *realized* Nothing. I followed your orders, now free my friends and Chrome!

Ferro: Hn~ I have a second order from my Boss and that is... To eliminate all of the Vongola members~

Lisa: You cheating no good- *struggling*

Ferro: Maa~ before I finish you... *cups her chin; slowly inches in*

Lisa: What the-* push him away* Get away, what are you trying to accomplish here!?

Ferro: Resistance is futile, Lisa and I'll accomplish whatever my boss orders me to~

Lisa: Then what is up with you? Shouldn't you be killing me instead?!

Ferro: Like I said~ before I kill you, I had already taken interest in you~

Kyon: No you- …WHAT!?

Lisa: Pervert! *punches him*

Ferro: *catches her fist* Now be a good girl…..*smirks; about to inch in*

* * *

**As Ferro was about to steal Lisa's lips, a pair of tonfas came flying towards the hunter. The hunter realizes and jumps back with his reflexes to avoid the shot but unknowingly to him another attack ambushed from behind, Gokudera fired his signature 3 times bomb at Ferro and was determined to shoot him down. Alas, the attack was futile with Gokudera bomb diffused with the swift slash of Ferro's rock shard. Gokudera clicked his tongue in anger. From beyond the shadow, he appeared like a cloud, aloof and illuminating with an aura of killing intent. That said man was the famous prefect of Namimori, Hibari Kyouya.**

* * *

Hibari: *blackened face* Oi, Herbivore.

Lisa: Hibari, you came!

Ferro: Hibari? Soka~ Hibari Kyoya, the Vongola Cloud Guardian~

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ That is correct, Ferro Ragione...

Hibari: *death glare at Lisa* Herbivore...

***A blast of sky flames shoots at Ferro***

Ferro: *dodges; accidental drops the ring*

Yamamoto: *catches the ring* Safe~

Kyon: Good job Takeshi~!

HDWM Tsuna: *rushes to Kyon's side* Are you alright, Kyon?

Ferro: The Vongola 10th, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi... Quite a gathering we have here~

Kyon: Ahaha...yeah, I'm-ow! ...slightly twisted my ankle...*sheepish grin* And a few bruises.

Hibari: I'll deal with you later. *glares back at Ferro* How dare you touch my prey, do you wish to be bitten to death?

Ferro: Your prey? I didn't knew you were already mark, Lisa~

Lisa: This has nothing to do with you and just give us back Kyon's ring!

Ferro: Sorry, but this is my Boss's order~

Hibari: *glares at him* Kamikorosu. *charges at him*

Ferro: *blocks* How expected of the Cloud Guardian~

Hibari: *death glares at bore into him; strikes at him*

Tsuna: *breaks off the chain on Kyon*

Ferro: *blocks; strikes back; pushing him back*

Kyon: *falls into Tsuna's arm* Arigatou na, Tsuna... we would be doom if weren't here.

Hbari: Che...*strikes with one of his tonfa*

Ferro: *dodges; shoots at him with a gun*

Hibari: *blocks; about to charge*

***Suddenly a chain wraps around Ferro; cards pointing its sharp edge at him***

Ferro: Hn~ Not bad~

Hibari: ...*glares at Lisa* you...

Lisa: *pants* I'm sorry, Hibari. But Kyon's ring is more important! *glares back at Ferro* Now...the ring if you please.

Ferro: Her ring, you say~ *pulls the chain closer*

Lisa: Yes, W-What?!*slightly staggers forward*

Ferro: *kisses her*

Kyon: *jaw-dropped*

Mukuro: Oya oya~

Hibari: *blackened face with a lightning background at the back* ...

Lisa: ! *blushing like mad; grabs the ring and quickly kicks him away*

Ferro: *smirks; narrowed his eye*

***many flame shards come raining down at Ferro***

Ferro: *dodges* This technique... Why would it...

Lisa: *wipes her mouth; blushing* You-*notice the flames* This...Takashi!?

Takashi: *cuts the chain; catches Mayura* Are you alright?!

Ferro: Takashi...? *looks over*

Takashi: *quickly shields Mayura's face* Ferro Ragione...

Ferro: Takashi... That girl must be... The lost princess of Fujisawa Assassin Clan, Fujisawa Mayura... *smirks* The princess and the "flame" are alive and doing well now~

Takashi: Tch...

Lisa: What the...*glares at Ferro*

Ferro: Ne Takashi-kun~ Don't you think... This is some interesting report... *evil smirk* to "him"~?

Takashi: Kiisama!

***A huge indigo flame appears behind Ferro***

Lisa: Kiisama don't think you could-*winces in pain* Damn, the wounds are acting up...

Ferro: Rest for now~ I'm sure we'll meet again very soon~~ Along with "him" that is~ *jumps back into the flame*

Lisa: D-Damn, don't you run away you coward!

***The flame disappeared***

* * *

Kyon: H-He's gone...

Lisa: Y-Yokatta...*slumps down to the floor tiredly; panting heavily*

Takashi: *walks off*

Tsuna: *turns back to normal* W-W-Where are you going, Takashi?!

Kyon: T-Takashi...?

Takashi: Hn... It shouldn't matter where I'm going, Sawada Tsunayoshi. After all, all you Vongola did was to risk my Mayura's life now. *walks away*

Kyon: O-Oi, chotto matte! Tsuna was trying so hard to-*winces* Ite...

Mukuro: *breaks the chain from Chrome; catches her* don't bother, Poison Guardian. That "flame" won't listen to anyone except his master.

Lisa: *rubbing her head* Ah, here come the effects….Ow ow…*looks up; gulp*

Hibari: *leaking out murderous devil aura' death glaring at Lisa*

Lisa: N-Now now Hibari. Listen to me, I have never met that guy and I do not even want to see his face again, I'm the victim in this case!

Hibari: *flings out tonfas* You defy my laws and demolish public facilities and even became intimate with another herbivore, huh?

Lisa: Please, Hibari. Listen-* tonfas near chin*

Hibari: For breaking the law and "cheating" on me, I'll bite you to death right now!

Lisa: *sighs* Cheating!? Wait-Oh Tuna.

Tsuna: *watching the two; sweat drop* Are you sure they will be alright?

Gokudera: That idiot survived being raped, she can easily survive this.

Yamamoto: Ahaha~ Hibari is playing wrestling with Lisa-san~

Kyon: *looking at Lisa* Oh, that idiot.

Tsuna: What's wrong, Kyon-san?

Kyon: O-Oh, nothing. Hey Tsuna, could I ask you something?

Tsuna: Yeah?

Kyon: How long are you planning to carry me?

Tsuna: …*turns deep red* I-I-I'm so sorry!

Kyon: *laughs* It's okay, silly. *jumps down* Now, why don't we go grab a bite to eat, I'm starving~

Tsuna: But what about Lisa-san?

Kyon: Hm…..*shouts* Lisa, you coming?

Lisa: *running towards her* I'm coming-OW!

Hibari: *hits her head* Where do you think you're going?

Lisa: Like I said, I'm innocent!

Kyon: *sighs happily* Now, let's go to the all you can eat sushi buffet~

Tsuna: Kyon-san…w-wait, please don't pull me!

Gokudera: GET BACK HERE WITH JUUDAIME, YOU BOSS STEALER!

Yamamoto: A running contest~ Wait up, guys!

* * *

**At Mayura's house**

Mayura: *sleeping; wearing bandages*

?: *voice only* Oi Takashi, don't be ridiculous!

Takashi: I don't care! That Ragione had found about Mayura's existence!

?: And what? You will just leave the Vongola? Reborn-

Takashi: I take no orders from that Arcobaleno. This is for Mayura's sake and you knew it well.

?: ... Does Mayura even approve of this? Does she even want to leave the Vongola?

Takashi: ... *glances at Mayura*

Mayura: *mumbles* Lisa-san... Kyon-san... Dino-nii...

Takashi: *narrowed his eyes* She will understand that it's for the best...

?: Oi, Taka- *got hung up*

Takashi: *goes to where Mayura; strokes her head* ...

Mayura: *mumbles* Takashi-nii...

Takashi: I'm sorry, Mayura... We have to leave... This place is no longer for us... Please understand... *kisses her gently; walks out of the room*

_Lisa: Reborn, I want to be stronger._

_Reborn: *stops sipping his coffee* And what made you said that?_

_Lisa: It's nothing too specific but…I just feel like every time I fight my body won't heed my orders. I feel like everyone around me is getting stronger while I'm still standing alone._

_Reborn: You're implying you're weak?_

_Lisa: ….No. *looks up* Just empty._

_Reborn: Empty?_

_Lisa: __: ...You told me before, that being a Darkness Guardian means to let yourself be immersed in the darkness to obtain its power. Only allowing the power to flow into you will you able to awaken the full potential of the flame attributes. But *lightly combs hair back* It just feels like I'm missing something._

_Reborn: And that is?_

_Lisa: It's crazy, but for some reason, I feel like I want to try and go deeper in; right into the core, grasping the truth in my hands. Still whenever I activate my Dark Mode, I just feel insecure like there's a piece of me gone missing. Hey Reborn, you won't know anything would you?_

_Reborn: Hm….*pondering then jumps down the bed; walking off*_

_Lisa: R-Reborn, where are you going?_

_Reborn: To get some more coffee._

_Lisa: But what about my-_

_Reborn: Your ring hides a lot of secrets. Your ancestor's past conceal many answers and brought nothing but question to the Vongola. To be honest, Lisa I never thought I'll end up tutoring you and Kyon. You have no files, no past and legal alibis._

_Lisa: Reborn….._

_Reborn: But one thing I know for sure is that the power of the Poison and Dark flames are tremendous, due to their almost non-existence they are claim rare to mafia. So, if you're planning to ask me the great hitman of the Italian mafia then here's my answer: *turns around; smirk* figure it out yourself~_

_Lisa: ….*chuckles* Hahaha~ In the end, it's still up to me, huh?_

_Reborn: Hn, just don't kill yourself while at it, I'm not going to pay for your coffin._

_Lisa: *sweat drop* Wait, isn't that too much?!_

* * *

**Present time; school rooftop**

Lisa: *stretches hand out at the skies* my past….my ring, what could it possibly hide from me?

Hibird: Lisa~ Lisa~ *flies down on her hand* Lisa?

Lisa: *light smile* Hibird, good of you to come, little guy.

Hibird: Lisa angry, angry?

Lisa: N-No, not at all. *pets Hibird* I just….

_Reborn: Your ring hides a lot of secrets. Your ancestor's past conceal many answers and brought nothing but question to the Vongola._

_Reborn: But one thing I know for sure is that the power of the Poison and Dark flames are tremendous, due to their almost non-existence they are claim rare to mafia._

Lisa: ….Stronger.

Hibird: *tilt head*

Lisa: I have to grow stronger. Strong enough to grasp hold of the truth*looks back at the skies*

I'm not going to lose to anyone, not myself, not my friends and not even to the Grifone.

Hibird: Lisa~ Fight! Fight!

Lisa: *chuckles* Ah, I'm going to fight alright. I'm going fight my way up to the top and pull those secrets down with me. You better get ready Rex….. caused I'm coming for ya!

* * *

_The Grifone had declared their assault._

_But Lisa and co are not going to back down so easily. _

_What does Ferro mean to report back to "him"?_

_Why is Takashi so anxious to leave?_

_Next on Glitch, What!? The HFC is after me?! What's that?_

_Love can be a deathly foe._


	33. What? The HCF is after me? What's that?

_**3rd and last upload for now. Who knew fangirls could be so terrifying. Enjoy~**  
_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own KHR, so don't sue.  
**_

* * *

_What!? The HFC is after me?! What's that?_

**At school**

Kusakabe: Lisa-san, I'm so glad you are willing to help out with the work. We would be doomed without some assistance.

Lisa: its fine, Kusakabe. It's the least I can do. *place charts on table* But what are these for anyway?

Kusakabe: It's for the annual Namimori high schools' meeting.

Lisa: I never thought those were actually held at all. *looking through reports* No wonder Hibari is so busy.

Kusakabe: He really is. The president is dedicated to his work and he had been extremely preoccupied about maintaining every detail for the meeting.

Lisa: *chuckles* That's Hibari all right, always the perfectionist.

Girl: L-Look out!

Lisa: What the-

**CLASH**

Lisa: *covered in polystyrene* Uugh…

Kusakabe: Lisa-san, are you alright!?

Girl: Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have been more careful. Are you hurt!?

Lisa: It's quite alright. It wasn't really painful. Oh, are you a new staff?

Kusakabe: She's a temporary helper we hired. Misakawa Aiko from Class 1-B.

Aiko: It's nice to meet you, Lisa-senpai! *bows*

Lisa: Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you too. These boxes seemed heavier than they look.

Aiko: Aah, it's because they're stuff with all the reports throughout the decades. *picks the paper up*

Lisa: Why don't I lend a hand? Kusakabe, can you manage on your own from here?

Kusakabe: Of course. Thank you for your assistance once again, Lisa-san. It's no wonder the president always trusted you.

Lisa: As a spar partner, Kusakabe. I wouldn't be sure he treated me more like a maid or a companion. *chuckles*

Aiko: …*eyes narrowed*

**In the hallway**

Lisa: Oof~ these boxes are heavy.

Aiko: Ne, Lisa-san are you…..

Lisa: Geez, I really should work out more.

Aiko: Are you Hibari-senpai's girlfriend?

Lisa: W-What?! No! *sighs* Looks like those rumors are still spreading like wild fire, huh?

Aiko: Everyone knows you're the closes to Hibari-senpai. That's why a lot of us think you might be his girlfriend.

Lisa: Hibari is the person who is really blunt sometimes. He doesn't care at all about the well sake of another human. Maybe that's why I always end up with a back ache.

Aiko: *dark blush* Back ache?! Did you-

Lisa: N-Nonsense! My back ache is caused by his frequent assaults for a spar! He's obsessed about fighting and all. I don't think any woman is able to withstand him.

Aiko: I-I think Hibari-senpai is really cool. *blush* He's so handsome and strong too.

Lisa: True. But it's better to avoid him sometimes, he can be quite violent. If you had known him for a while, he can be quite scary.

Aiko: *whisper* I want to be you, you ungrateful bitch.

Lisa: Did you say something?

Aiko: O-Oh, nothing.

Hibari: What are you doing standing around for, herbivores?

Lisa: Ah, Hibari. What brings you to these corridors?

Hibari: Hn, if you're planning to help with the chores. You better finish it quick or I'll *raises tonfa* bite you to death.

Lisa: Okay, boss I'm going. *walks off* Still why is it necessary for all these reports to be kept?

Hibari: It holds records of the different materials the meetings gone through so far.

Lisa: All these stacks?

Hibari: Tch, you're noisy Herbivore. Figure it out yourself.

Lisa: I was to be resourceful, Hibari.

Aiko: …

Hibari: Whatever. Meet me at the rooftop later. *walks in another direction*

Lisa: *sighs* and to think I'm not tired enough.

* * *

_**Lisa's feet descend onto the stairs. Abruptly she felt her body bend backward, her feet slipping out into the air. Gravity pulled her down while Lisa's widened in horror. She was falling. Her body slammed down the stairs, rolling like a log down a steep hill. Hibari heard her last scream before it scattered along with her body. Lisa lay almost lifeless, knocked into a concussion. Hibari scrambled towards her, lifting her body up for examination. His heart almost stopped when he tested for her heat beat. It was vivid yet the beat was slowly dying down.**_

* * *

Hibari: Oi, herbivore! Wake up!

Aiko: …*standing there; covering mouth*

Kusakabe: Kyo-san I heard- Lisa-san!

Hibari: Call the nurse here NOW!

Kusakabe: Immediately, sir! *runs off*

Hibari: Oi, open your eyes, herbivore! Don't you dare die on me; you are supposed to die by my hands!

Lisa: ….

Hibari: Wake up! Wake up now, this is an order!

* * *

"_**Lisa!"**_

Lisa: What?

Kyon: Oi, you okay? You dozed off for a pretty long time.

Lisa: W-Where am I?

Kyon: At home. We brought you back as soon as Shamal tended to you.

Lisa: Tended? O-Ow, my head….

Kyon: Easy girl, you're still unstable. That fall was lethal, you're lucky you're still alive. Well, not without sacrifices.

Lisa: *looks at left leg; bandaged* I guess this is expected. Where's Tsuna?

Kyon: Tsuna went out to buy back some medicine. While at that, why don't you go take a bath? You look like a mess.

Lisa: *small smile; sighs* You're right.

* * *

**Lisa ran her soaked hair through; her body sinking perfectly into the tub, immersing herself in full tranquility. Lisa let out a sigh happily; the warm water soothed her tense soul and relieves her from her usual pains courtesy of her spar partner, Hibari. Her mind was peaceful, letting a relaxed smile curved on her visage. Yet in this placid moment, Lisa can't help but wonder on the scenario that happened at school a few hours ago. The image of her fall still flashing simultaneously through her mind, she was lucky she only twisted her ankle but somehow she can't help to doubt the event. Inwardly she felt like this was all a setup; she didn't felt on purpose maybe-**

Bianchi: *opens door* Yo, Lisa.

Lisa: Gyahh! *holding onto a soap* Bianchi, what are you doing in here?!

Bianchi: I came here for a bath, what else? *walks in after closing door*

Lisa: Bianchi, the tub is preoccupied.

Bianchi: I know. *starts washing hair* So?

Lisa: So, what?

Bianchi: I heard about the accident at school. How's the leg going?

Lisa: Ah, this? *lifts up leg* I was lucky it wasn't anything too serious. Shamal manage to patch me up pretty good.

Bianchi: I'm surprised he didn't try to rape you.

Lisa: He did. *lightly flexing fingers* But I fed him a knuckle sandwich; to the gut unconsciously. That's what Kyon said.

Bianchi: *nodding head; water running* what about the Skylark? Wasn't he there?

Lisa: Ah, Hibari?

_Hibari: Oi- Herbivore, wake up! Wake up, it's an order!_

Lisa: *silence*

Bianchi: Reborn said Hibari was the one who took you to the infirmary. Did he come later on?

Lisa: *shakes head* No, I didn't see him. But he's really busy anyway. The disciplinary committee is too preoccupied preparing for the annual school meeting. *light laugh* It's my fault anyway, Bianchi I don't think he will care at all.

Bianchi: *washes hair* I wouldn't be too sure, Lisa. From these conditions, it might not just be a simple accident. *looks at Lisa* you are being waged to war, Lisa.

Lisa: War? Bianchi, the hot water is getting to you, isn't it?

Bianchi: Don't underestimate a woman' instinct. You know very well Hibari has a lot of admirers. It's not possible that a few of them had grown an obsessive attraction to the Skylark and forms a fan club to pay tribute to him. Naming the club HSFC.

Lisa: *sweat drop* Okay Bianchi, did you accidentally eat one of your poison cooking? Because what you said is totally insane!

Bianchi: Hn, think for yourself Lisa. You were the type to be vigilant and always prepared. You knew there was nothing in your way down the stairs but doubt took the wrong turn for you. Look at you now, Lisa. If I were you, I would be more careful because you're targeted by the deathliest assassin known to woman.

Lisa: ….*gulp*

* * *

**Next day**

Lisa: *walking; holding books* Ow…..*glances at injured foot* really, can you be any more of a nuisance?

Hibari: Oi, herbivore.

Lisa: Eh? *turns* Ah, Hibari good morning~

Hibari: …..*looks at her leg*

Lisa: Oh, don't worry. Shamal said I only twisted my ankle. *smiles* Still, it's hard to believe I only got such light injuries even when I fall from 12 fleet of stairs.

Hibari: You could have died.

Lisa: Hibari?

Hibari: You should die by my hands not from your klutziness.

Lisa: *pout* Well really! I wouldn't have noticed there was a something down there! It's not like I have superpowers. Besides, if you're only going to lecture me about my clumsiness then I'm leaving.

Hibari: Tsk. *grabs her wrist and pulls her back* Don't you dare turn your back on me!

Lisa: Hibari….you're twisting my hand! It…hurts….

Hibari: *whispers into her ear* I can just end your life right now in these hallways. Then that will avoid any unnecessary accidents in the future.

Lisa: Have you gone mad? OW!

Hibari: You're my prey…..and no one else. *raises tonfa to chin* Even if it means I have to immortalized you with Death. *soft whisper* I can't afford to lose you to anyone.

Lisa: *brimming tear from pain* H-Hibari!

Aiko: Hibari-senpai!

Hibari: *releases Lisa* Tch….

Lisa: *steps back; gripping sore hand*

Aiko: U-Um, was I interfering anything?

Hibari:*glares* …... What do you want, Herbivore?

Lisa: I'm leaving. *grabs books; walks off*

Girl: A-Ah, wait! Hibari-senpai, don't you want to follow her?

Hibari: Shut up. What is it you seek from me?

Aiko: Well, Kusakabe-kun wants to talk about the annual meetings charts right away.

Hibari: Hn….fine. *walks off*

Aiko: …..*smirks* All according to plan. That girl is toast for.

_**Lisa strode down the halls as quickly as she can. Her squinted eyes shadowed by her swaying bangs. Lisa felt infuriated and hurt. She never thought Hibari could be so inconsiderate, so insensitive. She knew very well Hibari's real nature of being undoubtedly possessive and sadistic but not like this. The frustration within her whelmed up till her eyes felt hot. But Lisa forbids her tears from flowing, she isn't going to cry. Crying will only show her weakness and she wasn't going to let the stupid Skylark see her whelm up with tears. Lisa took a deep breath and releases it; she wiped her eyes and attempts to regain her cool composure. Fighting her fury, her eyes closed to let herself meditate. Lisa mentally counted to 10, coaxing herself to calm down. But while the young girl is loosening up, footsteps rang as it closes in on Lisa, Faces smug with contempt and sneering redemption.**_

Girl: Oi, twerp!

Lisa: …*sighs out exasperatedly* Yes, how may I help you?

Girl: Eh, still trying to act all cordial, huh? Hah, look girls its miss- _I'm so polite that I look bitchy-!_

Other girls: *laughs*

Lisa: *dull face; thoughts* "Huh, bullies? Ah, it's obvious they exist in anime anyway since they are of no different to the real world" Sorry girls, I'm kind of in a hurry, so excuse me-

Girl 2: What's the hurry for? *blocks her way*

Girl 3: Oh I know~ The little brat wants to find the nearest bathroom. So she can cry herself to death~ Boo hoo hoo~!

Girl 1: Got yourself a hard time, eh bitch? That's what you get for tagging too close to Kyoya~

Lisa: Kyoya? Hibari Kyoya? Why is he even in this topic?

Girl 1: I thought you were brighter, damn I was wrong!

Girl 2: Let me tell you a little secret, we're actually Kyoya-kun' admirers. Frankly, we all love him so much we would do anything for him!

Girl 3: He's just so handsome with his cold smiles and sarcastic remarks. Just thinking of his sadistic whispers of death is already making me shiver with delight~

Lisa: …*thoughts* "You got to be kidding me, Bianchi was right?! Oh god…." Are you stalkers? *slammed to the wall* Damn it!

Girl 4: * big sized bully*Watch your language, pig! You have no rights to speak of our positions!

Girl 2: Forgot to mention, Helda is very passionate about our club and loves Kyoya-kun to bits~ She's also famous to beating up uncanny hookers near our idol.

Lisa: H-Hooker? What are girls talking about?! Hibari is just my friend, I always helped him in the Dicipl-*slams harder* AH!

Helda: Shut up! You unholy being! Your excuses are all lies. You're just trying defiled Hibari-sama for your own sake!

Lisa: Defiled!? That's just crazy talk!

Aiko: No, she is right. *walks out* Lisa-senpai.

Lisa: *widened eyes* Aiko….w-what are you doing here? Do you know these people?

Aiko: *smiles* Of course, Lisa-senpai. There are my seniors to a secret club of ours- HSFC. It's pronounced as Hibari-Sama Fan club.

Girl 2: Like Aiko said, we each have our own experiences with Namimori's great ruler and he had lit a flame in our heart.

Girl 1: We all love Kyoya; we respect him and admire him like an idol. We even immortalized him as a God in our fan club.

Girl 3: His everything is perfect. From his shining grey eyes to his tone body, Hibari-sama is the only king within our hearts! *narrowed eyes at Lisa* Until you came along.

Helda: Because of you, Hibari-sama is always distracted. He never seems to notice us anymore. His perception only holds you! And what's worse….*forcefully pushes Lisa to the fencing *

Lisa: *fencing cuts Lisa's leg; winces in pain* Uugh!

Helda: YOU STOLE HIS LIPS, THOSE HOLY PRESENTS! YOU STOLE THEM!

Lisa: Holy….? What? I don't understand what you're talking about!

Aiko: Helda meant by kisses. I know Lisa-senpai, you and Hibari-senpai kissed for quite a number of time now. And from the rumors I also know you and Hibari-senpai actually had intimate skin contact too. *cold stare* You're disgusting.

Lisa: *grit teeth*

Girl 1: Despicable witch, to be precise.

Girl 2: And a witch….had to be eliminated. *takes out lighter*

Lisa: *shocked* W-What are you planning to do?

Girl 2: Don't worry, we're not going to kill you or anything~ Just leave a few scars on your pretty little face. *flick the lighter* Permanently.

Girl 1: You want to know some fun facts~ Back then there were other girls before you who done worse and do you know what happened to them?

Lisa: *struggling* Stop this!

Aiko: They all suffered the same fate, Lisa-senpai~ in the end, those scars were enough to make them transfer schools~

Girl 3: Consider yourself lucky, we're lessening your punishment because you took care of Aiko. Now accept your judgment, witch!

Girl 2: You wouldn't get this if you never met Hibari Kyoya!

Lisa: *thoughts* "I can't believe I'm going be burn alive. Now I'm regretting I had that fight with Hibari. Who knew there was such thing as psychotic fangirls? Ahahaha...Hibari, I really am a klutz after all."

* * *

**CLANK**

Girls: *backing away; terrified*

Lisa: …..*opens eye* Unbelievable….

Hibari: Herbivores. What are you crowding in a place like this?

Aiko: H-Hibari-senpai, it isn't like what it seems!

Hibari: *noticed the lighter* This…..

Lisa: Hibari, listen- *something snap* Aargh!

Hibari: Oi!

Lisa: *strain smile* Its fine, it's okay. Hibari, there's nothing wrong here. You can leave.

Girl 1: L-Like what she said, we were just…chatting.

Girl 2: Y-Yeah!

Hibari: …..*remembers back* You bunch…..I saw you. You were there when that Herbivore fell….

Girls: W-What?!

Hibari: *narrowed eyes dangerously; gripped tonfas* Kamimorosu!

Lisa: WAIT! *restrains him back* Run!

Girl 3: H-Hibari-sama hates us!

Helda: W-We have to get out of here!

Aiko: *looks back; teary eyes* …..It's not fair. I hate you, Lisa-senpai.

Lisa: …Hibari, calm down! *pulls him down; both tumbles to the ground*

Hibari: *stands up but got hugged from behind*

Lisa: Enough! It's all over. There no need for violence.

Hibari: Let go-*noticed Lisa's shaking hands*

Lisa: Please….just let them go, Hibari. I don't want to see you like this.

Hibari: …

* * *

**In infirmary**

Shamal: *examining Lisa's leg* Oh, bella. I'm surprised you can worsen your condition in less than 1 day.

Lisa: *covered in bandage* Ahahaha, sorry about that, Shamal.

Shamal: *changes bandage* It makes my heart break to see such a lovely lady get hurt like this. *rubs chin affectionately to her uninjured leg* Oh~~ what smooth skin complex- uuh!?

Lisa: *hits him with her fist* Just finish the treatment, Shamal!

Shamal: Ow! *glares at Hibari* And you, you call yourself a carnivore. You can't even protect a decent young lady from being injured twice in a week *kicked*

Lisa: Shamal, shut it! *glances at Hibari*

Hibari: …..

Lisa: Hibari. *slowly scoots down* Let's go.

Hibari: *opens door; walks out*

Shamal: *dapping blue black eye* Yeesh, youth these days, so gloomy.

Lisa: *walking* Hibari, are you feeling okay?

Hibari: *silence; walking*

Lisa: …..Hibari, why won't you say something? Like…."you stupid herbivore, you got yourself in trouble again! Kamikorosu!"

Hibari: ….

Lisa: Hibari, I really apologize for back then, I was just really upset that's all but-

Hibari: Why?

Lisa: Huh?

Hibari: Why didn't you let me beat them? Why would you let those who harm you go?

Lisa: It's just that-

Hibari: Aren't you angry? Don't you feel at least a little upset or contempt about what they did to you?

Lisa: I-

Hibari: *slams hands on wall; trapping her* Answer me, Herbivore!

Lisa: ….I do. Inwardly, I wished I could just pull out my card and slice them to pieces. I hated what they did to me. Aiko, I gave her my trust but instead it ended up as a betrayal. I couldn't forgive them.

Hibari: Then-

Lisa: But that doesn't mean it's a proper reason for the usage of violence! Those girls did this because they all loved you, respected you. Sure it was a kind of psychotic and unrequited love but they still looked up to you! They are Humans with real emotions and I can't just go killing an innocent human.

Hibari: *levels face with Lisa; death glares* But they weren't innocent. They tried to tear you apart; they threatened your own live. Is that called innocent?

Lisa: True, they wanted me to suffer. They nearly craved a permanent trauma into me. But all did it for a reason. A human can be irrational when they are clouded with blurry delusions. One of them is hatred and jealousy. *looks at Hibari* Like you. Aren't you pissed off for some reason back then? Didn't you try to cut me down as well?

Hibari: Tch, don't compare me to those herbivores. I'm stronger; I'm way above your league. That's why I'm the carnivore in this heard. That's why-

Lisa: ….Yes, yes, yes. *lightly raise her hand* and I'm your prey and no one else is allowed to kill me but you. Right? *smiles* Thanks Hibari.

Hibari: Hn?

Lisa: For always looking out for me. You really are a great partner. *smiles*

Hibari: I don't crowd with herbivores. *walks off*

Lisa: *chuckles; follows* But now that I think about it, it's funny about Aiko mentioning about intimate skin contact.

Hibari: *glances at neck*

Lisa: I mean, sure you're a little blunt with your actions and kisses. *realized* A-Ahem, but anyway at least you-

Hibari: *licks her neck*

Lisa: Eh?

Hibari: Hn, not bad. Just need some spices. *walks off*

Lisa: *touches her neck; blushing* Hibari Kyoya! I take that statement back! I'm not edible, you hear me!?

* * *

_Humans are simple beings with emotions,_

_Yet sometimes those alone may cloud our thoughts._

_Next, a new arc is unfolding with mysterious personas unearthed._

_Are these people worthy allies or in turn deathly foes?_

_Next on Glitch, The Howl of a new Moon, Velvet entrance._

_The moonlight shall reveal the truth._


	34. Velvet Entrance

_**Oh my god, I'm so sorry for the long hiatus but study was hard and stress was piling-Its just I'm so sorry! QAQ**_

_**Anyway here's the latest chapter to Glitch, here there will be a new OC introduced into the story. I apologize for any OCC-ness or typos its been a long time since I written anything decent. ORZ**_

_**And for those who don't know, the RP sessions of Glitch is off, unfortunately. I have returned each OCs to their designated owners. I don't want to go into details so all I can say its complex. So Glitch is a officially a solo project for me.**_

_**With that, please enjoy my lovelies~ :)**_

* * *

**Twilight approaches with the vivid sounding of cawing crows in the distance. The orange glow of the sun illuminates the quiet streets of Namimori, radiating its warmth onto its residences to prepare for night fall. Lisa and Kyon laughed happily, their giggles overlapping each other as the two buddies nudged each other playfully after a long run of exams. Their mind now filled with glee, reminiscing something that was once a morbid horror to them is now nothing but a figment of their collapsing memory. Tsuna followed behind, his tiredly sighs lingering far from the ecstasy of the duo up front.**

Kyon: *yawns* Finally! The mid-year test is over!

Tsuna: *sighs*

Lisa: I thought those papers would never stop coming. Oh, did you see that one question on Science?

Kyon: Yup, Name the constellation used by the travelers in deserts. And the answer is…

Lisa/Kyon: The Northern Cross~ *giggles*

Kyon: Damn, that was just a piece of cake!

Lisa: *smiles; noticed Tsuna's aura* Um, Tsuna?

Tsuna: *emitting a gloomy aura; walking behind them*Uugh….

Kyon: Eh? What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?

Lisa: *walks closer to him* Hey, Tsuna you alright? You have been very quiet after the test.

Kyon: Did someone bully you? Come on, we're your guardians and your friends, we can help you.

Tsuna: It's useless...

Lisa: What's useless?

Tsuna: I'm doomed…*got down on his knees* I couldn't understand a word on that Science test!

Lisa/Kyon: *shocked; lightning in background* EHHH?!

Kyon: *squats next to him* B-But, I thought we revised every material that is going into the test.

Lisa: That's right. And Gokudera was with you when we were out for our club activities. I don't think it will be that bad.

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun was going on and on about UMA and UFO after explaining about the stars for a few minutes.

**Silence**

Kyon: Damn, that octopus and his freakiest fantasies. *irritated mark*

Lisa: *sighs* Maa maa… Too bad Yamamoto wasn't able to study with us. He might be able to help Tsuna understand the-

Kyon: Lisa. SHAA, BAM and PAM aren't equations in either Biology or Chemistry.

Lisa: *blink*…Oh right.

Tsuna: *sighs; teary eyes* What am I to do? Reborn is going to kill me once I get my results and I have to be stuck with him for ANOTHER special training lesson!

Lisa: *pats his back* It's going to be alright, I'm sure of it. Come on, why don't we go grab a bite to eat? That can take your mind off the tests.

Tsuna: *teary eyes*

* * *

**Yamamoto house**

Lisa: Sorry to bother, Tsuyoshi-san!

Kyon: Tsuyoshi-san, can we-Huh?

Tsuyoshi: Oh, yo girls~ good of you to drop by.

Lisa: Ah, yes...but still…..

Girl: …

Tsuna: Um, have we come at an inappropriate time?

Tsuyoshi: Oh, no no! We were just chatting that's all. Ne, Tsubame-chan?

Tsubame: *polite smile* Of course, it's no bother at all.

Lisa: Oh, I see.

Tsuyoshi: *facepalm* Oh! Where are my manners? Tsuna, Lisa, Kyon let me introduce you to Nagatsuka Tsubame.

Tsubame: *nod politely* Nice to meet you.

Kyon: Y-Yeah, nice to meet you too.

Tsuna: Un.

Kyon: *nudges Lisa* Oi, stop staring out into space.

Lisa: H-Huh? *looks at Tsubame* Nice…to meet you.

Tsubame: Ah.

Tsuyoshi: Now why don't you guys sit down and chat while I prepare your orders~ the usual?

Kyon: *beams*You know us too well~

Tsuyoshi: *grins* Yosh! 3 sushi specials coming up! *walks to the kitchen*

Lisa: *sit downs* So, Nagatsuka-san-

Tsubame: Tsubame.

Lisa: Huh?

Rin: Just call me Tsubame; it's much easier that way since my name is a little hard to pronounce in Japanese. *sips her cup*

Lisa: O…kay, Tsubame-san do you live here? You seem-

Tsubame: Foreign? Yes, I'm part Italian, anyway. I just stop by Namimori for some business.

Kyon: Italian, huh? No wonder your accent sounds a little different.

Tsuna: Are you an acquaintance with Tsuyoshi-san?

Tsubame: *looks at Tsuna* Tsuyoshi….? *looks back* Yes, more or less. I have contact with this sushi store for quite some years so I suppose it can deem as that.

Kyon: Heh…..

**Awkward Silence**

Kyon: *nudges Lisa; whisper* Hey Lisa, this is getting a little too weird.

Lisa: Kyon, not everyone is as talkative as you.

Kyon: I'm not a chatter box! I'm just trying to strike up a conversation.

Lisa: Maybe she feels your ways of striking up a conversation is too desperate.

Kyon: I'm not a desperate housewife looking for some company, okay? I'm trying to be nice.

Lisa: Sure, you are.

Tsuna: *sweat drop* A-Ano…..

Tsuyoshi: Hai~ your sushi platter is ready to be serve~ *brings out 3 big colorful decorated sushi platters*

Kyon: Uwah, Tsuyoshi-san. I wish I could live with you!

Lisa: I can't believe Yamamoto gets to have so much good food in the house. *eats a piece of sushi*

Tsuyoshi: Hehe~ Glad you like it. Too bad Takeshi is out for practice though. *sheepish smile at Tsubame * Sorry, Tsubame-chan.

Tsubame: There is no need to apologize, Tsuyoshi. After all I didn't come for his sake, you know?

Tsuyoshi: Come on, Tsubame -chan when are you going to marry my son~?

Tsuna: *almost spits out his sushi; choking*

Kyon: *drops her sushi* M-Marry?

Tsubame: *sighs tiredly* Tsuyoshi…..

Tsuyoshi: *Laughs* Kidding~ Kidding~ But every old geezer always want a good loving housewife someday~

Kyon: *whisper to Lisa* And you call me desperate?

Lisa: Oh, just shut it Kyon.

Tsuna: *going a little green* U-Um, a little help here?

Lisa: Tsuna! What are you doing? *quickly aids him*

Tsuyoshi: Woa, woa, kiddo! You're going green!

Kyon: Come one Tsuna! *pushes his stomach* Breathe!

Tsuna: *still choking; going even greener*

Lisa: Gah!? Kyon are you sure this is the right way to do this?!

Kyon: You tell me!? I only watched those medical dramas twice!

Tsubame: *watching the commotion; sighs* Let me do it.

Lisa: B-But….

Tsubame: *walks to Tsuna; lightly taps his back and then pushes his stomach*

Tsuna: *immediately chokes out the sushi; breathing heavily*

Tsubame: You really need to watch your eating habits….*looks at the puked out sushi* Ahem, and manners.

Lisa: T-Thank you, you really saved us big time.

Tsubame: Ah. *grabs her bag* Tsuyoshi, I'm leaving.

Tsuyoshi: Eh? But it's not even 6 o clock. Can't you stay a little longer till Takeshi comes home? He'll be glad to see you again!

Rin: Sorry Tsuyoshi, my….brother expects me to be back by 7. I got some issues to resolves. Besides, I'll be in the neighborhood, so I'll drop by often. *slowly walks out*

Tsuyoshi: Maa maa, Tsubame -chan. As busy as ever. Well, then I'll ready the curtains the next time you come~

Tsubame: Hn, very funny Tsuyoshi. *waves her hand*

_**As Tsubame walked past Lisa, Lisa felt a sudden breeze caressing her face. The chill was icy and had a peculiar feeling yet very familiar. Lisa stood glued to the floor, struck dumb folded before suddenly snapping back to reality and about to turn and call out to Tsubame. But her slow action had prevented her; Tsubame was already out the door. Gone in a flash. **_

Kyon: *comforting Tsuna* You alright?

Tsuna: *Coughing* I-I'm fine, Kyon-san.

Kyon: *breaths a sign of relief*

Lisa: That girl…She…..looks familiar.

* * *

**Next day**

_**The school bell rang vigorously through the hallway with the students of Namimori scrambling out to the corridor, with the discipline and orderly form to be exact. Fearing the worst may come if the threatening leader of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee decided to dump his paper work for a stroll. And all the students know the consequences of agitating the great Hibari Kyouya. They will be bitten to death.**_

_**Lisa on the other hand didn't join her companions. She sat glued to her seat, head resting on the back of her hand while her eyes locked onto the sawing clouds upon the skies. The clouds flutter and descend creating different shapes in the skies before disappearing before her very eyes. Her mind was unaware of her surroundings while she was being busy preoccupied by some deep thoughts. Kyon was munching on freshly bought melon bread as she sits back on her seat opposite from Lisa, happily chatting away with the trio boys about Gokudera's new training method that involves something about a flying bike powered by flames to strengthen the biceps. The two other buys looked at the silver male with different reaction: One with a silly grin and laugh while the other sweat dropping about his idea while keeping a smile on his face. Kyon immediately took advantage of the situation, remarking on Gokudera on how his extraordinary discovery was due to him tuning into too much "ET" movies lately. Gokudera blushes on the spot but his embarrassments dies down when it was subsequent with Gokudera's infamous fuming tempers, yelling at Kyon with a few curses that even Tsuna sweat dropped bullets of sweats before having to calmly soothe the silvernette's fiery temper. **_

_**Lisa lightly shook her head at the sight of her best friend's mischievousness. She just couldn't understand that gaily and hyperactive side of Kyon. Still, for Lisa it was one of the parts of Kyon that make Lisa once attracted to approach her. The contrast between them that had kept them apart from each other when they are still unaware of their own existences. But the peculiar familiarity of when the two actually entwined paths, at that moment they can harmonize with no other interruption. It was then Lisa's consciousness was clouded by the figure of a girl she bumped into yesterday. The meeting somehow perked her attention about the young female. So quiet, reserved and even can withstand all dissonance without being agitated. Lisa mulled, where have you seen this familiar attributes before? Lisa's thought were stalled when a bag full of assorted bread landed right on her desk causing the female to glance up.**_

Kyon: *grin; still biting on a melon bread* Yo~

Lisa:*examines the bag* Whoa, party later?

Kyon: Nope. That's my load for my snack storage. *slides down o on the chair* I hit the bread jackpot~

Lisa: *sighs* Kyon, you know the more you eat….you'll still get fat.

Kyon: Doesn't seem to be case in this reality. So what's up with you today? You have been spacing out since we came back yesterday from Tsuyoshi's.

Lisa: Nothing much. *delves into the bag* Just really preoccupied with some stuff.

Kyon: Like what? Forgetting about Reborn's coffee on the way home?

Lisa: *frown* No…*takes out a bread* Even though he was mad cause I didn't bought the right taste the next day. Too blank he says.

Kyon: Then what? You can't mean that girl in the sushi store, right? *bites another piece of the bread* She seems a little weird.

Lisa: Kyon, how many times must I tell you, people who are quiet and very conservative? *opens the packet* Are not strange. You're just too high on sweets at that time.

Kyon: Kyon: *sticks out her tongue* so what? The sweeter they are, the better my mood.

Lisa: But don't you think we saw her somewhere before?

Kyon: Somewhere, huh? Well, she did say that she was an Italian and she came over to Namimori for some work or something. *munch on the bread again* and she a friend of Tsuyoshi. Plus, we met her yesterday, which is SOMEWHERE. Problem solved.

Lisa: Kyon, if that was a test, you would have passed hands down. *bites on the bread; felt something peculiar* Hm….I never felt this taste before.

Kyon: Oh, that's the new version the shopkeeper told me about. Their signature…Wasabi bread.

Lisa: *shocked; face went pale* …..*sprints out of her seat* HOT HOT HOT! *runs off to the bathroom*

Kyon: Eh, can't take the heat, huh? *took a bite out of Lisa's bread; face went green* Oh, now I know why Lisa never wanted to try wasabi.

*At the bathroom*

Lisa: *washing her face* Hah…..You and your weird taste, Kyon!

Kyon: *gargling; spits out* Oh, come on. I suffered along with you. Isn't that good enough?

Lisa: You were just too busy tasting your Wasabi bread!

Kyon: I didn't know it was so- Oh dear, here it comes. *lowers her head near the sink*

Lisa: *rinsing her face; heard some noises* Huh, what's with the commotion outside?

Kyon: I don't hear anything.

Lisa: *sighs tiredly* because your head is inside the sink. I'm going out to check.

Kyon: Lisa! Lisa, wait. Don't leave me here! *face turn green again* Oh god.

* * *

**Lisa gradually trotted out to the nearby hallway while staying cautious of her ailing stomach. Steadily she stepped forward with the aid of the wall beside her as a support. The slight groggy feeling inside her stomach was killing her and Lisa was one whom had a very weak digestive system and lack of tolerance for spicy gourmet dishes. Wasabi was one of her body's greatest weaknesses after experiencing a horrible ache within her stomach and had to rush to the nearest washroom to clean it all out. And it all started just because Lambo placed a hefty amount of wasabi inside of the sushi so that he can exact his revenge on Reborn for kicking him off the roof. Again. Lisa unfortunately was the unlucky sap to have to deal with the aftermaths when she shallow down that piece of raw meat and immediately went green. Lisa's leg gone soft as her stomach lets out a loud growl. Lisa grumbled under her breath, lightly leaning on the wall to straighten herself up. Abruptly, she heard the familiar shouting from afar and this time it was quite close. The shouts were really loud and audible to the ears, she could somehow make out of the scene that was happening–––A fight. With a strained push she fully straightened herself upright and tapped her cheeks repeatedly before trotting faster towards the direction of the sound. Upon reaching the site, she noticed two large bodied thugs whom seemed to be circling around a frail glasses boy. They cornered him to a small lot near the wall so that there was no escape. **

Thug 1: Hey kid. Give me your money.

Boy: B-But I don't have any.

Thug 2: *Slam his fists next to the wall* what do you mean you don't have any left? Don't you know to keep some money for your insurance, HUH!?

Lisa: *hiding behind a wall; rolls her eyes*

Boy: I-I told you I don't have any money on me now, I'll give it to you to-

Thug 1: Too bad, kid! Your deadline is today and since you got no money. *grabs collar* you're dead!

Boy: S-Somebody, help!

Thug 2: Hah, who's going to come? Your mommy?

Lisa: Not quite exactly but me.

Thug 1: Pftt~ Ahahaha~ Well what do we know, looks your savior is a GIRL~

Lisa: …*notices* Hey, you aren't from our school.

Thug 2: Hey that girl is pretty sharp. We're elite students from a high class school compare to you fools~

Lisa: And you even dare use that excuse for bullying? Unhand that boy or you'll suffer the wrath of the Disciplinary Committee.

Thug 2: Disciplinary Committee?

Thug 1: Wait, you mean that so called King of Namimori? *laughs* Ha! Like's he so scary~

Thug 2: *sarcastic* Ah~ Hibari Kyouya is coming to get me~ I'm so scared~~ I'm going to pee my pants~~ *laughs*

Kyon: Then go ahead and do it or I'll do it for you by breaking it. *walks out*

Thug 1: Another one? Sheesh, what's with girls these days? Can't get docile one.

Thug 2: Maa, we can always MAKE them! *about to punch Kyon*

Boy: L-Look out!

Yamamoto: *catches hold of the fist * That wasn't really nice of you.

Thug 1: W-What the-

Thug 2: Che, why you-*punched in the face; falls*

Gokudera: Che, pitiful punks.

Tsuna: Girls, you okay? *run in*

Lisa: Un, you guys came just in time. *looks at the thug* Please leave this school grounds at once, you're forbidden to come to our school again. We don't welcome arrogant fools.

Gokudera: Get the heck outta here or I'll bomb you guys to smithereens! *cracking knuckles*

Thug 1: *Pulls away; push Yamamoto aside* you'll pay for this!

Thug 2: *stands up; runs off* You haven't seen the last of us, the next time we meet you guys are dead!

Gokudera: A bunch of cowards.

Tsuna: I wonder what they were doing here. They don't seem to be around this place.

Kyon: Ah still I think we have more serious measures to attend to. *swings the boy over her shoulders*

Lisa: Let's get him to the infirmary first.

Yamamoto: Right. *helps Kyon*

Tsuna: *noticed something on the floor* Hm? *picks up* A badge?

* * *

**Outside the infirmary**

Lisa: *sighs* Thank god, the kid was alright.

Kyon: Well, he got lucky with a few bruises and a panda eye but I guess it's a sacrifice.

Tsuna: But who were those people anyway? They don't look like there were from around these parts of school.

Gokudera: Tch, they must be from some idiotic groups of delinquents or something.

Kyon: Like a certain fried octopus?

Gokudera: Woman! I'm NOT an octopus and I'll prove it by frying you!

Lisa: *sighs tiredly *Gokudera, I have enough issues involving Hibari's temperamental tyranny. I don't want to end up being blown up physically or mentally. *blunt stare* And I'm not kidding with the blow part.

Gokudera: *blush; looks away* God dammit, mind your phrasing for once.

Lisa: What? *points at tree outside* You blew up that tree last time while playing tag with Kyon remember?

Kyon: Ewwww, perverted octopus….*scoots further from Gokudera*

Gokudera: *twitching angrily* Why you little- *pointless argument initiated*

Tsuna: *sighs tiredly* Not again.

_***Attention to student, Lisa from Class 2-C. Please direct yourself immediately towards the Disciplinary Committee room. The meeting shall commence soon.***_

Yamamoto: Lisa, you're being called.

Kyon: Eh? When did you join the band of Elvis?

Lisa: *twitches* I didn't. I promised to help out Kusakabe for the annual Namimori school meetings since he's lacking some extra hands. The poor guy had to do so many things at once, even retaining his beautiful hair.

Kyon: So….it wasn't-

Lisa: *smacks Kyon on head* Smack that.

Kyon: Not on my head! * groans*

Gokudera: Hah, serves you right!

Lisa: *sighs* Anyway I better get going. Hibari's going to kill me if I'm even 10 seconds late. *runs off*

Kyon: Namimori school gates see ya there!

Lisa: *chuckles; waves back* Okay!

* * *

**The raven teen rushed herself through the spacious corridors of the school interior, her hand lapsing onto the pieces of messily stacked paper in her embrace. Lisa was on full throttle as she made her way hurriedly to her destination. Her eyes were fixated on the road, twisting and turning at every swift corner, she was careful not to misdirect herself in the wrong direction, the meeting is waiting for her after all. Lisa sighed, the meeting. Honestly she didn't really understand how she was chosen to be a part of something so fundamental and most probably stony in atmospheric value. Its Hibari Kyoya, we're talking about. Plus, he's mastermind in organizing this meeting. A single pout plastered on Lisa's cheeks while she skids casually past another turn and into the sight of the meeting room. Hibari didn't really tell her the full details of her role and the purpose of this meeting, all he quote to her was it was tradition. The congregation of the existing school councils of Namimori. Lisa slowed down her steps, mind still mulling at the thought. Clearly, she only knew Namimori to be the only school around here apart from Haru's school which she never had a chance to witness up close. But from Kusakabe's tone and description, it seems the meeting is dealing with more than just normalcy here. It sounded almost elite. That somehow fitted the Skylark's very much. So far, Hibari never deal with anything unless is of great importance. Maybe this is one of them. Still, it's questioning of her being a representative of the students. Lisa hardly even talks to most of them or more precisely she isn't even a part of the Disciplinary Committee. She was just the "maid" of the room when everything seems too messy for one Elvis head to handle.**

**Lisa let out another sign, this time from anxiety. Her ribcage ascends to her slow breathing; with one last glance she made an entrance to meet the eyes of many gazes. One of them glowed with a familiarity of a violet spark in her vision.**

* * *

Lisa: Tsubame-san?

Tsubame: Huh? *polite smile*My, what lovely coincidence.

Kusakabe: Lisa-san, you know her?

Lisa: Oh, we have met at Tsuyoshis's. So we-

Hibari: *cold tone* you're late.

Lisa: *shivered* I-I'm terribly sorry, Hiba-Mr, President.

Hibari: …..*glare* Sit.

Lisa: *quickly sits*

Tsubame: Well, since we're all here. *clasps hand* let's get the meeting started, shall we? *glances* Kibayashi.

Kibayashi: *retrieves a report* so…just like usual, we will present the financial agreements and also the school's current states of activities.

Tsubame: Then, we'll discuss measures of disciplinary problems. *stares at Hibari* If any.

Hibari: *leans back* Hn…

Lisa: *fidgets a bit; sighs* "Is it always this tense in here….?"

Kusakabe: *pats Lisa's shoulder; smiles*

Lisa: ….*smiles back; whisper* Thanks.

Hibari: Oi, Herbivore.

Lisa: *shot back gaze* Yes, sir?

Hibari: Didn't I say no leisure conversations *death glare* in the meeting.

Lisa: But…but I-

Tsubame: Now now, *waves dismissively* I see no harm in her actions. She is merely returning a simple gesture of comfort.

Hibari: And you shouldn't interfere in my business.

Tsubame: I have intention of interfering or associating with either of your ethnics. This meeting is only held for technical and substantial reasons. Other than the treaty of our schools we have no means of employing threats and violence. The barbaric ways of a brute do not always work well as of a mind of a saint, it is not?

Lisa: *blinks* "Treaty?"

Hibari: *grit teeth* I'm merely abiding with the rules of disciplinary actions towards their profound acts. I don't find anything wrong with punishing those of faults. The rule of Namimori is quite simple to comprehend.

Tsubame: A traditionalist you are. *sips at some water* and a tyrant you've become for the sake of the school.

Hibari: *smirks* At least I'm not a weak Herbivore.

Tsubame: At least I'm not a far-fetched Skylark.

_*Burst of electricity sparks around them*_

Lisa: …..*shivering nervously* "This is scary….! How can anyone remain compose in this state of environment!?"

Kusakabe: *flipping through notes*

Kibayashi: *yawning; leaning back on chair*

Lisa: "…..Logic begone."

As Lisa was too busy worrying over the fleeting intensity that grips both the 2 presidents. The knock on the door brought their ceaseless glaring to a halt. Kusakabe opened to the door to reveal their guest. Lisa found herself gapping, in shocked and fueling anger at the sight. The familiar blazers with the gold adorned emblems on their chest. Her limbs prompted to stand firmly without hesitation, blazing eyes of judgment laid on her targets.

Lisa: You! *points* You're the guys that bullied that poor nerd!

_The assembly is turning interesting,_

_What is the purpose of the bullies' arrival?_

_Why Tsubame there and what is her role in this school meeting?_

_Tune in next time for Glitch,_

_School vs School. Battle of Disciplinary. _

_Will Lisa ever get a break from this? Nope._

* * *

**_Done! Now on to the next chapter. (hopefully)  
_**

**_Here I want to thank all the supporters for this fanfic, its not much but seeing as there are people still supporting Glitch after such a long time, I'm just...touched. T~T_**

**_I'll keep at it as much as I can when I have some free time._**

**_Till then, ciao ciao. ^^_**


	35. SchoolvsSchool Battle of theDisciplinary

**Having inspiration in the middle of the night...is not good for my sleep. Believe it or not I typed approximately 2,357 words for this whole chapter in one night. **

**One night.**

**And I can see how bad it is. Never write when you're succumbing to fatigue. Too late now.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Apologies for crappiness or any typos or OOCs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not not own KHR, it belongs to Amano Akira.**

* * *

**School vs School**

**Battle of the Disciplinary**

**Lisa was still. So was the atmosphere in the reception room. The once tensed staring battle between the two elites now dissipated, replaced by a spreading fury of the raven child. She growled lowly, vision marked onto her source of disgust.**

Lisa: You! *glares* You insolent bastards!

Kusakabe: *widens eyes* L-Lisa-san, please calm down!

Student 1: Tch, shit….

Lisa: I'm calm, Kusakabe. Very calm.*trots towards the guy; points* Have you no shame in presenting yourself here!? After what you done to that innocent kid!

Student 1: Calm down, will ya? Who's bullying who now?

Student 3: Yeah, stop accusing us without any proof.

Lisa: Proof? Your brute actions speak for yourselves! *grit teeth* If you want proof then there's my friends!

Student 1: Listen, we came here in groups, you might have recognize the wrong person-

Lisa: Recognize?! Please spare me the laughter. Your guilt hangs by your visage! Shame is put onto your judgment along with your pitiful excuses. And for heaven sake, it's not hard to forget 3 stooges so easily!

Student 2: What's with you and the Shakespeare's talking!?

Kusakabe: *sweatdrop* "Oh dear, Lisa-san is going into linguist mode. At this rate, she won't stop."

Student 1: Hey, back off woman!

Lisa: I will not and either will I-

**SLAM**

*Silence*

Kibayashi: Oi. *glares up deathly* Shut it.

Hibari: *death glare* Or I'll bite you all to death.

Lisa: ….*bites lips* I-I….

Tsubame: Since you all stopped your pestering commotions, maybe you would like to explain the situation to us, perhaps?

Lisa: They bullied-

Student 1: We just tried-

Lisa: An innocent Namimori student-

Student 2: Searching for reception room-

Lisa: Bruised him greatly-

Student 3: Came in at this time but further more

All 4: We didn't do it/ They did it!

Tsubame: ….My, so lively our meeting is today.

Hibari: You bunch of noisy herbivores; your punishment for interrupting an important meeting shall be severe.

Lisa: B-But Hibari this is about an innocent student of the school getting hurt, this calls for a cause of action from the Disciplinary Committee!

Kibayashi: *glares at the boys* Did you punks hit a nerd out of sheer pleasure?

Student 1: *pales* N-No, we wouldn't do that, Vice President!

Student 2: W-We swear we were just trying to help him!

Tsubame: *narrows eyes* So you did meet the boy.

Student 3: P-President, please let us explain!

Tsubame: *cold tone* You should understand exactly well the prices of disobeying the laws of Senhara High and… *glares* The consequences befalls you on threatening the ties of both schools.

Students: *shivering; pales* P-President, we…we…

Tsubame: What have you got to say for yourselves?

Students: We…we're…*goes down on all 4* We apologize deeply, President! P-Please we shall never do it again, spare us…!

Hibari: *grit teeth* Tch, pitiful weaklings. *reveals tonfas* I shall punish you-

Tsubame: No you won't.

Hibari: *swipes his tonfas at her* They disobeyed the rules on MY grounds.

Tsubame: But these 3 are from my school. It is justified that the punishment to be commence back in Senhara High.

Hibari: *glares; grips tighter* Are you defying my laws, Herbivore?

Kibayashi: *grabs his hand* Lay your hands off the Prez, bird brain.

Hibari: Let go.

Kibayashi: …*smirks* If I don't?

Hibari: *glares* Kamikorosu.

Kusakabe: President, please don't!

Lisa: *whisper* This is my fault, its turning into a warzone thanks to my irrationality. *knocks her head* Idiot!

* * *

**Swipe of white flashed. White sheets fluttered into the air as the orange illuminate through the windows. Lisa watched in horror as her dreaded fear unfolds. Feet stomping harshly onto the table top, raven hair swished with the motion of his fleet weapon. Hibari show no intention to neither stop nor give up. He swung ferociously at the taller boy with him maneuvering back to avoid the Skylark's hit. A hint of smirk arose from Kibayashi's lips, dodging the attacks with speed and versatile strategy. He tossed a hardy kick onto Hibari, causing him to slide back from blocking the attack. Lisa knew at once he was well versed in fighting, it only increased her worries. She mulled, inwardly panicking on the situation. What should she do? She can't throw herself right into battle; her recklessness is enough to throw her off guard and even ended her life last time. **

**But does it even matter now? Her eyes shot back to Hibari grunting and charging around the meeting room sending everything in his way flying, shattering. She gave a yell, praying it would reach him. Futile. Abruptly, her second chances were interjected by glassy object flying her way. Vision of black lay still, processing in the foreboding circumstances. She backed up impulsively alas the shard were too close for comfort.**

* * *

**BREAK **

Lisa: …..*staring in horror*

Kusakabe: O-Oh no…

Kibayashi: *slams the table* President!

Tsubame: *holding fan; standing over Lisa* That was a close call.

Kibayashi： *pushes Hibari aside* Prez, you okay!?

Tsubame: I'm fine, Kibayashi.

Kibayashi: No, you're not! *grabs her wrist* its bleeding profusely!

Tsubame: Kibayashi, please. Stop over-reacting-

Lisa: *grabs her other hand* P-Please let me heal you! Please!

Tsubame: ….*sighs; looks over * Hibari, perhaps we should dismiss this meeting, for now.

Hibari: …Agreed.

Kibayashi: *glares at the boys* Get your asses out. NOW!

Students: *fumbles out fearfully*

Lisa: Hibari, I'll deal with it. *nods politely* I'll dismiss myself. *follows the two*

Kusakabe: President, I-

Hibari: Silence. Just clean up this mess. *walks out*

Kusakabe: ….*sighs* This would be considered the liveliest meeting so far.

* * *

**In the infirmary **

Lisa: *bandaging Tsubame*

Kibayashi: Hey, you better don't mess this one up. If the injury worsens then I'll-

Tsubame: *flicks him* Down, Kiba. Stop mistreating the girl.

Kibayashi: Ow…Tch, but that god-damn Skylark. Once I get my hands on him, he's toast!

Tsubame: *shakes head* Your hastiness lead to this mess, Vice President. You have no rights in accusing others of your ignorant actions.

Kibayashi: *arrow to head*I-Ignorant? B-But Prez-

Tsubame: *blunt*Ignorant.

_**Kibayashi moves to sulking in the corner **_

Tsubame: *sighs tiredly* Lisa-san, I apologize for Kibayashi's actions. He can be quite reckless and irrational…*blinks* Lisa-san?

Lisa: *dazed; cutting gauze*

Tsubame: Lisa-san? Lisa-san? *waves* …..

Lisa: …..

Tsubame: …..*clears throat loudly* Lisa-san.

Lisa: A-A-Ah! *bows head* I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault; I'm willing to take the blame for my actions！

Tsubame: *puzzled* Why are you apologizing?

Lisa: I…*clenches fist* It's my fault. If I wasn't because of my temper, the fight wouldn't invoke. Everything could have been solved in calmer terms yet I managed to mess it up….*bows head lower* Please…punish me if you wish but Hibari Kyoya isn't at fault.

Tsubame: *quirks a brow* And what excuse you may provide for his innocence? Surely you saw his assaults on my Vice President.

Lisa: *looks up; determined* It's not his fault! Yes, he is a tyrant, ill-tempered and obviously fight addicted but still he worked hard!

Kibayashi: The bird brain works hard? *fan to face* Gah!?

Tsubame: Silence, Kibayashi. *glances back* What did he do?

Lisa: …All the while before this meeting. He busied himself to no end. From the organizing to the charts; packaging to managing the Disciplinary members. Not once he forgets his patrols too! He was always so busy, he was so indulge in his work and forces himself through them…*wry smile* It's a miracle, we haven't sparred for weeks. *light laugh* to think I actually missed them.

Tsubame: Hm, I see.

Lisa: *looks up* So please, forgive him. Hibari Kyoya may be a sadistic and sarcastic fight addict. *stern stare* But I would never doubt him in his morality or his pride in his work.

Tsubame: ...*smiles* He must be a lucky man to have such a caring subordinate towards him.

Lisa: *blushes* N-No, well we're friends of course! *twiddles fingers* A-And friends help each other.

Tsubame: ….*soften smiles* Yes…yes they do. *glances at the ground* Of course.

Lisa: Tsubame-san?

Tsubame: Oh, my apologies. *tucks hair back* I was distracted. Although *cold stare* Lisa-san since you accepted your fate of punishment for your actions so earnestly, you should comprehend there is no turning back, correct?

Lisa: Yes. *determined smile* Yes, I accept.

Tsubame: Good. Then *signals for the fan*

Kibayashi: Prez, you're not thinking…

Tsubame：She accepted her punishment. There is no dilly-dallying.

Kibayashi: …Aright. *hands fan*

Tsubame: Lower your head, Lisa.

Lisa: ….*bows her head down*

Tsubame: Lower.

Lisa: *lowers*

Tsubame: More, till your head is pressed firmly to the concrete.

Lisa: *presses her head down* I understand…

Tsubame: Good. Lisa. For ruining the annual meeting I shall befall the consequences unto you.*raises her fan*

Lisa: *squeezes eyes tight*

**PAK**

Lisa: Ow!

Tsubame: *opens her fan; fans herself* There.

Lisa: *rubbing her head* W-What?

Tsubame: That's your punishment.

Lisa: What? But it's just a knock on the head with a fan!

Tsubame: Yes, because you did nothing wrong from the start. Certainly, your audacity was shown upon my student's entrance but you were just justifying your facts. And I'm sure you were just trying to bring this case to the light.

Lisa: Well, yes….but-

Tsubame: Nuh-uh, no buts. *smiles* your honesty is quite admirable. That will suffice enough.

Lisa: ….*beams* Thank you, Tsubame-san！

Kibayashi: Tch, be glad you aren't in our school or the Prez would have torture the hell out of you.

Tsubame: I'll do just that to you once we get back. Detention tomorrow.

Kibayashi: *disbelief* Oh, come on!

* * *

**While the situation turned light hearted, Hibari stood behind the doorway listening in to the whole conversation. His expression stoic as per usual. The Skylark stood laid back against the door, eyes aimed onto the 3 figures. Chitter chatter boomed audibly through the seeps of the doorway and there he saw her. Her smiles, still so vibrant. Unknowingly he can feel the pang to his chest, pounding like an alarm to his conscious. Every breath he took was shaky as he ran a hand through his hair, messing up his raven strands. Why is he feeling uneasy? It's all just a joke. She's just his prey. His prey.**

**Only his. Lisa was just another herbivore, nothing more. Yet, she would go so far to protect him? That's not right, he's not weak. He certainly is not. He repeated the same mantra, resting his tired head on the wall. Obviously, weeks spent on this sole meeting was time consuming so is his energy. He grunted, now he's starting to miss those spar sessions.**

**However, his thoughts were dispersed when he overheard crumpled laughter through the hall. Stepping into the shadows, the Skylark noticed 3 similar sneers at a distance.**

Student 1: Damn, that was a close call!

Student 2: Yeah, if it weren't for that stupid Skylark, we would have been charred by the President!

Student 3: Not charred, freeze to death. *shivers* Just thinking about her glares are already terrifying enough.

Student 2: Ah forget it; we got off the hook, right? But if I ever see that bitch again, I'll going to f***k her up next time!

Student 1: That bitch is so annoying *mimics* Hey you bullied that guy, confess your fault to justice! Blah Blah blah! *laughs*

Student 3: That's so like her, what a cunt!

Student 1: And do you believe she is Hibari's prey?

Student 2: Heh, Please! Like that girl can attract any attention, not like any guy would want her！

Student 3: If she was more docile then we could have some fun with her.

Student 2: We should try domesticating her in an alley or somewhere then! Then we can get that Skylark for it! *laughs* It'll be perfect- *bumps into a person* Gah!

Student 3: Hey watch where you're- *gulp; pales*

Student 1: H-Hibari-san!? W-W-What are you….

Hibari: This is my school. And this is MY hallway.

Student 2: D-Did you hear all that? P-Please don't hurt us; we were just joking, h-honest!

Student 3: *backing up* H-Hibari-san, please!

**WHACK**

**SMACK**

Hibari: For disrupting the school's peace and attempts of unauthorized bullying. You shall be punished severely by my hands. *raises tonfas* Kamikorosu!

* * *

**Later on**

Lisa: Well, I'll be on my way then, Tsubame-san. It's been nice talking to you.

Tsubame: The pleasure is all mine, I admit the commotion have made this dull meeting much more interesting.

Lisa: Really? *laugh*

Tsubame: Yes, we should make this a tradition.

Lisa: *sweatdrop* You got to be kidding?

Tsubame: Haha, maybe.

Kusakabe: L-Lisa-san! *runs in*

Lisa: What's wrong, Kusakabe?

Kusakabe: *panting* Kyoya-san, delinquents…he's beating up the delinquents!

Lisa: Oh dear. *glances at Tsubame* I'm so sorry, I-

Tsubame: *shows hand* No need. I expected this to happen. *signals to Kibayashi* Kibayashi, you know what to do.

Kibayashi: Right. *walks off; cracks knuckles* Great, leftovers~

Lisa: …..*gulps* He is…quite energetic. Um, I'll take my leave then. *bows* Glad to see you Tsubame-san! *follows Kusakabe*

Tsubame: *waves back; about to walk off*

"_**Rin-chan?"**_

Tsubame: *flinches; looks back* Who?

Yamamoto: Rin-chan. Is that you? *steps forward*

Tsubame: *steps back* No…

Yamamoto: Rin-chan?

Tsubame: I'm not*shakes head*…that's not my name.

Yamamoto: But Rin-

Tsubame: Stop it! *glares* I told you, my name is Nagatsuka Tsubame. Not Rin.

Yamamoto: ….Ri-Tsubame-chan, look just listen to me *steps forward* It's been a long time since we saw each other so please hear me out.

Tsubame: *grips her hands* I don't…..I'm sorry but I have to go. *runs off*

Yamamoto：Tsubame! *knitted brows* …..I'm sorry.

Tsubame: Just ignore it…Just ignore it…*breathes*

Girl: Hey, Rie let's go!

**BA DUMP**

Tsubame: *blank face* Rie?

Rie: *walks past her* Coming!

Tsubame: ….*glances back* …..Rie…?

Rie: *turns back* Yes?

Tsubame: …O-Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm just distracted. *rubs her temples; walks off*

Girl: Who's that, an acquaintance of yours?

Rie: I don't know but…*stares on* She felt strangely….warm.

* * *

_The meeting was dismissed tis the twilight._

_But is this only the beginning of something even sinister?_

_Why is Yamamoto so guilty? Who is this Rie?_

_Are they connected to "Rin"?_

_What is the identity of the secretive Nagatsuka Tsubame?_

_Next time on Glitch,_

_Thread of Fate, Missing myths_

_Do you believe in Fate?_

* * *

_And so ends another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! :)  
_


	36. Chapter 36 5 Evening Escape

**_Sooo, I'm not planning to use any excuse for my inactivity in FF. But since it's semester break, here's an update. Just to make it up for you guys._**

**_Plus, rare OTP. Enjoy. :)_**

* * *

_Glitch chp 31.5 Evening Escape_

**Kyon stared. Deadpan, her disinterest was fluttering about hurriedly trying to leave her current mindset. She can scarcely hear her inner conscious grumbling at her. Her yells miniscule yet makes so much sense to what she is witnessing in clear view. There it stood a nanny bike. Its silver ting of a bell rings audibly. To Kyon nothing much is to be commented until her vision is unblocked. Standing aside, Gokudera's shadow unraveled the object of his prize- a rocket. And all she could even think is**

_**Why the hell am I here?**_

Kyon: …Why?

Gokudera: Huh?

Kyon: Why would you do this? The bike has done nothing wrong…

Gokudera: Could you stop overacting!? It will work, I will see to it!

Kyon: What about the grannies in need of such fine transportation?!

Gokudera: I brought this goddamn bike, damn it!

Kyon: You're still thinking about that Mobile Aerial Motorcar…thingy?

Gokudera: Its Mobile Flamed Powered Aerial Motorcar. MFPAM.

Kyon: ….*snickers*

Gokudera: *twitches* Oh laugh while you can, woman! But once it's done you'll be bowing down before my intelligence!

Kyon: Yeah right and I'll be the queen of all sweets.

Gokudera: *grumbles; fixes wheels* Why the hell can't you be more like the Tenth?

Kyon: *slouching* You mean the ever so cool, awesome, kind-hearted and gentle Tsuna? Which upon contact wishes to embrace his majestic body?

Gokudera: *drops spanner; blushes* T HE F-

Kyon: No swearing please.

Gokudera: This isn't one of your lewd fantasy comics!

Kyon: its yaoi.*waves dismissively* you wouldn't understand the dreams of all fujoshis.

Gokudera: And I can never understand the likes of you.

Kyon: Yet you still invite me over to a desolated park and watch you hammer uselessly onto a nanny bike.

Gokudera: It's not useless- *slams onto the seat*

Seat falls off

Gokudera: …Okay, maybe more superglue is needed but that's all.

Kyon: …Right…*hands bottle*

Gokudera: Thanks. *opens; gulps*

Kyon: Still curious though. *sits back* Why not call Tsuna instead of me? I mean you hate my guts already.

Gokudera: *fixing seat* I do hate you….but not entirely.

Kyon: ?

Gokudera: Don't take it the wrong way! Hmph, but I admit you did a lot for the Vongola. Going through perilous heights to obtain your ring, almost getting yourself killed. Stubbornly trying to your best to surpass your limits, working your best in every aspect-

Kyon: Are you complimenting me?

Gokudera: *blushes; glare* I'm not finished! But most importantly, you kept the Tenth safe and at ease. He's always smiling when he's around you. *bows head down; smile* that's a relief. Being dragged into the mafia world was never a fun experience for the Tenth. As much as I'm happy he's my Boss, it doesn't change the facts Tsuna was anxious and even scared. So it's good to see him smiling more often and not faking it.

Kyon: ….

Gokudera: What?

Kyon: Wao, you're cool.

Gokudera: *blushes* W-What?!

Kyon: Well, before this I imagined you as a gullible, clingy, obsessed, perverted octopus.

Gokudera: THAT'S IT, I'M-

Kyon: But *grins* It seems like you're not that bad of a guy after all.

Gokudera: ….Tch, I was never evil to start with.

Kyon: And you're actually observant of your surroundings. *smiles* you have the potential of a right hand man. I believe Tsuna will be proud.

Gokudera: ….*turns head back* Of course, I don't need you tell me!

Kyon: *blinks* ….. *chuckles* Aw, the octopus is red!

Gokudera: Stop calling me an octopus!

Kyon: But you're one and Tsundere! *laughs*

Gokudera: No I'm not!

Kyon: Yes you're!

**Their conversation continued on. Kyon's chuckles booming as do of Gokudera's grudging rambles. The evening was getting shorter. Skies of colored orange faded to darkness. Soon, the duo agreed it was time to pack their bags and head home. Their footsteps tapped vividly while walking down the corridors. Kyon glanced at her surroundings; ironically it was very quiet tonight. Usually there were more people around even then the dog walkers were still sighted. Gokudera noted the change as well, raising his watch to check. It was 5.40 pm. Mere 20 minutes before 6. Neither the less, the silver boy liked the peace. It differs from the daily chaos of the household. The tranquility gives him a bit of comfort even though it's short. His eyes slowly overlook Kyon's. When their eyes blinked simultaneously, they suddenly identified that unconscious awkwardness they were feeling.**

"_**Pocky?"**_ **Kyon asked, gesturing the snack box towards the taller male. Where does she get these? Gokudera mentally questioned the possibilities of the female's storage system. He knows quite well she has a snack bunker. But that bunker is at home. Lisa also limits her snacking to 3 packets. So how?**

**His mulling was interjected by another shove. The packet was closer now.** _**"It's green tea."**_

**He growled softly. "Fine." He took one conveniently. The flavor was similar to the description. Of course it was sweet. Just like how Kyon liked it. She was munching on one after another happily. Her smile radiates from the source of all her sweet delicacies. Gokudera can't help but chuckle.**

"_**You're a glutton." **_

"_**And you're an octopus." **_


End file.
